Continuum
by Psalm 136
Summary: Amidst political turmoil and the upheaval after a century of war, Zuko and Katara must face the consequences of their actions, of their one night of passion, as they seek to heal the wounds left by the Fire Nation. Two months postwar. Zutara.
1. Teen Pregnancy

**Continuum**

By Psalm 136

Rated T

Romance/Drama

Kataang, Zutara

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything you may recognize. The characters of Daiki and Aiko do not belong to me.

Summary: 'Katara, I know something's wrong.' She wrung her hands, tears blurring her vision. 'Zuko, because of that night… I'm pregnant.' Zutara

Author's Notes: This is the requested sequel to my oneshot, Empty Spaces, during which Zuko and Katara share their first times. However, Continuum may stand on its own. Also, this is my first serious fanfiction in the Avatar 'verse, so if you have any quips, qualms, conundrums, quibbles or colloquialisms, send a review my way and I'd certainly appreciate it. Thanks!

**…**

A brunette fifteen-year-old girl was bundled up in layers upon layers of blankets and pajamas in preparation for the terrible day she knew she was going to have. Poor girl. She had missed her period the month before, and that only meant that it was going to come back with a real vengeance this month. Nothing good could come of this day, and she definitely did not want to wake up.

But, alas, one eye fluttered open, and a sad groan left her mouth. She squinted in the bright light, and then flipped over onto her other side, throwing the top blanket over her head. She childishly wished the day wouldn't happen and she could go back to her dreams. She furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to remember what she had dreamt, and then her heart sunk. Of course. She'd dreamt of Zuko.

She shut her eyes and forced away thoughts of the dream. She was determined to remember the fact she was now with Aang. She liked Aang. She did. He was sweet and caring, and it was completely unfair to him that she was dreaming of the Fire Lord, whom he had helped enthrone. After all, she decided, it was just a dream and it didn't mean anything.

Just because she'd dreamt of their single night together and liked it didn't mean a thing. Of course not. She was being silly.

Katara, for that was who the girl was, sat up and pushed the covers off of her body. She reluctantly stood up and dressed in her usual Water Tribe clothing. She brushed out her hair and braided it, setting her hair "loopies", as was her custom. As it seemed with the first day of the monthly flow of every single woman ever born, nothing seemed to go correctly. Her braid was too loose, but she was probably late for meeting Aang for breakfast, and her hair loopies weren't symmetrical. She forced back her tears at that thought, and tried not to dwell on it.

No one was going to care, she tried to tell herself. She was here as a diplomat, keeping the peace for the Fire Lord. No one was going to look at her like a girl except Aang. She smiled to herself. It was nice when Aang looked at her like a girl. He always told her how pretty she was. He was really sweet. Her cheeks burned slightly, but she was thoroughly encouraged by her thoughts.

She left the room, completely forgetting that her monthly flow was due to begin and that she should be feeling terrible. Aang happened to make her forget about those kinds of bad things.

Katara smiled as she took Aang's hand when she found him in the common room of the inn they were staying at for a few days before moving on deeper into the Fire Nation.

"Hey Aang." She greeted him. "How did you sleep?"

"Great!" He beamed enthusiastically, but his expression faltered. "Well, Momo here," He gestured to the lemur on his head. "Gave me a bit of trouble because he thought I wasn't sharing his favorite sweets."

Katara grinned as she picked up the lemur and bumped his nose with hers. "Ooooh, Momo, you're such a bad boy! Let Aangy sleep! Let him sleep!" She ordered Momo in a baby voice. But he just chattered in return and wiggled until she put him on the ground. He zipped over to Sokka and the two began fighting over a piece of fruit.

"Aangy?" The Avatar made a face as Katara giggled.

"Aren't I allowed to give you a nickname?" She teased him, poking his head.

Aang gave her a playful push as they went into the bright sunshine, to the market where they planned to buy their breakfast. "Of course not. I'm the Avatar." He reminded her in a sage voice. "It's undignified."

"Undignified, my left foot." She rolled her eyes. "You know, I think I am going to call you Aangy, and make everyone else do the same."

She couldn't help but burst out in giggles at his scandalized (and slightly frightened) look.

Once her giggles faded into silence, the new couple wandered the market wordlessly, searching for something exotic with which to break their fast. Aang finally settled on two pieces of a blue fruit that smelled, for lack of a better word, blue, and Katara bought two kabobs of chickenmouse, seasoned with a secret Fire Nation spice, guaranteed to require several glasses of water to simply stomach. Hand in hand, enjoying their breakfasts, they walked back to the common room to discuss with the rest of the gang their plans for the day.

Upon being asked, Sokka looked thoughtful. "I was hearing rumors about fights taking place every afternoon at that tavern two streets over." He shrugged, taking a long draught of water. "Apparently, there are two rival gangs, one of Fire Nation teenagers, and the other is Earth Kingdom settlers. I've heard it gets really bloody, and it's apparently just over the fact some of the vendors in the market give preferential treatment to Fire Nation people."

Aang nodded. "We should check it out. Are you guys ready to go?"

There was a chorus of, "Yes"s and "Sure"s, and before long, Aang was leading everyone out of the inn and onto the open street.

Toph's eyebrows furrowed together, as if concentrating on some sound or vibration coming from a distance. "We should probably get there quickly."

With those urgent words, everyone set off at a run, throwing apologies over their shoulders as they shoved hapless villagers aside and rounded the bend. They continued their sprint across another town block, and then turned to the left, entering the second street from their inn. Fifty yards away, there was a crowd of onlookers. Katara felt dread build up in her. This wasn't going to be fun.

Aang airbended the two parties apart and Katara relaxed. She was glad these things had come down to merely a science. Aang would have each side explain their story, and then he would reprimand them for fighting instead of doing the right thing. Then would come the useless bickering as each side blamed the other, and it would take several minutes to simply get them to calm down. Then Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka would spend a few hours working out a solution, and there would be an uneasy truce and ceasefire. It wasn't the most ideal of endings, but it was all they could hope for.

As had the last sixteen altercations they had had to break up over the last two months, this one ended in a truce seven hours after Aang had arrived on the scene, and the entire gang was beaten down and exhausted. With the good wishes of the two arguing parties, they limped back to the inn.

"Katara," Aang stopped her before she went up the stairs to her room. "Would you like to go for a walk in a little bit?"

His gorgeous eyes were twinkling in the low light, and Katara found herself smiling before she could even think about it. "Sure, I'd like that. Maybe in half an hour?" She suggested, and he nodded. She kissed his cheek and went to her room.

Katara sighed as she closed the door to her room. She was tired, her feet hurt, and she probably smelled like Appa did on a bad day. She shed her clothes and went to the basin in the corner, waterbending herself clean. Then, she changed into a new set of clothing, relishing the feeling of newness they gave her, all the while trying to push away flashbacks of a handsome, scarred prince who had told her she would feel better if she changed clothes.

"… _Trust me."_

"_I do."_

She felt as though she was betraying Aang with these thoughts. She couldn't get over the memories of feeling his hands and lips all over her, and how they had been awkward and bumbling with each other. But it had been perfect. He had been perfect in his concern and how he had tried to please her as best as he could. He had continually asked if he had hurt her, or if what he was doing was okay. He had wanted to be sure that she did want him, and had not pressured her in any way. She appreciated it, in ways she couldn't describe.

But no, she couldn't be thinking like this. She was with Aang. She was **happy** with Aang. He was sweet and caring and liked to hold her hand and always could make her giggle. He made her happy, so she couldn't be thinking about Zuko. It wasn't as though she had done anything wrong that night, since she had been single, but now, she was with Aang. She couldn't be wishing for another boy.

"_I love you."_

But she couldn't forget those three words he had whispered into her hair, thinking she was asleep. She was about to quietly tell herself to be sensible when she was suddenly overcome with nausea, and rushed to the bathroom that was attached to her room. She leaned over the toilet, making fists into the cloth of her shirt as she took deep breaths. A couple of minutes passed, and her nausea hit its high point, and her stomach's contents came rushing out of her mouth.

She vomited two more times, and then she was utterly spent. She washed her mouth out, and then shuffled wearily back to her bed. She laid down, kicked off her shoes, and then burrowed underneath the covers again. She felt horrible. She took out her hair loopies and set her head on her comfortable pillow.

She heard a knock at the door, and sighed. "Come in, Aang."

The young Avatar opened the door and poked his head in. "Ready to go?" He was so enthusiastic and happy that it made Katara feel guilty.

"No." Her guilt increased threefold when she saw his face fall. "I'm sorry, Aang. I suddenly don't feel well. Maybe tomorrow." She smiled slightly when he beamed at her. He floated further into the room and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I hope you feel better. Just come get me if you need me to get you something." He gave her hand a squeeze and gave her another smile.

"Thanks, Aang, but I think I'll be all right. I think I'm just tired." She assured him.

With that assurance, he nodded. "Okay. Then you get a good night's sleep. Bye."

"Bye."

It was then, after her new boyfriend left, that Katara realized that, apart from this nausea that just wouldn't leave her alone, she hadn't felt bad all day. A quick peek let her know that, no, she hadn't started her monthly flow. Well, that was weird. Not only had she never missed one in her entire life, but now she had missed two. Actually, come to think of it, she should have started a few days ago. That was really, really odd.

She shook her head briefly and turned onto her other side. She closed her eyes, intent on getting some sleep and feeling better in the morning, when she shot up in bed.

Memories of Zuko tearing through her hymen went searing through her mind. It wasn't possible that she… he hadn't even climaxed inside of her! He had pulled out before that had happened. They had been careful. There was no way…

Katara forced herself to stand up and take a deep breath. She couldn't go into denial. She had to examine the facts and then face them. She had missed two monthly flows, when she had never before missed any in her life. Gran-Gran had explained to her that even if a boy didn't climax inside of her, there was a chance that she could become pregnant anyway. Not to mention… she quickly did math inside of her head… yes, she had spent the night with Zuko at the beginning of the range of time during which she could conceive.

She took another deep breath, and then looked herself in the mirror. She self-consciously turned to the side and ran a hand over her stomach.

Not to mention the sudden nausea that still wouldn't quit. She didn't have any other symptoms, either. She didn't feel feverish, and she felt _fine_… except for the small fact she felt she might throw up once more if she didn't sit down. She set herself on the edge of the bed.

Katara ran her hands over her face. She didn't know what else to make of it. There was no other explanation she could think of. She recalled a few lessons that she had picked up from the waterbending healers in the North Pole when she and the others had visited after the war was over, and she called a decent-sized ball of water to herself. She shaped it into a glove, and held her hand over her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes to focus, and then reached out with her inherent waterbending senses, finding small fissures in her own body in which she could reach through and unlock the secrets her lower stomach held. Her hand shook as her concentration nearly faltered, but she pressed on, and then felt a hint of something in the corner of her mind, and then flinched when she realized what it was.

The water that had formed the glove splashed to the floor as Katara exhaled sharply.

She was pregnant with Zuko's child.

**...**

Well, I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Please, tell what you think in a review. Good? Bad? Mediocre? Allspice needed? Any and all thoughts/ideas are appreciated.


	2. When the Truth Comes Out

Author's Notes: Wow, I never expected such a response. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's quite a bit longer than the last one; tell me what you think!

…

The next two weeks passed in a blur, and as the days wore on, Katara became well aware that she was with child. It seemed that every few hours her stomach would act up and she would have to tactfully excuse herself from the room into a nearby bathroom or the nearest potted plant.

But those two weeks were the hardest days Katara had seen yet. So many things were happening to her body, and she didn't know what to do. Her breasts felt full and heavy, and they were rather sore. She was feeling more tired than usual (but she lied and told her friends she was just tired from flying on Appa so much) and she had to use the lavatory more often. She hadn't thought that happened right when a woman got pregnant, but then again, there were a lot of things she didn't know about pregnancy.

That was the scariest part of the entire ordeal. She didn't know much about carrying a baby and being pregnant, and she didn't have anyone she could ask. Toph was much younger than her, and while she might know some things, she didn't know intimate details about carrying a baby. Sokka and Aang were boys. Enough said about that.

She wanted her mother. Her mother would know all about pregnancy and could explain it all to her, but her mother was dead, and Katara didn't know what to do. She may be carrying a baby inside of her, but she was still just a fifteen-year-old girl who had a lot to learn. She just wanted her mom.

Katara didn't have anyone she could go to about this. She didn't know who to ask when she suddenly didn't want to eat her favorite honeyed cakes when Aang offered them. She didn't have someone to consult when, suddenly, her areolas were changing slightly in color. She didn't understand what her body was doing, and could only hope all of these things were normal. She wouldn't know how to tell if they weren't.

Most of the time, Katara just wanted to cry. She was scared and alone in this. She was terrified to tell the others because, well, then she'd admit she had had sex, and she had hardly really admitted it to herself. Part of her still believed the night she had spent with Zuko after they had taken down Azula was just a dream, but the overwhelming physical evidence was forcing her to acknowledge she had done the deal, and there were consequences to her lapse in morality. She felt so very guilty about that.

But, she told herself, she couldn't cry and mourn about the past because what was done was done. Now she had a baby growing inside of her, and was going to come into the world in approximately seven months. She had to figure out what she was going to do.

Katara took a deep breath and looked around the forest clearing where they were staying for a few days before moving on. They would be heading to the Fire Nation capital in the next week for their first three-month update with the Fire Lord. Aang had agreed to spend a week with the Fire Lord every three months so they could discuss the events of the Fire Nation, because Zuko wasn't sure he could trust the news he would be receiving yet.

Katara didn't know what she was going to tell him. If she was going to tell him. She couldn't be silly; this was his child. He deserved to know. But as far as she knew, he was with Mai, and quite happy, if the latest rumors that were flying around the Fire Nation villages. By the talk of the people, Mai was the unofficial Fire Lady as it was. Katara didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't know what to think! She just wanted to curl up in a ball and wake up and realize this was just a dream and she wasn't actually pregnant at the worst possible time.

Oh, goodness. What was she going to tell her father? HOW was she going to tell her father? What would Gran-Gran say? What would PAKKU say? Would her entire tribe think she was a promiscuous traitor for sleeping with the Fire Lord? Would they hate her? Would her father hate her?

"I'm going for a walk." Katara forced out the words and walked away from where Sokka and Aang were fighting over some fruit. She didn't notice the look Toph shot in her direction.

The Waterbender let out a long sigh and set a hand on her still-flat stomach. She felt she had gained a little bit of weight. Not much, but just enough that her clothes fit her perfectly. Aang had made the sweetest comment about how she looked so mature and beautiful.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. What was she going to tell him, Sokka and Toph? They'd hate her for sure.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen?"

Katara whirled around, her heart pounding. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Toph." She stated breathlessly. "You could give me a heart attack."

The Earthbender shrugged. "What's wrong?" She repeated, her blind eyes boring right into Katara.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to say a word to Sokka or Aang?" Katara asked warily, watching the Earthbender carefully. She did trust Toph. Honestly, she did, but this was so huge, she was terrified of everything and everyone. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be pregnant.

Toph plopped down onto a small boulder and nodded. "Sure." She agreed.

Katara sighed, knowing that was as much of a promise as she'd ever get with the way her heart was thudding. She supposed she probably sounded pretty suspicious, like she was hiding some mischief. She sighed, and slowly leaned against a nearby tree. She was so fatigued nowadays, and it was hard to deal with.

"Okay." Katara said to brace herself and looked at Toph. "I'm… I'm pregnant, Toph."

The Earthbender grinned. "What have you and Aang been doing on your 'walks'?" She asked suggestively, still grinning like an idiot.

Katara winced, covering her face with her hands. Toph was going to hate her, for sure. "It's not Aang's."

Toph froze. "Oh."

"Yeah." Katara bit down hard on her bottom lip, determined not to cry. She was not going to cry. She'd been strong for so long. She wasn't going to let this break her. She was going to deal with this and everything was going to be fine. Besides, if she cried now, how was she going to react when she told Zuko?

Toph seemed to regain her offbeat attitude flawlessly. "It's Sparky's, isn't it?"

Katara gasped, scandalized. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Toph grinned. "I guessed."

Katara wilted and crossed her arms over her chest, and then winced. They were still so sore. They'd never felt this way, not even when she had first hit puberty and they were actually growing. There had been momentary discomfort, but this was actually painful.

She exhaled, and rubbed her eyes furiously. She was NOT going to cry. "I just don't know what I'm going to do, Toph. I have to tell the guys, and I have to tell Zuko… I have to tell my dad and Gran-Gran, too. And… and…" Her throat closed up with emotion as she fought tears. "And I'm going to have a baby, Toph. I'm going to be a mom, and I don't know the first thing about being pregnant or having a baby or raising a child." She admitted, her chin trembling.

Toph silently stood up and walked over to her, and wound her arms around Katara's waist. "I think you're going to be fine, Sugar Queen. You're going to have Zuko to help, and if he's as good a boyfriend and a dad as he is a Fire Lord, I think your kid's going to do great."

Katara hugged her back, but then looked away. "I don't even know if he'll… you know, want to be a dad. He's barely started his reign and I don't want to disrupt it with a scandal about a child he had out of wedlock."

Toph smiled serenely up at her. "As I said, Katara, you're going to be fine."

"Thanks, Toph. I mean it." Katara gave her a squeeze, but then had to let go, because her breasts actually really hurt. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell the guys. How I'm going to tell Aang." She let out a depressed sigh. "I do like him."

"I know you do." Toph went and sat back down on her boulder. "What are you going to do about that?"

Katara shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. I think I need to break up with him. I'm going to have a baby," Still, it sounded so bizarre. "And I think the baby needs to be with its father." She couldn't think of actually raising a child with a man (well, boy, actually) who wasn't its father. She blinked her dry eyes. "I'm scared, Toph."

"More scared than facing a nutso princess?" Toph raised her eyebrows.

"Even more scared than that." Katara smiled slightly.

"So," Toph began casually. "What was it like?"

"What?" The Waterbender looked at the younger girl, confused.

"The sex."

Katara giggled nervously, her mind filled with memories from her first sexual experience. She blushed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You don't need to know. That's rather private."

The two girls stood together quietly, letting the breeze brush against their clothes, and considered the new development. Katara was pregnant. She was going to have a baby, and Fire Lord Zuko was the father. She didn't even know if he would accept her and their baby, and what she would do if he did or if he didn't. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to her brother and her boyfriend. Oh, Aang. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. He was nothing but caring and concerned for her, now that she was more tired than usual and seemed to be rather ill.

"Katara, Toph!" Sokka caught their attention as he broke through some particularly dense foliage. "Aang's got lunch ready. Cherryapples and some of that cabbage we bought." After an incident involving a hapless Earthbender, a spiderpig and an unfortunate cabbage vendor, the cabbage-selling man had bolstered their traveling supplies with his delicious vegetable.

Katara's stomach turned at the thought of cabbage, though only weeks ago, she had loved it, and she forced herself to remain composed and not throw up. She would not throw up, she would not cry, and she most definitely would not run to her brother's arms and hope he didn't hate her. He'd spent a lot of time protecting her from local boys in the villages they had visited. How would he react to knowing she had gone behind his back and actually given up her virginity to the **Fire Lord**, of all people?

"Katara?"

She looked up to see her brother's face. "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?" He settled a large, warm hand on her shoulder.

Katara contemplated telling him, but eventually shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's go eat."

The four friends sat around a fire and chattered idly. Topics revolved around their plans for the next few days, and what possibly awaited them in the Fire Nation capital. Aang mentioned that Zuko was probably overworked, but, as far as he could tell, the nation was holding together well and was even thriving, despite the loss of a war that bolstered the country's economy for one hundred years. The nobles were gathering in the capital, and new laws and new bills were being passed for the country's benefit.

Katara felt herself burn with pride that Zuko was doing so well. He was the best possible Fire Lord, and he would do well. But she was worried for him. She knew for herself that Zuko was just a seventeen-year-old boy. She wondered how he was holding up. She knew Iroh would be watching out for him, but still.

She wondered if he thought about her, because he was constantly on her mind. His echoing admission of love revolved around in her head, and she wondered if he'd meant it, considering as how he was with Mai.

She stopped herself from going further with those thoughts. She couldn't be so selfish because she had a little life growing in her. It was still so weird to think that. If she didn't feel so tired and nauseous every two seconds, she would laugh it off and accuse herself of being silly.

She faced Aang. "Could we go for a walk?" She asked casually.

Aang beamed. "Sure!" He floated to his feet, and then grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her off.

Katara and Aang walked together for a while in silence. Katara held her tongue, wanting to get further away from the camp before telling him. She felt better about leaving Sokka for last. He was her brother; no matter what, that wouldn't change.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Aang asked, threading his fingers through hers.

Immersed in guilt, Katara nodded. She faced him, but took her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the pain. She looked down at her feet and the grass, and then raised her eyes to Aang's.

"Um… after… after Zuko and I defeated Azula…" She cleared her throat and blinked back tears. "We… um, we… slept together. And now I'm… I'm pregnant, Aang. I'm so sorry. I really am. And I need to take the chance that Zuko is willing to raise the baby, and I'm so sorry that… that… I don't even know WHAT I'm sorry about, but I am." She pursed her lips and bit down on her cheek. She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry. She wasn't going to cry now. She'd been fine, and she would be fine, just like Toph said, as long as she didn't cry.

Aang paled, and seemed to shrink visibly. He swallowed and looked away. "Wow, Katara, I don't know what to say." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay? I mean… have you been throwing up and stuff?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's been pretty bad. That's why I've been so tired lately." Come to think of it, there was pain behind her eyes. She was exhausted. "Are you okay with this? I'm sorry, but this…" She looked down at her stomach that was still very much unchanged. "This changes everything."

Aang gave her a sad half-smile. "I'll be okay, Katara. Your baby needs to be with its father. I don't really know what to feel, but… of anyone you could have a baby with, I think you could have done a lot worse than Zuko." He said, his voice vaguely encouraging. Then he beamed, and to his credit, it was only slightly forced. "Promise me to name it Aang the Second!"

Katara let out a burst of giggles, and shook her head. "I'll see what I can do, Aang." Then, she wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek sincerely. "Thank you for being so understanding, Aang. You really are the best. I'm sorry things couldn't have turned out better for us. I really like you."

Aang smiled in return and returned the hug. "It's okay, Katara. I understand. It hurts," He admitted. "But I'm going to be okay." He gave her hand a squeeze. "When are you going to tell Sokka?" He made a face as he imagined the Water Tribe boy's reaction.

Katara shook her head with a smile, tempted to squeeze Aang once more for being so perfect about this. "I don't know, probably right now, I suppose."

Side by side, the two friends walked back to the camp, and Sokka seemed to sense that it was his turn. Solemnly and wordlessly, he stood up and put an arm around his sister's shoulders. He glanced at Aang, and wondered what was going on. Katara leaned her head against Sokka's strong shoulder. So much of her time was spent teasing him, but when she really needed him, she appreciated his sheer physical strength.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked quietly as the two walked through the trees.

Katara trembled, and she eventually turned into Sokka and threw her arms around her brother. Sokka held her tightly, letting her bury her face into his shoulder and tremble in fear and pain. So many questions jumped to his mouth, but he swallowed them. She was so scared and he didn't understand it, but she needed him. His quieter protectiveness jumped out, and he gently ran a hand over her hair. But she didn't cry, and that worried him. Girls usually cried when something was wrong, didn't they? Suki wasn't exactly the crying type, and neither was Katara. He really didn't know a thing about girls.

"Please don't hate me, Sokka." She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

Sokka grinned. "I could never hate you, Katara. You're my baby sister, and I love you." He assured her. Despite his wise words, he was really worried. She never let him take care of her, and she never clung to anyone. She was always the strong one.

Katara slowly pulled away from her brother and she looked up into his face. "We'll see about that." She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her flat stomach. "I'm pregnant. Zuko and I slept together after defeating Azula." She explained the entire situation in two simple sentences and waited for his reaction.

For the first few minutes, he gaped at her like a fish out of water, and then closed his mouth. He hefted her statements in his mind for a long while as she was increasingly more worried. She was waiting for him to yell.

"Wait, what do you mean, pregnant? As in you're going to have a baby? As in I'm going to be an uncle? And what do you mean, you slept with Zuko? I'm going to kill him." He announced suddenly.

Katara was oddly comforted by his predictable reaction. She knew he wouldn't actually do anything to Zuko, and she knew he knew the answers to his questions. She merely stood there, waiting for him to finish his rant.

"… and then I'm going to choke him by shoving cherryapples down his throat." Sokka's voice was turning manic. "Oooh, yessss…"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Be serious, Sokka." Her strength failed her then. "I just… I don't know what to do or how I'm going to tell Dad or Gran-Gran… or how I'm going to tell him. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?" She didn't tell Sokka how Zuko had said he loved her. "What if… what if…" Her voice failed her and she covered her face.

"I think you should stay in the Fire Nation with Zuko, since he's the father of…" Sokka's eyes fell to her stomach. "And I'll tell Dad and Gran-Gran. You probably shouldn't be flying if you're nauseous. Are you?" He asked, suddenly worried.

She nodded, but then focused on what he said. "Okay… I think that'll be okay, you telling them. Just don't tell them who the father is. I don't think people knowing would be good." She sighed. "But as for staying the Fire Nation… what if Zuko doesn't want anything to do with me and-and-and… our baby?" The last two words came out as a pitiful squeak. "Sokka… I'm going to have a baby." She told him, her eyes wide and childlike.

Her brother smiled softly. "I know, Katara." He hugged her. "You know Zuko better than I do." He tried to hide his wince at the thought. "You tell me what he'd do."

Katara looked off into the distance and knew exactly what Zuko would do. He would insist that she stay with him, and then shower her with everything the baby and she would need. He would constantly check up on her, making sure she was comfortable, and be the perfect father. But he was only seventeen. She was only fifteen. This was the worst possible situation, and she knew it.

"I won't have to worry about anything." Katara finally admitted. "I'm still scared." She grabbed his hand, and he squeezed slightly in response.

"You're going to be okay, Katara." He assured her.

"Thanks, Sokka." Her annoying emotions threatened to surface again and she gave him a smile. "You are the best brother I could ever ask for. Thank you."

Sokka beamed. "No problem, little sister. Anything for my little niece or nephew in there." He gave her stomach a teasing pat. He was really trying, and she appreciated it more than words could say.

The four friends reconvened and sat in silence. Aang's silence was sad and slightly sullen. Toph was thoughtful, whereas Sokka was probably planning ways to hurt Zuko for hurting his baby sister, and Katara was trying to imagine her life with a baby. How was she going to tour the world with her friends, if she had a little baby to take care of? She definitely couldn't fly on Appa. Maybe there was something she could do from the Fire Nation, as there seemed to be no other option for her. If Zuko decided to be out of character, she could always return to the Southern Water Tribe and be among her family.

"You're going to name the kid Sokka, right?" Her brother suddenly asked.

"No, she's naming it Aang the second." The Avatar cut in, puffing out his chest proudly.

Toph rolled her eyes and huffed. "Please. Sparky's going to want to name it some crazy Fire Nation name. Probably after himself."

Katara forced a laugh. She hadn't even thought about names. She was only worried about how she was going to fare, not about the actual baby that was going to come.

Was she going to be a bad mother?

"We should probably send word ahead of us and meet up with Zuko a little earlier." Aang mused as the four friends began to get ready for bed.

Katara nodded silently. It was going to be hard to keep back her nausea if they kept flying on Appa. She didn't know how she was going to deal with throwing up if they began flying as long as they used to.

Once everyone was bedded down, Katara turned onto her back and stared up at the stars. Quietly, she breathed, "Thanks, guys."

The returning silence was enough response for her. She allowed herself a smile and closed her eyes. She had no idea of what laid ahead, but with her friends, things wouldn't be unbearable.

Now, all she needed to do was tell Zuko that he was going to be a father in seven months.

She wasn't going to get much sleep tonight from anxiety.

Fifteen years old, and she was going to be a mother. He was seventeen, and would be a father. Not to mention he was the Fire Lord and she was a key player in keeping the peace. What had she gotten herself into?

**...**

I hope you liked it! All comments/ideas/reviews are appreciated. Like it, hate it, don't care for it? I want your opinion! Cheers.


	3. An Advisor's Suspicion

Author's Notes: I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed. You've been very kind and so encouraging. Here's another chapter, and please, review again. This time, it's Zuko we're watching.

**…**

And Zuko had thought sailing around the world aimlessly for two years was hard.

But no, that had been nothing compared to the work that he was now faced with as the Fire Lord of a Fire Nation that needed to be rebuilt. There was so much paperwork; he had letters to write, thank-you notes to sign for whatever gifts had been given to him at his coronation, laws to approve, bills to send to his nobles to bicker over, economics reports to sign off on (not to mention study and commit to memory), official speeches to both write (he couldn't trust the Royal Documenter to write words that would reflect Zuko) and deliver, and of course, his daily reports. But no, the paperwork occupied only a few hours of his time.

He was constantly meeting people. He had to get up to speed with all of the nobles, who acted as a sort of twisted Senate, and meet with the Generals of the dismantling army. He had to schedule time with his Palace Stewards to plan meals and approve the inventory and suggest new supplies. He had to see to it that the Fire Academy for Girls was still running as smoothly as possible, and he also met with some of the teachers to give some input on how the school was run.

And then there were the daily audiences with the public. Different landowners and businesspeople had qualms and quibbles to bring before him, not to mention those same landowners and businessmen expected preferential treatment when it came to Zuko's new tax plan, and when he didn't give them what they wanted, they moaned about it. Excuse him, but he had more than enough on his plate; he didn't particularly care about their opinions when there was little they could actually do about it.

However, the nobles were completely different. They could do something about it. They had a say in the government, and as the Fire Lord, they were his advisory panel. Considering how most had served under Ozai, Zuko knew he had a lot of training to do. He was the Fire Lord, and he was not his father. One would assume that was such a simple concept to wrap one's mind around, but apparently, it wasn't.

At least he had Iroh, though. Zuko would have collapsed under the pressure within his first week as Fire Lord without his uncle. Iroh had been groomed to be Fire Lord since he had been born, and knew the ins and outs, all of the loopholes, and everything one could get away with while still doing one's duty. He also seemed to always know when Zuko was planning on working late into the night because he would bring tea and cakes. Zuko would pretend to be annoyed, but he secretly appreciated it. He needed someone to simply sit to the side and occasionally make comments to distract him. Otherwise, he would get buried in his work and in his memories.

Of Katara, of course, and their shared night. He was seventeen years old; it was on his mind most of the time.

But there wasn't anything more to be said on the matter. Katara had never been his to claim, as, if the rumor mill was right, she was with the Avatar and they were quite the pair. He tried not to let the fires of jealousy overtake him, but part of him was utterly resentful.

He resented his position as Fire Lord because his advisors would be expecting him to marry a noblewoman (preferably one of their daughters or younger sisters) and to procreate to make some sort of miniature Fire Lord so the line would be continued. Zuko had never quite understood the concept of why one royal line should be continued. Wouldn't it make sense to have someone else on the throne, especially since his family seemed to be tainted irreversibly?

Zuko didn't understand his own people sometimes.

But back to Katara. Even if she wasn't with her darling Avatar, he already had Mai. Not for the first time, the thought made him feel depressed. He liked Mai. He truly did. Underneath the apathy, there was a true, loyal person who could be depended upon. She was the ideal candidate for the next Fire Lady. She had achieved top honors at the Fire Academy for Girls, was well trained in all areas a lady should (music, languages… weapons), and she was a friend, most importantly.

If he had to choose a noblewoman, he would choose her. It was an easy choice. He did like her, after all, and found her attractive. He could see himself marrying her.

But could he see himself being happy? Could he see himself loving her? Could he imagine himself being overflowing with joy when the news came to his ears that she was with child, his child?

No. He would be complacent, even somewhat fulfilled because he had done his duty for his country. But he wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't wake up on a dull, rainy morning and still be happy with his place in the world. He would always long for the one Waterbender who had so easily stolen his heart and ran away with it. He loved her, after all, and he would always love her.

If he could have his choice, he would pick her to be his Fire Lady. In completely different ways than Mai, she was also the perfect candidate to be the wife of the Fire Lord. She had countless experiences with diplomacy and knew the sort of methods that worked in real life. She knew what it meant to sacrifice and how to work hard. She was dedicated to whatever cause had stolen her heart. She was loyal, kind, generous and forgiving. People also responded to her candidness and her humanity.

But the nobles would resist, and it made sense why. To the rational part of his mind, it made sense. The Fire Nation was rebuilding itself and needed a sense of security. Zuko needed to appear to have his life together in the perfectly stereotypical way that his nation expected. He needed a Fire Lady, and he needed a child, preferably a son.

However, Zuko acknowledged, the Fire Nation needed something different, a change from what it had always known. The stereotype was what it had known, and perhaps it was in that vein that Zuko could always hope.

No matter what, he needed to hope.

"Nephew!"

Zuko looked up from the document he had been carefully signing to see his uncle enter jovially, carrying a tray. He smiled. "Hello, uncle." He set down his pen and stood up, bending over to stretch, his muscles tense from long hours of sitting. "How are you?"

"Very good, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh answered, setting the tray on a small side table, so none of the tray's contents would spill on any important document of state. "I have tea and a snack for you, and a letter has arrived for you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, as all of his usual mail went through the Documenter and the Head Advisor, one of Zuko's close friends, Daiki. However, this must be important or simply a personal note from someone. The young Fire Lord poured himself some tea and took a sip as he broke the blank seal and opened it up.

"It's from the Avatar." Zuko announced in a non-committal tone.

_**Fire Lord Zuko,**_

_**I know we have our plans for meeting within a week's time to discuss the changes in your nation and in the Earth Kingdom and the surrounding territories, but due to an unforeseen change in our circumstances, I ask your permission to return to the Fire palace sooner than expected, so we can convene earlier, and a few personal matters can be seen to. **_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Avatar Aang**_

_**P.S. I hope that's all right, Zuko, but even if it isn't, I'm sorry, but we're already on our way here. Something's come up and we need to see you earlier. Don't worry; it's nothing like the world's going to end, but it's pretty important. See you in a few days! **_

When Zuko finished reading the letter (personally amused at the change in tone from the body of the letter and the postscript), he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He was assured their early return was nothing of dramatic importance, but it was questionable. He looked up at his uncle, and his dread at making emergency preparations must have shown on his face because Iroh merely beamed.

"How wonderful that the Avatar and his friends shall be returning soon! I have missed young Sokka's company because I feel he is the only one who truly understands my love of food! And Miss Bei Fong, of course, because she shares my love of tea. And of course, the lovely Miss Katara. She is truly a gem!" Iroh was already more excited than Zuko.

Zuko smiled to himself. "Would you mind getting everything together?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course, nephew! An informal feast in is order! Perhaps just you, myself, the Avatar and his friends, and perhaps, Lady Mai?"

Zuko didn't know what Iroh was trying to insinuate or pull out of him, but he didn't care. His face suddenly resembled that of a stone figure, but he glanced downwards, the only sign of his youth. "No. Mai would be uncomfortable." That was true, but he didn't think he could stand the tension of having both Mai and Katara in the room. He was sure he would suffocate from it. "Just keep it small, Uncle!" He called right before Iroh closed the door.

The Fire Lord shook his head, and turned back to his work. Still, thoughts of a pretty Waterbender kept him pleasantly distracted. He suddenly swore and threw his pen across the room. He couldn't keep thinking of her. It was expected of him by the people of his country, the country he loved more than himself, that he marry Mai. But he didn't love her, not in the way she wanted him to and not in the way she deserved. Agni, what was he getting himself into?

Zuko looked down at the letter, and suddenly had a very bad feeling. He shuddered, and couldn't explain what had caused it. He folded up the letter and burned it, and as the ashes fell to the ground, a greater feeling of anticipation swept over him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It was neither a truly bad feeling nor a truly good one. It was ambiguous and he didn't like that.

Zuko looked up once more when the door opened and Daiki entered the room, unannounced and uninvited.

"You do realize I am the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked his Head Advisor, wondering about this habit of Daiki's of simply not caring about the small things when it came to respecting his new Lord.

Daiki raised an eyebrow. Otherwise, he showed little emotion beyond a flickering of amusement in his dark eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that, my lord." He answered easily. "But General Iroh has explained to me that the Avatar and his company are arriving earlier than expected, so I came to relieve you of some of your work so you might have time to rest and prepare yourself for the week of meetings."

Zuko highly doubted that. For all of his intellect and scholarly stoicism, Daiki was actually a criminal mastermind. Zuko had moments when he believed Daiki knew more about him than he did. It was unnerving.

"Why are you really here?" Zuko asked, bored of this game as he piled up half of his unfinished work (the half he could spare for someone else to do) and handed it to his friend.

Daiki gave him an unreadable look. "You changed, and not in the negative way one does during war." He observed evenly. "I have not quite figured out what it is that has changed you so dramatically, Fire Lord, but I suspect I shall have my suspicions confirmed once the Avatar arrives."

Zuko didn't show an obvious reaction. Inside, he was quaking with the thought that someone had figured out what had happened. He wondered if Daiki was the type to unravel all of the work he had done. Zuko professed that Daiki was his closest friend, but in a crumbling world like the Fire Nation, that might not be such an ironclad bond as he had thought.

"What suspicions?" Zuko asked in an attempt to sound casual and unflustered.

Daiki flashed a vague smile, and then left the room.

Zuko leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head, considering his old friend. Was he a threat? Would he release all of Zuko's secrets if he thought it would benefit him? Did he truly know the meaning to Zuko's change? Would it truly become obvious once he was around Katara?

He sighed, and leaned back over his work.

It was only until hours later that Zuko realized Daiki had stolen his last honeycake, and it was in that moment of realization that the Fire Lord relaxed slightly, and hoped he could trust in bonds of friendship in his crumbled world.

**...**

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed, and please, any ideas/comments/suggestions/quips/qualms/conundrums/quibbles/queries and/or colloquialisms are much appreciated.


	4. Fire Nation Fears

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter! I want to thank my just-plain-amazing beta, margaritanightly. Love her, worship her... I do.

**…**

Katara found her nausea slowly getting worse as the hours passed, as they got closer and closer to the Fire Palace. Closer to Zuko. She hadn't thrown up since after breakfast, several hours ago, but her stomach was uneasy. Her nerves weren't helping the matter, either. She had already gone over the conversation in her head several times, and she still didn't know what to say.

How did you tell someone that they were going to be a father, that you were carrying their baby? How could she walk up to him, look him in the eye, and tell him she had ruined his life?

No, damn it, she was NOT going to cry.

She relaxed in the back of Appa's saddle, curled up on her left side. She found it eased her stomach cramps, but it put pressure on her breasts. She found it hard to sleep as it was, even though she was dead tired. She'd never admit it, since she was a little sullen about the fact they were making an exception to their plans for her, but she was glad they were going to the Fire capital because she didn't think that she could deal with the fear of carrying a baby around the country or dealing with these symptoms that she didn't fully understand.

Even if Zuko didn't want the baby, she mused, she could at least check in with the palace physician and make sure everything was okay, and she could get some information about what to expect in the months ahead. But she was hoping beyond hope that Zuko would be supportive. She wasn't naïve enough to think that maybe he'd be excited or in any way positive about this development, but she could hope for support and a place to call home before she should, eventually, return home to be with her family.

"How're you feeling, sis?" Sokka asked over his shoulder from where he sat with Aang on Appa's head.

Katara shot him a glare, crossing her arms over her sore, swollen breasts. "Shut up, Sokka." She snapped.

"What did I do?" He whined.

She sat up, glaring darkly. "You just can never shut up, can you? I don't want to hear your voice because you are definitely not helping me!"

Sokka opened his mouth to complain where Aang shook his head. The monk leaned over to Sokka, whispering something in his ear. Sokka glanced back at his sister, and then nodded and gave an, "Oh!" of understanding. Katara wanted to throttle them both.

Suddenly, the urge to cry swept over her again, for no reason. She had every right to be mad at Sokka and Aang, in her mind, and she wasn't sorry for it. Yes, she thought this whole situation was quite unfair, but she was determined to deal with it like a true Water Tribe warrior. She just didn't understand why tears were gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill over if she even blinked.

Katara turned her face away and pursed her lips together, refusing to let out even a small sob. She blinked several times, tears falling down onto her cheeks, and then drying there because of the wind. She trembled for a short while, hugging herself, and then was frustrated with herself for being weak.

She was carrying a little baby inside of her. It was counting on her to tell its father and to make everything right, and she had to do it. It didn't matter how much she needed a good cry or how unfair everything was; she was pregnant and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was hope that her baby was healthy when it was born.

"Are we there yet?" Katara asked.

Aang squinted into the distance, and then looked over his shoulder back at her. "I think we'll be there tonight. How's the stomach?"

"None of your business." She snapped, and he looked hurt, but he remembered whatever it was he had told Sokka, and merely smiled at her. She wanted to throw something at him.

"Katara, we just want to help you and we want you to feel better." He reminded her in a gentle voice, trying his best to be soothing when he was actually a little terrified. He'd heard horror stories about women with pregnancy hormones going whacko, and Katara was a very powerful Waterbender. Aang did not envy Zuko for what he was going to have to deal with.

"I know." She muttered sulkily. She did know, too, but she was so irritated with the entire world. She just wanted to throw something or break something or kick someone. She usually felt like this when she had her monthly flow, but this was completely different. Her frustration was bubbling underneath her skin and was almost physically itchy in its quest to release itself, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if bending could be harmful for a baby!

She hated her ignorance. If she was going to have a baby, she should know these things. Granted, she had been more focused on saving the world and defeated Ozai over the last year, rather than stocking up on information she wouldn't have needed for several years, had she not decided to have sex with Zuko. She made a mistake with him, she knew, but she didn't feel bad about it. It had been wonderful, and maybe… maybe this baby would be wonderful too.

Katara sighed and shook her head. She just wanted to sleep.

And eventually, she did, and she slept for several hours, and when she woke up, Appa was heading downwards. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She decided that a nap had done her some good. She felt much more calm and able to face whatever laid ahead of her. She was still scared, still a little nauseous when she thought about it, but she didn't feel as though she wanted to run and hide and never see Zuko again. She was a master Waterbender. Surely she could have a baby.

Heh. Bravado wasn't really helping her.

"Wow, the Fire Nation has pretty sunsets!" Aang pointed out, gesturing to the orange, pink and red splashes across the darkening sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's great, Twinkle Toes. Get the bison on the ground before I push you off." Toph threatened Aang, still unsettled by the fact she couldn't 'see' anything.

Soon enough (but far too long for Toph's tastes), Appa touched down, and they were met by several smiling servants. A few went to tend to the bison, and the rest approached the gang, to invite them to their quarters to freshen up before dinner. Appa was taken away to the stables, and Aang went with him to make sure his flying bison was all right for the night.

"Lady Katara, would you prefer to go to your rooms before dinner?" A young girl asked her with a friendly smile on her face.

Katara nodded immediately and followed after the girl. She didn't think she could face Zuko with her self-esteem so low. She smelt like Appa and hadn't properly washed in a few days. No one would probably care, but Appa smell, she decided, was what really made her nauseous. It would be good to get into a new set of clothes and prepare what she was going to say, and how she was going to get him alone to even tell him without his servants and guards around.

Katara let out a long breath, leaning against the door once it closed behind her. She was so relieved to finally be alone. She tossed her bag onto the bed and pulled out her slightly rumpled clothes. After the war, she had bought a few new outfits, but they were all similar and it was just a relief to have clean clothes to put on. There was even a basin in the corner, obviously there for her personal use. She could have cried again as she washed all of the Appa-smell and all of Appa's fur from her body. She felt renewed.

Dressed in clean clothing, she brushed her hair, and braided it, without the hair loopies. Katara then sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, looking down at her hands. So… tonight, Zuko was going to learn that he was going to be a father. Suddenly, she felt very cold and her hands were sweaty. All of a sudden, everything seemed so real. If the vomiting wasn't enough, this feeling of cold dread told her that this was real. She was going to be a mother, and she was going to give birth and she was going to have a son or daughter.

A knock came at the door, and Katara jolted herself to her feet, and opened the door. It was only Sokka, and she gave him a grim smile. "Is it dinner time?"

He beamed and grabbed her arm. "Is it ever!"

Katara couldn't help a laugh at her brother's enthusiasm. Only him could be excited about the food. He was a good person, her brother, and he had developed a great ability to see solutions no one else would. He was creative, but some of the time, he was Sokka, her big, oafish brother who loved to eat, and it amused her to no end.

"How do you feel?" He asked seriously, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She gave a little shrug. "Better, now that we're off Appa. I don't think I can travel on him anymore. It's amazing how much better I feel now that I can't smell him." She gave Sokka a half-smile. "Everything still seems to hurt, but…" She trailed off, actually feeling the optimism her words expressed.

He nodded. "Good."

"Wait, you do know where we're going, right?" Katara asked when she realized he was leading her and there wasn't a servant in sight.

Sokka looked offended. "I know exactly where I'm going," He cut her off before she could make any cracks. "And no, it's not because of my instincts."

Katara was disappointed he hadn't let her get a good quip in.

He continued, "I asked for directions because I wanted to get to the food quickly. I think the people around here already know me. I didn't even really ask." He beamed. "I think I could get used to this place."

"I'm sure Zuko would be glad to have you." She teased him. Though Zuko turned out to be good, the two young men would never be best friends. They would never have friendly sparring matches or see who could eat more Fire Flakes before fainting from the heat. It just wasn't in the cards for them, but at least they respected each other. It was still hilarious to make fun of Sokka, though.

Sokka, appropriately, made a face. "Never mind. I'll eat his food, but I won't stay here longer than I have to."

Katara smiled, but her happiness faltered when noticed Sokka was slowing down and veering to the left to open up a door for her. She froze in step, and she looked up at her brother. She shook her head wordlessly, and he took her hand.

"Katara, it's okay." He assured her.

She faced the doors, and then took a deep breath, and then she took another one. Taking deep breaths was calming, but it wasn't enough to settle her pounding heart or her pounding head (stupid pregnancy headaches, she grumbled, assuming her new headache was because of the little life inside of her). She didn't want to walk into that room and face Zuko. She didn't want to face his inevitable rejection. What kind of seventeen-year-old boy wanted to raise a child with a girl he had slept with once? And Zuko was the Fire Lord and had more duties than he knew what to do with. He had no room in his life for a child, especially an illegitimate one that would only get him into trouble. He didn't have any room for her in his life.

"Sokka," She whimpered. "I'm scared."

He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "I know. Me too."

"No, you don't know." She hissed suddenly, and then stepped around him and opened the door herself. She stormed inside, not even registering the fact both Zuko and Iroh were absent and plopped down in one of the empty chairs.

"Sugar Queen?" Toph prompted.

"Nothing." She lied, and looked for something to drink. She picked up her goblet when Toph shook her head. "What?"

"Wine." She responded simply, and Katara put down her goblet as though it had burned her.

"Thanks, Toph." She offered the girl a smile, and even though Katara knew she couldn't see it, she hoped Toph could hear it in her tone.

"No problem." Toph answered casually.

Sokka slumped down in his own seat, glancing around. "Where is he? Come on, he can't expect us to wait until he's ready! I'm hungry!"

"Sokka, you're always hungry." Aang pointed out with a good-natured smirk.

"Aang," The Water Tribe boy was condescending. "You aren't quite old enough to understand the deliciousness of food, but when you are, you'll understand why I'm always so hungry." He was practically salivating. Zuko had been more than generous in putting them up for a few days right after his coronation and he'd been amused as heck by Sokka's enthusiasm about food.

"Okay, whatever." Aang rolled his eyes.

Katara smiled briefly down at her hands in her lap. She was still annoyed by nothing, still wanted to cry at nothing in particular, and her head was throbbing painfully, but Sokka and Aang were being themselves, and it was reassuring that that wouldn't change too badly. Her life was about to be completely abnormal, so whatever normality she could steal right now was nice. More than nice. Awesome.

She slowly turned when the door opened, and her heart froze.

**...**

Author's Notes: Hehe. Cliffie. I'd feel sorry about it, but I don't. As always, please review; all ideas/comments/suggestions/quips/qualms and/or quibbles are appreciated.


	5. Out of the Blue

Author's Notes: Again, this is betaed by my awesome beta, margaritanightly, who, I think, is the best beta ever. Seriously! She flatters me and it makes me happy. And as you know, happy authors produce lots and lots of fanfiction. So... review and make me happy! Now! Or after you've read the chapter. Either way, I don't care.

…

Fire Lord Zuko was still hunched over his work, idly taking sips of mandarin orange tea (a beverage that was oddly addictive) when the thought occurred to him to actually drink something. He knew he was having his evening meal with the Avatar and his friends (and Katara) soon, but there was just so much work he needed to do. He quickly jotted himself a note to tell Daiki (best friend, Head Advisor, and slave extraordinaire) to summon the Royal Decorator in the morning so they could begin preparations for his birthday celebration. Zuko wasn't keen on it, but it was one of his many duties, and parties made his uncle happy, so he'd tolerate it.

But under no circumstances was he consenting to play the Sungi horn.

He ran a hand through his loose hair in frustration. He wasn't quite back in the habit of wearing his hair in a topknot, and he found it constricting after having his scalp pulled in countless different ways for hours upon end. He stared down at one of the recent economic reports and felt like slamming his head against his desk. He had ordered that a portion of the money that had, in the past, been used for military spending go to the destitute farmers so there would be enough food in the markets, but apparently, someone had thought he was joking. Was he surrounded by fools? Why him, Agni, why him?

Finally, he was fed up with the stupid documents, and stood up. He shucked off his heavy robe and felt much lighter in his simple red outfit. He was thankful the Avatar was a friend because he sometimes felt that he was being choked in the folds of cloth that was forced upon him day in and day out. He thought he cut a rather dashing, imposing figure in his Fire Lord clothing, but it was difficult to breathe.

He left his office, raking his fingers through his hair as he walked. Now, he would have to face Katara for the first time in nearly three months. The thought of her threatened to absolutely undo him. He'd dreamt of her far too much, and while he was filled with guilt because of Mai, he was still clinging to some faint hope that Katara would still want to be with him, and that there was a chance in the world that he could be with her.

"Ah, there you are, Zuko." Iroh greeted him cheerfully.

"Uncle." He returned. "I was just on my way to join our guests."

"As was I!" Iroh beamed. "I am most excited to see them and hear all of their wonderful stories from around the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

"Yeah." Zuko agreed weakly. "Stories."

"What is it, nephew?" Iroh asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." The Fire Lord shook his head. "Nothing." He turned the corner with his uncle and spotted the door to the private dining room and he tried not to let his hesitation show. He was the Fire Lord. There was no reason at all to be frightened of a girl, even one who he was in love with and who completely and totally owned him. He was absolutely calm.

He hoped Iroh didn't notice that the hand that opened the door was slightly shaky.

He stepped over the threshold and scanned the room with the same composure that he maintained in front of the nobles. Toph, Sokka and Aang were seated together, in such a way so he saw their faces when he stood there. But he could only see Katara's back. Then she slowly turned around, and he met her eyes. He was immediately concerned when he saw blatant fear in her eyes.

He met Aang's eyes and he shook his head slightly, and Zuko decided to drop it unless she brought it up. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering. He sat down next to her, and gave her a greeting smile. She bravely attempted to return it, but the smile faltered and then fell from her face. He dropped one hand to his side, the other reaching for his wine glass, and the dropped hand found her fingers and silently gave them a tender squeeze.

He didn't meet her eyes as he did so, and instead, he focused on Aang. "I'm honored that you have returned earlier. I'm most eager to discuss what you have seen, but tonight," He smiled at everyone present. "We are simply friends."

"I'll drink to that!" Sokka announced enthusiastically and took a deep draught of the wine.

He'd never really had friends before, and even though Sokka annoyed him to no end, the exuberance in the other young man's voice filled his chest with warmth. Maybe this was what things were supposed to be like. An intimate setting, several friends, a relative who loved him very much, a beautiful woman he loved… maybe his life could be perfect.

It was then that the servants entered the room and served the Avatar's group, their Fire Lord and the Dragon of the West. Zuko thanked them, and they left as quietly as they had come.

A moment of silence followed, and Iroh struck up a lively conversation. Zuko participated as much as he could, as he wasn't following the conversation with the same attention he usually did. He was distracted by Katara. She was unusually silent. She was usually offering stories and correcting Sokka's tellings of different events. Now, she was merely sitting and eating lightly. She wasn't even touching her wine. Maybe she was ill.

Come to think of it, though, she looked healthier than ever. She seemed to have filled out her clothes, and he tensed and the majority of the blood in his body rushed to one certain part, and it definitely wasn't his brain. The only thing that made him check himself was the look of sadness in her eyes and the aura of fear that clung to her. He tried not to be too obvious, but it was difficult.

"Wait, Zuko," Aang looked disbelieving. "You actually haven't killed any of those annoying nobles of yours?"

"If I have," He looked perfectly serene. "I will never admit to it."

Aang laughed, and Toph smirked, while Sokka was tucking in the delicious food and had checked out of the conversation for a while. Katara didn't react at all. Zuko turned to look at her, and a question was on the tip of his tongue when she pushed herself to her feet.

"Please excuse me." She looked around at her friends and at Zuko, and then bolted from the room. "I'm sorry!" She tossed over her shoulder.

She slammed the door behind her, and Zuko looked around. He maintained his composure, and then glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. When he faced the group once more, he had a pleasantly forced smile on his face.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what's going on?" He asked casually.

Toph made a zipping motion with her fingers over her lips, and Sokka looked decidedly uncomfortable with the way the night had turned. Unbeknownst to Zuko, Sokka was making plans to confront the other young man (and attempt to murder him for knocking his baby sister up). Aang sighed, and ran a hand over his head. The silent moment was tense.

"You should talk to her." Aang finally told him. "She needed to talk to you anyway."

"About what? She and I are merely friends; you're her boyfriend." Zuko hoped he hadn't spat the word as he did in his mind.

The Avatar shook his head sadly. "Not anymore." There was also evidence of extreme jealousy in Aang's eyes that Zuko didn't understand; however, he put that thought in the back of his mind to reference at a later time.

Okay, this was weird. Zuko stood up, and looked at his uncle. Iroh nodded, and the Fire Lord excused himself from the room.

Zuko immediately took a left and headed to the nearest garden. It was one of the smaller patches of land, but there was a small pond, so it made sense that Katara, even in hysterics or whatever was going on with her, would head for the nearest water. He left the warm halls of the Fire palace behind and entered the silent garden.

The stars sparkled above his head, the dark sky oblivious to what was about to occur below. There was the gentlest of breezes that bit at his cheeks and stung his eyes slightly as he searched for Katara. He found her easily. She was leaning against a tree, her gaze glued on the grass.

"Katara?" He caught her attention as he approached.

She looked up, but quickly turned away. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, and from her posture, Zuko could deduct that she was a hairsbreadth away from sobs. He kept some distance between them, but he didn't move or go away as he suspected she wished he would. She was hurt and he didn't know why, but maybe if he knew, he might be able to help her.

But this side of her scared him. She wouldn't talk to him and tell him why she was close to tears. She wouldn't let him in, and he hated the feeling of an invisible wall between them where there had been nothing, not even clothes, between them only a few months previous.

"Go away, Zuko." She whispered, her voice strangled.

He shook his head. "No. I know there's something wrong, and I want to…" His voice stumbled, and a lump formed in his throat. "I want to-to-to help you."

"You can't!" She snapped, nearly shrill. "You can't, you can't, you can't, and I don't want you to! Leave me alone!" It was all she could do not to scream at him. She wanted to storm right up to him and slap the Firebending out of him. How could he think he could help her? He was just going to destroy her when he told her he didn't want her or the baby they'd made.

Katara's eyes filled with tears as her nausea billowed up for the second time within five minutes, and she turned around and vomited into the roselilies. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she crumbled to her knees, spitting out the bile from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and began to sob.

She had forced herself not to cry or show her stupid pain to anyone. She was trying. She had tried to explain that to herself and come to terms with it. But she hadn't. She just felt like a scared little girl who had made a mistake and now she was going to pay for it for the rest of her life.

She heard a slight rustling of fabric as Zuko knelt down beside her. He drew her close with an arm around her shoulders, and she clung to him pitifully, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, both distressed and thoroughly confused. She had just vomited and then started to cry. What was going on? Was she ill? He was pretty sure it wasn't a good thing when someone was vomiting without any real reason. Oh Agni, was she dying? How many months did she have to live? Was there anything he could do?

Katara felt safe once his arm touched her. She felt all of the walls she had erected crumble and every excuse she had fed herself so she wouldn't cry tasted sour, and she just cried. She cried because she felt like a little girl and she didn't know anything about how to deal with this situation. She cried because she didn't have a mother to explain these things to her. She cried because she didn't want to have a baby and she knew Zuko didn't want one either. But she cried mostly because she was so confused and so scared and she just wanted someone to comfort her.

"Katara," He whispered to her. "Please, tell me what's going on. I can make it right. I-I-I can." His voice wobbled because he had a feeling that this wasn't something he could fix, but he'd do whatever was necessary for her.

She shook her head against him. "You can't." She swallowed, and then pulled away from him. Her lower lip trembled and more tears fell from her eyes, unbidden. "Zuko… Zuko…" She repeated his name, trying to gather the last vestiges of her courage to tell him.

He touched her cheek. "I know something's wrong." He prompted her.

Tears blurring her eyes, she wrung her hands anxiously. "Zuko… because of the night we-we-we… spent together… I-I-I-I'm… I'm pregnant!" She sobbed, and then cried into her hands, her shoulders shaking visibly. And then she waited for him to break her heart.

Zuko was reaching for her when she said two words that changed his life forever. His hand fell back to his side and he stared at her, feeling quite stupid as he merely gaped. She was pregnant. She was **PREGNANT**. Because of their actions, because of the sex they'd had… they had made a baby. Her stomach was going to swell over the course of the next seven months or so, and then she was going to give birth.

Zuko swallowed, and had absolutely no idea what to do. She was with child. HIS child. He'd never expected this, and he wasn't even sure what to think about it. He knew he needed to help her, but he didn't know how, and sure, he knew the right thing to do was to accept the situation and move on, but he couldn't.

She couldn't possibly be pregnant. They'd only slept together once. He'd thought that conception wasn't possible on the first time, but that didn't really make sense… what was he supposed to do?

He couldn't even remember the fact he loved her. This transcended everything he had ever thought he had known about anything. "Katara… Katara…" He took her shoulders and rubbed them slightly. "Everything's… Katara, I promise, everything's going to be fine. I promise. I promise!" He gently wound his hands around her wrists and drew her hands away from her face. "We're going to figure this out. You're going to stay here with me and-and-and we're going to raise this…" He couldn't even say it; the word refused to leave his mouth.

"Really?" Katara looked up at him, eyes red. "I-I can stay?"

"Of course." He told her, pressing a kiss to her palm. "And we're going to figure this out together and everything is going to be fine."

"You know it's not." She contradicted him weakly.

He gave her a humorless smile and nodded. "I know. But we're going to try our best." He was still reeling, and this hadn't quite set in, but it would soon enough, and he needed to be strong for her. He had done this to her, and it was his responsible to take care of her now.

Katara's stomach turned, but not from "morning" sickness. She looked up at him, regarding him seriously as she gathered her courage once more and asked the one question that had been swimming through her mind for the past weeks. "Wha-what am I going to be to you?" She asked, meek and feeling quite stupid that _this_ of all things was on her mind.

Zuko gave her a steady smile, drawing on the composure he had perfected for court, when he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He had to be sensible and responsible. He didn't want to be, but he didn't want to be a father, but he **was** going to be one. This was just one more thing he would have to do. Katara needed him.

His smile faded when he realized he needed to be honest with her. "I don't know if we could ever be anything to each other. Not that I don't want to, but…" He trailed off, thinking of the remarks that would come her way if it was to be revealed that she was carrying his child. "Everything's so complicated now." He wiped her tears away. "But we are going to do this. Together." He promised her. "This is going to be our baby, and I'm going to be its father, and that is something no one can take away."

Katara nodded, still feeling quite foolish. She had known there was a lot more on his shoulders than simply being a head of state. There were traditions and customs he was bound to be forced to follow. But she wished it could be different. She wished that there was room in his culture for her, for their love, if he indeed still loved her, or if he had ever loved her at all.

"Do you think you can go inside?" He asked her, his voice soothing as he offered her his hand.

Katara nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and he smiled at her, doing his best to keep it together in front of her.

So, he knew, and he was going to be there for her and their baby. He was accepting his place as the father of her child. That was one fear removed from her mind, but it only added a million more. But at least he hadn't forsaken her when she needed him. At least there was hope.

Somewhere in the shadows stood a stoic young man, having witnessed the entire exchange. He melted into the dark corner as a few of the Fire Lord's guards passed by, and then he left. He had preparations to make.

**...**

Author's Notes: And there it is. Zuko knows Katara's pregnant; what are they going to do? And who was the young man in the shadows? Does he have good intentions or is he planning a revolt? Can Zuko and Katara ever be together?

... I don't know. Tell me what you think; all quips/qualms/conundrums/quibbles and/or colloquialisms are encouraged!


	6. Voice of the Aristocracy

Author's Notes: WOW! Thank you SO much to everyone that's reviewed. It means so much to me that you take the time to review. And also, thank you to my beta, margaritanightly, because she's awesome. That pretty much sums her up. Anyway, please, once again, review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**…**

Lady Haruka lounged in the steam room of the most luxurious spa in the entire world, which was situated at the picturesque coast of the Fire Nation. She had practically lived there since the end of the war, pouting. She had long since been of the belief that Ozai was the greatest Fire Lord to live, and that Azula would be even greater than her father. Then the pathetic Avatar had to have been found, and, a year and a few months later, Zuko was Fire Lord and everything was changing.

Haruka knew exactly what her brother, Daiki, thought. He had been obsessively loyal to Zuko, having adopted him as a younger brother, since they were small boys and had worried incessantly when Zuko was banished, but kept his mouth quiet and worked his way up through the ranks of Ozai's nobles. While still pathetically young, he had been respected. She burned with frustration as she thought of how Daiki had been raised to the rank of Head Advisor within a week of Zuko taking the throne, and she hadn't seen a piece of the gold that came with that position. It had been Ozai's way of giving gifts to the family of a noble when he pleased the Fire Lord, but apparently, Zuko was focused on saving the money for the Treasury.

What a pathetic child.

She deserved the money, or she would need to leave and return to Daiki's manor in the Fire capital. She did not want to face her brother and hear him singing Zuko's praises, saying how practical and hardworking he was, how much grace he had when dealing with confrontational nobles, and how Zuko was to be the one who would lead them into a new, peaceful world for the good of everyone, not just the Fire Nation. Daiki would spit out words like "balance" and "peace", and she simply could not stand him in his current state. Maybe in a few more months he will have calmed, but as it was, she found him detestable.

Eventually, once her angry thoughts had calmed, Haruka stood and left the steam room. It was late in the day, and she was tired. She headed to the stairs that led to her room when she passed by her good friend and companion, Aiko.

The two friends smiled in greeting and walked together to their shared room. Now, Aiko understood the true values that a Fire Nation noble needed. Aiko believed in the natural superiority of the Fire Nation, not to mention her professed idol was the noblewoman Mai. If there was one thing about Zuko's reign that was even the smallest part tolerable, it was the inevitability that he would marry Mai, a proper and respectable woman. There was hope yet for Zuko. Perhaps he would learn when Mai became the Fire Lady.

Haruka changed into her sleeping clothes, and then poured herself and Aiko some tea. Aiko thanked her, and then sat across from her friend. "Haruka, we received a letter from your brother today."

"And what did my darling brother want?" She asked, wishing someone infinitely more interesting had written. Like perhaps that charming young man, Yuan, who worked in the market with his cabbage-selling uncle. There was a part of her that looked down upon him for being a commoner, but he was very… there was something about him she liked, even if he could be rather annoying at times.

Aiko smiled, rolling her eyes at Haruka's sarcasm. "He wishes us to join him in the palace. He says he misses our company and that there is much at the palace that we might benefit from. He also mentions his belief that a wedding is imminent." Her eyes brightened. "I believe he speaks of Mai and Fire Lord Zuko. How wonderful."

"Yes, that is quite wonderful." She agreed honestly. "Perhaps the marriage will strengthen Lord Zuko's reign."

"Oh, I agree." Aiko nodded. "He seems to be far too focused on opening the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. One hundred years and we did not require trade with other countries, and now, we, the nobility who make decisions, must suffer and we do not get what is due to us." She shook her head. "Mai understands this. She will make amends."

"Yes, I do hope so." Haruka took another sip of her tea. "So, when shall we depart?"

"Tomorrow?" Aiko looked like a child given a chance to go to their first Fire festival.

Haruka thought it was rather odd that Aiko had a crush on her older brother, but assumed Daiki was too focused on serving Zuko to even notice her, let alone allow his own feelings to develop. She had no reason to worry that her friend would turn into those odd women who followed her brother around as though he was a piece of delicious meat.

She ended up smiling, and rolling her eyes. "Fine. Allow me to make our preparations."

"I already did." Aiko grinned. "I'm glad you agreed." Her grin didn't disappear even as she stood up and crawled underneath the covers of her bed. "Good night, Haruka." She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes.

Haruka shook her head, rolling her eyes once more. It would be nice to see her brother again, she supposed. He was not bad company as long as they avoided topics such as politics and the current state of the world. Daiki was, after all, a very accomplished Firebender, and it would be good to limber up and have a challenge. Aiko was an expert swordswoman, but she was greatly lacking in Firebending skill. And perhaps being so close to Zuko's affairs will have changed him.

Haruka leaned back in her chair and she heated her tea idly. Yes, she decided, returning to the Fire Nation capital would be good for her. She would return to the social circles and see her many associates once more. It was dangerous to have friends in the Fire Nation, after all, and maybe her influence could change the tide of the politics in the Fire Lord's court. As a lower noblewoman, she was not allowed a vote in the senate of nobles, but she knew others who were. If it came down to it, she also had methods of her own to ensure votes she viewed as negative to not be cast. Aiko was a master of many things, the sword being only the most obvious of her talents.

Yes, she decided, it would be very good to return to the capital city.

**...**

Author's Notes: Oooh, so we have a few more villains, and it doesn't seem like they're going to want to play nice. What do you think of them? As always, all reviews/comments/suggestions/quips/qualms/conundrums and/or colloquialisms are accepted and encouraged!


	7. More Questions Than Answers

Author's Notes: Yes, this is a double post, which I decided upon since chapter six is relatively short, and only has original characters. Speaking of which, tell me what you think of my OCs! I'm planning on breaking a lot of Zutara-marriage-pregnancy taboos, the things that authors just don't seem to do, a few of those ideas coming from my wonderful beta, margaritanightly. AMAZING.

**…**

The minute Zuko and Aang and his friends concluded their first meeting (with Katara predictably absent, having her own appointment with the palace physician), the Fire Lord retreated to his office under the excuse of having mountains upon mountains of work to do. While it wasn't a lie, he had no intention of doing any of the mindless signing or the involved report writing. There was far too much on his mind for working, but he couldn't be around anyone because he needed to… think.

Zuko roughly pulled his hair out of his topknot and raked his hands through his neatly trimmed hair. What was he going to do? He was going to be a father in about seven months. A father. He knew Katara was scared, and he definitely knew he was scared out of his mind, but not because of a baby. They were tiny. Compared to everything he'd been through, being a father would be easy. But he was scared of himself, of what he could become.

Memories of fire and excruciating pain plagued him as he sat down. He ghosted the pads of his fingertips over his ridged and rough scar. He wished he could believe that he would never hurt a child, much less one of his own, but there was a lingering fear in the back of his mind. He did not want to be like Ozai, but there was something to be said of blood and family ties. He didn't want to hurt his child, and he didn't want to hurt Katara by his actions.

He wondered if that little baby Katara was carrying around would be frightened of him, of his scar. People generally flinched when they first met him, even though they knew he had a scar. He had come to let that reaction slide, but he couldn't imagine the pain it would inflict on him when he walked into the room, the baby cried.

Zuko stood up and began to pace from side to side of the room. He was sorely tempted to set something on fire, but it wouldn't do to show he couldn't contain his temper. If he couldn't control his temper, how was he expected to control and rule over an entire nation? Instead, he started to take deep breaths and tried to think the entire situation through.

He was going to be a father in seven months' time, and the child would be illegitimate. The senate of nobles was expecting him to marry in a few years, and probably expected him to marry Mai or one of their own daughters. Katara was not only the mother of their child, but she was Water Tribe, and if he even suggested hypothetical marriage to her, the nobles would not be approving. He couldn't risk losing their support because if that happened, they might turn to a ringleader and seek to overthrow him.

He couldn't let that happen, not now, not so soon after the Avatar had achieved peace. Not ever, in fact. He had earned the right to be the Fire Lord, and he was not going to sacrifice his country.

Even if that meant denying himself the one person who meant the world to him. Even if that meant denying himself fatherhood. He would be the child's father, and he or she would know that, but in the eyes of the world, Katara was merely his friend, and her child was fatherless.

Zuko hated it. He hated that he would be pressured to marry Mai, when the woman he loved was denied him. He hated that the idea of not being recognized as his child's father bothered him more than it possibly should have.

He still loved Katara. He loved her more than he had two months ago. He loved her more with every breath he took. He wanted her to be his wife; he didn't want anyone else. But he knew he couldn't be with her, and he would simply have to come to terms with that. Maybe he would always love her, and maybe he would always need her and miss her intimate company, but he would learn to live without her. He had to, or he would go mad.

But he was going to be a FATHER. He would be responsible for Katara and their child, and he knew better than anyone that fatherhood was more than providing food and clothing. It was about love and teaching the child right from wrong and always being there. It was about knowing when to protect and when to let them go. And Zuko didn't know the first thing about how to be a father.

There was a small part of him, the insane, crazy part of him, that wanted to learn. He wanted to be there for Katara all throughout this, but the rest of him wanted to run and hide. If he did that, however, he would be forsaking her, and that was not something he was willing to do. He would face his fears and be a father. If he could find the courage to go to her and even do something as simple as asking how the visit to the physician went.

He would do that, but not at the moment. He didn't think he had the strength to leave his office. It was comforting and safe and the only thing he was in here was the Fire Lord. That occupation was turning out to be several times easier than even dealing with the idea of being a father.

The door opened and Zuko swore. "Daiki! What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Daiki smirked and raised his hands in surrender. "I am sorry, Zuko, but this couldn't wait."

Zuko nodded, leaning against the edge of his desk. "It's okay." He dismissed his friend's indiscretion. "What is it?" He asked as he attempted to fix his hair back up into its topknot.

"I was right." Daiki's smirk hadn't removed itself from his face.

"About what?" Zuko asked, annoyed. Daiki was the type of man to be generally emotionless and didn't drag things out. He stated the facts and then moved on. Now, he was keeping Zuko in the dark and that meant anyone else would have been giggling like a little girl with victory.

"About why you changed." The Advisor elaborated, his smirk finally faded away. Now, he appeared as though he was going to give news that someone close to Zuko had died.

It was that look that Zuko did not trust. All throughout their lives, Daiki had been a fantastic liar, getting himself out of whatever trouble he'd gotten in, and no one had ever been the wiser. As they'd grown, the reason he had risen through the ranks when Zuko had been sailing the world was because no one could tell that he was lying when he said he would vote for one matter and would, instead, vote in the opposite. Zuko wanted to trust Daiki because they had been as close as brothers in their early days, but they had been separated for over three years.

Three years had changed Zuko irreversibly. The time could have done the same for Daiki.

Zuko decided to play Daiki's game and sighed resignedly. "And why, may I ask, have I changed?"

The Head Advisor slowly began to walk around Zuko's desk, idly moving papers to the side for no reason and then coming to stand in front of the Fire Lord once more. "The presence of a certain beautiful young woman in your life. The Water Tribe girl… Katara, isn't it?"

Zuko studied Daiki's features. He gave nothing away, approval, disapproval or ill will. Zuko couldn't tell if Daiki could tell something was wrong or that she was pregnant. It was frustrating, but Zuko was deciding to trust him, but at the same time, keep an eye on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zuko replied, schooling his features in the same way. "She is a friend."

"I'm sure she is." Daiki suddenly smiled, and he looked several years younger. "Well, I'm glad we decided that I'm right and that you're in love with her and…" Zuko didn't like how he paused, as if Daiki knew he knew something he shouldn't. "That's that." He smirked once more.

"And even if I am?" Zuko kept his face blank.

Daiki's presence seemed to fill the entire room, making his three years' seniority over Zuko painfully obvious. The Fire Lord had dealt with men three times his own age and beaten them in wars of wits and words, but now, he felt cowed by a man hardly older than he was, a man who was his friend.

"Then I suppose there will be problems." He stated evenly. "There will be danger to her person, and it will threaten your rule. The nobles won't like it because they want one of their own to join the royal line." He pointed out, calmly folding his arms across his chest. "You will be hounded day and night to pick an appropriate bride, and Katara could be targeted."

Zuko tried not to show the fact his heart seemed to freeze with that realization.

He also wondered if this was a thinly veiled threat.

"Daiki, please leave." He forced out. "I will speak with you later, and if word of **that** gets out, I will know it was you and damn our friendship to hell, I will end you." He threatened, moving to stand in Daiki's face. "Please leave."

"Very well, Fire Lord." He nodded his head subserviently, and then obediently left.

Zuko found himself burning with anger, and then stormed out of his office. He headed immediately to the training arena and saw off-duty members of his personal guard practicing various Firebending styles, some of which he recognized as styles his uncle had taught him. Once realizing he was there, everyone paused and bowed.

"Lord Zuko, may we help you?" The captain of the guard, Captain Ji, asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, you can. Interested in a duel?"

"Always." Ji smiled, but it faltered, and then it disappeared completely. "Is something bothering you, my lord?"

"Yes, but nothing you need to worry about, Captain, but if it turns into an issue, you will be the…" He stopped himself as he took off his heavier robes and remained in his light black outfit that he always wore underneath the ornate robe. He dropped the robe to the side and did a few preliminary stretches before facing Ji once more.

"Captain, I ask you to keep this between the two of us." Now Ji was a man that Zuko could trust. He had sailed with Zuko over his two-year banishment, had been a favorite during Music Night, and had always been loyal. "Assign a few of your best men to Lady Katara." He didn't offer an explanation.

And Ji didn't require one. "I'll post three men outside her door at all times, and assign two men to be with her whenever she leaves. Shall I inform her?"

"No," Zuko said as he and Ji walked to one of the open areas marked off for firebending training. "I will tell her myself tonight. I trust you will choose…"

Ji guessed, and then nodded understandingly. "Yes, my lord." He then smiled easily and took up his preferred Firebending stance, the Dragon's Bane, which he favored because it was a good balance of both offense and defense.

Zuko easily took up the first movement of the style he had developed over the years. It was a mixture of Firebending aggression, Earthbending steps, Airbending quickness and Waterbending smoothness, and it had gotten him through many, many battles. He faced Ji calmly, simply daring the older man to test his ire, and Ji took the first move.

Zuko fell into the battle easily, remembering the steps and relishing the adrenaline rush of attacking and retreating, defending and lashing out. Ji was a capable warrior and he thought on his feet when Zuko pulled out an unfamiliar move and he was creative enough to stop bending and tackle the Fire Lord when Zuko got too close for Ji's ability to adapt.

Even then, Zuko didn't surrender, and he flipped Ji onto his back. Ji managed to flip Zuko over, and they grappled for dominance, but the captain eventually pinned Zuko down firmly.

The Fire Lord sighed, and leaned his head against the hard ground. "You've won this one, Captain, but I will have a rematch and I will show you who is the better bender." He threatened lightly.

Ji stood up and offered his sovereign a hand. "I expect it." He clapped Zuko on the back. "Feeling better?"

Zuko nodded wordlessly. Ji, like Daiki, was frighteningly observant and could tell that he had come in to burn off his anger. It was unnerving to have someone who could so easily read him and understand. Even Ji, who was quite personable and likeable, couldn't be trusted implicitly. Zuko needed to learn to keep his emotions closer or he would be personally attacked and he would be broken. He needed to learn strength.

It had only been three months, and he could write a list spanning ten pages of things he needed to learn and do. As if politics themselves weren't difficult enough, he had to be watching his back all of the time.

Zuko left the arena and went back to his office, slipping his arms into his ornate robe as he went. He was much calmer, until he remembered why he was frustrated.

Katara is with child. His child. He wasn't frustrated with her, but only with himself for his confusion. Everything was different, now. Even how he would speak to Katara was different. He needed to be the calm in the storm, the rock upon which she stood in this frightening time. He needed to be there for her, with no thought for himself.

It was going to be worth it, he decided. He gave so much of himself to the Fire Nation and seeing the economy stabilize and the people flooding the streets for various festivals made every single sacrifice and each sleepless night was worth it. He'd heard people say the same thing for parenthood.

That didn't mean he still wasn't freaking out.

A knock came at the door and he said, "Come in."

Iroh entered and then closed the door quietly. The Dragon of the West slowly took his usual seat against the wall, and Zuko went to sit in his own seat, like a chastised child told to return to his room. He looked down, chewing on his lower lip.

"Miss Katara seems most out of sorts these last two days. She hasn't yet come to see me, and I am most worried." Iroh told his nephew. "Her brother told me she went to visit the physician. Has she told mentioned any illness?" His eyes seemed to tell Zuko that he already knew, but wanted to hear it from him.

Zuko shook his head, and then took a deep breath. "Uncle, she's pregnant."

Iroh nodded. "Is the Avatar the father?"

Once again, he shook his head. "No." He paused for a stressful moment, and then said, "The Avatar is not the father; I am."

"Ah." Iroh digested that knowledge, and decided it wasn't of any use to lecture his nephew on this matter. Zuko didn't need castigation; he needed support and some answers. "And?"

"And…" Zuko dragged in a breath. "She's staying here, at least until the baby's born. I'll be the baby's father, but no one can know. I'll be pressured into marrying someone else and it'll be suspicious when I don't take a bride. She'll be targeted if a rumor gets out and someone believes it enough to see her as a threat to the Fire Nation aristocracy…" He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I don't know what to do, uncle."

"I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed as he stood up and began pacing once more. "I mean, I'm going to be a father." His voice suddenly died, and there wasn't more that he could say.

"And that is a daunting task." Iroh agreed. "To be both a new Fire Lord and a new father. Have you thought how you will split your time?"

"No." Zuko replied.

"Have you thought how you and she will explain the child?" Iroh asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I'd rather discuss that with her." He rubbed his neck, as he could almost feel the stress-pains that would soon form there. "Don't girls… go a little crazy when they're about to have a baby?"

"Oh, yes. Their bodies are busily making a baby that they don't have time to spend energy on controlling their moods." He explained. "So you should be careful, Lord Zuko. She may scream at you, but she doesn't mean it, and then the next moment burst into tears without a good reason. She will be sick and in a lot of pain." Iroh didn't think it was necessary to say that there was more than one type of pain. He suspected Zuko already knew.

Zuko nodded. "I'll be sure to not let it get to me. But…" He looked down at the ground, and then back up at his uncle. "I love her, and I want everyone to know that we're having a child together, even if it's not at the perfect time or in the right circumstances, but…" He shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Zuko." His uncle settled a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'll have to figure that out for yourself as time goes on. But for now, you need to spend time with her and let her know by your actions that you intend for this to be your child as well."

Zuko nodded, and then met his uncle's eyes seriously. "Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh merely smiled. "I think she must have returned to her room by now."

"Thank you!" Zuko said over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

Iroh chuckled, and then shook his head, contemplating the possible futures for his nephew and Katara. It would be difficult for them both, he knew, but if he knew his nephew as he thought he did, Zuko would stop at nothing to have his way.

**...**

Author's Notes: So, this time, I left you a bit of hope. Maybe everything CAN turn out all right, but I'm not sure. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves for you guys and I think you're going to love them. Or hate me for them. I haven't quite decided. As always, reviews/comments/suggestions/ideas/quips/qualms/conundrums and colloquialisms are appreciated!


	8. How It Must Be

Author's Notes: So, here's the next installment. My thanks go to everyone who's reviewed so far; it's so encouraging! And as always, credit must go to my amazing beta, margaritanightly, who's been helping me SO much and has the BEST ideas. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

…

Katara's hands were idly resting on her flat stomach as she wandered the hallways. After her appointment with the physician (who had asked no questions and to whom she had told no lies), she had a lot to think about. The good news was that both she and her baby were healthy, and as long as she took care of herself and rested, the baby should stay that way. That meant no vigorous combat bending, which Katara didn't know if she could handle. She was already beyond stressed. It was yesterday night that she had broken the news to Zuko, and after dinner, she hadn't seen him. She understood that he would be even more busy than usual with the extra meetings with Aang, but she felt rather abandoned already.

She knew that was a ridiculous feeling because he was the Fire Lord and his duties were to his country and to his people first, before himself or anyone else. But her hormones, the physician had explained, were on the fritz. She wasn't really in control of anything at the moment, her body's changes or even how she reacted to the littlest thing. Just this morning she had cried a little in her room because the breakfast she had asked to be brought to her had been orange-glazed chicken, not chicken with oranges on it as she'd wanted.

Katara was worried she'd become petty and ridiculous as her body continued to change. She didn't want to be a burden, and make the staff question Zuko's presence of mind for allowing her to stay, or make Zuko annoyed with her. She swallowed her fear of making him mad; she'd seen him when his anger had taken control. She definitely did not want that anger aimed at her again, at least for a while.

As though her thoughts had summoned him, Zuko came around the corner, obviously searching for her. He jogged to meet her, and then fell into step beside her.

Katara looked up at him, expecting him to say something, but he looked as though he was struggling to find the words to articulate his feelings. The tension between them thickened, and she felt uncomfortable. "Um… hi, Zuko." She finally said, giving him a half-smile.

"Hi." He rewarded her effort with a small smile, which was something, coming from him. "So, um… how was your meeting with the physician?" He inquired, finally remembering his manners and offering her his arm.

She accepted it with a smile and tucked her hand into his elbow. She half-shrugged. "It was good. Everything's fine." She responded shortly. She didn't understand why, but suddenly, conversation was tight between them. Even though they were talking about a difficult subject, it should be easy, shouldn't it?

"Oh, good. Very good." And it was. He was relieved that there weren't any problems or anything to worry about, at least concerning her physical state. But there were about a thousand and one things they needed to discuss, including what they would say about the father of her child, the state of their relationship… and Mai.

"Yeah." She agreed, and then reached for the doorknob of her room once they arrived. "Would you like to come in? I get the feeling we need to talk."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you." He stepped into the room, and then closed the door for her.

Katara walked over to the small table by the empty hearth and sat down, watching as Zuko seated himself across from her. She folded her hands on the table and stared down at them, unwilling to meet his eyes. She sat, frozen, because his legs were brushing against hers underneath the table, and it was sending strange pin pricks down her back and across her stomach. It was completely unfair that he could make her feel so much like a girl with a crush instead of someone who had helped save the world. Especially since he seemed so unaffected.

"So," she prompted him once she gathered her courage and met his eyes.

"So," he repeated and then took a deep breath. "The nobles and I will be gathering after Aang, Toph and your brother leave, so I can face them once again, with more accurate information. Then, I'll announce the fact you're staying due to your pregnancy. They'll ask who the father is."

Katara nodded, wishing things had been different, so when Zuko faced his nobles, he could tell them with pride that he was the father.

But life had a way of being cruel.

"Say the father died in an accident while sailing back home." That might as well be what happened for the emptiness in her heart. "Say I'm staying because we're close friends and I didn't feel I could be home and see he's not there," she added dully.

Zuko nodded wordlessly. They sat together in awkward silence until he couldn't keep himself quiet any longer. "I love you." He blurted.

She looked at him with wide eyes and tentatively reached for his hand and slipped her fingers through his. "I-I love you, too." She bit down on her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed together as she sought to hold in her emotions. "What are we going to do?"

"I still don't know if there's anything we can do." He paused, his eyebrows knitting together as he searched for the right words. "I need the nobles' support, even if I don't like them, which I don't." He looked away, his eyes burning with anger as he thought of their bureaucratic ways and superiority complexes. "They have enough resources and men between them. They could overthrow me, and I do not intend on that happening. So, in some ways, they can control me. As it is, they haven't mentioned marriage, but I assume that's because Mai and I are together." He tried not to let his heart break because of the grimace of pain that marred her gentle features.

"And being with me would make them angry," she said, as though half-expecting him to negate the statement she knew was the truth.

And yet, he nodded.

"Well," she continued with all the bravado she could muster. She felt tears beginning to burn in the corners of her eyes, but she forced herself to remain calm. "I suppose that's that, then. As much as I wish… that we could be together… I think that the welfare of the Fire Nation is more important than what I want, than what either of us wants." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Zuko, you are going to be the best Fire Lord in the history of the Fire Nation."

"Thank you, Katara." He told her honestly. "Then… I'll stay with Mai." The very thought filled his gut with dread. "I'll explain the situation to her, if that's all right with you, and perhaps she and I can come to an agreement."

Katara looked down at the table, her heart finally getting the better of her, tears filling her eyes. "I don't want to share you."

He touched her chin, prompting her to meet his eyes. "And I don't want to be shared. I wish we could be together and not worry about what anyone else thinks, but…" He trailed off, choosing his words carefully. "I'd rather have what we can, and simply deal with it."

Katara took a deep breath and gathered herself, and eventually agreed. "Okay. It'll have to be enough," she said with grim acceptance. She was going to be little better than a concubine, even though she knew Zuko didn't see her as that. She didn't like the situation, but it would be for the best. She and Zuko could be together, their baby would know who its true father was, and no one would be the wiser. Hopefully.

Zuko nodded, and then remembered the other thing he needed to speak with her about. "You know that there could be danger for you. You're Water Tribe. I won't lie; some of my people might find you to be a threat. Because of that, I've assigned you some men to guard you while you're in your room and while you're out. They're the best I have and you'll be safe."

"Okay." She agreed immediately. She'd never admit it aloud, but she was frightened. She was in the Fire Nation, pregnant, and surrounded by people who would do her harm. She was a master Waterbender, but if she was cornered by several Firebenders, she would be toast. Literally. "Thanks."

He gave her a sincere smile. "You're welcome."

Katara ran a hand through her loose hair. "Was there anything else?"

"No, I think that's it." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "But, we'll all be eating together tonight… would you like to go for a walk afterwards?"

She felt some feminine pride rise in her chest as Zuko looked at her with something she could only identify as love. "Yes, that would be nice." She smiled, but her smile faltered. "When are you going to talk to Mai?" She asked abruptly.

"Before dinner." He assured her. "You have nothing to worry about, Katara," he stated, guessing at her feelings. He offered no explanation, but merely said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, and then sighed wearily. "I think I need a nap."

"I'll leave you to it, then. I'll send someone for you when it's time for dinner." He walked with her to her bed, and watched as she climbed underneath the covers. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye."

"Bye." She said, her hand grazing his as he straightened up and then left.

Katara turned onto her left side, and absorbed the heavy conversation they had just shared. She would never be recognized as his lover or the mother of his child. Even though she knew it shouldn't matter, that his opinion was the only one that should matter, it did affect her. She wasn't sure if she could handle being the Fire Lady, but she would have endured that if she would be allowed to be with him.

She buried her face onto her pillow and tried to take deep breaths and not cry. She hated how every emotion she felt was magnified at least several times. Soon enough, she drifted off into disturbed dreams.

…

Fire Lord Zuko paced impatiently in his office. He had sent out summons to Mai who had been living in the palace at his invitation several minutes ago, but it felt as though it had been nearly an hour. He was nervous. There were situations in which he would trust Mai implicitly, like times when he needed someone to back him on a risky economical move and make a vote in his favor, but he wasn't sure if this was within the range of his trust in her.

He decided that he would relax in the almost sinfully comfortable chair behind his desk and do his best to collect himself. He needed to be calm and controlled. He needed to present himself as the Fire Lord who had made a decision. It would hurt both him and Mai, but it needed to be done. He couldn't go through the rest of his life without Katara, despite his initial decision to learn to live without her. He wasn't about to be as distant a father as Ozai had been, even though Ozai and his mother had been married.

As if he had known what Zuko had planned to do, Iroh had sent him some ginseng tea, which Zuko was sipping gratefully. Or not. His uncle knew very well how ginseng made him feel like bouncing off of the walls. Iroh was sneaky and was probably getting a good laugh. Hrmph.

He nearly dropped the teacup when a knock came at the door, but he, thankfully, didn't spill anything on his clothes. He took a deep breath and stood. "Come in." Proudly, he noted how his voice had rung strong and true, as though his heart wasn't thudding painfully in his rib cage.

The door opened to reveal Mai. She stepped in and bowed accordingly. "Fire Lord."

He returned her bow with a nod. "Please, sit. We have much to speak of."

Mai obediently sat, and Zuko settled himself back into his chair as well. "Why did you summon me?" She asked, as if she sensed he needed a prompt.

How was it that everyone else seemed to be able to read his mind? Daiki, Ji, and now Mai… He shoved those errant thoughts away and focused. "Can I trust you, Mai? If I were to reveal something to you that was a potential scandal for a fellow noble, could I trust in your discretion?" He asked bluntly.

Mai arched an eyebrow at the forward question, but nodded. "Of course."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, examining her posture, tone and presence, attempting to detect any deceit. He didn't find any, which was somewhat comforting. He did trust her, but he supposed the emotion of the day was impairing his ability to think clearly and logically. He finally nodded.

"Very well." He leaned forward, his elbows on his desk. "Mai, I ask for your discretion in this matter." He took a deep breath, and then began.

"Katara is pregnant, and the child's mine. With the aristocracy as it is, there isn't a conceivable way for her and I to legitimately be together. I am not willing to sacrifice my _**family**_," The word warmed his heart as much as it scared him. "for the Fire Nation, but…" He trailed off, and she nodded understandingly. "So, what I am asking of you is to remain with me and, in the future, marry me, in name alone."

Mai's usually expressionless face showed surprise. He sat back, watching as she absorbed the information. He knew she was hurt, and it made him want to squirm in his seat. He wished her happiness, he truly did, and he hated what he was asking of her.

"I consent to this." Mai agreed.

Zuko couldn't suppress a smile. "Thank you, Mai." His smile eventually died off, and then he sighed, the chains that had been constricting him for the past few hours suddenly disappeared, and he could breathe once more. "I'm sorry for this."

"I understand." Mai stated, standing. "Give Lady Katara my congratulations, though this is hardly the ideal circumstances." Her face was expressionless once more.

Zuko nodded as he stood. He walked around the desk to give her an uncharacteristic hug. "Thank you." He murmured. "And I am sorry."

"I know." She responded, hugging him in return, and then pulling away. "I have to go. Lady Haruka and Lady Aiko have arrived."

The Fire Lord froze. Ladies Aiko and Haruka were two of the most prolific Fire Nation purists, and he could imagine the two would not be pleased to know a Water Tribe woman would be staying for a long period of time, especially since she would be bringing her 'tainted' offspring into the world. This would most likely bring chaos into an already tenuous situation.

"I will discourage them." Mai assured him, seeing clearly the veiled panic in his eyes. "Until later, Fire Lord." She curtsied slightly, and he nodded once more.

"Thank you." And with that, she was gone.

One explanation and one burden released, and several more were added. As each minute went by, he was sure he was feeling more and more out of control, and he hated that feeling. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face. At least this day couldn't possibly get worse.

Zuko groaned as he heard a scuffle beginning right outside his door, and the door opened, revealing one of his guards who was barely holding an irate Sokka still.

"He was trying to force his way in, Fire Lord." The guard explained.

Zuko waved the guard away. "Thank you."

Sokka shoved the guard off of him, and then faced Zuko once the door was closed. "You knocked up my baby sister!" He accused, pointing at the Fire Lord irascibly.

"Yes, I thought we'd gone over this." Zuko was in no mood to deal with Sokka's sudden realization of reality. He just wanted to retire to his own rooms and eat dinner and then sleep. Well, maybe walk with Katara before sleeping. But none of the things he wanted had anything to do with dealing with an angry, and probably hungry, Water Tribe boy.

Sokka didn't respond to that, and instead indulged in his protective nature and slammed his fist into Zuko's non-scarred eye.

The Fire Lord was knocked back several paces, and braced himself on his desk. He growled, frustrated with the messed up turn his life had taken and enraged with himself, and he decided that it would be beneficial for him to beat the hell out of Sokka. He launched himself at Sokka, taking the other man to the floor and punched Sokka's nose solidly.

The two grappled for control and rolled all across the floor. While Zuko was the smarter hand-to-hand fighter, Sokka was easily the brawnier and was much angrier. There were several times when Sokka had Zuko firmly pinned and the Fire Lord had to use a few tricks of Ty Lee's to get himself out of it.

Zuko finally felt as though he had the upper hand and grabbed Sokka's scruff and raised his fist to land a final blow and call himself the victor when the door swung open. He stopped mid-punch and looked up to see Toph.

"Snoozles, I leave you alone for two minutes, and you go off showing your true idiot colors." The Earthbender admonished. "And you, Sparky, aren't you supposed to be some sort of adult?"

"He's supposed to be an adult too," Zuko muttered petulantly.

"Oh, that's nice." She rolled her eyes, "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"He got my sister pregnant!" Sokka accused once again.

Toph nodded. "But I think Sugar Queen had to play too, otherwise that wouldn't have happened."

"I think he made her," Sokka eyed Zuko.

Zuko really didn't like how his time with Katara was being talked about so flippantly because that night was one that he would always treasure, but Sokka's comment riled him up more than callousness. "What?" He snapped furiously, grabbing the front of Sokka's shirt.

"He didn't mean it, Sparky." Toph waved her hand, and Zuko backed down, still glaring. "Come on, Snoozles, before Mr. Fire Lord decides to make some nice kebabs out of you." She reached up and grabbed a fist of Sokka's shirt, dragging him out of the room.

"I'm watching you," Sokka hissed, narrowing his eyes at his adversary.

The door closed, and Zuko shook his head, moving to collapse in his chair, planning to work his mind into oblivion until dinner. Instead, he laid his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. This was too much.

**...**

Author's Notes: So, Zuko's with Mai... and he might have to marry her. What do you think?


	9. Revelations

Author's Notes: Wow, sixteen reviews last chapter, that was great! Thanks, guys! Here is the next installment, and it's a bit on the short side, but it has a lot of information and a lot of character building, so I hope you enjoy it. And perhaps we get some light shed on some characters who have been flittering in and out of the picture. As always, thanks to margaritanightly; she's been a big help with fixing the chapters and making them pretty. Yay!

…

Lady Haruka bustled about one of the smaller dining halls, ordering servants hither and thither to make sure everything was just right. Her three guests would be arriving soon, and she couldn't possibly trust these ignorant, common servants to understand the complexities of setting a table for two noble guests and one's brother. She smoothed down her voluminous skirts and checked her reflection in a handheld mirror she kept on her person at all times. Of course, she looked perfect, as was fitting.

The door opened abruptly and Daiki strode in, his face set like steel and his eyes dark and furious. He obviously did not want to be present, and there was something important troubling him, and Haruka wanted to find out.

"What perturbs you, noble brother?" She asked him as she swept around the table to stand at his arm. "You know how it pains me to see you in any way troubled. The affairs of our country are many and complicated; please, lay your burdens on me."

He turned to her abruptly and seized her arm in a fierce grip. "You **simpering** fool! What are you doing here?" He hissed dangerously. He had no time for her games and her plans for Firebending domination, and had no wish to see her. She could have left and rotted in the Earth Kingdom, for all he cared. He knew her – probably better than she knew herself – and he did not want her endangering his own plans.

Haruka wrenched her arm away from his grasp. "You dare insult me, brother? You yourself sent a letter to Lady Aiko, requesting our presence in the palace!"

"I sent the letter to Lady Aiko, requesting **her** presence." He snapped.

Haruka rewarded Daiki's harsh words with an icy glare. "Aiko told me that you wanted us both home. The fault lies with her, not with me."

"Somehow, and I'm not sure how I could ever conceive of such a notion," Daiki's tone was laced with cold sarcasm. "But I believe that you are lying." He wasn't finished however, and walked around the table to gain some distance from her. "Not only that, I believe you are making plans. Plans against the Fire Lord, and plans against the Waterbender."

Haruka showed no outside emotion – he wasn't the only one to have mastered that skill – but inside, she was worried. Yes, she had heard the Waterbender was to stay in the Fire Nation, and the servants' gossip seemed to imply that the peasant was pregnant with the spawn of one of her countrymen. She was remaining as an honored guest because the Fire Lord held her in such high esteem, and yes, Haruka believed this was a chance to make a true statement of her feelings of the other nations. How Daiki knew this was simple: Haruka had never hidden her ideals from her brother, but had never acted upon them.

Daiki knew as well as she did, that now, of all times, would be the perfect situation to attack. Peace was fragile, and there were more enemies in the Fire Nation than outside of it. A revolt would most likely be successful, if planned right, and the war would begin again once there was a new Fire Lord or Fire Lady on the throne.

Now, Haruka had no plans to take the throne for herself. She was one hundred thirty seventh in line for the throne, as decided by her rank, wealth, gender and age. Daiki was second in line, the first after Iroh, Zuko's only living relative, and he would be just as bad, if not worse, than their current, _illustrious_ Fire Lord.

But the problem was that Daiki would be watching her closely, and he had spies everywhere. It was common knowledge, but no one seemed to know who was for Daiki (and therefore, for the Fire Lord) or for another noble. Her brother was playing his hand well. She would simply have to play hers better.

"I would not be so foolish." Haruka stated coolly. "Now stop your inane ramblings and sit down. Lady Aiko and Lady Mai are to join us soon."

Daiki narrowed his eyes at her, and made to sit when the door opened to reveal Lady Aiko. Daiki straightened, suddenly smiling, and offered Aiko a hand. "My lady, it is a joy to see you once more."

"As it is to see you, Head Advisor." Lady Aiko, blushing, accepted his hand, and then sat when he offered a chair to her. "Might I inquire as to how things have been going here, while we have been away?"

"All has been well, my lady, and I believe it shall continue in that same vein." Aiko didn't miss the momentary glare that was sent in Haruka's direction. "Tell me; was your stay in the spa relaxing?"

Aiko smiled, nodding. "Oh, immensely. It was also good to be out of the way for the end of the war. I should have been terribly frightened by all of the fighting and such." She looked down, worried. "I do hope you weren't hurt."

"No, not at all." He assured her, reaching across the table to cover her hand with his. "Everything turned out perfectly. The Fire Lord has done well for one of his age and experience. The people seem to love him."

Aiko nodded once, accepting his words, forgetting entirely about her friend. "You were very close to him when he was younger; what is he like, now? Is his scar obscene?"

"Oh, no," Daiki was quick to say. "It is simply… there. It doesn't detract from his appearance at all. Though, if you were to ask some of the young daughters of the nobles of the court, they would tell you it adds to his dashing figure." He smiled, chuckling as though he had heard a few girls gossiping about the handsome Fire Lord. He hadn't, and he was well aware of what Aiko was doing. It was obvious he had feelings for her, and though he found it deplorable that she did not support their leader, he did like her. A lot, to be precise, and he was willing to indulge her, but would not divulge anything.

Even if he did like her, or even if he came to love her, she was aligned with his sister, and he knew Haruka and her ilk well.

"Oh, how charming!" Aiko said with a smile.

"As for he himself…" Daiki shrugged. "I am his Head Advisor, not his confidante. I would not truly know him."

"How sad. I thought you were quite close as boys." Aiko gave Daiki's hand a gentle squeeze before retracting her own.

Daiki's hand rested in his lap as he nodded. "We were, but we did not see each other for three years, and that is a long time. We have both become men. Now, we both work for the good of the Fire Nation as we see it, and that is enough for me."

Aiko made to respond, but the door opened once more, and Lady Mai stepped into the room. Daiki was on his feet in an instant, and held out a chair for her with a disarming smile that would have affected any other woman, save this one. She accepted his chivalry with a nod, and turned to Haruka and Aiko.

"How kind of you to invite me to such a private dinner," she deadpanned. "Head Advisor, it is good to see you. I must compliment you on the work you have done thus far. I look forward to interacting with you more in court."

"Thank you, Lady Mai." He accepted her kind words with a nod, and watched her eyes as he took a seat once more. "How fare you?"

"As good as can be expected," she answered cryptically.

Daiki raised an eyebrow, and slowly nodded. "Indeed."

"Whatever do you speak of?" Aiko asked curiously, looking over at Mai. "You look as though you've been hit in the stomach, Mai. Are you quite all right?"

"I am well. Better than I've been in a while." Mai's face still hadn't shifted from its expressionless state. "As my friends," The word sounded hollow coming from her lips. "I believe you should be the first to know. The Fire Lord and I are to be married. Later, rather than sooner, as the Fire Nation is not yet ready for the Lord's attention to be divided, but the promise has been made."

Daiki didn't react as Haruka and Aiko began to chatter animatedly, both forgetting their possibly evil natures and reverting to their base femininity that required for them to be excited at the revelation of a friend's nuptials. He met Mai's eyes, a question clearly written on his face, and she nodded.

How very curious, Daiki thought, he would simply need to spend more time with his plans so that they might be completed before the upcoming nuptials, and so the truth would be revealed and all would be as it should.

The dinner progressed normally and quietly, with the only conversation coming from the three women. Daiki watched them and took note.

Haruka was barely participating in the conversation, allowing her brilliant smile and excited nods speak for her, as she, in turn, watched her brother. There was something about the situation she did not know, and that irked her. Something that had to do with someone or some thing that Mai and Daiki had in common. It could only be Zuko. Something about the upcoming marriage wasn't about to be divulged to the public or to the nobility, and she wanted to know what it was.

Mai was going to be married to Zuko, and there was something wrong with that. Could it be the Waterbender? Was Zuko involved with the Water Tribe peasant?

Haruka nearly knocked over her wine goblet as it dawned upon her, and she made hurried, fake apologies as she laughed off her near-clumsiness. Inwardly, she was smirking in victory.

The Waterbender **was** pregnant. Even better, it had to be Zuko's child, and they probably wanted to be together secretly. Why Mai allowed this was beyond Haruka, unless she still clung to that childish crush she nursed for the Fire Lord. Oh, how wonderfully tragic, Haruka thought maliciously, the Fire Lord loves his Waterbender, who's going to have his child, but he must marry another woman to hide it. That woman also happens to be in love with him.

Absolutely tragic.

Haruka felt victory bubble up in her. Oh, this was going to work perfectly with her plans.

"Haruka?" Aiko's voice broke through her triumph. "You've been far too quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Aiko." Haruka assured her friend, promising Aiko silently that she would share the situation with her later. "Everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

However, Daiki knew it was the completely opposite. From the fierce look of exuberance in Haruka's eyes, she had figured it out, or thought she had. Whatever Haruka thought she knew, it would not go well for anyone, much less his ideas for the current predicament. He would need to be even more careful, and make contingency plans.

It would not end well for anyone if Haruka's plans came to fruition.

**...**

Author's Notes: I don't know about you all, but that just can't turn out well. What do you think? Like the OCs? Anything you want to see in the futures? Comments/suggestions/critiques/rambles/rants/quibbles and/or conundrums are always appreciated and welcomed. Just press that little button, and I think we both will be a lot happier.


	10. Unlikely Team

Author's Notes: And the plot thickens, it seems. I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and being so nice. Seriously, it's awesome. And credit/thanks/love/muffins go to margaritanightly because she has brilliant ideas and gives me romance novels. Hehe.

…

"And how," Zuko began to ask, his eyes on his personal record books as he jotted down the latest movements of rice resources and water, as told by Aang, who had a dazzling memory for that sort of thing, "are the people in the southern areas faring? When I traveled there, it was mostly small villages with few able workers. I ordered some charity money and a few men to be sent there."

Zuko had made the decision that the first three days of the Avatar's stay would be solely with him, as he had the feeling the truth was being whitewashed for him by his lower advisors, and therefore, Zuko needed to catch up with the last few months, but the fourth and fifth days would be spent in general court with the ranking nobles and the Fire Lord's staff. The sixth and seventh days… well, those were for Aang to cause as much trouble as he, Toph and Sokka could manage to burn off steam.

Katara, who was also present, responded. "They seem to be doing really well. Their crops are growing, and if all goes well, they should have a hefty surplus to be sent to you at harvest time. The villages are still small, and there are very few workers, but they seem to be capable enough to handle the strain until there are more people of working age." She quickly flipped through her notes and then handing him a neatly written list of names and a different number by each name.

His fingers brushed hers as he accepted the piece of paper. He set it on top of the other lists he had collected over the past two days; what he was doing was amassing a list of every single person who had had property damage done by Fire Nation soldiers, and he was planning to pay it all back. He had seen how the soldiers treated the commoners, how the simple folk were extorted and forced to comply with their needs, in the name of the Fire Lord, and it was despicable. Though there were so many other things that needed to be done, it was his life's mission to atone for every sin that had been committed in the name of the Fire Nation, and this was simply one part of it.

"Why do you need all of this information?" Sokka asked curiously, leaning forward and reading the list upside down.

Zuko looked up from his writing in his record book, and gave Sokka a humorless smile. "The Fire Lords are to blame for the entire war, for starting it, for continuing it and for not ending it when the chance came. I have to repay my people for that, and for the way my family has treated them."

"I don't think that's your problem, Sparky." Toph said. "You didn't do it."

"That's true." He agreed with her as he closed the record book. "But I still have to do this."

He saw Katara smile sadly at him from the corner of his eye, and his neck nearly flushed when he felt her hand cover his knee underneath the table. He turned and smiled back gratefully. Already, he noticed, he felt as though she was his Fire Lady. He coughed to clear the lump in his throat the notion caused, and smiled once more at the group, this time more genuinely.

"I think that's enough for today. Thank you, and make sure to tell the staff if there is anything you need, and no, Sokka," Zuko cut him off before he could begin. "They already know you require… many meals." He vaguely wondered if there was enough food in the entire Fire Nation to feed that kid. He'd have to beg food from King Bumi at this rate.

"Great!" Sokka jumped to his feet and started towards the door. "Which way to the kitchens, Zuko?" He asked over his shoulder.

Zuko felt like hanging his head in defeat. "To the left, Sokka. And then two more lefts."

"You know, I'm actually pretty hungry too. I'll go with him." Aang said as he created an air scooter and rushed after the Water Tribe boy.

Toph stood up, scowling as she followed the two boys. "If they get into any trouble…" She trailed off dangerously, her hands in fists at her sides. The two had already broken several vases, ripped up a tapestry that (fortunately) wasn't an heirloom and nearly killed a poor stable hand when they'd taken up Appa for a late-night flight over the capital city. Anything more, and she'd probably put them into one of her original stone prisons for the remainder of their stay.

Katara giggled as she stood up, collecting her papers and instinctively straightening Zuko's. She looked up when she saw him smiling at her in the corner of her eye. She faced him, still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." He covered, his smile disappearing, deciding to leave his books in the room so they would still be straight and perfect when he walked in the next morning. "I'm serious," He added when she gave him a look that clearly told him she knew he was lying. "It is absolutely nothing. Now, are you going to come with me on a walk or are we just going to stand here until I go mad from wanting…?" He stopped himself abruptly, his face suddenly hot.

Okay. So he hadn't meant to almost say all of that. It had slipped out. He'd meant it as a joke, in all honesty. A joke, yes. The absolute truth? By Agni's sacred fire, it was. It wasn't as though he'd wanted her in _that _way the entire time they'd been sitting around talking, but now, it was an ever so tempting prospect.

She blushed, grinning, as though she wasn't sure to be horribly offended by his suggestion or entirely too pleased. "A walk sounds nice." She stammered, wishing she could melt into the floor. He shouldn't be allowed to say things like that, especially when he was just so darn handsome. It was also rather naughty, which shouldn't have thrilled her as much as it did.

Zuko didn't say a word to her, and merely offered her his elbow. She took it, and they left the meeting room, turning to the right and walking nowhere in particular. For a long while, they didn't speak. The silence was comforting, and Katara found more comfort in the man who walked beside her. He was known as a pillar of strength for his country, a Fire Lord to remake what a Fire Lord was supposed to be, and he was everything she would ever need.

Though losing part of her childhood was hard, she had lost the majority of it in the war. She was letting go of the last strands of innocence, and she was scared, but… at least she had Zuko. There was that, and that alone was enough.

…

Head Advisor Daiki had spent the last several hours in the Fire palace library. Why? Well, he couldn't quite say. He had an inkling there was something in the historical records that was just begging to be uncovered, but what… again, he couldn't say.

He had taken to pacing up and down the long aisles of bookcases, trailing his fingers over the spines of the old volumes, as if one of them, the one he needed, would jump out and bite the offending digits of his hand. At that thought, he pulled his hand away. Not that he was frightened of the thought, but crazier things had happened, so there was no telling what was possible anymore.

Daiki, as his sister was well aware, was fiercely loyal to his Fire Lord and to what the Fire Nation stood for. He still considered Zuko a friend, and wanted his friend to be happy. Beyond that, Zuko was a damn good Fire Lord and had proven himself thousands of times over in the past three months, and he needed a Fire Lady with experience who could rule and could temper Zuko's sometimes rash approach with a gentler demeanor. As he'd observed, Katara seemed to be that person.

She was charming. She really was. She was personable, interesting, and could hold a conversation. She was also intelligent and intensely opinionated (as he'd heard her scolding her brother for whatever comment he'd made or whatever he had done from halfway across the palace). And Daiki wasn't blind; he'd seen how well they worked together.

Zuko seemed to instinctively match her body language. His shoulders would curve downwards, and he'd look at her with his head tilted slightly to one side so he wasn't as tall and imposing. He kept his body turned into her so he could protect her if a situation turned bad. Daiki could tell Zuko was in love with her, and Katara didn't seem the type to sleep with whatever man showed interest in her, so he could only assume she loved him as well.

But all personal ties to the situation aside, Daiki knew Zuko would break if he couldn't be with Katara, and so the Head Advisor was on a mission to find a way to make that happen. Yes, Mai was a suitable candidate to be the Fire Lady, but she didn't have that spark. She was intelligent and all of those other things that Katara was, but she wasn't personable. She didn't seem to really care about politics and all those things. And when it came down to it, Zuko and Mai didn't love each other, and call him a sucker, but Daiki was a romantic.

"Oh, Head Advisor, I did not expect to find you here."

Daiki looked up from his pacing and instantly bowed. "General Iroh. A pleasure to see you, as always." He greeted sincerely.

"And it is a pleasure to see you." Iroh came to stand at Daiki's side and looked up at one of the bookcases. "What has you in the historical section? You have always struck me as a man to enjoy a good mystery novel, as I do, from time to time. There is one novel, The Murder of the Captain, that is best read with a cup of jasmine tea. Very gripping." Iroh nodded sagely.

Daiki had a feeling that The Murder of the Captain wasn't a real book and that Iroh was trying to say something. "I'm not quite sure, General. I feel as though… I might find answers here."

"Oh? And what is the question you are attempting to answer?" Iroh asked.

Daiki rubbed his smooth chin in thought. "Again, I don't know." He paused, and then continued, speaking carefully, as always. "My sister has returned, and that bothers me. She has always been very vocal in pointing out the flaws in whatever situation, but now… she worries me. She has her own resources, and she's very intelligent. If she wanted to attempt something… she could." Saying the words aloud made Daiki's heart pound.

"I'm sure she could." Iroh agreed. "Tell me, Daiki, what troubles you. Speak plainly; I won't divulge your secrets, and I won't break the air of mystery you seem to enjoy having."

A smile danced around the edges of Daiki's mouth. "Very well, General." He took a deep breath as his eyes fell on a historical book about every single royal since the Fire Nation had taken to keeping records. "I believe I know the truth about the Waterbender… among other things, I think she is the perfect Fire Lady, and I know Zuko loves her. He would fail as a Fire Lord if it turns out he cannot have her. I want to see that she becomes the Fire Lady, for Zuko and for the Fire Nation." He spoke quietly, his tone betraying nothing of his emotions.

Even to Iroh, who was trustworthy beyond any reproach, Daiki couldn't find it in himself to be entirely frank.

"And you think it is possible to sway the nobility?" Iroh finally asked after a long period of silence.

Daiki furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, I don't think it's possible. But if there were to be some evidence, some piece of history that could prove that there was no reason why a woman from another country shouldn't become the Fire Lady… it would make it impossible to be against the marriage, since she's traveled with the Avatar."

"You are quite intelligent, Head Advisor." Iroh complimented gravely. "I may know of something that could be of some use. I will help you."

"I greatly welcome it." Daiki finally smiled. It was a small one that barely tugged at the corners of his mouth, but it was still a smile. He could trust Iroh with this.

Iroh nodded, and thoughtfully turned back to the bookcases. He bent down to the lowest shelf, where dust and grime had accumulated over the years and extracted a thick, heavy book. When the General brushed away the first layer of dust, Daiki read the title. A History of the Fire Nation Royalty.

"This is an old book, and it doesn't even cover Sozin's reign, but it will do." Iroh said as he went to a table that was away from the bookcases that was used for studying.

As Daiki followed the old General, a smirk appeared on his lips as he suddenly realized what Iroh had in mind. He had to give the old man credit; he put on a jovial persona so no one could see the brilliance that was behind it. Iroh was much like him, the Head Advisor decided, and found the idea warming. With Iroh on his side, everything would come together as it should.

**...**

Author's Notes: And yet... is Daiki truly good? Is Iroh blind to Daiki's potential evilness? And what are those two cooking up? Please review; it encourages me and I would love you forever.


	11. Thievery and Farewells

Author's Notes: Just to let everyone know, I MAY decide to stretch out posting times to two weeks, as school has started. I didn't anticipate the overwhelming stress of taking two Advanced Placement classes, and choosing also to do our school's musical. I have up to chapter twenty written and beta'd, so I will have chapters to post, but school is the black hole of muse.

…

Sokka, Aang and Toph were celebrating their successful raid of the kitchens by feasting on the various sweets and cakes in a small, empty room adjoining the main kitchens where the staff ate their meals when it was too busy to eat with the rest of the palace staff. Sokka was lying on his back, the last vestiges of a chocolate cake adorning the corners of his mouth as he licked his fingers, glad they had asked to be left alone for their snack (couldn't have anyone else eating the food, eh?). Toph looked as clean as always, but Aang had several types of cake mashed on his head from an impromptu food fight.

"I can't believe Katara's pregnant." Aang suddenly said, his eyes cast downwards. "I mean… it's Zuko and Katara. I can't see them together. And now they're going to have a kid and raise it together. And… and…" He trembled slightly with barely contained rage. "She's supposed to be with ME! She's supposed to be MY girlfriend, but Zuko came in and stole her!"

"Don't freak out about it, Twinkle Toes." Toph scolded him. "It was a mistake and they didn't mean it. But now they have to deal with it. Don't be so selfish. Think about what they have to deal with – a new baby. They don't even have to like each other, but they're gonna be parents for the rest of their lives."

Sokka rolled onto his stomach, looking up at his friends. "Zuko's lucky Katara even remotely likes him. I would have killed him." He muttered angrily. "But… Toph's right, Aang. Even though she's my baby sister and I wish I could lock her up and keep all of the boys away from her… she made a decision and… now, she and Zuko are dealing with the consequences. I don't know." He mumbled, slightly down because of this. He was losing the one person who had been with him his entire life because of a mistake she'd made. But he couldn't hate her, as much as he couldn't hate Zuko.

"But she was supposed to be mine. She likes me and wants to be with me." Aang insisted petulantly.

"No," Sokka shook his head. "She likes Zuko. He loves her, I think." He admitted quietly, as if merely telling himself. "And I think she might love him too. And now, they're going to have a baby. But it kind of sucks for them," He pointed out. "They can't be together, and from what I've heard from some of the gossiping nobles, they're looking at Mai to be Fire Lady. There's a rumor going around that he's already asked her."

"Sparky wouldn't do that, would he?" Toph asked the other two.

Aang shrugged. "He might…" He took a deep breath, forcing him to be realistic and try to understand the situation. "If that's what he thought he had to do to protect Katara." Aang clenched his hand into a fist. "That's what he's like, and it annoys me. Zuko's willing to do whatever it takes to protect Katara and to do the right thing. So, if that means marrying Mai and having kids with her so no one will know and no one will attempt to hurt Katara, then that's what he'll do."

Sokka nodded, defeated. "Yeah." He agreed weakly.

"Do you think there's anything we can do?" Toph asked. "Some sort of law that doesn't necessarily say someone from the Water Tribe can't marry someone from the Fire Nation? Wouldn't that strengthen the peace? And don't the people love Katara?"

Sokka tilted his head to the side slightly, as if a thought suddenly struck him. "What about that Advisor guy… Daiki, isn't it?" He shrugged. "He could help."

"No," Toph said immediately. "I don't trust him."

"Why not?" Aang asked right away, curiosity peaked in Toph's abrupt answer.

"He reminds me of someone who would visit my parents a lot... he's not telling the whole truth." The Earthbender said, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "It's not that he's ever actually lied to Zuko or anyone he's spoken to in front of me, but he's not exactly being an open scroll about his entire life. He's hiding something, but whether it's good or bad, I don't know."

"What kind of help is that?" Sokka complained.

"Shut up, Snoozles." She snapped, rolling her eyes. "It's more help than you've been. Attacking the Fire Lord? Smart move there."

"You attacked **Zuko**?" Aang asked, both scandalized and awed. "Why would you do that?"

"He knocked up my baby sister!" Sokka exclaimed, moving into a sitting position and holding his hands up in defense. "What else could I have done?"

"Zuko beat him, too." Toph sounded a _little_ too happy about that.

The Water Tribe warrior pinked in a most manly fashion. "He didn't beat me. You barged in before we were done!"

"That's not the way I remember it." Toph smirked. "I could clearly feel that Zuko had you pinned down firmly and there was nothing you could do. He's actually really strong… you know, for a weakling." No matter how strong the Fire Lord was, he wasn't much of a match for Toph. Not that she'd ever want to attack him. He was nice.

Aang's face was contorted, as though keeping in his laughter actually caused him physical pain, and then he burst into laughter. "Sokka, you lost to Zuko in a fight!" He accused through his giggles. "That would have been so funny to see!"

Sokka forced himself to remain smug. "I bet if I'd gotten in one more punch, he'd have a black eye to match the scar." He bragged, but neither Toph nor Aang was buying it and they both continued laughing at him. "Oh, you guys suck." He pouted.

"No, Sokka," Aang managed through his laughter. "I think you're the one that sucks."

Sokka promptly huffed and puffed and calmed himself by shoving an entire small chocolate cake into his mouth. He eventually chuckled a bit himself, but placated his angry thoughts by assuring himself he could take the Firebender in a fight, if it was a REAL fight. Yeah. Today, he just let Zuko win.

Definitely.

…

The next days fell together in a seamless fashion for Katara, and though she wished time and the world would go on without them, the time came for Aang, Sokka and Toph to leave. As dawn began to break, the foursome greeted each other inside of the stables that were void of other people, save for Zuko who lingered on the fringes of the group, somehow connected but always separate from the four of them.

Katara cursed the tears that fell from her eyes when she blinked and hugged Aang tightly. "I'm sorry." She said. "And I'll miss you. Write often, okay?"

"Okay, Katara." He looked up at her with a smile, and then glanced down at her stomach that seemed to just now be curving out gently. "Take care of him or her, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, swallowing her sobs as she threw her arms around Toph. "Take care of these buffoons!"

The Earthbender grinned and hugged Katara back. "Don't worry, Sugar Queen. I'll have them well-trained by the time we come back in three months."

Three months now felt like an eternity. In three months, Katara's stomach would be prominent. She felt her heart jump up and down at the very thought. She then faced her brother and his posture opened, and then she ran into his embrace and cried.

"I'm going to miss you!" She wailed into his shirt as they all somehow made it outside to where Appa was waiting. "Don't do anything stupid and get hurt!"

"I won't." Sokka murmured into her hair. "It's going to be okay, Katara." His voice dropped significantly until it was barely more than a breath. "Zuko's… he's going to take care of you." His voice wobbled.

"I know." Katara nodded, pressing her face into Sokka's shoulder. "But I'm still so scared. Tell Dad and everyone I love them, and that… that I'm sorry. You can tell them the truth, but… when they come for Zuko's birthday party," Which was conveniently in three months' time. "Just… prepare them, okay? I love you, Sokka."

"I love you too, and I will." He promised, and then pulled away to look at her, wiping away her tears for her. "You're going to be fine." He stated with a tender smile at his baby sister.

She nodded wordlessly as the three of them mounted Appa, and then turned to say farewell to Zuko, who stepped forward to stand at her side. He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, and she refused the urge to lean her head on his shoulder. Someone might be watching and she couldn't ruin him.

"Thanks for putting up with us, Zuko!" Aang beamed.

Zuko smirked wryly. "Anytime, Avatar." His smirk turned into a small, genuine smile. "Have a safe trip."

"We will!" Sokka waved as Appa took off, and then, they were gone, merely a speck against the horizon.

Katara bit down on her lip and began to cry once more. Zuko rubbed her back wordlessly. She already missed the three of them so badly, and an order for Zuko to retrieve them was on the tip of her tongue when she swallowed it. Now was not a time to be unreasonable.

"I feel so alone now!" She bawled. "I mean… I-I mean, they're my best friends and I've never been separated from Sokka for so long, and-and-and," She took a deep, hiccupping breath. "And now they're all going to do so much great stuff while I'm stuck here with YOU!" She didn't mean it like she said it, but she didn't feel Zuko flinch slightly and cried into her hands.

Zuko, deciding it would be better for his overall health now and in the foreseeable future if he just let that comment go, rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Katara. It's only three months and they'll be back soon."

"Soon?!" She looked up at him, angry tears in her eyes. "That's three months while my body's going whacko on me," her voice was lowered discreetly. "And I'm stuck here where pretty much everyone hates me because I'm Water Tribe and most of them wish the war was still going on. I'm pregnant and I-I-I…" She blubbered, once more in tears of pain. "I don't have anyone!" She wailed.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and guided her face into his shoulder. He looked down at her hair and turned his head so his lips hovered near her ear and then whispered, "You have me. And you'll always have me. No matter what." He felt her still, acknowledging his words. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too." She relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry… I just miss them already, and this is already so hard to deal with. I'm sorry."

Zuko gave her a tight squeeze, making her squeak slightly. "I know, and there's nothing to forgive. You're going to be fine." He offered her his arm, and she took it.

"I know." She smiled up at him, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away as they walked back into the palace together.

Once more, they were watched, but this figure was distinctly female in nature. Her dignified eyes followed their forms until they disappeared into the hallways of the Fire palace. She, too, had plans to make and orders to give, and there was much she needed to think on.

Head Advisor Daiki knew what he was doing, and played his hand of cards with the greatest of skill. She would simply need to be better.

Lady Haruka stepped into the light from the growing sun, and traced Zuko and Katara's steps. Yes, she had much to do. There was hardly a moment to waste. She smiled maliciously as she found Aiko in one of the gardens and sat next to her friend. She then began to chat animatedly, her voice low so to not attract attention. There was much Aiko could do to help their joint plans, being a master of herbs and swordsmanship herself, and also having an extensive network of loyal servants.

Oh, yes, Haruka mused, this would turn out in her favor.

...

Author's Notes: So it seems we have a definite villain. What's she planning, and to what lengths is she willing to go to to prove her loyalty to what she believes is the Fire Nation? As always, all comments/reviews/suggestions/angry rants are appreciated. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, even if it's something bad! I like to hear it. And, let's face it, I like the review count to continue going up. Thanks, guys!


	12. Target of Opportunity

Author's Notes: Whether or not I stretch posting times out depends on how these next few weeks go. I got a part in my high school's production of "Little Shop of Horrors", and rehearsals go notoriously late. But, we'll see. I'm not giving up on this story, though. Don't worry. And as always, please review and I hope you enjoy!

…

Over the three days following the Avatar's departure, Zuko was nearly drowning in paperwork and meetings and had little time to spend with Katara. It grated on him, and yet, he knew that he would have time to think. Since his conversation with Mai, he was troubled, and as the minutes ticked by and the hours wore on, it became increasingly clearer to him that he could not and would not go through with a marriage to her. He would slowly descend into madness, and though he loved the Fire Nation above anything in the world, he had learned from his father that suffering taught nothing but pain and selfishness. He would not suffer for his country. He would much rather benefit from the love he and Katara shared.

Yet, as he descended upon yet another stack of reports after yet another meeting with the Palace Stewards, it was in his obsession to do what the nobility seemed to want laid the problem.

With a sigh, Zuko had to be honest with himself. He was intimidated by the very office of the Fire Lord. Throughout his life, his image of a Fire Lord was a shadow shrouded by flames, and a face he rarely saw. The thought was frightening and gave him a sense of power. He had control over an entire country, and his word was law. But reality had sunk in, and the nobility did control him, to some extent. Seeing as how all of the nobles allowed in the Senate were at least twenty years older than he was and had experienced much more of the wartime economy than he had.

His nobles were experienced, and he was not, and part of Zuko that was still very much a child was cowed by that simple fact.

Zuko pushed himself to his feet and began to slowly walk around the room. He couldn't simply sit and wait for a solution to be presented to him, and neither could he sit and accept his fate. When his father had banished him, Zuko had fought to return. When it had become obvious that there was nothing left for him in the Fire Nation if the war continued, he had found a solution. When Azula wanted nothing more than to destroy him and Katara, together, they had fixed the problem. Simply put, it was not in his nature to accept something he did not want. He wanted Katara as his wife, and therefore, it was his duty to find a way, and it was also his duty to include her in any decision he made, especially now, at this delicate time, when she most likely felt as though every single detail of her life was completely out of her control.

He didn't want to invoke her wrath in any way; her hormones scared him, and they weren't even the good kind of hormones… yet, as he'd read in his bedtime reading, as he tried to understand what in the name of Agni's fire was going to happen in the next few months.

As Zuko began his fourth trip around his office, he began to brainstorm. What would threaten the nobles the most about Katara was the fact she was different. She represented change, and the nobles didn't want this sort of change. It was easy for them to accept change if it didn't affect them. Zuko had announced Katara's pregnancy yesterday, and they had been nothing but positive towards the idea, but Katara was nearly of marrying age and she was from a different culture. If he suggested to bring her change into the Fire Nation culture, the nobles would not react well. Their purses would become smaller as the Treasury's money was going to the public and because Zuko refused to shell out payments to undeserving people, and the nobles would lose their luxurious lifestyles. Zuko knew most of his wealthy subjects were selfish and had no thought to what would benefit the nation, and only wanted that which showed the Fire Nation was superior, and that was his biggest roadblock.

He needed to convince them that this change would benefit them. Perhaps he could mention a marriage to Katara would bring in more trade from the exotic Water Tribes, as their delicacies were becoming more and more popular throughout the Fire Nation, and while he could very well marry an Earth Kingdom girl to increase trade, there was no need to do so. No longer could all of the nations be so separate; with world peace, there must come unity. Without it, the still-fragile peace would crumble and all would erupt into war once more. Zuko, as both a man who had gone through war and as a leader, did not want that.

Or he could simply announce his rumored engagement to Mai was over and he would be marrying Katara, but such an approach would be too sudden and abrupt. He had to be careful with every move he made. He was lucky no one had read into his announcement of Katara's condition. The timing was suspicious, but the Fire Nation nobility didn't concern itself with the affairs of a Water Tribe commoner, and it was that elitism that was protecting both him and Katara at this point.

However, it was possible to slowly introduce the idea of marriage. There were a few lesser nobles who he knew were loyal. Perhaps he could have Iroh subtly (or as subtly as was possible for Iroh when grandchildren were involved) suggest the idea and allow those nobles to run with the idea.

As his thoughts continued, he was beginning to despise himself for immediately running to Mai and 'solving' the problem. He should have thought the situation through and considered all of his options. He should have asked for Iroh's opinion, for Katara's opinion, instead of simply saying how their future would go, because this wasn't just about him anymore. It was about Katara and their child and their futures, too. He was merely but one player.

Zuko considered that realization. It had been so easy before, only thinking of himself and his future, and now, he worried and started to understand that there was a whole lot more to a relationship and a child than he thought. He sat back down in his chair and found a blank piece of paper and began to scribble down the things he needed to accomplish.

First, there was the matter of getting Katara settled into more permanent (or at least, semi-permanent) quarters and assign her servants. She would need someone on hand at all times because he couldn't be there to fetch whatever she craved for at night. And while the Royal Seamstress was quite competent, if not skilled, Zuko had his doubts that the palace ordered cloth in colors other than red, black, gold and the occasional bolt of gray fabric. Therefore, Zuko would need to plan a day where they could venture out into the markets and have her fitted for the myriad of things she would need as time went on. During their trip to the market, they would also need to purchase furniture and clothing for the baby, as well as decorations, knick-knacks, paintings and whatever else Katara wanted for her rooms and for the baby's room.

And then there was still the matter of breaking the news of his engagement to Mai. He wasn't so keen on marrying Mai or putting any pressure of the marital sort, so he decided he wouldn't formally announce it until it became clear to him that there was no other option. If his suggestion to the nobles that he marry Katara was not taken well, he would simply not marry anyone until the nobles began to pressure him. Then he would merely threaten to abdicate until he got his way, as Bumi and Chief Arnook had publicly expressed their ready acceptance of the Fire Nation's young ruler. He knew he could count on them, and possibly Chief Hakoda (depending on how he took Sokka's news), to assist him and say they would cut back on trade if someone else came into power that was not as agreeable as Zuko.

… Well, there was an idea.

A smile curved at Zuko's lips and he reached for yet another piece of blank paper, this one with Zuko's official embossing at the top. He used it for his official letters to other heads of state and to invite a noble to dine with him and other such matters.

_**To King Bumi of the Earth Kingdom,**_

_**Greetings. A few matters have come to my attention…**_

As he continued to write the letter, Zuko rewarded himself with a mental pat on the shoulder. It was a brilliant idea.

…

That night, after three letters, sealed with Zuko's personal mark, were sent with only the speediest and most trustworthy of his ambassadors, he allowed his servants to pull out his formal dinner clothes, as it was the day of the weekly evening meal all of the nobles who resided in the palace ate together. He was obligated to make his appearance, but found the idea did not irk him as much as it usually did. His time with Katara had been scarce these past few days, and she would most certainly be seated at his right hand as the guest of honor. What was even more encouraging was that Mai made it a point to never go, as she was still socially disgraced for working with Azula, though Zuko had pardoned her.

By the time Zuko had composed himself for the dinner and had seated himself, most of the other guests were also seated in the largest dining hall as well. The only stragglers he noticed were Lady Aiko, Lady Haruka, Daiki, Iroh (as the old man liked to make a few suggestions to the cook, as they were good friends) and a minor noble who had lands to the south. He thought nothing of the absences as Katara was seated to his right, as was expected, and she appeared happy.

"Lady Katara," He addressed her formally, but there was a warmth in his tone that negated any coldness that could be found in formality. "How have these last few days been for you? Surely it must be very difficult being away from your friends."

Katara looked at him and smiled brilliantly. "Yes, it is hard," She admitted as her leg brushed his underneath the table as if she knew what she was doing to him. "But there is much to be grateful for here, that I have other wonderful friends upon whom I can rely, and so it is not so bad."

"Oh, yes, Lady Katara," One of the younger noblewomen (Liarae, he thought her name was) began, leaning forward slightly so she could see Katara's face, as she sat further down the table. "I heard that you are expecting a child. How wonderful!"

"Yes," Katara answered, her tone dulled. "I'm afraid it's… difficult to fathom, going through this alone. I miss the father…" She didn't show that she noticed when Zuko turned his body towards her slightly, so his legs were against hers, showing his silent support, that he had missed her too.

"Oh, that is so very sad." Liarae commented sincerely as others began to pay attention to the conversation as well. "My sister had her daughter about three years ago, and I helped her through the pregnancy… perhaps I could be of some assistance to you?"

Katara slowly smiled, and then nodded. "Yes, I think I would like that very much. Thank you, Lady…"

"Liarae." Zuko silently congratulated himself on having a superb memory. "And please, no formality… I wish for us to be friends." As she expressed this wish, Lady Haruka and Lady Aiko entered the room, escorted by a jovial Iroh who took his seat at Zuko's left.

Katara nodded, and then Liarae turned back to her husband, Tashi, and started to converse with him. The Waterbender turned to Zuko and smiled. He smiled in return, and his faith in his nobles was somewhat restored. Not all would have negative thoughts, and not all would be against a possible marriage between himself and Katara. There was still hope, and Zuko's mood was, if possible, even more so improved than it was by Katara's presence.

"Lady Katara," Zuko began once more as the food was served. "I was hoping I might invite you to visit the capital's markets with me next week. I need to make a public appearance at the debut of a new Fire dancing company, which I believe might interest you as a fellow bender, and, forgive me my male ignorance," A laugh bubbled up from the others. "But are there not many preparations you must make in anticipation for your child?" **Our** child, he thought. The correction went unsaid between the two of them.

Katara smiled appreciatively at Zuko's light humor and suggestion. "Yes, you are correct, Lord Zuko. I am honored at your invitation, and I accept. Thank you." She said.

"Of course." He nodded, and then picked up his fork and began to eat, a signal for the rest of the room that they may do so as well.

Servants continuously made circles around the table, offering tea and wine to whoever's cup was less than half full, and conversations filled the air. Zuko turned to make a comment to Iroh, which started a friendly debate between Zuko, Iroh and a few other nobles. Katara remained silent for most of the dinner, her eyes focused on her plate as she picked at whatever foods didn't seem to want to make her sick.

"My lady," She looked up and saw a young servant holding a pot of tea that he heated with his hands. "May I fill your cup?"

Katara smiled and shook her head. The tea they were serving made her slightly nauseous, but not enough to deter her stomach's desire for food. "No, thank you."

"My lord?" The servant raised the pot slightly to indicate his question when he noted Zuko's empty cup.

Zuko nodded, and didn't see Lady Haruka pale or hear Lady Aiko's slight intake of breath. "Yes, please." The servant refilled Zuko's cup, and then bowed. "Thank you."

The dinner continued uneventfully as Zuko finally managed to close his debate and then turned back to her. Their conversation was of nothing important, merely talking of various shops they might visit or their anticipation to see the Fire dancers' performance. However, there was an undertone of love as Zuko would casually cover her hand with his, or how Katara would say his formal title with such reverence, as she knew how much his country meant to him. It was not enough to be pointed out as indecent, but it was enough to speak of their deep friendship.

The night was coming to a close, far too soon for Zuko's tastes, and he invited Katara for a walk through the extensive gardens. She agreed, and the two stood up. Zuko invited the other nobles to stay and finish their meal, and then exited, the Waterbender on his arm.

"I see you made a friend today." Zuko commented as he heated up Katara's cold hands with a touch.

Katara smiled, absently running her hand up and down his forearm in appreciation. "Yes. She seems nice. Do you know her?"

"Vaguely. I've met her husband on several occasions, and he speaks highly of her in a way most don't speak of their wives. I have met her once or twice at different occasions and she is very kind. She once saved me from a whole gaggle of nobles and actually gave me a chance to eat something." He smiled fondly at the memory. "I think it's good that you have someone."

She agreed. "Yeah. Now, I feel a little more comfortable with staying here. Before, it was just me against everyone." She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, enjoying the night air. "It's beautiful out here." She glanced at Zuko who was grimacing in pain, one hand on his abdomen. "Zuko?"

"I don't think…" His sentence was cut off as he whirled around and vomited into the nearest bushes. He didn't stop after a few moments, either, which worried Katara. Soon enough, he didn't have the strength left to remain standing and fell to his knees.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" She knelt down beside him, and then turned her head, calling out to their guards who had fallen back and probably weren't close enough to hear their lord's sickness.

"My lady?" One of Zuko's guards was the first to the scene. "What has happened?"

"I don't know." Katara felt tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, she couldn't lose him. Not now and definitely not ever. She didn't want the story she would tell everyone who asked about her pregnancy to become truth, that she had lost the father of her child. She couldn't lose him. The Fire Nation couldn't lose him. "I think he's been poisoned."

"My lord, can you stand?" The guard asked Zuko who was teetering in and out of unconsciousness, even as he continued to vomit, stumbling to his knees.

Katara shook his head as she knelt at his side. "We'll have to carry him."

"No," The guard told her with a tight smile as the other three guards appeared. "We will take him. You," He pointed at one of Katara's guards. "Go and tell the physician we are bringing the Fire Lord to him, and that Lady Katara suspects poison. You," He pointed to his fellow Fire Lord guard as the first ran off. "Alert General Iroh." The second guard ran off as well.

The two guards left picked up Zuko, who was now unconscious, and Katara followed them out of the gardens worriedly as she wondered if someone had finally managed to end the life of Fire Lord Zuko. Her worry was so great that she did not even have the presence of mind to realize she might be able to save him. For now, she was placing her trust in the palace physician, but even his skills might not be enough.

This couldn't be happening, she felt tears burn at her eyes. Not now, not to him.

...

Author's Notes: It appears there's some foul play at work. What's happening to Zuko, and who targeted him? Will he live? You'll find the answers to all of your questions... next week. Hehe. Review! It makes me happy!


	13. Primary Target

Author's Notes: Well, I can only hope school is settling down as much as it will ever right now. The musical's going well, so I think I will keep posting at one-week intervals. I'll keep everyone posted, though, if I can't keep that. Also, I'm excited by the amount of interest in this story, thank you to EVERYONE for reviewing.

…

Katara stood to the side as the two guards gently rested Zuko's limp body on the bed, and watched as the physician rushed over, rolling up his sleeves in a calm, businesslike manner. She watched in horror as the physician, Bao, made the diagnosis that the Fire Lord had been poisoned. Bao began to call over his assistants and gave various orders, asking for Fire Nation herbs that Katara had never heard of before and for another to make some sort of stomach-calming drink.

"Lady Katara," Bao addressed her. "I believe you were seated next to the Fire Lord all night. Was there anything suspicious? If we could pinpoint the source, I might be able to cure him."

Katara took a deep breath and forced away her feelings. Though all she wanted to do was cry and scream at the unfairness of it all, Zuko needed her help. She shook her head. "No, there wasn't anything that made me suspicious." She had never tried to heal a poison victim. Her only experience was with open wounds or lightning strikes; she didn't know if waterbending could heal the damage incurred by poison, but looking at Zuko lying on the bed, completely helpless, she knew she needed to try.

"Would you get me some water?" Katara asked Bao, and then strode over to Zuko's side as Iroh entered and took up silent vigil at his nephew's side. "And remove his shirt."

She thanked the physician's assistant when the young woman brought her a large bowl of water and set it on the bedside table, cutting Zuko's tunic open with a small knife. She called up the water and gloved both of her hands in it, and took a deep breath. She was terrified of hurting him, but she needed to do this or he would die. Once she was focused and all thoughts other than healing Zuko were banished from her mind, she settled her hands on his bare chest.

Katara, though she did not physically move, explored Zuko's body for the source of the problem. She felt his many symptoms – violently upset stomach, abdominal muscle cramps and a disturbance in his bloodstream – and treated them, but continued to search for what was causing his pain. She delved into his stomach and found the undigested herb. She almost faltered in her determination when she identified the poison. For a split second, her eyes ran afire with the realization, her thoughts wildly returning to herself and the child within her. But this was not the time, she thought, she needed to press on for Zuko.

Focusing on that clump of whitish-tan herb, she gathered the stomach fluid around it and slowly brought it up Zuko's throat. She did her best to keep the bile from burning him or causing any sort of discomfort, and waited a moment for him to unconsciously cough and then maneuvered the bile into the empty bowl.

Katara looked down at the mess as it plopped against the hardened clay bowl and knew exactly what the herb was. It was called Dong Quai, and as far as she knew, it was the root of the plant. It grew plentifully near the Fire Nation coasts, if she remembered correctly.

The physician looked over her shoulder and paled, but he kept his composure, and still looked relieved. "Well, at least it's out of him. He'll remain sleeping, my lady, as long as his body needs it." He nodded to her. "Thank you."

Katara smiled forcefully. "You're welcome." Then she turned to the door, which opened and Daiki stepped in. "It was Dong Quai, Head Advisor, and it was in the tea," Her throat caught. "Someone was attempting to kill my unborn child."

Daiki looked at her, and his shoulders slumped with unspoken relief. He ran his hands through his hair, and his eyes fell on his lord's prone form and lingered there for a long moment. He then looked back to her, and she was surprised to see that the normally calm and composed politician was holding back tears. "I am relieved, then, that Zuko is the one lying there, and you are not." His eyes traced the curve of her stomach that was difficult to even see, clearly shaken. "A child is so very precious."

Katara could only nod as she sat down, waiting for Zuko to wake up.

Iroh, instead, stood up. "I will go to round up all of tonight's kitchen staff and servers. One of them might have done this." His voice was eerily level, but his golden eyes burned with desire to show, once more, why he was known as the Dragon of the West, and then he left.

Why did people have to try to harm either one of them? What else does fate want from her? Wasn't it enough that she had traveled with the Avatar and helped save the world? Wasn't it enough that she was carrying his child? Wasn't their love enough?

Apparently not, but she didn't want to accept it. It wasn't fair that their child would never be accepted as the next Fire Lord or Fire Lady. It wasn't fair that both she and Zuko would be in emotional agony for the rest of their lives, and it definitely wasn't fair that their predicament was so strangling that she had to whisper her love to him before going back to her rooms where she would sleep and dream of him.

And someone… someone had just tried to kill her child before it even had a chance. Before she even had the chance to hold it. To speak to it. To truly call it her own. This small life inside of her that was barely there could have been destroyed, by a gruesome piece of shrubbery slipped into her tea. She wondered what might have happened if the perpetrator had been successful, but found she didn't like those thoughts. She looked down at her stomach, tears welling up when she realized just how much she wanted this baby. This flickering life was there, in her, because of the unfathomable love she has for the man who helped her create it. And suddenly it washed over her, just how fragile, this tiny life she bears. As fragile as the love she held with Zuko.

For weeks she had thought it would only be in the way of what she wanted for her life. For weeks she had thought that their baby was the reason she and Zuko couldn't be together, but now, she was starting to realize that no matter what, she was going to be a mother. And that she wanted to be one.

And how dare anyone try to take that away from her. How dare anyone try to harm her child?

Katara's thoughts were cut off when the door opened once more and Mai walked in. Daiki stood up and greeted her quietly by kissing the back of her hand, solemn, though there was a release of strain in his body that seemed to speak of that he both knew how awkward this meeting would be, and that he would enjoy his imaginings of how the situation unfolded later. He gave Katara a nod in farewell and then left, presumably to assist Iroh.

"Lady Mai." Katara greeted quietly.

Mai's normally frowning lips curved upwards. "Lady Katara." Once more, her face was expressionless. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He was poisoned, but I managed to alleviate the threat." Katara said dully, doing her best not to tear up in front of Mai, who, despite her best efforts, she now viewed as the enemy. Mai was the lucky one. She would be married to Zuko and she would have everything she wanted and everything she was born to believe she deserved. And Katara would always be in the shadows, caring for a child who would never know its true heritage.

Mai nodded. "Good. Thank you."

"Of course." Katara responded evenly, in an endeavor to conceal all the bitterness in her heart.

Mai ducked her head slightly as the physician passed by, and once Bao had exited the room with his assistants, as there were other patients around the palace and Zuko was clearly on the mend, she met Katara's eyes squarely. The moment froze between the two women who kept vigil at the side of the man they both loved, and Katara wished she could call herself the victor of that small staring match, but even though Mai looked away first, Katara knew that at the end of the day, Mai would be the one next to Zuko, ruling over the Fire Nation as his perfect Fire Lady, and Katara would be alone. And in that moment, Katara found it in herself to hate Mai for her fortune, without a thought to the knowledge she had that Zuko loved her, and not Mai.

"How have you been doing, Lady Katara?" Mai asked neutrally.

Katara raised her eyebrows at Mai's bland tone, but shrugged. "Fine, I suppose." She answered just as tonelessly. Of course, Mai wouldn't have to worry about a thing or how she was feeling when SHE was pregnant because Zuko would be free to be there with her at all hours.

Mai turned to face Katara fully. "Lady Katara, is there something wrong?" She asked calmly, without any threatening tone or facial expression.

Katara wanted to simply stand up and leave the room and never have to worry about seeing Mai's face again, but she couldn't do that. Her fury at Mai and at herself was too great, and it was beginning to make her feel as though her heart would explode. She met Mai's gaze and took a deep breath.

"Yes, there is, Lady Mai," She began as evenly as she could. "But I don't think there is a thing in the world you could do to fix the problem."

Mai slowly nodded. "I see." She stood up and adjusted her robes. "I would have things different as well, Lady Katara, because this situation is hardly to my liking and it is hardly what I dreamed of when I was young. Just know that. Now, I must take my leave. Give my regards to the Fire Lord." And with that, Mai was gone.

Once the object of her anger was gone, Katara calmed down and felt slight regret. Mai couldn't be all that bad. Zuko had pardoned her, and Mai did say she would have had things differently, but Katara didn't really know what that meant. She hoped it meant that Mai wished Zuko loved her but understood he loved Katara, but… she didn't know what to think anymore. Someone had just tried to take her life and the life of her baby. There wasn't anyone she could trust besides Zuko now. Not when someone already tried to kill her baby.

An hour eventually passed, the minutes ticking by at an impossibly slow rate, and Zuko slowly woke up. Katara moved to stand at his side and took his hand as his eyes fluttered open and focused on her.

"What happened?" He asked in a deeper voice, a tribute to how well he had slept. He cleared his throat, and his voice was back to normal. "I feel very strange…" He commented as he sat up and leaned against the headboard of the infirmary bed. Aside from a lingering nausea that was easily brushed aside, he felt as though he'd only taken a nap. A very deep, very relaxing nap.

"The tea you accepted from that servant… it was poisoned with an herb that kills babies in the womb." Katara told him understatedly, almost afraid of something… as if she thought he wanted her to lose the baby so neither of them would be burdened or connected anymore.

Zuko's face and eyes clearly told her that he was enraged that anyone would attempt anything on the woman he loved or on their child, and that he would get vengeance. He would not let the incident go until the perpetrators were found and punished, preferably to rot in their own comfy cell in the bowels of the Fire Nation.

"I will find them," Zuko stated darkly as he stood up and shrugged off his cut tunic. "I will find them and ensure they will never harm anyone ever again. They will be a testament to the fact that **no one**," He ground through grit teeth. "hurts a friend of mine, least of all the mother of my child, and survives to tell the story."

Katara suddenly felt dwarfed from Zuko's intimidating intensity and physical presence. The anger in his gold eyes was directed at the ones who had tried to hurt her, and he didn't seem to care that he had been the unintended target of assassination. No, all that mattered to him was finding the one that hurt her, and Katara began to cry, throwing her arms around him.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her, cradling her, completely confused as to what had brought around this blatant show of emotions. He recalled from his reading about conception that women became susceptible to anger, tears and other… _feelings_ (was it wrong for him to be excited for that part?) as the baby grew within her. Even though he understood WHY Katara was suddenly crying, he didn't understand why she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around the room, as if the blank walls held the answers. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you drink any of the tea?" He wanted to walk out into the hallway and demand the doctor be brought to examine Katara, but she held him tightly.

"No," Katara answered tearfully. "No, I'm fine. I'm just… you love me! And you… you're willing to spend hours to find out who did this just because they tried to hurt me and our baby! You love me!" She blubbered, holding him tightly.

Zuko rubbed her back with one hand, concentrating so only the tiniest amount of heat was emitted, just enough to relax her muscles and hopefully calm her. He held her for a few more moments and then kissed her forehead. He met her eyes, and then dipped his head to kiss her lips, lingering there.

He pulled away just enough to say. "Of course I love you." And then straightened up against kissing her once more. "It's late, and I'm sure you're tired. You should go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Before he left to find another shirt and to question the staff, he looked at her shyly. "Thank you for staying."

And he left her in the infirmary, leaving her to wonder if anyone, save for Iroh, had ever sat by his side when he was injured or sick.

…

Four hours later, Zuko had questioned roughly half of the kitchen staff and the servers that had been on duty at dinner, and none of them thus far had anything to tell him. Their innocence was obvious in the way they knelt in reverence of him and in their tones of honest disbelief that anyone would ever attempt to hurt him or the Lady Katara. They professed admiration of the lady, and how they enjoyed it when she came in for a snack or simply to learn Fire Nation recipes and suggest new dishes, or even to just talk with the staff. The staff he had questioned seemed to love her, and as he dismissed the next person, he rubbed his smooth chin in consternation.

It was entirely possible someone else had snuck in and given the server a different pot of tea or that the young server himself had made his own brew to give just to Lady Katara, but Zuko doubted that. Unless the server had something against him too, the young man would have refused to serve Zuko the tea. However, the servant might have considered him a target of opportunity and, once Katara had refused the tea, gone onto plan B.

Zuko didn't like being in these types of situations. There were far more questions than there were answers, and he could just tell that once he got one answer, it would bring up many, many more. He nodded to the guard to bring in the next person.

As it turned out, it was the young man who had served him. Zuko fought to remember his name, but failed, and then offered the server a seat. Then, Zuko stood up and towered over him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is your name?" Zuko asked. "And tell me, what type of tea were you ordered to serve?"

The confusion on the young man's face made it clear to the Fire Lord that that was not a question he had expected to be asked. The young man took a deep breath, unable to keep steady eye contact with his lord. "My lord, my name is Feng. I was told by the cook to serve jasmine-rosehip tea."

"As far as you know, can jasmine or rosehip cause a babe in the womb to expire?"

Feng looked up sharply, his eyes wide as he slowly shook his head. "Um, no, my lord, n-not as far as I know." He dropped his gaze when Zuko sent him a sharp glare. "I don't understand." He murmured as he traced the patterns of stone on the floor with his eyes.

"You don't understand what?" Zuko's voice had increased in harshness. "The tea you served could have killed Lady Katara's child, had she taken some. You served it, and I am inclined to believe that you are responsible!"

Feng wilted and seemed like he wanted to run and hide. Zuko felt a sharp, bittersweet pain blossom in his chest when he recognized the effect he had over this servant who was probably older than he was. His smirk turned feral as he began to pace around Feng. If he wasn't mistaken, Zuko would have sworn the servant was sweating.

"Tell me, Feng…" Zuko slowed to a stop in front of the servant. "Who bribed you? Or maybe… you thought to terminate a threat… of course, a Water Tribe infant is so threatening to the Fire Nation. Maybe you wanted to kill Lady Katara, but I hope not, because you are the clumsiest assassin I have ever known, and believe me, Feng…" Zuko brought his face close to the other man's. "I have known quite a few."

Feng pulled away and looked at the Fire Lord with wide, innocent eyes. "My lord, I swear to you, I didn't put anything into the tea. I tasted it before I served it, as we are ordered to do, and it was fine, I swear!" He wracked his brain desperately for anything to say. "B-but…" His voice wobbled and he fought for control. "I did set it down… I… um, I was meeting someone… a girl, my girlfriend, I swear. Her name's Xiang and she does the palace laundry and I set the tea down in the kitchen before meeting her and then I picked it up, and I always start at the head of the table, and… I don't know, my lord, someone might have tampered with it, but I swear, I promise… I swear on my honor and on the honor of my parents that I did nothing."

Zuko glared at him, and then straightened up. "Your promises mean nothing to me."

"W-what do you mean, my Lord?" Feng stuttered.

"When it comes to the safety of my subjects and my friends, your honor pales in comparison." Zuko snapped, and narrowed his eyes at Feng. He turned and called in a guard from the outside. "Take this man down to the dungeons. I will deal with him later. And then bring me a woman named Xiang."

He was livid that anyone had the nerve to attempt to hurt Katara or their child. Yes, at first, he had been terrified out of his mind, and there were so many things he needed to do and they had to hide their feelings every moment of the day, but despite all of that… and despite that he never took the chance to confront this truth until now, he was coming to love the life that was barely beginning in Katara, the life he had helped create, and no one was going to harm it, or the woman that was bearing it, the love of his life.

And he would not stop until the person responsible was found and brought to justice.

The guard nodded and took hold of Feng, who didn't resist. A runner was sent to find the launderer, and she was brought before the Fire Lord within minutes. Once more, Zuko marveled at the efficiency of his people, but his mind turned to darker, more important matters when the woman was seated before him.

"You are Xiang, correct?" He asked the mere slip of a girl.

"Yes, my lord." She barely whispered, frightened by the sight of his scar.

Zuko didn't pace around her, feeling he would receive more answers if he didn't intimidate her into silence. He pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of her. "Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, his voice deceptively casual.

"Yes, my Lord." Xiang blushed, her eyes fixed on the ground. "His name is Feng."

"Did you have a late-night meeting with him earlier?" Zuko refused to show any evidence that he, too, knew it was in the wee hours of the morning.

The girl nodded, and Zuko continued, not detecting any lies. "Did Feng have any sort of herbs on him, anything at all? Did you see him tamper with his pot of tea?"

Xiang looked up, her eyes wide with confusion. "No, he didn't bring anything with him, and he wouldn't do such a thing, my lord. He has always professed great admiration of both you and the Lady Katara." So the palace grapevine wasn't just a myth; word of what he was inquiring did get around at an alarming rate. He and Katara would need to be even more discreet. "He wouldn't hurt anyone, my lord, I swear it!" She insisted.

Zuko met her eyes, and he knew that even if Feng was lying, Xiang was telling the truth. Her posture was open, her tone was honest, and everything about this girl screamed honesty. She answered him with the answers she thought were true, and there was nothing more to it. He dismissed her as well and then covered his face with a sigh.

He gave the order that Feng should be released. The servant hadn't slipped any herbs into the tea he had drunk, Zuko knew. Someone had snuck into the kitchen and done it, but there were no suspects. Iroh hadn't seen anyone unusual in the kitchens, so either someone had snuck in and left before Iroh had entered… or… nothing. And it wasn't as though this herb was secret or difficult to find… Zuko let out a heavy sigh and knew he couldn't think, as his mind was heavy with exhaustion.

He wasn't at all worried that someone had, however inadvertently, targeted him. He was the Fire Lord, and he expected it. But this was Katara, and this was his child, and it was becoming increasingly clearer to him that he could not protect them from every danger.

He spent the next two hours questioning the rest of the staff, but could find no liars. All were honest in their professions that they had seen no one out of the ordinary. The only conclusions Zuko could come to were that someone was attempting to kill Katara's baby before it was born, and would continue to do so until they were caught or until the child was dead. Zuko would not allow that to happen. The second conclusion was simply this: the perpetrator was organized and had moles in his staff that could come and go without anyone noticing their presence or lack thereof.

Zuko eventually left the interrogation room once all of the staff had been interviewed and bade Daiki, who had remained outside the entire time in case Zuko needed something, good night. Then he went to his bedchambers, his lonely rooms that had never seemed emptier than that night, and eventually fell asleep, but was wracked with nightmares of losing Katara and their child.

He woke as dawn broke, unable to continue sleeping. He stood up and began his day, plagued with worry and doubt as he wondered if he had been correct in naming Feng as an innocent.

...

Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? Is Feng innocent? What about Daiki? How did you like the scene with Mai and Katara? Basically, I just want to know your thoughts and your criticism, and I am serious about that. I NEED to become a better writer. Even if it's something little, like how you didn't like how I worded a sentence or you didn't like the general feel of the chapter. I need to know these things! All comments are welcomed. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. A Respite From Fear

Author's Notes: So, here's a little break from the angst and tension. I hope you enjoy it!

…

After the past week's stresses and fears, fate smiled upon Zuko and Katara and the day of their market visit dawned bright and clear. Zuko finally extinguished the two candles he had used for his daily meditation and stood up, walking over to his wardrobe. His manservant had left out a casual outfit for the day, and he donned the black trousers and gray tunic with a hint of red peeking out from the low collar. He swept his hair up into its usual topknot and glanced in the mirror, ignoring the twisting in his stomach that occurred whenever he looked at his scar.

He found Katara in her bedchamber, eating a light breakfast of fruit and toasted bread. He smiled and took a seat across from her at the small table, reaching across the table to steal part of her breakfast. She rapped the back of his hand, but allowed him to take a piece of fruit anyway.

"Are you ready for our shopping trip?" Zuko asked pleasantly, as Xiang, the woman Zuko had assigned to Katara, bustled around the room quietly, fetching a light coat for her new mistress, as the air had a slight bite to it.

Katara beamed at him. "I'm really excited, actually. It'll be nice to get out of the palace and get everything in one trip." She looked at him seriously, but a smile still graced her beautiful face. For not the first time, and certainly not the last, Zuko marveled at how one woman could so easily make herself the queen of his heart, the personification of beauty and strength. "Thank you for doing this for me. It takes away so much of the stress."

Zuko smiled and took hold of her hand. "You are very welcome." He said before stealing another piece of fruit. She playfully glared at him, and to his credit, he _almost_ managed to look innocent.

Katara finished her breakfast and accepted his hand and stood. She thanked Xiang, who handed her the light coat and smiled shyly, ducking her head respectfully, though her mistress had insisted such displays weren't necessary. Zuko helped her into it, and the two entered the hallway. Both Zuko's and Katara's guards fell into step behind them. Zuko had doubled their guards and made the decision to bring Ji along. If anything happened, Ji could engage the adversary and Zuko could disappear into the masses, surrounded by his guards, with Katara. He wouldn't take any chances with the life of his lover or their child.

"So, Lady Katara," Zuko was forced back into formality as they passed many nobles going about their daily business on their way out of the palace. "What do you intend on purchasing?"

Katara smiled happily, and Zuko knew how she felt. He needed to make it a point to be near her more often, to find the time to embrace her and kiss her, if only to see that smile on her face.

"I think I'll place orders for some clothes as this little one," She placed her hand on her abdomen. "gets bigger, and then some furnishings for his or her bedroom, as well as some decorations for mine. I don't think I need to move into different quarters, Lord Zuko, but if you could have the room that's adjoined to mine cleaned out, I think that'll work just fine."

Zuko nodded. "Of course." He paused, and then turned to look at her. "You seem so much happier, Lady Katara."

She lowered her voice as they entered the grand entrance hall, even though it was empty at the moment. "After having to face the possibility that I could lose my child, I now know how much I do want it, and how much I want to be a mother. I want this baby, Zuko, and I love it already." She whispered, the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Zuko took his arm from hers and threaded their fingers together. "Me too." He murmured back as the door was opened for them and they entered the morning sunlight. That was all he said on the matter, and Katara wanted to kiss him gratefully at his admission. Instead, she opted to give his hand a thankful squeeze.

Hand in hand, they entered the busy markets. Most bowed and kneeled as the Fire Lord passed, and others were brave enough to greet them in lowered voices. Katara responded with a kind smile and encouraged conversation with her open manner. She chatted easily with the saleswoman of one table of jewelry. Zuko remained at her side, and seamlessly added to the various exchanges with a charming half-smile and sincere interest. Never did his hand leave hers, and they received no odd looks; the Fire Lord and the Avatar's Waterbending Master were enough of adults to be affectionate without there being anything between them. For that, Katara and Zuko were thankful.

But something nagged at Katara's mind, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. As they had browsed through the vendors' wares, Zuko had been almost distracted as he stared at a gold hair-band that was similar to the ones elite Fire Nation women used to sweep their hair up into the traditional Fire Nation style. However, a store caught her eye and she forgot all about it

"Oh, let's go in here!" Katara pointed excitedly at a furniture store that, from the window dressings, also carried pieces for infants. Without waiting for an answer, she promptly dragged Zuko into the store.

"Oh my," the storeowner nearly toppled from his stool when he saw his two newest customers, and then went around the counter to greet them. "Fire Lord, Lady Katara, it is a pleasure! How may I help you?" He asked, giving a half-bow every two seconds. Zuko was sure the man would trip over if he tried to walk.

"Well, I'm looking for a cradle," Katara obviously meant to be more specific, but the shopkeeper swept her away from Zuko, a friendly arm around her shoulders as he purposefully took her to the side of the store behind the window to where the most expensive pieces were placed. He then began to give a litany of the grand qualities of the furniture and why she should spend Zuko's money on things she didn't need. In his exuberance, she completely forgot about the Fire Lord.

Zuko was content to be left alone and to listen to the shopkeeper's excited chatter and Katara's enthusiastic responses as she considered each piece. He watched her as he meandered through the aisles of cradles and beds for children who were just old enough to be in one. As he observed her, everything – her conception, their love – felt so right. It seemed natural that she would be shopping for things for their child, and it added to his growing anticipation of the babe. He had wondered how it would feel to hold the infant in his arms. He had even caught himself thinking of names last night, and it took only a moment of sadness to remember that the names he and Katara must consider would only be Water Tribe.

For all intents and purposes, his child had to appear to be the son of a Water Tribe warrior, and not the heir to the Fire Nation throne.

Zuko hadn't realized how much that would affect him until it came to something as simple as a name. It wasn't that he wouldn't have been open to Water Tribe names, but the idea of not even being able to consider a name from his heritage threatened to dash his happiness away and replace it with heavy sorrow.

Zuko continued to browse through the less expensive cradles and stopped at a particular one. It was rather small compared to the grandiose cribs the storeowner was flaunting in front of Katara, but he rather liked it. It was sturdy and elegant in design with a dark, warm stain. It was simple, and he fell in love with it when an image of an infant, darker than most Fire Nation children, came into his mind. A whimsical smile curved at his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest, as if unconsciously pleased that he could help bring to life a beautiful child like the one he imagined.

Maybe there were some favorable traits he had that would meld well with all of Katara's traits. At least he knew their baby would have wonderful qualities since he knew his child's mother already possessed them. If nothing else had turned out as it should, Zuko felt he had picked the perfect woman to love and have a child with.

Katara eventually saw Zuko standing in front of one cradle, the look on his face did not escape her, and so she made her way back to him. She smiled softly and walked to his side, touching his elbow, and then looked over at the salesman. "I'll take this one. It's perfect."

"Very well, Lady Katara."

The salesman accepted the money Zuko brought out from a purse, counting it out carefully before storing it in a box behind the counter. "I will have it delivered later today."

"Thank you," Katara said over her shoulder as she exited the store, her hand once more in Zuko's.

The next few hours were spent walking through the market, visiting various shops for a knick-knack or two (Zuko didn't really understand why Katara wanted a painting of a few cabbages, but was answered only by an amused smile and something about King Bumi and lettuce leaves) or some small accessory. By the time the sun was high in the sky, both were considering finding somewhere to eat, as breakfast seemed so long ago. After a brief debate, followed by Katara making the decision, they settled on an open-air café where they were served salad and soup, with some delicious breadsticks that Katara had subconsciously been craving, by the speed of her consumption of them.

"It is a beautiful day," Katara sighed as she took a bite of her salad.

Zuko agreed as he dug into the soup, which he promised himself he would have the cook learn how to make. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. All of this walking is helping, and being outside seems to have calmed my stomach a bit." Katara replied happily. Her stomach had enjoyed acting up on her during the past week, but as she was nearing her fourth month, she was more than ready to feel her painful and annoying symptoms taper off. "You know, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" He prompted her as he took a sip of water.

"Is there any place I could help out around the palace? It's a little boring to just sit around and do basically nothing all of the time. I feel bad because Aang, Sokka and Toph are out there doing such important work, and I'm just… here." She shrugged, playing with the water in her own cup absently. "Do you know if Bao needs any help?"

"Well, with the amount of training accidents that seem to be happening lately, I'm sure he might be able to tolerate your presence." Zuko answered sarcastically. "You should ask him. I think he would appreciate the help. I mean, you were able to save me when he might have not been able to." He smiled softly at her. "I never thanked you for that."

Katara blushed and looked down, and then peeked up through her eyelashes at him. "Well, I didn't want the Fire Nation to need to find another Fire Lord. I hear your type is hard to find." She commented, a flirty glint in her eye that caused him to raise an eyebrow, amused.

"Well, yes." Zuko agreed with a smirk. "But then again, so are gorgeous Waterbending masters."

She grinned and gave him a playful kick under the table. "Indiscreet." She accused him.

"Pretty." He accused in return, making her laugh.

Their banter eventually tapered off, and they ate in silence with the occasional intense meeting of eyes that sent heat straight through her. Katara noticed that Zuko's shirt was slightly askew and was revealing an extra inch of his chest, and she suddenly had the urge to take off his shirt for him. She shifted uncomfortably at that thought as her mind ran away with her, providing images from the single night they'd spent together. It wasn't helping her sit still or keep from blushing. As she was halfway through mentally undressing him, he looked up.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Katara shook her head. "No, no, everything's fine. Just… thinking." She lied, her cheeks unbearably hot.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." Zuko pointed out, concerned. "Maybe we should stay here for a while and rest." He suggested.

"No, no, it's fine, I promise." She assured him, busying herself with standing and shrugging off her coat, draping it over her arm.

Zuko definitely didn't help matters as he agreed and then guided her back into the market with a hand on her lower back. Even such a simple touch had her imagining those perfect hands all over her body, and she had to admit it to herself: she really, really wanted him. She'd seen him training with the captain of the guard, and both men usually discarded their shirts so no damage would be done to them, and while Ji had an impressive physique as well, Zuko was… sexy. He was so strong, and his back muscles seemed to ripple whenever he did a particularly hard Firebending move and there was something about his abdominal muscles that made her want to stare for hours upon hours.

He was incredibly distracting, to say the least.

Katara tried to distract herself from the gorgeous Fire Lord who walked beside her by stepping into a seamstress' store. The friendly seamstress and storeowner immediately was at her side, leaving the Waterbender to only wonder how long it might have taken to get good service, had she not been with the Fire Lord and had she not traveled with the Avatar. But she didn't question it as the lady began to take measurements and suggest colors that would look best with her skin tone.

Zuko followed her and took a seat in one of the chairs near where Katara was being measured, which he could only assume were for boyfriends and husbands who were dragged along.

"So, my lady, what is it that you need?" The seamstress asked as her assistants waited to fetch different styles of dresses, shirts, pants and other pieces of clothing Katara might be interested.

"Well, I do need a formal dress, as the Fire Lord's birthday celebration is in a few months, but I'll need to order that later, as I'll have grown by that time." Katara didn't show how secretly horrified she was of being as big as a walrus seal.

The seamstress smiled. "Oh, yes, I did hear that you were with child. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Katara beamed, her eyes meeting Zuko's for a moment, her heart thudding at the silent look of pride and happiness in his eyes. "But I also need an entirely new wardrobe. The works."

Those words galvanized the assistants into action as they each went hither and thither, picking up tunics and shirts with different cuts and various lengths of necklines. A few went to find fabrics for pants, as different cloths were used for casual and formal wear, and the two that were left dashed into the back to pull out the formal dresses so Katara could pick a color, fabric and style ahead of time.

"Do you also make baby clothes?" Katara asked as she picked soft yellow, dark green, dark red, light pink and, of course, blue with a splash of purple and white as the colors for her new wardrobe.

"Of course, my lady," The seamstress said as her assistants began to show Katara the various cuts and styles of dresses that they made. "Shall I make half of the clothes up through the first year? I assume you wish to adhere to your customs, but time just seems to fly by!"

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Katara said, agreeing with the woman. She had already begun making clothes to fit the smallest infant, but it was tiring work. "Oh… I think I like this tiered style," She pointed to a dark blue dress that had slightly different shades of blue on each tier of the dress, and when the fabric was moved in the light, it gave the impression of moving water. "What do you think, Fire Lord?" She looked over her shoulder at Zuko.

He easily pictured Katara in that dress, their child growing inside of her, her eyes gleaming… and he nodded with as much of a grin as he could manage. "I think you would look beautiful in that dress, Lady Katara." He stated honestly, feeling shy as she blushed and looked away.

"Very well!" The seamstress made a few notes down onto a piece of paper. "I will have several sets of clothing delivered once they are finished, but as the celebration draws nearer, it may too vigorous for you to come back here at that stage. Simply send word, Lady Katara, and I will meet you in the palace and we will take measurements then."

Katara thanked the woman and her assistants, and then went back outside with Zuko, her arm linked with his.

Done with all of the major shopping, Zuko and Katara were content to simply walk through the city, their guards a few paces behind, knowing that anything that transpired between the two was none of their business and if they saw anything, it didn't happen. Ji only accepted the most loyal of soldiers to become the Fire Lord's guards and would not tolerate gossip, true or not, of any type.

For Zuko, it was strange to think that only three months and a few weeks ago, the world was at war and the Fire Nation was on the brink of destroying the others and rebuilding it as a 'perfect' world. When Zuko looked around himself and saw how happy his people were to be rebuilding their world and saw the relief on young soldiers' faces when they returned home and met their families in the ports, he realized just how close it had all come to the end.

But the Avatar had stopped it. Katara, Sokka, and Toph stopped it. Without them, he would be without a throne and without a life. Without them, the world would be shambles and his father would be ruling as a tyrant. Aang and his friends had saved the world from Zuko's family and gave him a throne and a country to rule. It was difficult, and some days he feared the world would revert back into war, but he was still holding on, and it would get easier in time as he established himself as the Fire Lord.

"Let's go back," Katara suggested finally. "I'm exhausted. I know you have to go to that Fire dancing thing, and couldn't we go together later?"

Zuko smiled, "Sure."

The walk back to the palace only took fifteen minutes, and even Zuko let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind them. As wonderful as it was to breathe the fresh air and walk amongst his people, it was difficult being stared at all day. He was a man of solitude and much preferred the privacy of his office or bedroom.

Still, silence reigned as Zuko escorted Katara back to her rooms, and she invited him in, the guards quietly placing down their packages and retreating to the outside, as they were not needed to protect the Fire Lord or Lady Katara. Xiang was absent, but she also had other duties in the laundry section of the palace. Zuko set down the few bags he had opted to carry to ease the load on his poor guards who suffered.

"Thank you," Katara said as she hugged him tightly, leaning her head against his shoulder as she breathed in his arms, relaxing. "Thank you for coming with me and buying everything for me."

"This is our child," he stated, placing a hand between them, his fingers touching the slight mound of her stomach. "And it deserves the best."

Katara smiled. Zuko was the one person who could express himself in two sentences and manage to say everything he needed to say. It wasn't that he didn't know how to articulate his feelings, but simply that he didn't, most of the time, because he was the Fire Lord and there weren't many people he could trust. She felt honored that he could trust her, and she felt blessed that he wanted this baby as much as she did.

She finally yawned, feeling her muscles almost sag in tiredness. It was odd. She used to be able to fly on Appa and run from crazy Firebenders all day long, and now, a walk around a marketplace, getting to buy whatever she wanted, tired her out. She glared at Zuko when he chuckled and turned to go.

"Wait," she told him, and then kissed him passionately, all of those lustful thoughts popping into her mind helpfully. She slowly pulled away and then grinned at his stunned face. "Get me up in time to go to the Fire dance, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed, still quite surprised, and left the room, only remembering to school his emotions when a few servants walked by.

In three hours' time, Zuko and Katara went out to the theater in the capital in a carriage drawn by ostrich-horses. They sat side by side in the royal box, their fingers threaded together between them, and enjoyed the dance immensely. They returned to the palace and parted ways once more at Katara's rooms. A heated kiss was shared in her sitting room, and then he left, and no one was the wiser as to the nature of their relationship.

Katara sat up for a few hours, energized by her nap, and relaxed with a few breadsticks that Zuko had sent up, still grinning stupidly because of his thoughtfulness. The smile increased as she thought of the day's events. She still wasn't okay with having to hide their relationship. She wasn't okay with it, but she would tolerate it, at least for the present time. She had a feeling he had something in mind, and she also had a feeling that he was planning something else, as well. She would ask him about it later, but for now, she considered herself lucky that she even had him and his babe growing in her.

...

Author's Notes: I really, really, REALLY would appreciate some feedback on this chapter. I've always had trouble with anything fluffy... I think that just goes to show my inner sadism. So if you have any thoughts, whether they be positive or negative, I would appreciate them! Thanks, guys, and see you next week!


	15. A Secret Among Many

Author's Notes: And the plot thickens... yet again. I also wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, especially the response to the last chapter. I'm very pleased, and don't worry; we'll be visiting the poisoning again and again, so if it felt like it was a rough change in gears, it was intentional. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

…

Zuko thought he was a very good Fire Lord. He took great care to do all of his tasks completely and to the best of his ability. He trusted his advisors to do the menial tasks that he did not have the time or energy for, and he loved his people. He supposed that love alone was what distinguished a good Fire Lord from a bad one.

Nearly nodding off during a Senate session usually wasn't considered good form, but nevertheless, he considered himself a good Fire Lord.

In his defense, he had been kept up by nightmares, and had wandered off to one of the gardens where he found Katara waterbending, as it was a full moon. They had conversed for a while, and conversation turned into kissing in the safety of the shadows in the corner, and he had stumbled back to bed a few hours before the sun rose. Also, the nobleman who was talking had a monotonous voice and was talking about possibly rebuilding the Army and Navy. Zuko really didn't have time for that sort of thing.

"… and thanks to the continued full funding from the Royal Treasury…"

What in the name of Agni's fire?! Zuko jerked himself into full wakefulness.

"Excuse me, Nobleman." Zuko held up a hand, and the man paused, and then sat. "I am quite sure that, on two separate occasions, I ordered that part of the funding that formerly went to the military to be given to the poorhouses and the orphanages. Yet it was not done." He stood up from his throne and folded his arms over his chest, composing himself despite the swirling anger in his chest. "Head Advisor?"

Daiki rose from his seat and handed the documents he had amassed for the Fire Lord earlier to Zuko and then bowed, "Honorable Fire Lord."

"Thank you," Zuko nodded to acknowledge Daiki's bow, and waited until his Head Advisor had returned to his seat before continuing. "And here are the documents that ordered half of the money to the military accounts and the other half to the personal accounts of Royal Treasurer Yan," he turned to face the man. "Stand," he ordered calmly.

Yan did as he was told, a patronizing smile playing at his lips, "Fire Lord Zuko…"

"No," Zuko cut him off immediately. "You have no excuse. I gave you an order, and you deliberately and knowingly ignored it. You are hereby dismissed from your position and your rank is stripped from you. The stolen money will be returned with interest, and be distributed amongst the people as the Fire Lord sees fit."

"But, my lord!" Yan attempted to protest, but Captain Ji and another of Zuko's personal guard stepped forward to escort the nobleman from the palace.

Zuko nearly smirked at the horrified looks on the faces in front of him. Never before had he had a chance to truly flex his muscles and show he was not afraid to use his power and that he would not be frightened by his nobles. He was the Fire Lord, and he was determined to prove that. It also gave him a little bit of masculine ego to have beaten down older men who considered themselves his betters and he may have stood a little taller at that thought.

"The same will happen to anyone who defies my commands. My will is for the good of the people, not for the good of your purses," Zuko said as he sat back down on his throne, "Nobleman Tashi."

The man stood and bowed, "Yes, my lord?"

"Do you accept the office of Royal Treasurer?" Zuko might not have been so quick to offer the position, but there had been a few developments in the last few days that he knew he would need someone trustworthy in such a sensitive position for the future.

Tashi looked surprised, but he bowed once more. "Yes, my lord, if that is your will."

"It is." Zuko merely replied and then turned to Daiki. "What is next on the agenda?"

The Head Advisor looked down at his notes, and then replied with, "Lady Katara, Fire Lord."

"Ah, yes, thank you." Zuko faced his nobles. "As you know, I took ill a few days ago after our weekly meal together. Dong Quai was slipped into my tea, and if not for Lady Katara, I would be dead. But as you also know, Dong Quai is a well-known abortive herb. It was meant as an attempt on the life of her child," **My** child, he inwardly seethed. "And so, I ask that you keep your eyes and ears open, and if you suspect anything or anyone, I want to hear it."

"Honorable Fire Lord," Nobleman Cho stood up and bowed. "You cannot possibly suspect one of the Fire Nation," he nearly sneered.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Really? I can't? When the Fire Nation was responsible for attempting to destroy the rest of the world? When we are all aware of nationalists who might try to kill someone or something that represents change? Are you so blind, Nobleman?"

Cho, apparently chastened, sat down without another word.

"As I was saying, I will find the one who has tried to do this to an honored war hero and a noble of the Water Tribe, but I would appreciate any assistance you may be able to provide," Zuko finished, and then smiled slightly. "That is all, gentlemen. Thank you, and I will see you when we meet next week. If you have any inquiries, they may be submitted to Head Advisor Daiki or, if it is truly urgent, you may come to my office."

With that, Zuko stood and exited the room, flanked by his guards. He undid his topknot immediately and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. He took a deep breath, feeling as though he was breathing the free air. He made it to his office, and then shut the door behind him, collapsing into his chair, his head throbbing. He had spent nearly five hours with those insufferable men who seemed more like whining children than anything else. He could only hope that raising a child would only half this hard, or he would go permanently insane.

The door suddenly opened and Zuko looked up, and all tension disappeared from his body when he saw it was Katara, and not one of the whiners (er… nobles). He stood up as she closed the door and kissed her deeply, tucking some of her hair behind her ear affectionately.

"I missed you today." He murmured, kissing her again simply because he could.

She smiled and hugged him. "I missed you too," she pulled back to look at his face, a teasing expression on her face. "Did you know that I had to beat my way through a crowd of nobles to even get to your door? I think they might not have liked something you did today. What did you do?" She accused him, but she was still smiling.

Zuko grinned, resting his hands on her hips. "Why do you assume it was me?"

"Because I know you, Fire Lord Zuko," she smiled sweetly, her hands cupping his face. "Now tell me, what has the nobles all riled up?" She asked, moving to sit in Zuko's chair. Her smile only brightened when he sat on the edge of his desk in front of her, looking down to her eyes.

"I dismissed the Treasurer because he didn't move money from the Treasury and give it to various public organizations, specifically for orphans and those devastated by the war," he said, quite proud of himself. "And then I appointed Tashi to that position."

Katara leaned back in the chair, settling her hands on his knees. "Good for you, Zuko. See, I told you," she reminded him. "You are going to be the best Fire Lord ever," she said, the admiration and praise clear in her tone.

Zuko knelt down beside her and kissed her, his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you," he said simply. "What have you been up to today?"

Katara shrugged. "Not too much. I've been very tired, so I haven't done much. I'm actually on my way to meet Lady Liarae for dinner." She couldn't understand how the very thought of the evening meal could send cold fear through her, and made her want to curl up into a ball and wrap her arms around her abdomen protectively. She was scared of losing perhaps the one thing that had ever truly gone right in her life; she wanted to have this child with Zuko, but it had nearly been stolen from her hands, and she hadn't even had the chance to fight back.

Zuko took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, but didn't say anything. Katara was as much as a warrior as he was, and fear was something that couldn't be eased away by hugs or kisses. It needed to be dealt with alone, and she would see it as an insult to her warriorhood if he insisted on forcing his way into her heart. If her fear became uncontrollable or endangered their child, she would come to him. He knew she would. But until she did, she would remain strong on her own.

"She is very friendly," he finally said to her. "I think you will like her."

"I'm sure I will." She stood up finally, and surveyed him as he slid his hands into his pockets and returned her gaze. "I love you, Zuko, and I get this feeling that things are going to get even worse for us, but I love you."

Zuko wrapped her into a hug, as if afraid he might lose her. "I love you too."

With a grin, he kissed her and together, they slowly walked, eyes closed, lips still locked, until Katara's back was against the door. He sighed, disappointed that she had to leave, and took a few steps back as Katara took a moment to make sure she didn't appear as though she had been sharing a heated, delicious, secret kiss with the Fire Lord.

He smiled at her as she opened the door and slipped out. He fixed his hair into a topknot and opened his office door several seconds after Katara exited, and then faced the first noble in line to meet him. "Nobleman Guiren. How may I help you?"

The nobleman stepped into the Fire Lord's office as if he belonged there and then proceeded to order Zuko about as though he was a mere lackey. Zuko settled himself purposefully behind his desk, tilting his head slightly forward so one might look at the coronet that helped affix his hair in its topknot first, and then his face, and then prepared himself to both accept this nobleman's ideas, and then put him in his place and remind the Senate that he was the Fire Lord, and no longer a banished prince.

…

"I am so pleased that you were able to come!" Lady Liarae said with a broad smile, closing the door to her rooms behind Katara. The Fire Nation noblewoman seemed sincere, and so Katara found it easier to relax. Zuko would have told her if there was a reason to distrust this woman. He would have. She had to trust that.

"Thank you for inviting me," Katara returned and followed Liarae towards the dining area. "Where is Nobleman Tashi?" She asked curiously, watching as a few servants finishing preparing the table and then scuttled out of the room, dipping into respectful bows towards Katara and Liarae before leaving. Over the past few days, she had noticed that, in public, Liarae and Tashi were nearly always together, or at least in the same room. Unlike other nobles who had entirely separate circles and separate lives, Tashi and Liarae appeared to have a true relationship. Katara might have gone so far as to even say they might love each other.

The two women sat at the small table before Liarae began, "He had made plans earlier this week for tonight with a few of his friends, and he insisted I tell you he regrets not being able to meet you in person. He does quite admire you," a playful smile appeared on Liarae's face. "If we weren't married, I'd almost be jealous of his admiration of you." The teasing smile turned to a grin as Katara blushed. "But truly, he very much admires the work you have done and the work you did during the war."

"I…" She wasn't quite sure what to say. Of all of the things Katara had expected to experience during a dinner with a Fire Nation noble, no matter how friendly, comfortable banter was not one of them. "Well, please tell him I too, regret not being able to meet him." She finally regained herself, her eyes flickering to the Pai Sho board in the corner, as if play had just been paused, the White Lotus tile prominently displayed in the middle. Katara's attention was brought back to the lady before her as Liarae laughed delightedly.

"Oh, I will!" Her laughter settled to a smile and Liarae covered Katara's hand with her own. "You are such a charming girl, Katara, and I truly mean that. It is so refreshing to meet someone actually polite and nice. You would be surprised to see how rude some of my countrymen are," she shook her head in disgust. "It's as though the Fire Lord is one of the few with manners."

Katara was proud of herself when she heard the comment about Zuko and did not blush. She pushed _those_ thoughts away and focused on the conversation. "Really? I have met a few, and it's not that they're rude…" She trailed off with a shrug, and Liarae nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." She declared as the two began to eat. Katara noticed the distinct lack of tea at the table, as both she and Liarae were sipping on iced water. She also noticed a wall hanging of a lotus flower. She was about to comment on it when she stopped herself. She dismissed its existence and went back to eating.

And so it was that Katara and Liarae became friends. The next two hours were spent in a flurry of laughter and story telling from their childhoods and recent events. That wasn't to say that Katara completely trusted the other woman, but it was something. It was enough that the next few months ahead didn't seem completely unbearable, but she still wondered how Liarae, like so many other Fire Nation women, could stand to merely sit around in a Fire Nation palace without any occupation at all.

However, this friendship was something, and it was better than the 'nothing' she'd had before.

Far too soon, all of the food was gone, and Katara was standing up to leave. Liarae smiled brightly as she hugged the younger woman. "We simply must have dinner again soon, before my husband and I take a short vacation to our summer estate. Are you free later this week?"

"Of course," Katara returned. "When should I come?"

Liarae crossed the room to her small schedule book, and then flipped to the next page. "Is Monday all right?" She asked, returning to stand by Katara. "Tashi will be free then; perhaps you should invite the Fire Lord as well?" She suggested.

Katara wondered if Liarae had any suspicions as to the nature of her relationship with Zuko, but she didn't sense any malice from her new friend. No, Liarae wasn't like the other Fire Nation women who would take a suspicion and gossip as though the world was ending. Even if she did know, or suspect, then it wouldn't leave the confines of her mind.

"All right," Katara agreed, "I think he would enjoy that."

"Great!" Liarae smiled, and opened the door for the Waterbender. "I'll see you again; thank you for such a pleasant evening!"

"The pleasure was mine, Lady Liarae." Katara said over her shoulder and smiled as she walked down the hallway, headed for her room. It was good to have friends, and Liarae was one of the best candidates for friendship, but there was something still nagging her about the White Lotus wall hanging, and the White Lotus tile. However, she was tired and needed a nap, and decided to tackle all of the implications of those two items when she was most rested.

…

Sometime past midnight, Fire Lord Zuko sat awake in his office. He knew he should have gone to bed hours ago, and would pay for it in the morning, but the boring paperwork on whether or not the Fire Academy for Girls should have oil-based paints from the Fire Nation or the watercolor paints that were quite popular in the Earth Kingdom simply couldn't wait. His enthusiasm on the subject was more than enough to keep him awake.

Zuko was seriously considering burning the papers to a crisp. It was very, **very** tempting. Next time, he would force Daiki to do all of this. Oh **yes**, Zuko was already relishing the moment when he saw Daiki's face…

He nearly rejoiced when the door opened up. A possible distraction! His momentary jubilation was dimmed when he saw the grim look on Iroh's face. "Uncle?" He asked as he stood up.

Iroh handed Zuko a letter. "Zuko. The intelligence report we received has been confirmed."

Zuko's eyebrows raised, his heart thudding painfully fast, as he scanned the contents of the letter. "Good," he said, his voice grim with determination. "I leave in a week." He stared at the group of candles on the edge of his desk that illuminated his work. "We have a lot to do and plan in that time, Uncle."

"Indeed we do, nephew." Iroh agreed with a nod. "Come. It is far past your bedtime." He teased with a budding smile, encouraging the young Fire Lord to let go of his burdens for a time. "Sleep, as you know, is most important to having a healthy mind."

Zuko smiled slightly and shook his head, amused, though his mind was heavy, as he stood. He was careful not to leave the letter out in the open; he tucked it underneath a stack of documents in the bottommost drawer, the pads of his fingers grazing the lotus seal once more before locking it and following his uncle out of his office.

...

Author's Notes: Hrm, what could Zuko and Iroh be up to? Any guesses? And, as always, all sorts of comments are appreciated, whether they be good or bad. Until next week, guys.


	16. Give Me A Reason to Stay

Author's Notes: And the truth comes out. At least part of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And enjoy the rest of your weekend - they're blessed, blessed things. Haha.

…

Zuko rubbed his slightly stubbled chin in deep thought as he studied the blueprints in front of him. He would have left the moment the location had been revealed, but he needed to be careful. He needed to prepare, wrap up his affairs for a short amount of time, and plan his route of attack. It had been almost frighteningly easy to request the floor plans of a mansion, which had been supposedly abandoned several years ago after Nobleman Kei (the current lover of Lady Haruka, if he wasn't mistaken) had run into some financial troubles.

"What do you think, Uncle?" he asked.

Iroh considered the question in his calm, sage manner, his eyes tracing the lines and corridors of the mansion his nephew would be breaking into. "It would be best to climb up to a higher floor and enter from there. The guards will not be expecting anyone to be able to climb up. I am certain she is being held in the cellars below the manor itself. There are wine cellars that are best suited for keeping a prisoner."

Zuko nodded. "I had thought the same." He folded his arms over his chest. "I'll sneak in with my swords and only firebend if absolutely necessary. I don't want to kill them." His eyes hardened as his voice remained stable. "I want them to pay for what they have done."

"You must have control, Zuko," Iroh said, tucking his hands into his large sleeves. "This will be a difficult mission, far more so than any you experienced during the war. This is your mother, and there will be emotions you cannot anticipate in the heat of battle. You must be calm."

"I will, Uncle." Zuko's ire slowly ebbed away as he closed his eyes. "I have to be. My mother saved my life; now, I will save her, and begin to mend the last of the wounds caused by Ozai."

"Your mother?"

Zuko whirled around, his hands at his sides, clenched into fists as he readied himself for a battle when he saw it was Katara, and his hands relaxed. "What are you doing in here?" He asked harshly, his voice rough with unexplainable emotion.

"Captain Ji allowed me in…" she trailed off, raising her eyebrows at his unexplained anger. "What's going on?" she asked as she took a step nearer, knowing the answers were on the maps on Zuko's desk, but also knowing he wouldn't appreciate that sort of intrusion. If he wanted to tell her, he would, but if he needed his privacy… well, she'd probably get the truth out of him anyway, but she liked to give him a choice in the matter first.

Zuko took a steady breath, similar to those he took while meditating, and explained the entire situation to Katara. He explained the fact that Azulon had ordered Ozai to kill him, but his mother had intervened and had had a plan. He told her quietly of his suspicion that Ursa had been the one to kill his grandfather, and then she was banished from the Fire Nation.

With her rapt attention and her hand in his, comforting him and giving him the strength he seemed to be lacking in the past days and weeks, he finally released the pressure of stress, fear, anger, despair and sheer panic that had built over the weeks of planning this endeavor. He told her of how he had searched on his own, tearing through small villages in search of his mother, mere days after being crowned Fire Lord, and the agonizing stress of searching for answers and holding the pieces of his country together before it crumbled from the lack of a war to bolster the economy. He told her of how he had finally asked for the White Lotus' help, and how they had confirmed her location.

Finally, he finished his speech with, "I plan to leave in five days."

Katara looked stunned at the overload of information, grieving once more for how little Zuko had experienced in his life, other than pain and rejection, but took a breath and gamely nodded. "Okay."

But his hesitation showed on his face, as he remembered all they had gone through in the past days. A wave of panic shot through him as he realized that he could hardly protect her in his own palace; how could he trust anyone else to protect her in a foreign situation? He couldn't do this, not even this was more important than their child… but this was his mother. He needed to save her because she could be dying, but Katara could easily be killed in his absence. How can he make this choice?

"I don't want to leave you. I should be here, protecting you." He stated, his eyes tracing the gentle curve of her stomach. "I can't just leave."

Katara smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, you can, and you will." She looked at him seriously. "This is something you need to do, to completely… I don't know, to come to terms with your entire life. I know what it's like," her voice was soft. "And you need to do this."

"There is no need to be worried, nephew," Iroh said before Zuko could reply. "That beautiful young woman, Lady Liarae, daughter of Piandao, has invited Lady Katara to her summer residence on the coast. It is a very beautiful place, and I don't think there is anywhere safer."

Katara raised her eyebrows at the mention of Piandao, and the White Lotus symbols that seemed to have littered Liarae's apartments so subtly fell into place. She shook her head slightly at the positive turn of fortune she seemed to have had, and focused back on Zuko, who looked lost and confused.

"I will be safe, Zuko, and I will be waiting for you when you come back with your mother," she stated, no room in her tone for argument.

Zuko looked at her for a long moment, quietly judging her conviction and sincerity, and then nodded. He didn't thank her, for fear that his gratefulness would turn to tears, but the look in his gold eyes was enough for her.

Iroh excused himself, saying something about having an appointment with the Head Chef for tea, but Katara remained behind.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, worried. As loving as he was, he was still an intensely private person. He kept to himself and relied on himself to accomplish everything. That didn't bother her, as he did include her when he needed her, but he still kept most of his emotions locked up. He was learning, but she could tell he was still suffering.

Zuko looked up at her and nodded. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm as an answer. In return, she kissed his forehead and turned to leave. "I love you." She said over her shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied, and she left the young monarch alone.

Reinforced by Katara's easy acceptance and encouragement, he turned himself back to his plans, his official decree that he would be leaving for one of the Fire Lord's vacation homes, and did not leave his office until the words began to dance over the page and he couldn't seem to be able to hold up his own head. But he had made progress.

Zuko slept deeply, but was fraught with nightmares of the condition in which he might find his mother and all of the horrors he might face along the way. He jerked himself awake long before dawn, and couldn't sleep again.

…

Katara shaded her eyes with her hand as Zuko helped her step out of the carriage into the bright sunlight. She smiled up at him when he closed the door and turned back to her; she liked to think that the two of them were just escaping from the rigors of court life, and that he wasn't leaving to enter a dangerous situation. It was easier to think that way, even though at the back of her mind, at the bottom of her heart, she was constantly nagged by the truth – he would be leaving her for at least a week.

But they had two days before he needed to leave to be back in time for the two of them (along with his mother, hopefully) to spend a full seven days together at Liarae's summer residence.

Katara took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. She could definitely love this place. It was close to the ocean, and far away from 'civilization'. The only towns that were within an hour's ride by carriage were small villages with people who liked to keep to themselves and didn't come to the mansion.

"See something you like?" Zuko asked with a slight smile, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Katara nodded with a beaming smile, as Captain Ji and two other guards stepped out of the second carriage, as they would be assisting Liarae's guard in protecting Katara and took up posts a generous distance away from their charges, and then her smile faded, remembering why she was here. In another time, during the war, she had accepted that he was a soldier and a warrior. He fought, and it was out of necessity, so it had become part of her world. Now, he was the Fire Lord. He was a politician and a head of state. He wasn't supposed to fight. He was supposed to stay safe for her, for their child.

At the same time, she wanted him to go because if she selfishly asked him to stay for her, and he did stay, he would always be haunted by the fact that his mother was wasting away in a makeshift prison. He would come to resent her, and she would become the woman who had refused to allow him to retrieve the only other family member who had ever loved him.

And all of this was part of a political scenario she could not fully comprehend. In the Southern Water Tribe, things were simple. Hakoda was the chief, and sometimes, Gran-Gran could overrule him with her status as the eldest woman, and both were respected. Everyone did their part, and it was useless to feud because the elements were greater threats than one's own petty anger and strife. But here, everything was confusing and she had to pretty much watch the way she ate her food or she would be judged and criticized.

It was a simple decision, really. He would go, and he would return. She had to believe in his prowess in battle. He was a master Firebender, and he had taught the Avatar. He was capable to taking down any sort of enemy. She would worry, but she would survive.

As the two of them approached the front door, it suddenly flung open and Liarae came bursting out, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, Katara, welcome! I am so glad you could come!" She gave Zuko a polite bow, but turned back to her friend. "We shall have such a wonderful time!"

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" Katara marveled. "This place is amazing!" She basked in the fact she could smell the ocean and feel its push and pull underneath her skin. At the palace, there were ponds and fountains, but nothing was like the real thing, and she found peace in the idea.

"I know, isn't it? It has belonged to Tashi's family for years, and it is absolutely gorgeous. You should really see the beaches. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect!" Katara exclaimed, and began to giggle as she embraced the other woman. All of her fears passed away for a time whenever she was around Liarae, and it was a welcome change. Perhaps there was nothing funny at all about this situation, but it was a relief to have the chance to laugh at all.

Zuko stood off to the side awkwardly until Tashi eventually followed his wife, walking at a sedate and sane pace. He bowed politely, and Zuko nodded to acknowledge Tashi's reinforcement of his vow of fealty that all nobles swore when a new Fire Lord took office and to offer his own respect.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay with you." Zuko said, finally allowing himself to relax in the presence of this other couple. He was surrounded by people he could trust, and he let out a breath that carried almost all of his cares and worries that built on his shoulders as he lived in his own court. If nothing else, these two people were affiliated with the White Lotus Society, and knew of his relationship with Katara, and seemed to accept it. It would be nice to not have to hide for a while.

Tashi nodded with an easy smile. Zuko marveled at this man; he was married to and in love with the daughter of a member of a secret society and a master swordsman, he was harboring a pregnant woman who was apparently wanted dead by some unknown assassins, he was also the host to the Fire Lord, who was leaving to rescue his mother, and yet he was standing as casually as though he was among friends.

"It is no problem, my lord." Tashi waved off Zuko's gratitude, owing his monarch nothing for helping save the world and retaking the Fire Nation for good. "Come; the women," he gestured to Liarae and Katara who were chatting animatedly and walking into the manor, "will talk for hours and… whatever else they do." He rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face. "You have preparations to make; all that is in my house is yours, my lord."

"Thank you," Zuko said once more, and followed the nobleman into the summer home, welcoming the coolness that had been trapped in the stone walls from the sweltering heat.

…

Katara spent the next two days constantly worried, though one of her many fears had been alleviated when Tashi and Liarae had sat both her and Zuko down and explained they knew of their relationship, and if anyone heard of it, it would not be from them. No, her fears only increased when she watched Zuko ghost through the hallways, always doing something, whether it was training with his double swords or practicing the most complicated Firebending forms she had ever seen or packing and repacking the single bag he would be taking along. He needed to take food, for both himself and his mother, or means to acquire it, and blankets and sleeping gear, along with copious amounts of medical supplies.

As she observed him going about his business when she wasn't occupied with spending time with Liarae and Tashi (whom she took to immediately; he had a great appreciation for the healing arts and had close to a million questions about her healing ability and the Water Tribes, in general), resentment grew from embers to an all-consuming fire underneath her skin. She was getting angry at Zuko and at the world; angry, frustrated and melancholic about the lot she had been given in life.

She was with child, and she wasn't even married. Though the only negative comments or looks given to her were from angry Fire Nation nobles, she looked down upon herself for making a bad decision when she had needed to be clear-headed. Now, she would have to pay for that one mistake for the rest of her life. Her own father would be ashamed of her when she actually saw him; there wasn't anything else he could be. She had been brought up to be appropriate around members of the opposite gender, and when the first boy with whom she was true equals had come along, she had fallen and made a terrible choice. Yes, she did love her child already, but it didn't mean her night with Zuko had been one of sound judgment.

She was undeservedly angry with Zuko because, while they had spent time together, it had been tense and awkwardly silent. They had walked along the beach, and he had shifted uncomfortably and tried to make conversation, but she gave him the cold shoulder, which seemed to only confuse him further. She didn't want him to go, and she knew she was just trying to push him away enough so his leaving wouldn't be as painful, but still, she blamed him because he didn't seem to be trying hard enough to get her to talk.

As the day for Zuko to leave dawned, Katara found herself wanting to leave with him. She was a master Waterbender; she could HELP him. If Ursa was injured, she could heal her. She could block fire blasts while he kept going. She was just as capable as he was, and she could do it. She had believed they were a team, and yet now, he was leaving her behind.

She was just so tired of sitting in a pretty palace and being so useless. She wasn't the Fire Lady; she couldn't help Zuko with his work. She couldn't do anything except prepare for her baby, and exciting as that was, it was boring after the first three days of puttering around the nursery.

Katara took a deep breath as she descended the stairs into the entrance hall, where Zuko was talking quietly with Liarae as the noblewoman cleaned and oiled his swords while he reorganized his pack. Tashi was presumably outside, caring for the ostrich horse (another one of his hobbies). As she stepped onto the marble floor, Zuko looked up and walked over to her.

She wasted no time and stated, "I want to come with you."

Zuko raised his eyebrows and immediately replied with, "No."

Liarae quietly sheathed Zuko's swords and decided not to interfere with this lovers' spat, as horrified as she was at the very idea that Katara wanted to go into danger. She slipped outside to join her husband and give the two privacy.

"Why not?" Katara asked heatedly, perching her hands on her hips. "Why can't I? You went with me to find the Southern Raiders and the man that killed my mother. You helped me, then, Zuko, and I can help you now!" she exclaimed.

"No," he repeated, glaring. "Absolutely not. You are not risking our child simply to-to-to prove a POINT! You are staying here where you are _safe_. I'm not letting you come!" She wasn't the only one who was frustrated; she hadn't been talking to him for the past few days and it was grating on his nerves. He knew she felt abandoned and unneeded – anyone would - but this was crossing a line.

"What?" Katara snapped, stepping forward and glaring right back. "What are you trying to say?" She hissed.

"I'm trying to say that you can't come with me! Katara, you know better, and I think that you're just bored." Zuko pointed out, doing his best to remain calm as he tried to either shock her back to her senses or make her contradict his own fears, as he'd wondered if she'd ask to come along. "Are you really that selfish?" he retorted, "That you'd risk the life of our baby just to feel like you're doing something? I know you're frustrated with this; I am, too! But you are doing something far greater than anything I could ever do! You're carrying our child! Our CHILD, Katara." He was more than angry at the way she'd treated him over the past two days, ignoring him and not letting him in. He was scared and he was hurt and he didn't know what else to do.

Katara almost stepped back in shock at the truth in Zuko's words. She fumbled for words for a moment, and then shot a glare up at Zuko's pale face. He was frustratingly calm. He didn't understand. He was the Fire Lord and could do whatever he wanted, and would usually be accepted. She was the underdog in life in the Fire Nation. None of the nobility wanted her there, and some of the peasantry wished she would disappear. And she felt his child growing within her every day on top of that, and she was alone, except for him.

"I know that!" She replied angrily. "But I am useless, Zuko! Useless! Almost everyone hates me and doesn't want me there! All of my friends are going around the world, bringing peace wherever they go, but I'm stuck here!" All she had done for the past few months was meet people and sit around. She wasn't allowed to waterbend vigorously, as it could harm her baby, and aside from a few training injuries, there was no one to heal. As she was an honored guest, no one dared to get in her face and challenge her to a fight. She basically sat in her room and counted the bricks on the wall. There wasn't a thing for her to do and she was bored and ashamed that her life had regressed to this.

"You are not useless!" Zuko tried to protest angrily, hiding his guilt behind his frustration. He knew he was the reason that her life had become this way.

But she continued on, without a thought to his words, "And my entire Tribe will hate me once they hear of this," her eyes were glued to his face, but she was forcing away her tears. She forced the words past the lump in her throat and her hands were shaking with pain and rage. "And no one will ever want to marry me, but there, it would be better because I'd have Gran-Gran and Dad, and they're my family. Maybe…" She swallowed, coming to a frightening realization in the middle of her rant. "Maybe I should just go home to the South Pole!" She spat.

Absolute horror crossed Zuko's face and it churned and writhed within him. "NO!" He exploded.

Katara threw her arms out in anger. "Then give me a reason to STAY!"

With a determined look in his eyes, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, ravaging her lips. She responded, holding onto him tightly, as the tension in both of their bodies faded and the kiss turned to tenderness.

He slowly drew away as Tashi opened the front door and stepped inside. It was time for him to leave, but he didn't want to. He took a deep breath and gently ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

"We will finish this later," he promised, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you, Katara."

She nodded, resting her hands on his broad chest. "I love you, too, Zuko," she said, and meant it. She was frustrated, angry and felt inferior. But she still loved him, and any confusing feelings on her part could not measure up to that one truth.

Tashi, with great sadness in his eyes, watched the young couple stand together. He'd heard part of their argument and was glad it was off of their chests, but it couldn't have happened at a worst time. Zuko was leaving for a week, possibly more, to venture into a lion's den for his mother, who could have very well been killed since the White Lotus discovered her location. Their lot was unlucky, and he felt for them.

Liarae slid an arm around her husband, overwhelmed with gratitude to Agni that she had been blessed with a love who was safe, most of the time. She had not fallen for a soldier; she had fallen in love with a politician whose gift was with words, not swords nor fire, and she was beyond grateful for that.

Liarae watched Katara thread her fingers with the Fire Lord's as they walked outside. Zuko kissed his love once more before he mounted his ostrich horse and attached his pack to the saddle.

Katara rested her hand on his knee and swallowed her other feelings, looking up into his face. She hated that she couldn't go with him, but she worried more than she felt useless. He nodded to her, wordlessly making a world of promises, and then turned and rode off into the coming darkness.

She didn't like what that seemed to indicate.

Liarae came up behind her and rested her hands on Katara's shoulder. "He will be successful, and he will return." She stated confidently. "He will not allow himself to fail."

"I know." Katara leaned back against her friend. "I know." And then, all of her previous emotions bubbled up and a few tears fell down her face. She hated being left behind. Liarae turned the younger woman towards her and gently hugged her, letting Katara bury her face into her neck, and hoping there was something she could do to help.

"Come, ladies," Tashi's voice broke through the painful silence. "It will soon be cold and it would not do to catch a chill on our vacation." His eyes clearly showed his worry for Katara, but he knew there was nothing he could say to comfort her, as there was nothing anyone could say to him if he was faced with the possibility of losing Liarae. Words were useless, and so he merely settled a hand on her back for a brief moment.

Katara entered the house first, the tears coming quicker now, and was followed by Tashi and Liarae. She went to her room and curled up underneath her covers, her hands pressed against her stomach, crying for everything she had once been and was now no longer, and once again for fear of losing the man she loved. She was losing him to Mai and losing him to his country, and she could only wonder if there was anything left of him for her to claim.

She began to tremble as she began to ask herself if she really believed Zuko would return at all.

...

Author's Notes: So, the first fight and Zuko's off to save his mother. What do you think? As always, I appreciate and adore any sort of feedback, good, bad or just plain bizarre. I really do want to improve!


	17. Searching For More Than A Woman

Author's Notes: As you might have noticed, I'm going to be keeping the story updated on a two-week basis because school is just too much right now. Because I'm so exhausted, when I get home at six, I eat, do my homework, return as many emails as I can, and then go to bed, I don't have any inspiration to write. So, please, be patient as I try to regain my muse. Any encouragement or flattery or criticism is well-received, as always, even more so now, though.

…

It was nearing midnight when Zuko finally felt uncomfortable in the dark forest he had ridden into, though he had kept a small light to see the path in front of him. He had kept a steady pace since he left Tashi and Liarae's home, the cadence of the mild-mannered ostrich horse's hooves clapping against the ground keeping his emotions in check. The continuous, solid rhythm was comforting, and he had gone over his final plans several times and had found no flaw with them.

He did not allow himself to think of either the objective of his mission or Katara. Both were too distracting and made his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't choke on this trip because it wasn't just his life at stake. No, there were four lives involved; his, his mother's, Katara's and the small baby within her. It wasn't just about him anymore, and because of that, he needed to be focused and steady.

Zuko glanced around in the darkness and struggled to hear anything above the sounds of the forest coming alive and a gentle breeze that brushed the trees. He dismounted from the ostrich horse and tied it to a branch and created a small fireball in the palm of his hand. Using that light, he gathered logs and other pieces of wood and made a neat pile. He sent the fireball in his hand onto the top of the woodpile and it began to crackle and burn.

He let out a sigh and pulled out a small parcel of food from his pack. It would have been better to hunt for his dinner, but it was too late to find anything worth eating and he was tired. As he ate the roast duck and rice with his fingers, he stretched out his legs and leaned against the tree he had tied his ostrich horse to.

He only had two days of traveling left, and then he would be at the mansion where his mother was being kept. He didn't think it would take more than a few hours to break in and find her. It was a simple mission; get in, find the objective, get out, and not let anyone get in his way. He also couldn't let anyone see him and survive. As much as he didn't want to kill his subjects – because he had taken a vow of honor to safeguard his nation and stand behind his people – it might be necessary, and he was well prepared to do what he had to.

Once his dinner was finished, Zuko laid down for rest, his swords tucked against his body for his own comfort, and drifted to sleep within the hour. He was off before the sun had begun to burn the night away.

…

Two days passed quickly, with the same monotonous routine as time had passed when he traveled, searching for the Avatar. He rose, cleaned up his campsite and cleared all evidence of his existence, and then left. On the fourth day, Zuko spent three hours meditating after he woke up. His entire body was tense and his heart rate was incredibly quick. Every nerve seemed to be on edge and he jumped at every small sound. He needed to be centered. He couldn't fight when he felt like this.

Though he was usually more than confident about his skills in battle, he has his doubts about this day. He would be fighting in hallways – wide ones, but hallways nonetheless – and he didn't know how many people he would have to face. He was sure there would be some of the most elite Firebenders, as the nobility could afford the best trainers, but he knew he was superior, and he had his swords. But the fact remained none could be left alive who saw his face.

Zuko finally stood up and brushed off the back of his pants and left his campsite, his mind still churning but steadily. He had prepared in all ways he could; he had trained and he had meditated. Beyond that, there was nothing else to do but fight and come out victorious and bring his mother home.

As the forest slowly became uncluttered and the plants that littered the grounds had obviously been planted by a gardener and the day wore on, Zuko tied his ostrich horse to a tree and left food for it. He was used to approaching fortresses on foot and it had never failed him. He ignored the light perspiration on his palms as he unsheathed his two swords and darted into the trees.

He kept to the shadows of the trees, which were still quite long and almost opaque, though it was nearing midday. He ran speedily, never tiring as adrenaline awakened his senses and brought him to a cold place of battle-readiness. He was not thinking of anything other than entering the mansion, retrieving what he came for, and leaving without a trace. He relished the feeling and went even faster.

Because of his intense pace, he neared the mansion within minutes. He slowed to a stop, and examined the large manor, glancing over his shoulder, though his ostrich horse was too far away to see now. Yes, he had picked a good spot. If his mother was injured, he could easily carry her the distance.

Zuko turned his eyes on the manor and waited.

Minutes passed, and he could see no one through the large windows and open-air corridors that made up the outside wall. No one entered or left the mansion, and Zuko had small worries that, maybe, the White Lotus had been wrong, but quickly dashed those doubts. His uncle and those he kept as associates would not be wrong for something this important, or even something frivolous, and he trusted his faith in them.

Zuko set his jaw and straightened his cloak, pulling the hood over his head, obscuring his face and scar. He dashed across the lawn and leapt onto the metal trellis that had ivy curled around it, scaled it, and ended up on the second floor's open-air corridor. He ducked down and quickly headed for the nearest entrance to the building.

He pushed the door open a crack and stood, pressing himself against it to peer inside. He couldn't see nor hear anyone, and so he entered, silently closing the door behind him.

Uncle had said his mother was likely being kept in the wine cellars, and Zuko had studied the architectural documents to this mansion; he knew exactly where to go and it was better to eliminate the threats as he went and not deal with all of them at once, as that was what he surmised would have happened if he'd simply waltzed through the front door. Though he didn't believe this would be easy, he definitely –

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a shout behind him. Zuko whirled around and brandished his dual swords. Three well-dressed men in their thirties had spotted him and were beginning to form fireballs. As each blast of fire came toward him, Zuko cut through the fire, and then slowly made his way toward his opponents, defending himself the entire way, making no offensive move. His muscles were tense, waiting for the opportunity… and then he struck, slicing through the man on the left when he slipped slightly and missed a move in his chosen Firebending form. Using that momentum, he cut down the center man, and was only left with one more opponent.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, his eyes widening with a sick mixture of fear and confusion as his eyes landed on the bottom half of Zuko's scar.

The side of Zuko's mouth turned upwards before he used a well-timed fireball to dispatch the man. He turned his back and began to run, as someone might have heard the noise, and left three bloody bodies in the middle of the hallway.

He remembered the last time he had searched for his mother, merely weeks after being crowned Fire Lord. He had left the palace in the dead of night, and while he had hoped, there had been a part of him that had known he wouldn't find his mother on that trip. This time, every nerve was on fire from his free-flowing chi because he _**knew**_, he could feel, his mother was so close.

He remembered the fear and keen disappointment whenever he rode through a small village in the middle of nowhere to find his mother had, yet again, never been there. He remembered his bitter tears in the darkness, when he grieved for everything he'd lost and everything he could never get back.

This was the end of that. This was the beginning of a new era - his era as Fire Lord. This was the first step towards healing the wounds created by his ancestors… the wounds Zuko carried in his heart. He knew enough that having his mother once more wouldn't fix everything, but it was a start. It was proof he could do good things, proof he needed for himself. No matter how others praised his works, he would see no true good in what he did as Fire Lord if he couldn't do this.

He wasn't sure if that was the right mindset to have, but it pushed him to do great things. It motivated him to make sure he was nothing like Ozai in everything he did. No, each day that he lived was a new day.

As long as he survived this.

Zuko skidded to a stop when he saw his path was once again being blocked.

He was now on the ground floor, and he was nearing the kitchens. He would soon find his mother, and he was absolutely enraged that anyone would stand in his path. He took a step back and settled into a familiar Firebending stance, and found his calm once more.

He faced down his opponent, and, if the moment was not so tense, might have laughed at how he should have guessed this. But he didn't have the luxury of time to dwell on the tangled mess of lies that he had somehow stumbled upon.

His opponent was Nobleman Kei.

This particular man had been out of Senate sessions for two months, under the excuse his ailing father might die and he wanted to be at his side. Zuko hadn't believed that at the time, but he had allowed Kei's leave of absence.

Kei was also well known for being the current lover of Lady Haruka, a beautiful but elitist woman. Zuko found himself feeling particularly murderous as he put the pieces together and drew the conclusion that made his blood boil with fury.

Kei and Haruka had been lovers for years, and were both known for having been huge supporters of Ozai. Kei disappears for a few months, and Haruka returns to the palace. Katara is nearly poisoned and their child is threatened. Now, Zuko comes to a supposedly abandoned manor to find Kei here, imprisoning his mother.

The entire puzzle fit together easily. Zuko had suspected Haruka to have had a hand in poisoning Katara. Though there was no evidence to prove she had done it, he is inclined to believe it now more than ever. He knew he couldn't imprison her, but he could have Ji send some men follow her. He could wait for her to make her next mistake and then he would exact justice.

At this moment, though – he thought as he nearly growled from the back of his throat – Kei was just another opponent he needed to face and this was just another mission. It couldn't be anything else or he would do something he regretted, and Agni knew he didn't need any more regrets or more reasons to have nightmares.

Zuko found peace in the familiar movements as Kei moved first. He ducked, and shot a spray of fire from his foot. He brought his arms up just in time to divert Kei's fire around his body. He punched twice, his movements fluid. The fight was quickly heating up, but he remembered his uncle's lessons about using his breath to create fire, and he knew he would be the victor.

But Zuko was knocked off balance when Kei gave up firebending and launched himself at Zuko. The two men tumbled to the ground and the young Fire Lord fought for dominance. In the process, his hood fell back, revealing his face, and Zuko knew that, in that split second, he would need to kill Kei. But Kei's surprise at seeing his new monarch as his opponent afforded him the advantage he needed.

Zuko rolled Kei over onto his back and settled his elbow against Kei's neck. "Where is my mother?" he demanded.

Kei answered by gurgling defiantly, his eyes glaring up at Zuko. Grim faced, Zuko pulled Kei upwards, and then slammed his head back down onto the marble floor. "Where is she?" he hissed, "I will kill you if you do not give me the answer I want, and my patience is thinning. Where is Princess Ursa?" He demanded once more.

"In the… cellars… to the left!" Kei managed to force out, and then Zuko released him, standing up.

In a moment of mercy, ignoring the possible repercussions, Zuko turned away, preparing to allow Kei to live. He felt heat against his back and threw himself to the floor before he was burned to death. He got up and unsheathed his swords and faced Nobleman Kei. The battle began once more, but ended quickly.

Kei had, by reputation, always left his right side open and could easily be defeated by exploiting the weakness. Zuko wormed his way around Kei's defenses and had Kei by the front of his shirt. Not looking the man in the eyes, Zuko cut his throat and let the body fall to the floor.

As he walked away, Zuko cleaned his swords and sheathed them. He would pay for that during the nights and for the rest of his life, but right now, he needed to find his mother.

…

Zuko threw open the doors to the cellars and ignited the torch that was hung just inside the door. He lifted it out of its holster and started down the stairs into the dark, gloomy and obviously ill-used wine cellar. All of the casks were gone and there was old wine spilled on the floor and Zuko lifted up his foot in disgust, making a face. He continued on, despite the ugly sound his steps made.

The wine cellars of any Fire Nation manor were veritable mazes. Each manor was known for its house style of wine. Much effort was put into making wine, as there were yearly competitions and winning in these contests was one of the highest levels of prestige nobles could achieve. Zuko could walk for hours and never find where his mother was being kept, but he knew Kei hadn't lied. There was no reason for him to. Even with such a general direction as "to the left", he would find her. Zuko wouldn't stop until he did.

Something deep within him was shaking, and the tremors slowly became physical when his knees nearly gave out underneath him. He was so close. He was moments away. Literally moments, and he would have found his mother. He missed her so much, and he hated that, for years, his last memory of her was a sleepy, half-awake one and words that faded over time. Now… he would save her and return her to a place of honor in the Fire Nation. He'd have his mother back.

Zuko fought for his composure and steadied himself before he stepped through the next door. He looked down at the space of floor between himself and the heavy wooden door and saw distinctive footprints. He bent down to examine them, and then unsheathed his swords, leaving the torch in an empty holster, noting a slight glow from underneath the door. There was someone in there, someone who hadn't left for several hours. He slowly eased the door open.

He swore as he barely managed to block a blast of fire. The man who was inside had heard the door open and apparently could tell he wasn't a friend. Zuko shoved the door open and sliced through the man's fire and ran him through effortlessly. Obviously, Kei and his friends hadn't expected anyone to come looking for Ursa. Sad mistake.

He knew there had to be many, many more people involved; Kei wasn't the type to lock himself up in the countryside with only a few friends.

Zuko pushed the body to the side of the narrow hallway and continued on. As he walked, he saw more empty casks and more spills, and he hoped that wouldn't have any unwanted effect when it came to Firebending. He also wondered what sort of party Kei had to have had to make this mess, using frivolous thoughts to distract himself and hopefully remain calm. His thoughts turned back to his mother. What would she think of his scar? Would she always see him as a reminder of Ozai, of the cruel reign of his forefathers? Would she still love him?

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened another door and closed it behind him. He noticed that this expansive storage room was illuminated, as the last one was, but there were no guards present in this room. His breathing quickened as he saw the slight glint of metal in the corner of his eye. He turned and in the right corner, there was a square cell measuring fifty feet across. In it, on a small cot with a thin woolen blanket, was a person.

Zuko slowly, with childlike steps, made his way over there and touched the walls of the cell. He looked down at the female figure with wide eyes. The woman was asleep, and though her hair was unbound and her clothes were that of a peasant, he would recognize his mother anywhere.

A million thoughts shot through his head and his throat was stuck. He wanted to wake her, he wanted to hear her voice and know that she was well, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should call her 'mother' or say her name. He didn't know if he was worthy to call himself her son, and tears rushed into his eyes, and he fought them away.

He tightened his hands around two rungs and melted them away quietly with a focused thought. He did the same thing to several other rungs until he could rip out a sizeable section of the metal cell wall. He stepped in, and then looked down at his mother. There were bags underneath her eyes, and she looked exhausted, but from what he could see, she hadn't been tortured or mistreated. His shoulders slumped, and part of him could relax. His mind could either rest or he would want revenge once he could ask her.

But still, his hand and his voice didn't seem to want to wake her. He just wanted to look at her closely and know he hadn't failed. He just needed to take a moment to know that his mother was the one thing Ozai hadn't been able to take away from him.

Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin when his mother finally opened her eyes, and he realized her eyes had probably been watching him cautiously through the slit of her lids. He didn't feel threatened by it, but he suddenly felt like a vulnerable child. He took a step back, heart racing. He could feel his pulse pounding in his head, and the entire moment felt surreal as Ursa's eyes locked onto his, and she sat up.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her eyes flashing in the low light. She stood up, and Zuko felt like a gangly-legged fool as he towered over his mother.

"I…" he trailed off, his voice wobbling, "… I'm…"

Ursa stepped closer with the grace of a Fire Nation princess and looked up into his face, and recognized him after a beat. "Zuko?" she asked in a whisper, reaching up with a shaking hand to touch his scar. He flinched, but remained where he was. "How are you here? What about the Fire Lord? … What happened to you?"

Zuko was grim. She was asking him to explain the last three years of his life in a moment, and he shook his head. "I'll… I'll explain… explain everything when… when we get back. It's too much… I…" He rambled off, his eyes wide as he looked up at his mother's face. "I'm… I just…" His voice hitched, and a sob ripped from his throat unbidden.

Ursa looked down at him with compassion and love, and she drew him into her arms. He buried his face into her neck and tears squeezed through his shut lids. He allowed himself to feel like a child again; he was hurt, and his mother was there to soothe it away. And for the first time in a long time, Fire Lord Zuko actually allowed himself to cry.

Reality eventually returned to Zuko, and he composed himself, wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve. He wordlessly led his mother out of the cell and out of the cellars. Mother and son encountered no more errant noblemen or guards as they exited the manor the way Zuko had entered. Before another hour had passed, Ursa and Zuko were on the ostrich horse and were headed back to Liarae's mansion.

...

Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Threw up a bit in the back of your mouth? Yeah, I know the feeling. The same way I felt when I heard there was a THIRD High School Musical... but this couldn't possibly be as bad... right?


	18. Homecoming

Author's Notes: And here is chapter eighteen, one of my favorites. School's going alright, but it's the end of the quarter, so tests, projects and stress galore! And I think I'll be sick in a few days (I have that feeling of being on the crux of illness...) so this is going to be exciting. I hope you all are doing well and aren't too frustrated at my lack of updates!

…

Katara had been increasingly worried as the day wore on. It was the seventh day since Zuko had departed, and since they had had their first real argument. When she had awoken, she had expected to see him in the dining hall for breakfast or limping to his bedroom to sleep after a difficult battle. But she had accepted she was being childish (after a brief crying fest) and decided he would probably arrive sometime before lunch.

When she had taken her noon meal out on the front lawn with a worried Liarae and a quietly concerned Tashi, Katara expected to see Zuko ride up in such a muted, non-climactic way that she would fall in love with him all over again.

But that didn't happen either.

And as dusk finally settled on the coastline, Katara found herself out on the beach, up to her ankles in the ocean, knowing Captain Ji was watching from the veranda, close enough to protect, but distant enough to provide her privacy. She chewed on her lip and wondered if he had finally been cut down in battle or something of the like. Her mind conjured up morbid images of his corpse and she did not even try to stem the flow of tears down her cheeks.

Her left hand rested on her swollen belly that had made its appearance in Zuko's absence, and her breath caught in her throat when she considered the idea of raising this child without its father. She didn't hear Ji as he slipped away back into the house.

She swallowed gamely and tried her best not to think of it, attempting to assure herself that Zuko would always, **always**, return to her, but she had her doubts. Their relationship was so new and so foreign, and his attention wasn't wholly for her, and it never would be. He had his country to think of, and he had Mai.

She sometimes wondered if he loved Mai, still. But she remembered Mai's cold words at Zuko's bedside when he had been poisoned by the Dong Quai; even if Zuko did love her, and Katara was sure he did, in some way, that didn't mean Katara had a reason to be jealous. No one was victorious in this situation.

But… Katara knew she had been unfair to Zuko when she had yelled at him and threatened to leave. It wasn't his fault, and she had taken out all of her frustrations, fears and feelings on him. He had responded remarkably well, and that was credit to his maturity, but she had been little better than a child, and she was ashamed of her behavior.

Her chin trembled as she tried to stop more tears from coming, but they came anyway.

She was still so angry with him, or maybe she was angrier at herself and at how her life had changed so drastically. Maybe she was just hurt by how she had fallen in love so unexpectedly and it wasn't even a normal relationship. She was having a baby, and there was little she could give to her child when it was born. She couldn't give it a father, a name, an inheritance, and those were the things it deserved. Simply for being of Zuko's line, it deserved to be remembered in history. But her child would be merely remembered as the illegitimate child of the Avatar's Waterbender, and then easily forgotten as the world eased itself back into a time of peace.

She wished everything could be more mundane, that Zuko could have been just another boy from the Water Tribes who wanted to marry her. She wished that she would have her own engagement necklace and would be preparing for a Water Tribe wedding, the one she had always dreamed of, even as a prudent young girl. She wanted the things that she had expected to receive, and this wasn't even close.

She was in love with the Fire Lord, and was carrying his child. She was so tightly wound up in a web of lies, farces and deceit that she wondered if she would soon begin believing the lies as well. She stole kisses and moments with the most powerful Fire Lord to date, while he was preparing to marry another woman.

Did this situation make her a whore? When she and Zuko grew more intimate with one another, would that make her any better than an unpaid harlot? When he was married to Mai, would he still come to her, or would he remain in his marriage bed with his wife? How would he ever have time to be with her or with their child?

Would Zuko change once he was married? The thought of never seeing him, but being constantly within his reach made her sick. She loved him, and she wanted… she wanted what was best for him. She wanted him to be happy, and she was beginning to have her doubts if he could ever be really happy with her. She was loud and argumentative and would never stand down and do as he said. She would fight him every step of the way simply because she could and… Katara sighed. Maybe she should go back home with her father when he came for Zuko's birthday.

And no matter how much she loved Zuko, she still felt as though she was the one making the sacrifices. She was so far away from home when it made sense that she would return to her former life, now that the war was over and no one truly needed her. She was sacrificing a chance at a real marriage to a man who would provide for her because she was with child and she was sure there were already vicious and disgusting rumors as to the nature of her relationship with Zuko.

But Zuko… he had the perfect Fire Lady simply waiting to marry him, and he had the woman he loved at his disposal. Katara couldn't hold him accountable to help her take care of their child because he could deny the paternity of her babe and send her away. He held the world in the palm of his hand, and his subjects would do anything for him. Yet he couldn't ask it of them to accept a foreign woman as the Fire Lady.

Katara felt as though she couldn't breathe anymore as she accepted that maybe… maybe Zuko wouldn't want her, after all. Maybe it was better that he wouldn't, and maybe it would be better if she left.

She resolutely wiped her face because she would be strong. Zuko… she was sure he would realize he would be better off without her once she told him of her plans. He would be sad, because Katara would not doubt their friendship, but he would move on and their lives would diverge and his would continue as it should; marriage to a beautiful, capable woman who would be his Fire Lady, and he would go down in history as the healer of the Fire Nation, as he should be remembered, for that is what he was.

But she… she would miss him. For the rest of her days in the cold South Pole, she would wonder what her life could have been like if she had stayed. She would wonder what her life could have been if she had been lucky enough to have married Zuko. Her child would grow up, never knowing the identity or the character of its father, and she would be shunned by her kinsmen, but she would have done the right thing.

But could she just leave him now? Did she have the right to deny him fatherhood? Her heart wrenched when she remembered the dark huskiness of his voice when he admitted his anticipation for their child and the tenderness in his eyes when he looked down at the simple cradle and saw their child there. Could she deny him those feelings and his right as the father of her child? And did she have the ability to pull herself away from possibly the one man who was her match in every way?

Only time would tell, she supposed.

Though the night was still quite young and promised to be warm, even by the cool ocean, Katara found herself wishing for the comfort of blankets cocooning her in their protective warmth, and gave one last look over the vast body of water, and then turned around.

Her heart threatened to stop for one moment, and then beat uncommonly fast. Her knees felt as though they had turned to wet noodles and every emotion she had felt over the past week bubbled to the surface and she wanted to cry with relief.

There, standing several yards off, looking like a god who had been stripped of his glory and power, was Zuko, in simple black clothing, his hair falling into his face, even as he tried to brush it away, uncertain of his right to be in her presence anymore.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I'm sorry for everything I said. I was wrong and I should never have shouted at you. You have every right to feel the way you do because it's my fault." He was speaking so quickly and nervously that his words were starting to run together. "It's all my fault, and I'm going to try to make it up to you. I'm sorry, Katara." He bowed his head, his eyes glued to the sand underneath his feet, out of both humility and fear of her reaction.

Katara didn't even respond with words. The only thing she could think of doing, that even seemed remotely the right thing to do, was run up to him and kiss him senseless.

But she didn't do that.

She timidly approached him, frightened of how desperately she wanted to shout at him until his ears were ringing and how, at the same time, she just wanted to hold him and touch him until she was sure he was real. She had missed him so much. She loved him, he could make her smile and laugh, and he was her best friend. She was used to having him in her everyday life, and when she couldn't be at his side, she worried painfully for his safety.

But he was right in front of her, whole and safe and alive and she loved him, and he'd just… he'd apologized? He was sorry. He definitely looked sorry. While he wasn't usually too arrogant, he didn't admit weakness out of habit, so this was new. She remembered when he had offered himself to Aang, and the tone of humility in his voice and it was the same one he used with her now.

Tears burned in her eyes and she slowly moved her arms around his neck. "I'm… I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, her voice shaking as his warm hands pressed against her back.

She couldn't help but smile tearfully as he stared at her stomach and at how their child was finally making itself known to the world. She watched as every sharp angle of Zuko's face softened and she felt tears threaten her once more as he reached out to touch her, but only allowed his fingertips to brush the bump before fully resting his hand there, wordlessly claiming her child as his own once more.

"I… did you miss me?" She asked hopefully, trying to smile in a way that would make him think she was joking, in an attempt to lighten the somber moment.

Zuko's eyes moved back up to her face, solemn. "I love you." Those three words encompassed everything he felt for her, and then he kissed her, her pregnant visage touching a primitive tenderness and protectiveness in him. He needed to reassure her of his love, and words were not enough after what he had said to her and because of what she was going through.

He cupped her face, his thumbs making slow, gentle circles on her cheeks. Her hands crept down from his neck to his shoulders and then to his chest, and there, she held herself steady as his lips utterly consumed her. She felt his muscles tighten and release under her questing fingers as she slowly, slowly found release in the warmth of his body that was so close to hers. The knots of worry and fear that lined her spine eventually undid themselves and she leaned against him fully, feeling quite light-headed as Zuko continued to kiss her.

Zuko finally pulled away, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers. He hugged her then, burying her face into her neck, and she could feel his harsh breath against her skin. She hugged him back and didn't have control over her own emotions enough to define the warmth that spread through her in his arms. She felt safe, and she didn't think for a moment he would leave her or that he didn't love her. As long as this moment continued, she would never doubt his feelings, only because she was swept up in the emotions he could evoke from her with merely a burning gaze.

"Come on," he invited, and she placed her hand in the one he offered.

Together, they started off across the soft sand of the private beach. Katara briefly wondered if she should ask about his mother, but he wouldn't have come to find her if he hadn't found his mother. He would have locked himself in his room and deprived himself of food and rest for several days and would have spent that time crying and grieving. She didn't want to think of what would have happened if he had lost his mother. He would have been lost to her, and she didn't think their relationship would have survived.

She was just glad he was alive and there with her, which meant all, for now, was well.

Zuko led her to where he had found peace in his worry-filled days before he left to journey for his mother, a small depression in the ground, surrounded almost entirely by large, rust-colored boulders. He looked down at her, knowing he could not go another day without showing her how he felt, as he didn't know the right words to convince her and himself, but he wasn't sure how she felt about the idea. He knew that women sometimes didn't want to even think about intimacy, but the way her eyes connected with his… he could see that she wanted him too, and he dismissed any looming reservations. If she didn't want anything, she would tell him. He liked that about her; she didn't worry about what he thought if she didn't want to do something.

Katara looked up at him when they stopped in the middle of the secluded circle of sand, questioning him with her eyes, waiting for him to make the next move. He had started this; it was his to finish.

But he suddenly looked unsure, and she was tempted to smile at his sudden hesitance. She closed the distance between them and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He floundered helplessly for a moment, but then gave up his control and surrendered to his desire. He gripped her hips and brought them against his, and nearly moaned when she pressed against him.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but they ended on their knees in the sand, still kissing, and their hands exploring. Zuko was a young man, and had, since he had hit young adulthood, wanted to touch a girl, but was surprised to discover that Katara wanted to keenly partake in this endeavor . He'd heard stories of nobles who talked about taking their women whilst the women meekly submitted themselves to the men who deliberately took them for pleasure.

But this was different.

He didn't have much experience, but he knew already that he didn't want to experience this with anyone except Katara because she wanted to give as much as she liked to receive.

Finally, their lips came apart and both were breathing heavily. Zuko was still on his knees leaning over Katara, who propped herself up from the sand with both of her hands. Zuko, in almost a panic, realized the sand was really uncomfortable against bare skin and quickly removed his shirt. He touched Katara's shoulder, stopping her from lying back. He moved around her and laid his black shirt on the sand, making sure it was flat and smooth before he half-smiled at her and she laid back.

"Thank you," she murmured, rewarding him by pulling him down by his back and kissing him thoroughly, making him lose all thought and not remember why he'd deserved such a kiss.

Zuko lowered himself onto her body, propping himself up with his knees and elbows so he didn't put any undue pressure on her, conscious of the prominent swell that was proof of their child. It both scared him and made him feel proud that he was capable of making life, and not only causing death. He kissed her then to make himself forget.

With all the contained wanting coursing through their veins, clothes were hastily discarded and Zuko made love to her then, though there was a moment of sheer panic when he idly wondered if this would harm the child. But he argued Katara would have told him, she would have stopped him, and he knew that, and was calmed by that.

It was different than the first time because this time, he was assuring her of his love because she made him feel this way… she caused this reaction in him, and only he would ever worship her this way. Katara watched his face as he touched her with reverence, as his hands explored her new body, as it was not the one he remembered from even a week ago, and she fell into his touch.

This time, he remembered what she liked, and did his best to elicit a pleasured response from her. It embarrassed him that he hadn't been able to cause her to reach her peak when they had first shared their bodies, and he wanted to amend that. Even as he tried to please her, her hands were moving over his skin and she moved and arched underneath him and it threatened what little control he did have.

But he kept the pace slow because he liked to watch her face as she felt the pleasure he was trying to give her, the pleasure she deserved for the rest of her days in all areas of her life.

He felt her contract around him and he heard her let out a strangled whimper as she trembled with pleasure. He tenderly smiled at her as she clutched at one of his hands, gasping. But soon, he felt the same pressure building inside him, and he let go to the loving caresses of her hands, losing all power to hold himself up and rested on her as their passion faded into the faint glow of the moonlight. Until there was nothing left but love.

Her head was tilted so her nose was pressed against his shoulder and his face was buried in her hair, and he was loath to move. He liked to be so close to her. It didn't leave any room for any of his demons to haunt him because he loved her so much.

Katara shifted uncomfortably beneath him, and Zuko immediately moved, turning onto his side. She did the same and smiled at him, curling up against him. The air was a bit cold, but his skin was warm and comfortingly smooth. She slid one arm around his torso as he completely encircled her in his arms.

"Are you really going to leave?" Zuko asked, and Katara was startled to hear he sounded truly afraid.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't want to because I'd be miserable without you, and I don't even know if I could just walk away. I'm just… I'm not happy, Zuko." She took a shaky breath. Even though she trusted him, it was still hard to talk so openly about her feelings after such a long time of being the strong one, of being the caretaker, but never the cared for. "Do you know how much I hate knowing you'll be marrying Mai? I hate that I'll just be your courtesan," she spat the last word hatefully. "And I hate that… that even if people would accept us, I'm not someone who would make a good Fire Lady."

Zuko only nodded, accepting her feelings.

In truth, he wanted to shout at her. How could she think that? She was the perfect candidate for Fire Lady! She was giving and caring and levelheaded when it mattered. If he would be the Fire Lord to change the world and heal the Fire Nation, she was the Fire Lady who would keep hope burning alive so no one would ever forget the past. She was everything to him; everything that mattered and everything he wished he could be and everything that was good and true in the world was in her.

"I think…" He gathered his thoughts as he gathered her closer. "I think that I may have a solution. I tried to fix everything so quickly because I was already so stressed, but…" He paused to kiss her hair tenderly, simply because he could. "which I'm sorry for… I was scared and overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do. But…" He started the next sentence with a renewed tone of hope. "I've asked Bumi and Arnook and the others to support my decision to take a foreign bride, and they all responded positively, and I plan to sway the nobility, and then I will say… I…" He almost stuttered but recovered quickly. "I want to marry you."

Katara grinned against the skin of his shoulder and looked up at his face, giddy and lightheaded, shocked and surprised, pleased that he'd thought of such brilliance, and still so confused for no reason that it made her head whirl with happiness. "Was that a proposal, Zuko?"

"No," he answered. "I won't make any promises until I know I can make a promise I can keep."

Katara wanted to feel hurt but couldn't, because it made sense. She appreciated it, in fact, and she kissed his cheek out of silent gratitude. If his plans went awry and it turned out they couldn't marry, she didn't want to face that disappointment. She still would, but he wouldn't have to break off an engagement. Their relationship would stay the same.

He softened. "Please don't leave," he whispered. He didn't want to lose her; he couldn't. He was certain that he would become as bitter and evil as Ozai if he didn't have her to keep him steady and to constantly supply him with hope, and there was nothing for him without her.

Katara looked up at him and slowly moved up so she could meet his eyes. "Give me a reason to stay." In a breath, she repeated her words from their argument.

"I will." He promised. "I will."

She nodded, and then leaned in to kiss him once more.

Their lovemaking lasted long into the night and into the wee hours of the morning. When it was too cold to continue outside, Zuko carried Katara to his rooms. And after one, last, languid lovemaking, they fell asleep side by side, legs intertwined comfortably, and Katara felt reassured of her position in his heart and her place at his side, and she felt his love pulsing through her. She felt his love for their child too, in the way Zuko had looked at her stomach curiously for a few moments before kissing it as a proper goodnight, before he had fallen asleep. There was still much to talk about and to explain and apologize for between them, but it was enough that they were together. Katara's last thoughts before she fell asleep were of how she could not survive leaving this extraordinary man. She kissed his temple, and joined him in sleep.

...

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it is one that makes me happy, and I hope... well, I just hope you liked it. Please, as always, your thoughts, criticisms and flattery are always appreciated.


	19. Naked Truth

Author's Notes: Okay, y'all, here's another chapter (I'd have posted it tomorrow, but I'm going to be booked from noon, our musical's call time, until midnight, because of our cast part) and I don't know how long it will take my muse to get back. It's awfully wilted. So it may be a three-week gap, or maybe a month one. I don't want it to be that way, believe me, and with all of the time I'll have, I'm sure it won't be that long, but I'm just saying. Please don't leave me! haha. I hope you enjoy.

…

Katara woke slowly the next morning, and stretched out, closing her eyes to cling to the remainder of her wonderful dreams, before exhaling and accepting that morning had come. Her naked body was covered in creamy silk sheets, but she didn't question it, as she remembered the previous night quite clearly. A languid smile crept on her lips, and she turned her head to the other side of the bed to see if Zuko was still there, even though she knew he wouldn't be.

On his pillow, however, was a fire rose. Katara marveled at its dancing hues, crossing shades of reds and oranges with deep gold and azurite blue splashed and speckled along its tips. It reminded Katara of a Fire Nation sky during sunset, as though the sky couldn't quite decide what color it wanted to be. Its petals reminded her of panda lilies, and Katara wondered if Fire Nation men courted their ladies by searching for an equally prized, equally exotic flower.

Her giddy stomach flipped, forgetting to make her feel queasy, and Katara let out a girlish giggle as she picked up the flower and smelled it. She paused thoughtfully as she looked down at the colorful petals; this was something she hadn't realized she would miss, the blissful part of a relationship where everything was about smiling and flowers and gifts.

Zuko knew she was unhappy and in his own quiet, perceptive way, sought some way to make amends.

Katara grinned to herself when she considered the possibility that Zuko was a romantic, and missed giving the gifts as much as she would miss receiving them. That seemed so much more like him, though he'd never admit it, and she got up to begin her day, unspeakably happy.

Her happiness was dampened for a split-second when she also wondered if it was simply because Zuko had never been happy before, and he didn't know what else to do except give her gifts.

She nearly panicked as she sat up in bed, when she realized she was in Zuko's room and was a few hallways away from her own room, where she had clothes.

She looked around frantically, only to see a new outfit carefully folded on the nearby chest of drawers. She smiled at that, relaxing, and brushed her fingers through her hair that had somehow come undone during their lovemaking and grimaced when she saw sand fall and bounce slightly on the sheets. She glanced at the bed and could see sand had gathered in the depressions made by her body and Zuko's. She needed a bath.

Katara stood up, taking the sheet to drape around herself. That was when she eyed a red silk robe underneath the outfit folded on the chest of drawers. She reached for it and slipped her arms into it gratefully, and then headed into the next room, fully intending on cleansing herself thoroughly. She nearly slipped on the hem of the too-long robe when she opened the door, and had to grip the doorframe to keep herself from falling in surprise.

The grand marble bathing pool, which had been built into the floor, was already filled with water. There were also several towels piled at its rim. A hand towel was folded elegantly on the top, surrounded by several bars of scented soap. Many miniature jugs of scented hair oil guarded the pile of towels like little soldiers, and Katara wondered if it were entirely possible to melt from happiness as that was what she found herself doing.

More fresh-cut fire roses adorned every surface in tasteful arrangements, and there was a blanket spread out to the side with an entire tray of food on it, surrounded by lounging pillows. It looked as though Zuko had spent hours -

"I see you've found my surprise," a warm voice observed from behind her, and Katara turned her head to see Zuko entering the room with a smile and crossing the expanse between them. "I wanted to wake you myself."

"It's… oh, Zuko, thank you!" She beamed and proceeded to kiss him boldly as soon as he reached her, only to draw away to wrap her arms around him.

"Anything for you."

It was a common phrase Katara had heard and read in many stories of romance, but coming from him, there was a hard lining of honesty to his words; she could ask for anything and he would give it to her, and it was daunting thought because there were so few things that she wanted. It wasn't just a romantic phrase anymore; it was truth.

"I love you." Zuko gave her a smile and then crouched down in front of her until his face was level with the bump of her stomach. He pressed a kiss through the silk of the robe she was wearing, his hands resting on her hips. "Good morning," he said quietly, but his voice turned into an emotional whisper as he added, "I love you too."

Katara felt unspeakable love swell up in her chest as she observed the moment between father and unborn child, and when he straightened up, she slipped her arms through his and brought him down for a heated kiss.

Moments later when they finally came up for air, she moved from his arms with a coy smile and knelt down to test the water with her fingertips and found it was at a cool temperature, which was a welcome change from the heat of the Fire Nation. Then, as if she had entirely forgotten his presence, when she had not and was keenly aware of his eyes on her, she untied the belt of the robe and turned to face him, intending on being exquisitely sensual and inviting, but her courage balked at how his eyes were drawn to all of the skin that was shown simply by her undoing of the belt, and she felt embarrassed.

She struggled to regain herself. "A-are you going to join me?" she asked, her voice wobbling in her attempt of being enticing. She tried to see his gaze as a compliment, but all she could do was wonder if he found her swollen stomach malformed, now that it was lit by bright daylight, or if he thought her behavior crude. She began to panic if it was customary in the Fire Nation for married couples to only reveal their bodies at nighttime, and if he thought she was committing some unforgivable social sin.

She faltered and was about to apologize and tie the robe closed when Zuko's cool hands stopped her. Her robe (his, actually, but she looked so much better in it, he thought) was joined by his shirt and loose pants within moments.

Katara's eyes could not stop exploring his bare skin. She had never had the chance to fully take in his gorgeousness. He really was gorgeous… he was lean, but there was an unspoken power about him, and she suspected he was entirely oblivious to it. It was in his bones; he had been born to be a leader and he had been born to be admired.

She swallowed as her eyes followed the powerful lines of his legs up to the perfect expanse of his chest and up the strong column of his throat and into his lightly flushed face. She blushed as she stepped into the water, steadying herself on Zuko's forearm that he offered her, averting her eyes, unaware he was doing the exact same thing to her.

Zuko had always known she was pretty. When he had fallen in love, he had thought her breathtaking. But seeing her so naked in the light of day, her stomach swollen with his child… he knew she was _beautiful_. The knowledge that it was his child within her made his primitive mind understand one thought alone: she was his.

Her breasts had swollen and her hips were curvier than he ever remembered them being, and as the babe grew, she seemed to become even more womanly. She was so beautiful that his body reacted, and he was helpless as she looked up at him in the bathtub, her gaze no longer meeting his. He couldn't help it. It was her fault for being so perfect and beautiful.

And naked.

To hopefully put away his decreasing embarrassment entirely, he stepped into the bathtub with her and picked up the nearest bar of soap and the hand towel, soaping up the towel. She was watching him with those beautiful eyes of hers, and he knew this was something that few people ever experienced.

"You, my lady," Zuko leaned close to her ear, almost smirking. "are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Katara looked at him with a smile that he can only call blissful, but he was quite sure there was a trace of a smirk at the very edges of her mouth. "I know and I can't help it," she merely said, kissing his cheek when he gave a displeasured snort at her reaction to his truthful flattery, and then laughed at his behavior. "No," she shook her head slightly, tracing his strong jaw with her fingertips. "You are… the most handsome…" she almost wavered, "I find everything about you attractive."

Zuko grinned as he took her hand, kissing the back of it, and then straightened up. "I have never been this happy," he revealed, looking into her eyes. "And you are the reason for it."

She, with her perfect eyes and perfect body and the innate joy she carried around with her and the fact she was completely unordinary, was the reason for his happiness, and he had absolutely no intention of letting anything stop him from marrying her. That was what she deserved; every luxury and privilege his name and rank could offer her, and he intended on giving her everything she wanted.

But what really had his heart beating so quickly was the fact she didn't want anything he could give her. She just wanted him, and he just wanted her, and when he thought about it that way, it was all so simple.

Zuko found his thoughts flowed easily from his mouth, and he found it was the easiest thing he'd ever experienced, to confide in her. "I want to give you everything you want. Anything… just ask for it. It's yours."

Katara was surprised by his sudden offer, but shook her head, smiling tenderly. "Zuko, I have everything I want right here. Nothing else could ever make me happier."

Zuko looked at her, and saw in her still dry hand was the flower he'd picked earlier that morning when he'd seen her still sleeping and had been filled with the desire to court her in a way he hadn't had the chance to before.

She smiled with only the slightest tinge of embarrassment as she self-consciously set the flower down, because he had just offered her every luxury she never thought she could even dream of, and all she could treasure was the unexpected bloom he bequeathed upon her waking. She watched him as he drew closer, soapy washcloth in hand.

"I love you," he told her as he turned her around, moving her hair aside and placing a kiss on the back of her neck before he started to run the washcloth along her shoulder blade and down her arm. She glanced over her shoulder at him, confused at his actions.

"Zuko, you don't have to -" she began to protest, but he cut her off.

"Please…" he kissed the side of her neck, "Let me do this for you."

He was still scared she would leave him to return to the South Pole, and while he could tell showering her with gifts wouldn't make her stay, he knew he could not order her to stay either.

"Are you still going to leave?" he asked her, suddenly overcome with fear, that now, since she had so easily brought him to the heights of happiness, she would take it all away and leave him forever. "I don't want you to go."

Zuko had an entire nation that would eagerly do his bidding. There were servants and subjects everywhere who would not begrudge him ordering them around rudely.

But if there was one person he knew he could never order around like a common subject, it was Katara. Simply because she was most definitely uncommon. And because she'd do as she damn well pleased and he had no authority over her whatsoever.

Though he'd grown up in a society where men ruled over their wives, Zuko found the prospect of having a partner, and not just another subject, wonderful. He had many servants and many subjects, but he would only have one wife: Katara.

Katara, completely oblivious to his thoughts, merely turned her head to the side so she could see Zuko and smiled at him. "I love you too."

And then she paused, her eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"I don't know. I don't want to go, either, but… I'm scared that… that you'll change if you have to marry Mai, that you'll forget about me. And that, even when the baby's born, it'll still be a nobody, with no father, no family, no… no nothing! It's just… I don't want it to be shunned for the rest of its life because it doesn't have a father and _I_ don't want to be shunned for the rest of my life!"

She probably had no idea how much her statement affected him. He wanted to crush his lips to hers and block out the world. He wanted to give his title to someone else and travel with her to some deserted island on the very edge of the world, where they could raise their family in peace and quiet, and make love to her for the rest of his days, and never worry about anyone else's thoughts. Her admission of love alone could make him think of forfeiting what he had worked for his entire life.

"Our child will not be shunned," Zuko assured her, anger at himself rising in his chest for making her feel this way. He'd tried so hard to fix their problem, but had only caused her to feel insecure about his love and his intentions. How could he have been so stupid!

"And I'm sorry that I've hurt you this way, but," his tone came decidedly more optimistic, "and I can simply name our child my legitimate heir before its birth, and it will be entitled to everything it deserves, as if it had been born legitimately." He offered her a small smile, but his eyes were still grave. "It's a failsafe. Nothing more. I don't intend on needing that as a contingency plan."

Katara stood stunned at that revelation, and then leaned back against his chest for a moment. "Thank you." She reached up to touch his cheek. "You are… brilliant… and I love you."

His arm moved around her to embrace her, and then she straightened up to allow him to carry on his voluntary task.

He gently drew the washcloth across her smooth back, gritting his teeth as he saw the scars on her body. She had fought in a war, exactly as he had done, and she had been injured. Though her waterbending could heal her, it wouldn't take away the scars. His eyes dropped to the jagged line of scar tissue that slashed across his abdomen. He didn't fear that one, though, as he feared the one on his face.

He stopped his ministrations, dropping the cloth into the water as he washed the soap from her back, his hands running up and down wet flesh. He'd made love to her, but had never seen them. The sight of scars, signs of injury and pain on her, tore at his heart.

Katara stiffened and turned slightly to look at him. She didn't say a word, but there was something in her eyes that begged him to ask, pleaded to him to force the truth out of her before she died of her own agony.

Zuko assumed her brother wouldn't understand that she felt the terrible pain of war, because he still saw her as his sister, untouched and innocent, and not as a warrior. Zuko understood Sokka; no matter what evidence pointed to the opposite, the brother inside of both of them wanted only to believe the best of their beautiful sisters until it was almost too late to prevent further damage.

Aang definitely wouldn't; he was the Avatar and only truly understood peace and love and could easily banish the scars of war from his being.

Toph, a faint smile appeared on his lips as he thought of the Earthbender, she understood the pain of loneliness and rejection by the world, but would never speak of it.

That left an amazing amount of responsibility on him. Their relationship wouldn't always be secret and their moments together rushed. The novelty would wear off, he knew, and he needed to be someone she could rely on at any time.

He needed to act as her husband, even if he was not, legally.

Yet.

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his chest. "Are those from Azula?" he asked, leaning his cheek against hers.

She nodded. "But not all. Some are from Zhao and his minions and from Mai." A sardonic smile tugged at her lips. "Some are even from you." She turned her face slightly so their lips were nearly touching. "You were always particularly intent on hurting me."

He nodded, unable to keep from smirking at her obvious amusement over the idea. "I was." His amusement immediately faded away and his face hardened with stony promise. "But never again."

"I'll never let anyone hurt our child." Katara promised him, her arms moving around his neck. "Never."

"Neither will I." Zuko returned the promise, settling his hands on her hips.

One question leapt to his lips, but he hesitated in asking it, not because he necessarily feared her or her reaction. Truthfully, he wasn't even asking to know her answer.

He was asking to assure himself that he wasn't a weakling who couldn't handle the burden of his own pain.

He'd slept more deeply in her arms than he ever had on his travels, or in the comfort of the crown prince's chambers after the fall of Ba Sing Sei, and she'd managed to banish his nightmares, even for one night.

She had driven away the terrible images of his father laughing as Zuko was writhing with pain and of seeing the faces of the men he had killed… she'd even managed to force away the echoes of Azula's crazed screams.

"What is it?" Katara pressed her toes on the bottom of the pool to level her mouth with his and brushed her lips over the corner of his mouth. "You were miles away for a moment there," she murmured solemnly. She had thought he would be… well, something other than completely accepting. But she should have expected his calm reaction. He had more scars than she would ever have and knew what it was like.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" He barely whispered, as it felt like his entire soul was hanging on her answer to that question.

Katara froze in his arms, and then slowly nodded. She did.

She sometimes saw herself on a murdering rampage, killing every Fire Nation person she saw with her bloodbending. She would always stop Zuko's heart right before she was jerked into blessed wakefulness. Other times, she killed herself in her dreams. And other times, she was simply running away and saw all of the horrible things she had done.

"When I first learned to bloodbend… I thought I could finally protect myself," she started slowly, searching for the appropriate words to put to her feelings. "I thought I finally could protect Aang, but then… I felt like I was teetering on the edge of a cliff, and Aang and everything he stood for was behind me, and I was about to fall and become like Azula." The last of her breath came out as a shudder at how close she had come to that point.

"Do you?" Her question came in a small voice that was not like her at all.

Zuko swallowed and then nodded, his hair mingling with hers with that action. "Yes," he allowed himself to admit. She deserved the truth; she deserved to know how broken he was.

Society often considered girls who had lost their virtue as 'used goods' when, in fact, he felt like he was the most worthless goods to have ever been produced with all of his nightmares and how, sometimes, he would sit up into the early morning, shivering and trembling as he chanted over and over, "I'm a hero, I'm a hero, I'm a hero… I'm not a curse, I'm not a curse, I'm not a curse…" until he felt as though he'd gone insane with exhaustion and fear.

"Every night." he added, and then corrected himself, "Except for last night."

He fought the urge to bolt. Katara turned to look directly at him and met his gaze solemnly. "I would…" his voice trembled, "I would dream of Ozai blasting me with fire again, or of Azula watching our mother burn alive, or… or I'd dream of myself burning Azula and Ozai, and I woke up from those dreams feeling almost happy," he spat out disgustedly. "I still want them to burn for what they've done, but…" His anger slowly dwindled to helpless defeat. "But I can't, because I'm not like them."

"And then I would sit up for hours, trying to tell myself I wasn't like them, and even when I got out of bed, I still hadn't convinced myself of it. I don't know if I even believe I could ever be different."

She didn't throw herself at him, trying to comfort him. He didn't need her to. All she did was slip her hand into his and draw him down onto the seat that followed the entire circle of the bathtub, settling herself into his arms. It was an unspoken gesture that she would always be there for him, and that was all he really needed.

Katara knew there was much on his mind because she felt exactly the same way. She moved from his arms to begin washing her hair, and waited for him to speak. He looked deeply troubled as he stared at the water that was beginning to become clouded from the soap she was using.

She waited patiently.

Zuko finally took a deep breath and let it out with almost a shudder as he combed his hair with his fingers, getting as much of the sand out as possible.

"I was terrified when I saw my mother for the first time. It didn't feel real. I'd dreamed of finding her for so long, and there she was… and I didn't know if I could believe it. The first thing I did when she woke up and saw me there in what had been her prison cell was… cry like a child." He shook his head, a faint smile on his lips that Katara thought might be in mockery of himself, or simply in joy.

She smiled at him as she guided a ball of water to her hair and drew the water through it, taking both soap and sand with it. "But you got to spend several days alone with her and that's something, right? How… is she?"

His smile had disappeared, but there was still an air of hope about him. "Yes… She's good. She… she's so strong. She'll… she'll be fine in time. And despite what she's been through, she is optimistic and hopeful."

"And," he said, surprised when she moved around him and put gentle pressure on his shoulders and he knelt on the seat, lifting his chin as she moved her hands through his hair, cleaning it for him.

"For the better part of a day, we both didn't know what to say to each other. It had been years… what do you say to someone you've been separated from for that long? But she eventually asked what had happened in the time she'd been prisoner of that bastard," he snarled the last word with great contempt.

Katara nodded, encouraging him to continue, once he had managed to suppress his rage. She abandoned his hair for a moment to pick up one of his hands and kiss the palm of it.

"I didn't tell her everything. Just that Ozai had sent me away, the Avatar appeared, and our first dealings with each other. Then what happened at the North Pole, and how my uncle and I spent several months as tea makers in Ba Sing Se. She laughed at that, you know," he beamed as Katara washed the soap from his hair and contented herself with running her fingers through it.

"That was the first time I'd heard her laugh, and…" He shook his head, still smiling. "She said that that was exactly what my Uncle Iroh would have done, if he had not been born a prince."

"Then I told her about joining Aang and you and the others… I spent more time talking about you, though. I told her about what happened between us, and how beautiful you are, with your hair 'loopies'," she gave him a playful push and a laugh.

"And how your eyes are always so alive with emotion, and how you can easily defeat me in a bending battle without even trying, and how I'd fallen for you the moment you threatened to end my life if I even made so much as one wrong move towards the Avatar."

At that, he saw the surprise in her features. Katara wondered how he had fallen for her at that moment, and he'd answered with a kiss and a murmured "Because you're magnificent when you're brimming with that much passion."

He then continued, "And how we're having a child. She was a bit surprised, but she only teased me that finally, she and my uncle could celebrate, now that they had a grandchild."

Katara couldn't help but giggle and think of a proud, beautiful Fire Nation princess and General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, throwing a large party just for the purpose of congratulating themselves on becoming grandparents. Zuko grinned, sharing the same thought.

But his smile eventually faded. "I didn't tell her what happened to Ozai and Azula, though. I just couldn't…" His voice nearly broke with emotion. "I couldn't bring her any pain, not just now, not when we'd just been reunited. I didn't think I could stand it."

Katara nodded, and sat down on the seat, and Zuko joined her, an arm around her shoulders, as if it was an unconscious gesture of constant protection. "I can't wait to meet her," she confided in him, and it was true.

Whenever Zuko even thought of his mother, everything about him lit up and the creases of worry and fatigue completely vanished from his face, making him look completely seventeen.

He was only seventeen, she thought with admiration, and he was the leader of a country that was slowly rebuilding itself under his watchful eye. He was well loved by his subjects because he led them by example, expecting the same honor and hard work from them as he expected of himself. It was hard not to see him as an adult because he had already proven his manhood and honor to the world.

"She's excited to meet you, as well. She had already called you her daughter, even though she'd never met you," Zuko told her in a soft tone she'd never heard from him.

Katara beamed in pleasure, turning into Zuko and sliding an arm across his torso, holding herself close to him, pressing a cheek on his shoulder. "I am so happy she did. It means so much to me… that she accepts me. It's just…"

She didn't want to spoil his happy mood, but he looked down at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say. "I know she's just one person to accept me… without questions or expectations… but she's not just anybody, Zuko. She's your mother. And for her to accept me would just be… really nice," she finished lamely, but Zuko nodded, agreeing.

They lapsed into comfortable silence and one of Zuko's hands went to her curved stomach, gently caressing her without implying he wanted anything from her. Katara smiled and laid her hand on his. He didn't even need to say it; she knew he had already decided this child was his, and a primitive part of her surged with happiness at being connected so intimately to the man she loved.

"I want a boy," she confided, looking directly into his eyes, feeling no shame as he looked right back. "So he'll look like you. You are very handsome," she told him matter-of-factly, even if it was defied by the impish gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you," he replied, amused and slightly embarrassed at her blunt description of him. "I want a girl," he teased her. "So she'll look like you. **You** are very beautiful." To prove his point, he planted a kiss on her cheek dramatically, grinning as she giggled.

"Well, you've convinced me." She gave him a playful push and a laugh as she slowly got to her feet and climbed out of the tub with his assistance, wrapping a towel around herself and offering one to Zuko. They dried off and then lounged on the blanket and pillows, abandoning the towels. Katara immediately moved onto his lap, not questioning it for a moment.

One of Zuko's arms went around her, and they fed each other the sliced meats, breads and fruit in silence that was borne of exposing their souls for the first time, fully opening to another person, and any sort of frivolous small talk seemed pointless.

Katara couldn't help but love him more as he anticipated her every need and making sure she ate enough. She had known Zuko was a fiercely loyal person, and once he had decided on something, he would not rest until it was done, and because of that, she knew he would always be watching and would always protect her. He had promised as much, but his actions sealed as truth what his words had sworn.

Occasionally their lips met, but the most powerful moment for the young Fire Lord was when she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you" as though it was imperative that he always be assured of her love, as though she was still afraid she would lose him.

He had no intention of ever leaving her side, or of allowing anything between them. He held her close, blinking away tears that burned unbidden at his eyes, and kissed her hair. "I love you too." He threaded his fingers through hers. "I will always protect you, and I will let nothing stop us from being together. If I have to abdicate and go with you to the South Pole, then I will happily leave my throne."

"I wouldn't let you do it." Katara looked into his eyes fiercely. "They need you more than I do." A slow grin spread over her face. "And I'd sooner freeze you to the wall of your throne room than allow you to leave your country."

"I know you would," he admitted in a chuckle, before he sobered and looked in her eyes. "But there's nothing more that I want than our family. I want you and I want our child… you are my priority now, Katara."

"Oh." She looked shocked, and then turned to sheepish. "I know you love me, but hearing you say that… thank you. I was scared that once the baby came… or if you had to marry Mai…"

Her heart burned with jealousy for the woman who might be blessed with Zuko's companionship for the rest of her life. She didn't want to be jealous, but she couldn't help it.

"I won't marry Mai, and my love for you will never change, and I will never toss you aside because I am not me without you," he stated strongly, "And I need you more than I could ever describe."

His arm tightened around her as the palm of his other hand rested on her stomach in a gesture that removed any doubt from her mind that he would not hesitate to protect both her and their child with his life.

"I refuse to have any other woman for my wife. You will be the only one in my bed and I will never kiss another. Even if our marriage is refused, I will still be your husband. I can't promise you we will be married, but I can promise that." The hand that was on her stomach was removed and he tipped her chin upwards. "I swear that on my honor."

He continued, as though his vow was not enough. "I will do everything, _everything_, in my power to make our wedding happen. Even if I have to turn over the earth and the Spirit World to do that, I will. It will happen, Katara."

Katara pressed her lips briefly to his. "Thank you." But her eyes spoke volumes on how Zuko's words assured her of her rightful place at his side and in his heart.

He smiled, his eyes bold. "Will you be my wife?" he asked casually.

He had in mind a more grand gesture and a more fancy way of asking, but that would come when he had convinced his nobles into submission with his plan and the support of the other leaders.

This one however, didn't need preparation because it was simply his heart asking hers to be joined forever.

She beamed and nodded, tears springing to her eyes as she kissed him again. She pulled away moments later, only to attack his lips once more. Finally, the first burst of emotion had passed and she exploded with a, "Yes, I will!"

Zuko felt a happy laugh explode from his mouth and he pulled her close for a long kiss, his fingers threading through her hair. His lips moved to her shoulders, each peppered kiss a promise of his love, fidelity and protection for as long as he lived.

Then, they toasted the turn their relationship had taken with glasses of cold, lemon water, kissing fondly. Katara moved from his lap to lay on her back, her head on the pillow beside him, looking up into his eyes, laughing helplessly as he teased her with a piece of fruit. He would touch her lips with it, but the moment she opened her mouth, he'd move his hand away, grinning impishly. She finally realized he was going to keep teasing her until he got bored, and she grabbed his wrist and ate the fruit, accidentally biting his finger. After she'd swallowed, she had to wipe tears of laughter from her cheeks as Zuko joined in moments later, his cheeks flushing with mirth even as he leaned down to kiss her.

"What color should our **son**'s eyes be?" she wondered aloud once their amusement had faded.

Zuko grinned down at her. "Our **daughter** will have eyes like mine. But have your hair. I like it." He reached over to run his fingers through her drying strands of hair. "It's curly."

"I think our son should have your eyes," she agreed. "But…" She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, my eyes but your hair. I think it would be a striking combination."

He raised an eyebrow, and he launched into a speech about the merits of his eyes with her hair, only to have Katara cut in and insist that his hair and her eyes would be infinitely more attractive.

And Zuko knew he never wanted another and would not settle for anything less than this extraordinary woman he loved with all of his heart and trusted with his battered soul.

But she wouldn't stop arguing with him, Agni bless her. So he captured her lips in a long, languid kiss that thoroughly silenced her. When he pulled away, she was dazed, but then realized what he'd just done and threw her head back and laughed. Her amusement was so infectious that he couldn't stop himself and laughed with her.

…

A beautiful woman in Fire Nation colors slowed her walk to a halt outside of her son's room and heard his laughter, muted as it was by at least one door. She could hear a woman laughing as well, and she couldn't help but smile. Though Zuko had been through much in the past years, and she suspected it was more than he had admitted to, he had clearly found more happiness than he knew what to do with.

She continued walking to the sound of their laughter. She is resolute in her heart that everything, _absolutely everything_, would come together in time for her son, because of the happy woman he held in his arms.

The same woman who embraced the naked truths of his soul and bared her own as a vow to become the wife of his heart.

...

Author's Notes: I don't know about you all, but I enjoyed that chapter. Tell me if you did or didn't! I love feedback.


	20. Desensitized

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter - I hope you aren't too disappointed by the long wait. I'm really sorry about that, but it appears I am getting sick once more, which is just lovely. Mmm... love bronchitis. I really, really do. Anyway, there might be another three-week or one month wait, and I'm really sorry, but I do like to have at least one more chapter written before I post another. But the chapters are being written, albeit slowly, and I hope you're patient. Thanks, guys!

…

Tashi couldn't stop his growing smile when he looked up to see Liarae, his beautiful wife whom he adored, sweep into the library, and speaking animatedly with their household's seamstress about ideas for her new formalwear.

His wife was not one given to fits of desire for material things, but when the time came that she did need something new, her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed and she was always _particularly_ grateful when he provided her with new jewels and the like.

He absolutely lived to see her smile, and she still made him feel breathless, especially when her smile brightened and her eyes connected with his when she spotted him in one of the chairs by the hearth and walked over.

"Hello," he greeted her with a sly smile as he set down his book and drew her close, kissing her deeply as she relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello," she replied with a grin when they parted. "What has you in such a fine mood?"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged. "Save from seeing you, of course."

"Flatterer," she accused him, playfully narrowing her eyes.

Tashi nodded blithely. "You're welcome."

Liarae chuckled and shook her head at him. "I think we've all been in a better mood, now that the Fire Lord has returned with his mother. Though I have known Katara for such a short time, she has never seemed happier than when he is near. It's all so romantic, don't you think?" she asked, beaming.

Tashi hesitated in answering. He was glad Princess Ursa was alive, as he and the princess had been friends before her disappearance. Ursa was the one who had pointed out Liarae, an innocent debutante in the Fire Nation court at the time, to him. He would never not want someone to be happy, yet he had his misgivings about the relationship between Lady Katara and the Fire Lord.

Liarae looked at him with worry. "Tashi, what's wrong?" she asked warily. She knew not everyone would be as excited and elated as she, but he seemed to be doubtful. "Do you not think they are in love?"

"I don't know, Liarae," he sighed. "It is not that I do not think they are in love, but I do wonder if they have the commitment to see their relationship to the end. They are so young; he is not even eighteen and she is barely fifteen. They are still children… what could they possibly know of love?"

Liarae slid her hands into his and smiled. "In any other situation, I would agree with you, but these are hardly normal people. They fought in the war and defeated some of the most evil people this world has ever seen. I think they have earned their adulthood."

He shook his head. "I don't believe so. They are courageous, and they are honorable. But… I doubt they will remain together. I remember what it was to be the Fire Lord's age, and he has a country to run. He will not have the time to devote to her, let alone to a child. He will have her sent back to the South Pole after the child is born."

He kissed her cheek. "My dear, I know you have such hopes for the two, and I do not begrudge you those hopes. But I ask that you remain realistic and remember who they are. They are not fabled war heroes… they are children."

Liarae drew away from her husband, considering his words and his countenance. "Tashi… there was once a time you were as idealistic as I am. Because I do not bandy words with other nobles, I have remained so. But perhaps you have changed more than I first thought."

Tashi flinched as though she had slapped him. He knew they were not even speaking of the Fire Lord and Lady Katara anymore. Long had an argument of theirs been of how his hopefulness and idealism morphed into cynicism and hard-learned realism. He did not listen to her and wrote off some of her ideas before they even left her mouth, and there were times when he did not reach to her and comfort her when harsh words on his part left her in tears.

His ruining her hopes for another couple's happiness might just be what will push her away for the rest of their days together. He loved her… but there were times when he doubted love's ability to transcend even the worst of problems. There were times when he doubted his wife's power to heal his wounds. She loved him too, but he knew she had her limits as well.

She sighed and turned away to walk out of the room. Tashi squeezed his eyes shut and forced his next words out. "I want to believe in them, Liarae. I do. But all I can see are the problems and the complications."

She immediately returned to his side, sensing a chink in his implacable armor that he presented to the world. She touched his cheek. "I know, Tashi. Then believe in me, because I believe in them."

He opened his eyes and kissed her nose. "I love you, Liarae."

He said nothing else, as he couldn't believe in her, and he wouldn't believe in such a pairing as Zuko and Katara. If he was disappointed once more by the actions of others, he might lose all faith in the human race. He might lose faith in his wife because she believed in Zuko and Katara as well. And he wouldn't do that. He had fallen so far because of his love of politics, but he refused to fall that far.

"I love you too, Tashi," Liarae whispered as she hugged him, and Tashi clung to those honest words as though they were a lifeline, because they were all that were keeping him from falling into the depths of despair.

…

Zuko couldn't help but feel the separation as he watched Katara and his mother speak with each other. It bewildered him how they can spoke about absolutely anything and everything - from mundane things like sea-prunes and turtle-ducks to motherhood to the places they had seen in their extensive travels. He swore he had even heard an amusing story about an Earthbending trail guide at the Great Divide.

He was happy. Truly, he was.

Or maybe he should be.

His mother had immediately embraced Katara as though they had known each other for years and the conversation flowed easily between them. Ursa hadn't let go of Katara's hand since they had first met, and Katara, beautiful as ever, didn't make one move that suggested she wished the situation were different. Both had found something in the other that they had lost, Katara a mother, and Ursa the right to see her son happy.

Everything should have fallen into place for him and feelings of accomplishment and peace should have taken hold of his heart.

That, however, didn't happen.

He felt desensitized to the situation. Perhaps he was simply still in shock that his mother was alive, and he hadn't quite digested the entire matter. But whatever the reason, he couldn't feel anything. He sat mere feet away from his mother, the person he had missed for so long, and the one person he needed right now more than ever.

He would soon be married and would be a father for the very first time. This could be his chance to gather vital parenting skills. He could be with his mother again, for Agni's sake, but he didn't care, and that was what worried him the most. He should care that he could spend time with her, but he didn't.

That frightened him, possibly more than it should.

He still hadn't told her about Ozai and Azula, but he suspected she knew. He didn't want her to resent him. He didn't want her to see him as a killer because sometimes all he saw when he glanced in the mirror was a murderer, not a Fire Lord, not a war hero… not even a young man. Just a murderer who deserved death more than riches and prestige.

He didn't want his mother to despise him as much as he did.

He forced a smile when Katara laughed and looked his way. He hadn't been following the conversation for several minutes, and suddenly felt as though the air was far too warm and the walls were closing in on him. The sensation of being strangled overtook him and he quickly excused himself and left the room under the pretense of ordering lunch for the three of them. Instead, he dashed to the nearest door that led to the outside and stepped out.

The hot sun scorched his face, but he ignored his discomfort. He raked his hands through his hair, sucking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly. Instead of calming, he found his pulse racing and he found his hands were trembling.

He fought away the need to suddenly bolt and run from everything. He just needed to be still and get his thoughts in order. He had been spending so much time with his mother and Katara that he simply hadn't been alone for several days. It would take some transition to adjust into a life surrounded by others. It would just take time, time he felt he didn't have.

In four months, he would be a father.

And he was doomed to hurt and scar his child.

But, he supposed darkly, each of his ancestors had been worse than the one before, so instead of simply scarring his child for life and emotionally torturing it, he would end its life.

He couldn't do this. He really, really couldn't.

He could hardly take care of himself most days because he was so focused on his duties. And now he was torn between working only for what he had dreamed of his entire life, serving the Fire Nation and healing the world in all of the ways he could, and directing his energies to more domestic pursuits – to Katara and their child.

He had once thought he was willing to sacrifice everything for the Fire Nation. But now… he loved that beautiful woman so much it hurt his heart, and he loved the child she carried and protected with a fierceness he hadn't known was possible.

And he knew what the right choice was.

He knew what he needed to do, but he seemed incapable of making the right decision.

He was scared of being truly selfless for once and sacrificing his loneliness, whatever independence he thought he had… for having almost absolute power to do what he wanted, he didn't have much time to be a partying bachelor and court (and bed, as that was the rage) every pretty lady that caught his fancy.

No, he would be sacrificing something he wasn't sure he was ready to give up. He wasn't sure he could give up his self-pity to contribute to a family.

Even when he didn't even know what that word_ meant_.

"Fire Lord?" Tashi's voice broke through his thoughts unexpectedly as the other man walked up, apparently coming back inside after a walk before lunch.

Zuko looked up and tried to contain his panic at being caught unawares. "Nobleman Tashi. I have been meaning to speak with you," he smoothly covered for his momentary speechlessness and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh?" Tashi responded, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I am yours to command, honorable Fire Lord."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Zuko waved off the formality briskly. "I need your support. I plan to oblige the senate to allow me to marry a foreign bride. To marry Katara. And I need your support," he said bluntly.

Zuko saw the hesitation and thought for a moment that Tashi would protest or deny him. He, of course, could always order Tashi's support, but he would like some trust between himself and one of his ranking politicians.

He waited patiently for an answer, determined not to rush this moment. Tashi could offer his loyalty, or Zuko could find that, despite being married to Piandao's daughter, he might need to watch the older man.

"Of course, Fire Lord." Tashi inclined his head gracefully after a moment of tense thought, "It is my duty to serve."

"I don't want this to be a service," Zuko returned bluntly.

Tashi saw that, behind his few words, Zuko was speaking of a lifetime of pain, and how he had finally found the one person who could support him when he fell, take care of him when he was ill, and fill his life with happiness.

Zuko was as close as he would ever come to pleading for Tashi to trust him and his choice in a wife.

Zuko was nearly begging for a chance at happiness, and he truly believed that Tashi was one of the few people who might be able to make his hopes come true.

And Tashi, no matter how cynical and hardened he had become, remembered the desire to be happy and the knowledge that one perfectly beautiful woman was the key to that happiness.

"It's not. Believe me, Fire Lord," Tashi said seriously. "Please, excuse me." He changed the topic abruptly, uncomfortable with the emotional confusion, apprehension for the days ahead and the new found trust he had in his monarch. "I have a meeting with the Head Chef."

Zuko stepped aside and allowed Tashi to pass and walk back into the mansion. He let out a heavy breath when the nobleman was inside. He blinked his dry eyes, and sighed. Katara and his mother would be wondering where he was. He entered the cool hallways of Tashi's home and left his confusing thoughts and feelings outside where he could be whoever was required and not be hindered by his own shortcomings.

…

The rest of the week moved by quickly, as Zuko spent his days on the beach with Katara and his mother, when Ursa was rested enough. To a passer-by, they were the portrait of a happy family. They would share meals by the shore, and Ursa would suggest to the young couple to take walks, as it was good for Katara. Zuko held her hand as they walked and fell even deeper in love with her at her childlike excitement for the warm weather and the sun. She was so different, so perfectly out of place in his world, and she was absolutely everything to him.

Every so often, she would bend down to pick up odd-looking shells and slip them into her pockets carefully, and he didn't understand it, but he marveled at how a mere shell could captivate her. And when her feet bothered her to no end, he would kneel in front of her as she sat on the sand, watching the waves crash and feeling her element pull at her, and both of them were completely alone and far away from any prying eyes, and he would massage her feet lovingly. It was base servitude, but he felt honored that she would even allow him in her presence at all.

Then his hands would move upwards, his lips would join them, and he would make love to her and as she would quake with passion in his arms, he would hold her and remember how absolutely lucky he was to be blessed with such a woman, with such a life.

Blissfully, he spent his nights in Katara's arms, where his thoughts bothered him no more as he had faced them and acknowledged them, and put them aside for a time.

He whispered his fears to Katara, but even that admission did not take away the burden, though she had comforted him and assured him that all would turn out as it should, and he suspected she knew that, from the way she would touch his arm when she spoke to him or kiss him twice before they parted for an afternoon.

Before he could truly comprehend the passage of time, Zuko stood before Katara for the unwanted farewell. They were beside the carriage, where his mother was already seated for the journey. He didn't know what he could say, let alone what he should say, so he settled for embracing her, holding her close.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, unable to stop his growing smile as she ran her hand over his hair. She absolutely despised his topknot, and so he'd gotten into the habit of wearing it down, and he didn't want to have to tie it up when he returned, he knew he had to, much as he knew he had to shoulder his burdens once more when he returned to the capital.

"I'll miss you too," she replied and tried to smile when he pulled away to look at her.

"It's just a week," she reminded him brightly, but her eyes were dimmed at the prospect of seven full days, without seeing him or laughing at his dry humor or smiling just because he was smiling at her.

The obligation of having to keep appearances again started to gnaw at her. Zuko's vacation was only to be two weeks and Tashi, Liarae and Katara were supposed to have the luxury of being away from the palace for three. It was an entire week she had to be separated from him.

She wasn't, truly wasn't, a sappy sort of person, but he had so easily become a constant fixture in her life, and she would miss him.

"Just a week," he echoed weakly, and then kissed the backs of her hands and then kissed her lips. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Zuko," She half-smiled as he knelt down to kiss the bulge of her stomach that seemed to be growing more everyday.

It was uncomfortable, being pregnant. Her backache hadn't let up since last Tuesday, and she would get these random twinges in her stomach throughout the day. At first, they were merely annoying, but the past couple of days, they actually hurt. She has been having difficulty finding the posture that would actually allow sleep to overtake her. Lying on her back was completely out of the question. It was what started the wretched back pain on Tuesday in the first place.

But then Zuko would prop the pillows around her, in places she never thought would work, to get her as comfortable as she could, his gentle fingers finding the sorest spots on her back and along her hips and legs. She had vehemently resisted it (she was feeling particularly contrary on Wednesday night) and argued with him about it, but exhaustion finally compelled her to relent.

She woke up the next day realizing he was right. (How did he know this stuff?)

On those nights he would also enclose her in his arms and knead her back gently until she finally fell asleep, and only then would he allow himself to concede to his exhaustion. And Zuko always had this stunned, proud and yet completely tender look in his eyes every time he looked at her...

And it was all worth it, all of the discomfort and pain and emotional anguish.

As she looked at him now… she knew things were different between them, and she reveled in this relationship they were in.

Zuko ran his hand over her hair, memorizing her face so he could always remember this moment. Each second with her was so precious, and he never wanted them to end. It was a silly romantic notion, but he didn't know if he would be forced to stay away from her, if her father would force her to return home when he arrived. She would never want to leave him, but… she still could. He was hers so completely, and he was certain he would not survive without her.

"Take care of yourself," he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Don't worry about me because I'll be fine. Please focus on this one." His other hand dropped to her stomach and gently rubbed her skin through her shirt.

"I will." She stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I have to go," he murmured as he kissed her once more, drawing her close, his hands against the small of her back.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper, as if to burn her memory there so he wouldn't forget, even in the slightest way, that he completely owned her, and that she so utterly consumed him.

"I love you," she said once more.

"I know." His last kiss to her lips easily conveyed his feelings for her and then he reluctantly drew away. "I'll be there when you arrive."

"Even if it's deep into the night?" she teased him with a shy smile.

Zuko looked at her seriously and gave her hand a squeeze. "Even if it's deep into the night."

He gave her a smile as he climbed into the carriage and his mother said her farewells to Katara, who replied enthusiastically.

Really, he should be thrilled they were getting on so well.

But he wasn't.

He said his fond goodbyes to Tashi and Liarae before he ordered the driver to head to the capital. He kept Katara's gaze until she was too far away to see clearly, and then he leaned back against the seat and sighed, closing his eyes tightly to contain the overflow of loss he felt.

…

Mere hours later, Katara looked down disbelievingly at the letter she had just received from Sokka by private hawk. Sokka was never, ever the best person to be the bearer of what could be construed as bad news, but this time he didn't even seem to be thinking about his choice of words, and so the entire letter left her with a feeling of dread:

_**Hey there, sis!**_

_**I finally just got home after doing a bit of a tour in the Earth Kingdom, and everyone says to say hi and that they love you and all the usual stuff. And I'm not exactly excited to tell you this… but Dad seems mad. And not just normal Dad angry. Like he might actually kill Zuko if he's within a mile radius. Gran Gran… well, I can never really tell what she's thinking anyway, but I don't know. I've done everything I can to stop any rumors from spreading because I only told the full truth to Dad and Gran-Gran, but people eavesdrop. I think people think its Aang's.**_

_**But aside from that, things seem to be fine. Everything's being rebuilt and even Suki thinks the South Pole is great! Yeah, we passed by Kyoshi and picked her up because she was invited to Zuko's birthday party, too. She's great… **_

_**Aang says to say hi, and Toph wants to make sure she won't need to "choke someone" (I think she means Zuko) when she comes back. Everyone's doing pretty good, though. Toph hates the snow, but Aang's been trying to get her interested in penguin sledding and is trying to convert her to "snowloverism".**_

_**So I'll see you in about, what? Two months? I don't really know when this will reach you. But whenever, I'll see you at the party. I hope everything's going well. I hear pregnancy's sucky. I'd be sorry, but I'm just so glad I'm not a girl. I'd better go; Bato's made his famous seal-jerky, sea prune salad… soup… thing. I'm not even sure what it is, but it smells delicious!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sokka**_

Simply put, Katara did not want to see her father choke Zuko to death. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to make sense of everything. It was really black and white. Her father was going to hate her and disown her, and her grandmother would never speak to her again. It was that simple.

Not for the first time since Zuko had left, she wished he was back.

"Katara?" Liarae poked her head in the door. "Everything okay? Who's the letter from?" she asked, interested at the piece of white paper in Katara's hand.

"My brother," she replied glumly. "I think my dad might hate me."

Liarae gave her an encouraging smile. "Your father could never hate you. He's just in shock, a little angry at himself for not protecting you, and probably a little angry at Zuko. It's much more fun and far easier to blame a young man for the situation."

She settled her hands on Katara's shoulders and looked closely into the other woman's eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

Katara nodded listlessly, but couldn't find it in her to trust Liarae.

Everything was going to turn out terribly wrong, wasn't it?

**...**

Author's Notes: Well, this just bodes well, doesn't it? Hope you enjoyed! Press the button below if you did, didn't or just sort of didn't care. I know what that's like. I also really like to know what you think!


	21. A Week Away

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter - there's a lot of character work in here, and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

…

The Fire palace was alive with activity when Zuko returned. Several servants were waiting at the stables to take his luggage and did so in an orderly, efficient fashion, adroitly weaving their way around pages running errands, stable hands entering in and out of the stables and doing various chores, gardeners arguing loudly about whether or not the rose-petunias would better near the fire lilies or the forget-me-pleases and house servants going about their business. Everyone passing by was far too focused on their given task to notice that Zuko had brought along an unexpected guest.

With a hand on his mother's arm, he accompanied her to the wing of royal apartments, where he had ordered several servants to make his mother's rooms ready to be lived in once more. That order had garnered him a few confused looks, but the task had been completed well. Fresh clothes of varying sizes were in the wardrobe, the bed linens had just been laundered, and blooming flowers were in vases scattered around the room. There would be time to customize the rooms later, but for now, it would do.

His mother stopped him before he could excuse himself and leave. She studied his face seriously and asked him the question he had hoped he wouldn't have to answer.

"Zuko, what happened to Ozai and Azula?"

He turned to leave, unable to meet her gaze as he answered, "Both are in prison. Azula's insane, and the Avatar took away Ozai's bending."

His reply was curt, but his remorse was evident, and yet, he refused to refer to Ozai as his father. If he distanced himself from that reality, his fear was lessened that he would become just like his ancestors.

Ursa watched him leave with a compassionate, sorrowful gaze, mindful of the fact her son was now full grown, and had lived through enough horrors to last several lifetimes. But she remained hopeful, because Zuko had Katara. As long as that did not change, there was hope for Zuko to heal.

However, Zuko's thoughts were not on himself.

He immediately headed to his office, and barked orders that Ji and Daiki would be summoned as he stormed down the halls. As he walked the corridors, knowing Katara was far away, he was splashed with reality and he was filled with the old, familiar resentment of not being happy at all, and he was brought back to the issue of Katara being targeted, and he would not let her return to a place that was not safe, and he wouldn't allow her to be so vulnerable. It was his responsibility to protect her in his own home and in what he hoped would become her home too.

Zuko nearly gagged when he saw the amount of paperwork that had piled up on his desk. There was a sudden temptation to light himself on fire.

However, he managed to quell his sudden urge to vomit and resigned himself to the task. The first group of documents were on recent changes in the southern islands, the rising and falling costs of rice, beans and vegetables, and, his personal favorite, monthly censuses to chart the population growth from its all-time low after the war.

With all of these tedious tasks, it was tempting to fall into despair of all of the work that had to be done and all of the meetings that had to be conducted and all of the official royal decrees with all of the words that made his head spin, but he simply had to remember this was his sworn duty and somehow, the cramp in his hand lessened.

Zuko managed to read and sign off on three bills that would repair different government buildings before his door opened and his Head Advisor and the captain of his guard stepped in.

"Fire Lord," Daiki greeted him, bowing deeply. Ji saluted smartly.

Zuko nodded in return to their signs of respect. "Thank you both for coming so quickly. Please," he gestured to the seats in front of his desk. "Sit."

As the two settled themselves into the sinfully comfortable chairs, Zuko collected himself and his thoughts. In front of him were the two men who knew him best, outside of his family, and he was relying on them and their honed skills.

Daiki, he knew, had spent most of his life learning how to read people and how to keep a leader leveled. Ji was a trained protector and could walk into a room and immediately know who he could trust and depend on to be a guardian and who was not trustworthy. Both were brilliant, and if anyone had the capabilities to aid a Fire Lord, it was them.

"I want the would-be assassin found," he began quietly. "I don't care how many people it takes, I don't care what you have to do to achieve that goal. I want that person found before Lady Katara returns. I will not, under any circumstances, allow her to return and be in danger. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord." Ji inclined his head gracefully.

Daiki, too, nodded. "It was none of the servants, Fire Lord. I interviewed every single one of them while you were vacationing, and they all profess great love for you and Lady Katara, and I believe them."

He fell silent for a long moment, and Zuko watched him carefully as he struggled to find words. "I have… reason to suspect… that it might be one of the nobles."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ji before looking back. "Oh?" he prompted, interested.

"Yes," Daiki finally admitted. "My sister was one of Ozai's most vocal supporters, as was her lover, Nobleman Kei. I am not sure of the specifics, but Kei was given many of the secret matters Ozai needed him to attend to, and promised both royal status if they did as he wished. One last plan went wrong, and… hence, you are Fire Lord, and they are still lowly nobles."

His fingertips played with the hem of his well-fitting, expensive shirt, the only outward sign he would allow anyone to see of his anxiety. "I believe that she is more than capable of… doing such a thing, or finding someone who has the knowledge of herbs."

Daiki knew she had done it, and he also knew that the beautiful, delicate and intriguing Lady Aiko was her accomplice. But he wouldn't say anything, at least not yet, because he knew Aiko and Haruka were two different people. Haruka was unnecessarily cruel and manipulative, and she thrived on her schemes and plots.

Aiko was sweet and endearing, and almost always had a kind word to say about everyone. She was easily captivated by the simplest of things and found the most pleasure in simply sitting out of doors with an engaging novel. Her interests spanned from firebending to sewing to calligraphy, which she did exceedingly well.

No, Aiko was not like Haruka at all, and though he should confess to the Fire Lord of her involvement, he could only hope Zuko would understand when the truth came out. Daiki had always seen a few similarities between Ty Lee and Aiko. Aiko was sweet and caring and because of her nature, she cared too much for Haruka and would do much of what she asked.

It pained him to defy the Fire Lord's wish to know all information, but he was beginning to believe he loved her, and he would give her a little more time to prove herself worthy of his trust.

Zuko only had to glance at Ji.

"I will order it, Fire Lord, she will be followed and watched at all times." The guard responded. "Also, upon Lady Katara's return, I will double her guard and have one of them taste whatever is to be served to her first. Though I don't believe an assassin would try the same method twice, it is not a usual assassin who would attempt to kill a child."

"Good." Zuko nodded. "I believe that she is five and a half months pregnant now, gentlemen, and I want her protected." Emotion tightened his chest and bubbled up his throat, but he swallowed his fears for her safety. He dragged in a few breaths to contain himself; after being so close to her for an entire week, now she was so far away, and he couldn't protect her.

"Yes, my lord," the two men agreed.

Zuko was glad they saw it his way. "Thank you, gentlemen. You may go." He dismissed them and immediately turned his attention to his paperwork.

The door opened and then closed, but Zuko could still feel Daiki's eyes on him. The young Fire Lord looked up and met his Head Advisor's eyes squarely. "May I help you, Daiki?" he asked evenly.

"You know," Daiki began casually, tracing the edge of Zuko's desk with one finger. "I was reading some old historical texts while you were away, and I discovered that there was an odd rumor that was going around the palace, many, many years ago. Some of the court ladies believed that there were secret passages that went from the Fire Lord's bedchambers to almost every room in the palace."

Daiki chuckled slightly, shaking his head at the very notion. "The ladies hoped that the Fire Lord would visit them sometime during the night, impregnate them, and force them to become the Fire Lady."

The Head Advisor turned to leave, still chuckling. "The very idea…" he muttered as he left the office.

Zuko blinked, stunned by what Daiki had just said. It was an odd thing to merely suggest in conversation, but then again, Daiki never said anything he did not mean to say, and he never said something that was always exactly what the words suggested.

It was odd, but Zuko thought Daiki had just told him several things: he knew very well what was going on between himself and Lady Katara, and he expected that the two would wish to continue their relationship in secret until all doors were open to them. His tone and words said nothing of his opinions or his intentions, but Daiki had just suggested a way for Zuko and Katara to further their relationship in complete secrecy.

Which left Zuko wondering why he hadn't thought of that sooner.

A tentative knock came at the door, and Zuko looked up. "Come in," he called.

Xiang, the girlfriend of the man Zuko had suspected for Katara's almost-poisoning, stepped in and bowed deeply. "Fire Lord, the second order of clothing arrived for Lady Katara. The seamstress sent her bill as well," she said softly, handing Zuko the piece of parchment.

He didn't even glance at the price as he signed off on it; price was not an issue when it came to Katara. "Give this to Nobleman Tashi's secretary for him to file."

Xiang nodded and accepted the bill back. "Thank you, my lord." With that, she quietly left and closed the door softly behind her.

Zuko let out a long sigh as he began to ache for Katara's presence. She was comforting to have near, and she was so many miles away. Seven days was beginning to seem like an eternity, but luckily, there was much to do before she would return. All of the paperwork, for example, and the entertainers were due to arrive any day, and he would need to oversee the decoration as it began. His birthday was a whole three weeks away, and guests would not be arriving until a week before, but his worries were beginning to pile up.

At least he had not allowed his uncle to plan the party, or guests would be crawling all over him already.

The door opened once more, and Zuko nearly ordered the person out, because at this rate, none of his paperwork would ever be finished, but he saw it was his uncle, and he welcomed the distraction.

It wasn't like he was going to admit that, though. "Uncle, I'm busy," Zuko drawled.

"I know, my nephew, but I have heard rumors that you brought a guest with you," Iroh said conspiratorially. "And I would like to be the first to know."

Zuko met his uncle's eyes and saw, deep within them, a trace of hope. He was suddenly struck with guilt; all of his thoughts had been in Katara, and he had not even thought of checking in with his uncle, thanking him for the information, or even telling him he had succeeded in his quest.

He wordlessly stood up and embraced his uncle, burying his face in Iroh's shoulder. His uncle returned the embrace as Zuko trembled slightly with unshed tears and unexpressed emotion.

"I found her, Uncle, and she's here," he mumbled into Iroh's robes.

Iroh exhaled heavily. "Agni…" He slowly pulled away from his nephew. "You stay here and work… I must go see her."

Zuko nodded dumbly and watched his uncle leave in a hurry. He rubbed his chin with a hand, and set back to work, unable to make any sense of his conflicting emotions: confusion, elation, resentment, fear, and even worry. In his work, though, there was some semblance of order and peace that his private life contained none of.

…

Captain Ji of the Fire Lord's guard had just finished putting in his orders for more protection for Lady Katara when she returned, and saw, from the position of the sun in the sky, that his duties had been over for at least an hour. He had accepted a half-shift, though he had only returned himself, but found he was all the more glad to have downtime until the next morning. His feet took him to the guards' room, and he entered, silent as always.

Raucous laughter greeted his ears and he paused before turning the corner and entering into the open room. He made sure the door made no sound as it closed and then listened.

"Zian, didn't you just return from the Fire Lord's vacation? What was that like?"

"It wasn't boring, if you know what I mean." More laughter. "As you all know, the Fire Lord and Lady Katara went to the Treasurer's summer mansion together, and well… let's just say their interactions weren't entirely innocent."

"Did you see them, actually, you know? All in the sand?" one of the youngest members of the guard asked excitedly.

The others laughed in return. "No, mostly because I didn't want the Fire Lord to see me and then burn my head off, but Lady Katara isn't quiet, if you know what I mean."

Yet again, more laughter, and Ji decided this was the right moment to step in.

"Yes, yes, Zian, we all know what you mean," Ji drawled as he walked around the corner, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down his soldiers. "Have a care, friends…" he warned them as he walked to his shelf, where he stored his armor and turned back around, "If you do not speak of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara with more respect, I will beat you so far into the ground you will not know which way is up."

The entire room crackled with the power of his authority. He was the captain because he was the strongest, fastest, smartest and best fighter. Each of them had their esteemed position because of his good favor, but that could change in a moment, and each and every single man in the room knew that. The guards, particularly the younger ones, ducked their heads in shame, while the older ones averted their eyes.

"Is that clear?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"Yes, Captain," came the general answer.

Zian stood up and bowed. "Captain Ji, I apologize for my crude behavior."

Ji eyed him and knew he was sincere. "Make sure it does not happen again, Zian. The Fire Lord will reveal his relationship with Lady Katara when the time is right, and it is not our duty to allow anyone any knowledge they are not supposed to have. Gossip does not become a royal guard."

"Yes, Captain," Zian answered and bowed once more.

Ji turned away, deeming the conversation over, and changed into civilian clothes, very much looking forward to returning to his modest home only a few yards from the palace and finding his way back into his wife's arms. He had missed her, but he was lucky that she understood his duty and his inherent responsibility for the Fire Lord's wellbeing, his state of mind that went well beyond his physical protection.

Yes, it would be good to return home for supper.

…

Ursa wandered through the extensive royal apartments her son had ordered to be prepared for her, marveling at how strange it felt to be back in such opulence, when her entire world for several years had been that cell in Kei's mansion. Being with her son had done her good, as had being in Katara's presence. Between the two of them, there was so much life and happiness and joy that it had put her short suffering into perspective. She had saved her son's life, and now Katara was healing his heart, and it made everything worth the struggle.

Still, she wondered how Ozai was. She loved him, though he was wicked and twisted. He had not always been so. She could remember the times his world seemed to revolve around her, and many hours were spent in laughter and in each other's arms. Their early marriage had been blissful, though Ozai had had a tendency to allow his stress overtake him. She had always known he was ambitious, but as the years passed and after Zuko was born… he changed.

He drew away from her, and began taking mistresses. He threw himself into his work and into his duties, and all he could say to her was how he hated Iroh for being the firstborn, as he believed the Fire Lordship was his right.

Ursa remembered her horror when Ozai had been nearly doubled over with happy laughter, a letter in his hand. She remembered reading the words and her heart breaking as she read Iroh's words: her nephew was dead. And yet, Ozai had laughed.

Despite everything, she loved him, still, as she loved Azula. It saddened her that everything had turned out so badly, but she knew there was nothing she could have done, and all things had turned out as they should have.

Zuko was Fire Lord, she remembered with a slight smile, and that counted. He would heal their country and the world would come together.

Not all was lost.

Ursa looked up as a knock came at the door. "Come in," she bid whoever was on the other side.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it was Iroh, and she froze. He was still so much the same. He was a bit plumper and grayer than she remembered, but the light in his amber eyes was still glowing and he looked happier than she had ever remembered seeing him. She ran to embrace him tightly.

"I cannot believe it," he whispered fiercely. "All this time, I thought you were dead."

"I am so glad you are okay," she said, her eyes closed. "Thank you," She finally stammered. "Thank you for caring for my son when I could not. Thank you."

"He is very easy to love, Ursa," Iroh reminded her, a smile in his voice as he ran a hand up and down her back. "And he has done well. But you are welcome. I have missed you."

"I missed you too." Ursa pulled away to brush a few unbidden tears away as she stroked her dear friend's cheek. "Ageless, Iroh," she teased him with a fond smile, "You are absolutely ageless."

Iroh chuckled and walked with her to the nearby table. "I believe it is you who is untouched by time. I think you have only become more beautiful." He shook his head at her. "I cannot imagine…"

This time, Ursa shook her head. "No, I don't wish to speak of it. My imprisonment is over, and now is a time of freedom. For all of us." She smiled happily as Iroh absently poured them both tea. "Have you ever thought of opening a tea shop?"

Iroh's eyes lit up as he set the teapot down. "In fact, dear Ursa…"

…

Zuko shifted awkwardly as he pulled at the uncomfortable collar of his formal, receiving robes. He wore them to greet new guests to the palace and this was not the first time he seriously considered pulling them off and burning them. He really needed to speak with the Palace Seamstress about new designs for his formalwear, but with everything he still had yet to accomplish, his clothing was not his first priority.

"Fire Lord, which tablecloth do you think will suit the mood best?"

Zuko turned his head slightly to see the Decorator at his elbow. He didn't even look down at the three fabrics and pointed to the middle one listlessly. Being the prudent young man he was, he really didn't care what tablecloth was used. It was important, yes, but not as important as the fact he had been standing near the front doors for the last five minutes since the word had come that the circus performers had arrived in the capital. Really, he was the Fire Lord, and he was being forced to wait.

Was he the only one that saw anything wrong with that situation?

Next time, he was making Daiki do this…

His thoughts were cut off as the doors finally opened and a blur of sugary pinkness flew at him. He caught the giggling acrobat, and somehow managed to stay on his two feet.

"Ty Lee?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you had run off with the Kyoshi girls."

Ty Lee beamed at Zuko as she pulled away from her exuberant hug. "Oh, I did, but after two months, I was totally bored, so I caught the first boat back to the Fire Nation and joined the circus again. It's much more exciting," she told him matter-of-factly. "How have you been? I heard you and Mai are getting married."

"It's not official." He responded neutrally.

Ty Lee cocked her head at him. "What do you mean? She's had a crush on you since _forever_."

Zuko's neck flushed. "I'll tell you later," he lied. He really had no intention of telling her before he announced it to the senate or she'd get so excited she'd explode. "Well, it's, er, nice to see you," he stammered.

"Good to see you too!" Ty Lee squealed as she hugged him again, and then bounced off to join her circus friends and help them begin setting up in the ballroom. The entire process would only take a few days, but they needed the rest of the time to rehearse in the new location.

Zuko rubbed his head. He would need more of whatever tea helped with headaches. Really, Ty Lee was nice, but she was entirely too happy. It annoyed him when someone was too happy.

He stalked off to his office to throw himself into his work once more, so he wouldn't miss Katara as much.

It only annoyed him when someone else was too happy when he was completely miserable. The next seven days could not pass quickly enough.

**...**

Author's Notes: Again, Merry Christmas everyone! And please, push to button just below this message to review. I love to hear what you have to say. Ideas, comments, criticisms are all appreciated; truly, I want to know what you think!


	22. Of Forgiveness

Author's Notes: I hope everyone had a nice and safe Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever, and isn't being drowned in water like SOME people in the Pacific Northwest, haha. I've missed three days of school this week because of extreme rain and flooding, and I miss school - I had a pre-calc test and I wanted to take it so I could own it. And I had a debate. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy! haha.

…

Aiko hummed a soft melody to herself as her hands followed the familiar pattern of pushing the small, precise needle through the rich, red fabric, her eyes watching the gold thread slide in and out of the hole, and when her needle ran out of thread, she even found comfort in the mundane task of attempting to push the thin thread through the impossibly small eye of the needle. She had spent the last weeks in very much the same posture, in the same spot in the same garden. It was dull routine, and it kept her mind off from her gnawing guilt.

She had very nearly been the cause of a child's death, a child who had done no harm to her or anyone else. She could have killed Lady Katara, who seemed sweet and gentle, and who, if their paths crossed, might be in danger of becoming her very best friend… and she very nearly killed her own Fire Lord.

She was such a pushover, merely because she loved Haruka as a sister. Aiko had never had a sibling, and had been sequestered away from society for much of her childhood, as her parents' lands were far from any civilization. She had found much entertainment in her books and her sewing and calligraphy, and when she was old enough, learning to dance and sing and play instruments, as most noble Fire Nation girls did.

But everything changed the very second she was introduced to Haruka.

It was as though the two had been meant to be friends. Haruka was a powerful firebender, but was embarrassingly dreadful with a sword. Aiko, on the other hand, was a proficient swordswoman, but could not produce little more than a fancy spark with her hands.

Haruka was upfront; Aiko was subtle and preferred to allow others to take the lead. And Aiko, desperate for friendly attention and inclusion, still would do much of what her dear friend asked.

She had known it was wrong, even as she had chatted merrily with Iroh, hiding the fact that, behind her back, she had slipped abortive herbs into the teapot a server had left out on a table.

She had known it was wrong, but she had done it anyway. She had never been fond of Ozai, thinking him frightening and ominous, and she didn't like war, but Haruka had wanted it done, and so she had done it, pleading and begging for approval, and she had received it.

Now, she was wishing she had listened to her first instinct, which had been to deny Haruka what she wanted done.

She glared down at her embroidery, narrowing her eyes fiercely so her guilty tears wouldn't fall. She should go to the Fire Lord, throw herself at his mercy and tell him everything. He was merciful and just… though she deserved to be with Haruka in the prisons of the Fire Nation.

She wasn't stupid; she had seen how Lady Katara and the Fire Lord looked at each other. It was obvious (to her, at least, since she was a woman) that they were in love. They hid it, and they hid it rather well, but there was no mistaking the extra moment of holding each other's gaze or the way their hands would graze for anything except love.

She had nearly killed their happiness because she wanted her friend's approval. _Agni_, how could she be so stupid?

Her angry tears blurred her eyes, and she let out a strangled sob when she pricked her finger with her needle. She rubbed at her eyes with her non-injured hand and then searched for a kerchief to wipe away the blood before it smeared on her dress or her sewing, when a hand reached around her, holding a gold-embroidered red handkerchief. She accepted it and turned her head to see Daiki looking down at her. He lowered himself onto the bench beside her and waited until she dabbed at her finger and then at her eyes.

"What has you so troubled, Aiko?" he asked gently, his arm sliding around her shoulders and bringing her closer.

Everything – her guilt, her fears, her questions of what she should do, the fact Haruka had been completely inconsolable for the past three days since news of Nobleman Kei's death had reached the palace – suddenly boiled to the surface and she couldn't help but cry. She turned her face into Daiki's warm and strong chest, her fingers curling into his shirt, as his arms enfolded her.

Quietly, Daiki spoke to her, assuring her of his affection, of his support, and how he was hers to command, if there was anything he could do to mend whatever the situation was. His hand stroked her hair once he exhausted himself of words and he simply held her as she cried in his arms.

Slowly, the urge to sob left her and she half-laid in his embrace, completely without desire to move or speak or to even feel. He could never love her, she decided then, because his most shining quality was his loyalty to what the Fire Nation represented and his loyalty, most of all, to Zuko.

He was always quick to cut off anyone who even thought about saying something nasty about their young ruler, and always spoke highly of him. And she had nearly been the cause of his death.

Daiki would hate her for all eternity… and she deserved it.

She wasn't a child anymore; she was an adult, and she knew better than to dabble in fits of passion and indulge herself by carrying on with schemes, as many court ladies, like Haruka, did.

"Daiki…" she whispered, "I've done a terrible thing." His hand paused on her hair and she wanted to cry out when he removed his hand and sat her up.

Instead of chastising her, as she was quite sure he already knew, being the shrewd and devious type that he was, he took her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know, Aiko." He leaned closer, his forehead against hers. "I know, and Agni help me, but I love you."

"What?" She searched his eyes wildly, her heart thudding in her chest and her blood racing through her veins.

Daiki smiled slightly as he traced her smooth cheek. "I love you," he repeated quietly, "And I know you feel guilty and I know you're scared, but we," He settled his other hand over her cold fingers. "can fix your mistakes." He saved her the trauma of admitting her sin aloud, because he knew what she had done. He had known all along it had been her and Haruka, but he had remained silent out of deference for her.

He knew, and it was such a relief to simply admit her guilt.

So many emotions crashed over Aiko as she made her best effort to understand the situation. Daiki, the man she had had admired for several years, had told her he loved her, hadn't condemned her for her deplorable actions (though she could tell part of him wanted to), and offered a solution. She gripped his hands tightly.

"How?" she asked, heartbroken.

Daiki's small smile turned into a boyish grin as he kissed her quickly and pulled her to her feet, suddenly filled with a childish energy she had not seen from him in many years.

"Come with me," he said, but led her away, his fingers tangled with hers, anyway.

It occurred to Aiko many hours later, after she and Daiki had formulated a plan and made it concrete, that she hadn't even told him she felt the same.

But there would be a time for that later. He deserved better than who she was at the moment, and so she would save the truth of her feelings like a gossip-worthy secret until the right time.

…

Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes were averted to the floor of the carriage, and one of her hands idly sat on her stomach. Each passing second seemed to pass even slower than the last and her rising emotions made tears swim in her eyes. She just wanted to be back in Zuko's arms. She had terrible sleep without him to find the aches in her back and massage away the pains in her feet. She had become far too used to sleeping next to him and hearing his soft snores that it had been difficult to sleep without him near.

She missed him so much, and it was grating on her each second that she wasn't near him. His voice kept her anchored when her changing (and aching) body threatened to keep her mind on darker matters, like the fact her father might hate her forever or that an unknown assassin who targeted her baby was still out there. He could make her laugh when it seemed like she could never be happy again, and the touch of his hand soothed away her fears. She didn't want to ever be away from him for so long again.

She leaned her head against the side of the carriage, glad Liarae was riding in the second carriage with her husband, as she needed the silence and privacy, pushing away the curtain to see the lights of the capital coming ever closer, though the light barely permeated the thick darkness of night. She tapped her foot incessantly in anxiety as the carriage approached the walls, and were admitted. She watched the dimly lit buildings pass by, and then studied the implacable night until the palace, once looming in the distance, was mere meters away from her.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she nervously adjusted her ill-fitting shirt; she had grown more than expected during her vacation. She called softly to the driver and he slowed to a stop, and she climbed out. Her legs thanked her profusely as she stretched them with the brief walk to the palace gates, which had been opened when a runner had been sent from the city's gates to tell the palace she had arrived.

She smiled slightly to the guard standing at his post by the gates and turned towards the front doors of the palace, heading across the isolated courtyard when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

She paused and looked, and saw Zuko striding towards her. She stifled a helpless sob and met him halfway, their bodies hidden by the night.

His lips crashed against hers almost painfully and her arms went around his neck, clinging to him for support as her knees threatened to give out underneath her. One of his hands kept their mouths glued together, and the other went to her back, keeping her firmly against the sharp, strong planes of his body. His breath came harshly from his nose, warming her cold cheeks.

Their kiss went for eternity, it seemed, and when it ended, it was far too soon.

Katara couldn't help but press kisses across his cheeks and down his throat, trembling with relief. "I love you," she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes. "I love you so much… let's not ever be apart for so long, okay?" She chuckled weakly as he grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Agreed." Zuko slipped an arm around her waist and pressed the palm of his other hand against her stomach. "How is **she**?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled happily anyway. "Better, now that **his** daddy," she jokingly poked his stomach, "is back."

He smiled, catching her hand and kissing her fingertips, "I like the sound of that." He slid his lips up and down her neck, massaging her stomach gently.

She beamed at him. "We've both been good. I missed you so much," she whispered as he drew her closer to his side.

"I missed you too," he kissed her hair, and led her as they, together, slipped into the palace by a side door that was conveniently close to his office.

It was deep into the night and no one saw them enter his office save for a young courier who had a knowing smirk on his face as he continued on his errand as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I love you so much," Zuko told her tenderly as soon as he closed the door behind them, and he immediately took her hands and kissing the back of both. "And you look even more beautiful than you did a week ago."

"Thank you." Katara kissed Zuko's jaw and let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a surprise for you," he said mischievously, and when she pulled away slightly to look up at his face, his eyes were dancing.

"Should I be worried?" she asked with a smile as he pulled her over to a tapestry depicting all four elements.

Zuko smirked at her over his shoulder. "Maybe."

He pulled the edge of the tapestry up and pressed his palm over a small hole in the wall and exhaled gently.

Suddenly, a good portion of the wall behind the tapestry moved back and slid to the left, revealing a dark passageway. The light from the office only extended so far, but the main corridor branched off to the left and to the right and continued onwards. She looked up at Zuko who was nearly giddy with contained enthusiasm in his calm, laidback way.

"Zuko?" she prompted with a growing smile.

He stepped into the corridor and helped her do the same and he lit a fireball in his hand. "These passageways go to every room in the palace, Katara, including mine and yours. The fact they exist has remained a closely guarded secret, and most people think it's a rumor. Until we are married, this will suffice." He tilted her chin up to kiss her. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are the most remarkable man I have ever met," she said matter-of-factly and kissed him once more.

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm glad you've come to the correct conclusion."

He laughed when she playfully slapped his chest and then tugged her along gently. He then shot a minuscule flame at the mechanism on the wall to close the passageway behind them.

He paused, though, and looked back at her. "Please… I know you're tired from the journey, but please… sleep with me tonight."

"And every night for the rest of our lives, Zuko," she promised him, tightening her fingers around his.

…

Several hours past sunrise the next morning, Zuko turned over in bed and planted a kiss on Katara's cheek, to which she mumbled and swatted at him, still unwilling to succumb to the new day. He grinned, pushing himself off the excessively large cherry four-poster bed, and made sure the plush monkey-goose down pillows supported her back. He stole another kiss on her lips, lingering sweetly as her breath warmed his skin before he proceeded to the adjoining private sitting room.

He drew a silk robe around his bare upper body and saw a breakfast just large enough for two, yet with cutlery only for one, already on the small table by the hearth.

He immediately noticed the breadsticks that brimmed over the breadbasket and the absence of papaya in his usual fruit tray.

He couldn't help but smile to himself and shake his head. It was clear. His palace staff knew. It suddenly occurred to him that they had probably known for quite a while, of his and Katara's love and their intentions to sneak around until marriage was a viable option.

And today they had made their support known by welcoming their lady back to the palace with a breakfast meant to be shared with their Fire Lord in the privacy of his chambers, in a manner that said nothing of the truth of their relationship.

If there was one thing he had done right so far, it was choosing the right staff to serve him in his palace. They were loyal and true and knew when it was right to gossip and when to choose to accept a development and do what they could to aid the situation.

Raises were in order, all around.

He was about to lure Katara out of bed with the prospect of food when a knock came at the door and made him turn to its direction.

The door opened quickly and unceremoniously and Daiki stepped in. The two men locked gazes, and Zuko had the annoying feeling that Daiki was fighting down laughter at the fact he was still dressed for bed, though it was already well past Zuko's usual waking hour though this was a day when the Fire Lord was not obligated to work (as he had a week of fierce negotiations and discussions ahead of him before his birthday celebration).

"And is there a specific reason you have decided to shatter my peaceful morning, Daiki?" Zuko asked in a jesting tone, but with an annoyed edge to his words.

Daiki composed himself and nodded. "Yes, Fire Lord. Forgive me, but the delegation from the Southern Water Tribe has arrived, along with the Avatar and his friends. The servants are getting them settled in their rooms in the west wing, but I thought you might like to know."

"Yes, thank you," he answered numbly as Daiki bowed and left.

Zuko felt a wave of wonderfully fresh guilt and fear slap him in the face. He would have to face Katara's family and their condemnation, which he completely deserved. He might have to see her heart shattered because of his actions, because of his inability to control his own wants.

He felt his recently gained honor dissipate as he thought of the way he assumed he had the right to the way he made love to her last night, holding her gently and watching her ride the waves of pleasure and delight. She was still in his bed, in the next room, completely naked and very much pregnant… and he was the one who had brought her to that level of decadence and social disgrace.

He definitely had a lot to answer for.

**...**

Author's Notes: Hrm, it appears Zuko is starting realize what he's done to Katara... is he right to feel this way? And what do you think? Comments, ideas, suggestions, critiques, questions, quibbles and conundrums are always appreciated! OH! And worship and praise goes to margaritanightly, who has betaed most faithfully since the beginning. I love her! She's the best.


	23. Ruin

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you all (thank you SO MUCH for the reviews; they make me giddy with delight) but I must warn you, the next few weeks MIGHT be a bit crazy for me because of finals, but I'm hoping everything will be okay. Should study, though.

…

Zuko ran his hands through his neatly-trimmed hair, forcing himself through every single breathing technique Iroh had ever taught him, reaching with all of his might for some of his hard-earned inner peace, and found nothing. His blood was rushing far too quickly, his palms were dampening with dread, and the entire room seemed to spin.

"Zuko?" Katara called sleepily from the threshold to his bedchambers, already in the rumpled pants she had worn when she had arrived and smoothing the ill-fitting shirt that she had just pulled over her head.

"Do I smell food?" She walked in yawning, rubbing her eyes as she approached him. She stood on her tiptoes, awkward because of her considerable stomach, and kissed his cheek in greeting. In response, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand and examined his grim features. "Is something wrong?"

"… I…" He shook his head, and walked over to the table where their food had been placed. She followed, mere steps behind him, and he assisted her into her seat before pouring her a glass of water.

Katara didn't press him when he couldn't quite articulate his thoughts, and instead reached for the fruit. He would tell her if it was important, and he would tell her when it was necessary. She was content to bask in the glow of the morning with…

Her eyebrows knit together as her entire stomach seemed to twinge painfully. Her hand dropped the piece of berry and flew to the spot where the agony was concentrated and she exhaled sharply, when the pain once again blossomed and slowly receded.

In the space of a heartbeat, Zuko was at her side. "What's wrong?" he spluttered.

But as surely as low tide would return to high tide, something deep within her stomach contracted tightly and Katara let out a sound of pain, unable to respond as her hand gripped the arm of the plush seat; the other, helplessly trying to ward off the pain.

"What's wrong?" he demanded again, out of rushing fear.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed as she stood up, knees weak, only to bend forward as the receding soreness escalated back to full-fledged pain. It had moved from her stomach to include the small of her back, and her fear and confusion only magnified her pain.

He could only imagine what sort of pain she was enduring, and it added to his growing panic that he couldn't help her. "What do I do?!" he asked wildly, reaching to steady her instinctively.

"Zuko," she ground out, doing her best to be patient with him when she was the one in pain, "I need you to help me get to the bed."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her, and slowly walked with her into the next room. They had to pause once because the pain was far too much for Katara to handle, and Zuko nearly became hysterical.

"Do you think the baby's coming?" he asked, his voice slipping into a higher register as he swallowed thickly.

"What should I do?" he cleared his throat, reaching in vain for some semblance of control as the two made it to the bed and he helped her climb onto it as she cried out, slamming her eyes shut against the world. He adjusted the pillows behind her as he gently assisted her with lying back against them.

"I'm going to get Bao!" Zuko finally decided, pleased with himself for such quick thinking.

He turned to do just that when his ankle was caught by a corner of the silk sheets and the floor came rushing up to smack the side of his face. He let out the first expletive that came to mind, but managed to get to his feet and stumbled into the next room and threw open the main door to the hallway. He spotted a servant and rushed to him.

He grabbed the older man by the shoulder, effectively stopping him. "Run and get Bao. Now! Tell him it is Lady Katara!" he shouted, not realizing several nobles had been within earshot and then nearly slammed the door closed behind him.

He returned to Katara's side in five strides, and immediately took her hand, allowing her to dig her nails as far into his skin as she liked, trying to calm himself so he could calm her.

"Katara, Katara, shhhh…" He ran his other hand over her head, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Just take deep breaths. I'm sure everything will be alright, just breathe…"

Finally, he had regained control over himself and his emotions and could focus on Katara, but panic was still bubbling underneath his skin, threatening to send his head spinning.

He didn't dare to even think to himself that perhaps the baby might be coming far too early because of the journey from Liarae's summer estate, and their lovemaking directly after.

…

Bao was deep in his studies on the different properties of herbs and how they reacted with the body when a breathless servant burst into his healer's ward. He stood up, alarmed by the fear and worry on the man's face. He strode over, his steps even and calculated, and settled a hand on the servant's shoulder.

"Whatever is wrong, Longwei?" Bao asked, his own dread growing at how Longwei lifted up one finger, attempting to catch his breath, "It's alright, my friend. Take a few deep breaths," he encouraged the servant with a gentle smile, completely masking his own tumultuous emotions.

Longwei gasped through his thudding heart and lungs dying for air. "The Fire Lord sent me for you; he says it… he says Lady Katara has need of your services… he sounded… frightened. He's in his chambers."

Bao guided the servant to a nearby cot and then picked up his bag of supplies and was out of the door within a heartbeat.

Bao refused to show his pounding fears and he refused to allow himself to return to a time, fifteen years previous, when his wife had lost their third child in premature labor. No, that would not happen to Lady Katara. He simply would not allow it. It was completely out of the question, and he was foolish for even considering the idea.

Yet still, a small doubt persevered in the back of his heart, but he ignored it.

…

Bao entered the Fire Lord's chambers with the same grace with which he would enter a ballroom, completely unruffled and concerned only for a patient's welfare, with none of his personal emotions poking through his calm mask. He was, however, stricken to see how close to tears the Fire Lord was when Zuko entered the private sitting room.

"I… I don't know what's wrong," he tried to say with great dignity, but his voice betrayed him and he shuddered.

Bao nodded understandingly. "And that is why you sent for me, Fire Lord. Tell me, what happened?"

Zuko took a deep breath, straightened his posture and then began, meeting the healer's eyes and he saw no condemnation, questions or blame. In that, he found courage. "We were sitting down to eat breakfast, as we do sometimes, and she had a passing moment of pain, but then it came back several times until it was too much for her. She's lying down at the moment."

"Come. Let's make sure it's nothing to worry about." Bao went to the next room, intent on treating this as any other situation, and then pondering the odd parts of it when he was alone – the fact the two were dining together so early, for one, and the fact the Fire Lord looked as though he had just fallen out of bed. That, however, was not his business. His business was Lady Katara's health.

When he walked into the room, he assessed the young woman's physical appearance. Her pain showed visibly- her cheeks were flushed and she was gritting her teeth.

She looked relieved when Zuko returned to her side and took her hand then kissed her forehead, and even more so when she saw Bao.

"What's happening to me?" she asked through her gritted teeth as she fought the next wave of harsh pain.

Bao went to her side and placed his hands gently on her stomach and concentrated. Katara couldn't help but let out a whimper, as more pain burned through her veins. He extended himself, searching through his hands and the extension of his chi and searched her womb. It took a long, frightening moment, but then he relaxed and nearly smiled.

With his mind, he felt for the baby's chi and settled it, much like the way he would settle a common fever, before straightening up and taking Lady Katara's other hand.

"Lady Katara, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary is occurring. In fact, both you and your child seem to be quite healthy and unharmed by your recent travels. Your child's chi was merely… I believe the only way I can describe it is the chi becomes feverish as it asserts itself. It happens, usually around the fifth month for children born of the Fire Nation, and is usually typical of children of powerful benders, and it causes pain, but is harmless to the mother and child."

Bao watched Zuko smile and relax, pressing a kiss to the back of Katara's hand, as she laid a hand on her lover's knee and smile up at him. To Bao, however, what his young monarch did in his private life was none of his business, as long it did not interfere with the progress of the nation.

And if the Fire Lord was asked no questions, he would tell no lies.

"With this development, mothers and healers who are to assist them usually prefer to know the exact age of the child, so they can properly predict the day the child is to arrive, usually within a few days, rather than a few weeks of a general approximation, as that can be the case with some children who simply want to delay their entrance to the world." Bao explained.

Zuko looked up at that comment. He had known that, but… he glanced at Katara, and she nodded.

"Would you please?" she asked with a smile, even as a slight tremor wracked through her lower torso. It, blessedly enough, was not nearly as painful as what she had just experienced, and she could easily brush it off.

Bao smiled, "Certainly."

He set one hand on the lady's stomach and focused. "Your child is exactly…" He felt the fiery chi once again, simply to be certain. "Five months, two weeks and three days old. So, three months, one week and four days until it is born. Congratulations." He gave her hand a paternal squeeze, even as he did the mathematics in his head, figuring out the date of conception.

When the significance of the date dawned on him, he shook his head. Some things were simply meant to be, he had discovered in his lifetime, and perhaps this couple was one of those things.

"Thank you, Bao," Katara returned sincerely, smiling up at the older man.

Zuko spoke quietly and quite casually, "If it isn't too much trouble, might I have documentation of that statement?"

"Of course, Fire Lord." Bao bowed to him. "For official records, I trust." His eyes twinkled as Zuko looked up almost sharply.

"… Yes," Zuko answered, and he covered his hesitance with smoothness, realizing he didn't care very much that he hadn't been careful in a time of crisis; his priority had been Katara, and nothing else. His hand tightened around Katara's, as if his subconscious was trying to make the point that he stood by Katara and no one else. "Of course."

"Very well," Bao said with a smile, and then turned back to Katara, "Come to me if you have any more severe pain, but I am sure I will see you in about a month's time, just to make sure everything is coming along well." He kissed the back of her hand gallantly, and then faced the Fire Lord, "I will have the documentation sent to you within the day."

"Thank you, Bao." Zuko inclined his head respectfully to the healer, who exited the room and then left the Fire Lord's apartments without another word.

"What is the documentation for?" Katara asked curiously, leaning her head against Zuko's chest when he sat on the bed next to her and drew her into his arms, his hands making gentle circles on her stomach as if to soothe away any lingering or future pain.

"To prove that this little one is mine when I reveal our intentions to marry, and to make it my heir in the meantime. At least in even this small way… I can be its father in the public's eye."

He let out a long sigh and kissed her forehead. "I am so very glad you're alright," he murmured into her hair.

"Me too," she whispered, closing her eyes against her fears and the horror of the thought of losing her child. Now, this was what she wanted – this child and Zuko and this quiet moment – and nothing else seemed to matter at all.

…

"I don't want to see them, Zuko."

The Fire Lord looked up from reading the newest version of the trade agreement documents Daiki had drafted for the world summit, at his small desk in his bedchamber, to see his lover standing before him, wringing her hands on top of her large bump.

She was really beautiful, effortlessly so. She wore her hair as he had seen it thousands of times before, with the hair loopies and the braid, but she was far from the defiant peasant he had met seemingly years before. She was clad in a red dress, one he had thought was particularly stunning during their shopping trip and had commented on, and he thought it perfect how she was already the lady of the palace, and she didn't even have to try.

"Why not?" he asked as he laid the documents down and faced her, his thoughts of her beauty fading and were replaced by concern when he saw how her features were tightened with worry.

"They're going to hate me!" she exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious piece of information in the world. "I… it's not that I don't want to have this child with you, Zuko, because I do, but… they won't see how much I love you…"

At this he caught her hand and held it against his heart.

"They won't see how happy we are. They'll only see that this child is out of marriage, and nothing else will matter. My dad and Gran-Gran… they won't ever talk to me again. I'll never be able to go home…"

He cut her off swiftly and pressed his lips to her hand. "Katara," he looked up at her. "If you are anything like your family, they will still love you."

"But how do you know?" she wondered, agonizing about the meeting that was to come.

Zuko gave her a half-smile. "Because I can't understand how anyone couldn't love you."

"You're just saying that," she teased him as she kissed him.

The half-smile broadened. "Maybe," he answered cheekily, guiding her onto his lap as he kissed her cheek.

…

Kanna was quite old, even in the eyes of her own people, and in her time, she had seen many people. She had seen love grow and die, and had seen many, many babes come into the world. She had seen hearts broken and flames rekindled and seen a never-ending war end by the decisive actions of a few children. With her great memory and her knowledge of what had been, and what was… it did not surprise her as it had surprised her son that Katara had fallen in love with the young Fire Lord.

She had never met the new ruler, but all that she had heard of him painted him as a noble, honorable and just man, with a great wisdom and maturity that far exceeded his seventeen years. Even Sokka, who was protective of his sister and had raged privately against Zuko, could not deny he held great respect for the Firebender.

But what made Kanna, the matriarch of her tribe, and a mother and grandmother, respect him most was how he had thrown himself and his country at the world's feet, with no thought to nationalism or patriotism, and begged forgiveness for a sin he had not committed. He was taking responsibility for his family and country's actions.

A few in her tribe had gossiped behind their hands that Katara had become little better than a harlot when she had traveled throughout the lands, but Kanna knew they were wrong. Kanna herself had committed a veritable sin when she had left her homeland of the Northern Water Tribe. She knew there was great happiness to be found with what closed minds perceived to be great wrong, so she did not fault her granddaughter.

All in all, she was most excited to see Katara and how she had grown, and to meet this Fire Lord, who Sokka said was the father of her great-grandchild.

"Hakoda," Kanna admonished quietly, so Sokka would not overhear. Her grandson conversed with the Avatar, Toph and Suki, as they waited in a greeting hall for Zuko and Katara. "Stop looking as though you are waiting for Death itself to appear through that door."

"I'm not," the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe returned quietly. Though he had become a proficient hunter and leader in his time, he was still nothing more than her son. "I am only… anxious."

"I'm sure." Kanna decided against rolling her eyes and gently set a hand on Hakoda's arm. "She is still your daughter, and is still my granddaughter. See her as that, and accept the rest as it comes, son. It will be a shock, but she has much more to fear from you than you have from her."

Hakoda shook his head wordlessly, his gaze sharp and angry as he leveled it at the door through which his daughter would soon make her appearance with her lover. He said nothing more on the subject of his daughter or the Fire Lord or Katara's condition, and Kanna assumed that could only be because his anger and frustration was so great that if he attempted to articulate it, the articulation would come in the form of slamming his fists into the face of the young man who had ruined his daughter in the eyes of their tribesmen.

The door then opened, and in walked the Fire Lord, and his fingers were threaded through Katara's. Kanna smiled, her eyes crinkling at their edges with her joy at seeing her granddaughter. She was dressed in more luxurious clothing than Kanna had ever seen in her entire life, decked out from head to foot in stunning red silk (Kanna thought Katara looked gorgeous, matching the Fire Lord as she did), which she can only assume was a present from the Fire Lord. It suited her granddaughter, Kanna decided, and she looked like she belonged in them. Katara belonged in this world of opulence and beauty… not only had she deserved it all her life, she belonged where she was in a position of power to make a difference… and still manage to be happy.

Katara now belonged with the Fire Lord.

Not burdened by shock, Kanna moved forward quicker than the others and she embraced her granddaughter tightly. Katara buried her face into her grandmother's shoulder and sighed, her tension easing from her muscles. Kanna could only assume that was because at least one of her family accepted the situation as it was and made no demands for any change.

"I have missed you, Katara," Kanna said, running a hand up and down her grandchild's back. "How have you been? And have you been caring for your child?"

"Yes," Katara replied with a smile. "I have been doing the best I can. Zuko has helped." She looked over her shoulder, and paused when she saw the dark emotion on Zuko's face as he saw her greet her grandmother.

"Gran-Gran, this is Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko… this is my Gran-Gran, Kanna." She introduced the two with a beaming smile until Zuko had to return it, even slightly.

Kanna saw the obvious shame as he recognized her. Truthfully, she hardly recognized him. She knew it was he who stormed her village and demanded the Avatar, all of those months ago, but he was different. He was no longer dressed in armor, and he had grown his hair out. His skin was tanned, and he looked healthy… but it wasn't even his physical appearance. There was something inherently different about him, and she couldn't quite point it out. It amazed her, though, that such a young man could be so dignified, even as he was shamed by her very presence. He bowed deeply before her, and greeted her in low tones.

"Honorable grandmother." He straightened up. "It is my honor to have you in our home."

"Thank you, Fire Lord." Kanna took his hand in a grandmotherly fashion and gave it a gentle squeeze, pleased beyond words at how he shared the ownership of his home with Katara… he had called it 'their' home.

"I am very pleased to meet you as well." She met his eyes, and he inclined his head slightly; he understood she did not blame him for anything that had happened and forgave him for what he had done to her village. She knew he might not have forgiven himself, but it was something that he understood her feelings.

Sokka was the first to recover from his initial shock and raced forward to hug his sister, and then bent down to greet his niece or nephew. He eyed the bump of Katara's stomach and then poked it. Kanna immediately rolled her eyes. Typical Sokka, so endearingly strange at times, and yet always watched out for his sister. He had his admirable qualities, but sometimes, Kanna wondered whose son he was. Hakoda had never been nearly as odd growing up, though he and Bato had had their moments.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara asked dubiously.

"I think he's actually realizing for the first time that babies don't come from the eagle-stork. Let's hope he doesn't faint." Toph smirked as she stepped around Sokka. "How've you been, Sugar Queen?"

"Good, actually." Katara smiled as she leaned down to hug Toph awkwardly, and then settled her eyes on Aang.

Kanna saw the very moment the Avatar had accepted his position in her life as a friend, and nothing more. The Avatar met her eyes, saw her swollen belly, observed how Katara and Zuko, who was hovering on the fringes, waiting to be acknowledged matched each other unconsciously, Zuko always no more than two steps away, Katara's eyes always searching for his when they were not focused on anyone else, and knew Katara had found the love of her life.

"Hi Katara," the Avatar said with a half-smile.

"Hi Aang," she returned quietly. "How… how have you been?"

"I missed you," he admitted, embracing her tightly when she leaned down to do so.

"I missed you too," she returned as she gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, and he laughed, albeit half-heartedly.

"Avatar," Zuko greeted with a nod of his head, his arms folded across his chest, his tone frosty, as though he expected the young monk to challenge his claims of love for Katara, as though he expected some repercussions for taking something that Aang perhaps had seen as his.

Aang shook his head. "You don't have to do that, Zuko," he said sadly.

Zuko inclined his head, and a moment passed between the two young men that promised a conversation later, when they were alone and could sort through their issues with one another. Now was hardly the time or the place, and both were intent on having the night and the dinner that would follow their brief reunion as peaceful as possible.

Kanna couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched Zuko and Katara turned together to face Hakoda. Her son had remained at the edges of the group as the friends reunited, and now stepped forward to greet his daughter. Zuko stayed a step behind Katara, knowing father and daughter needed to reconcile before he even said a word. Kanna approved even more of the monarch when she saw his actions; he was very clever at reading people, and he was very, very intelligent. She saw great hope in the future of the Fire Nation.

Katara, for the longest moment, couldn't look her father in the eye. He had been all she had since her mother had died, and she felt she had severely disappointed him. Finally, after a shaking breath, her eyes moved up from where they had been riveted at his shoulder and met his gaze. He wasn't angry, though. He wasn't even disappointed. His eyes were filled with tears as he crossed the distance between himself and his daughter and caught her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut and wishing away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"No, Katara, don't… don't be sorry," he murmured into her hair, his voice rough. "I am just so glad that you are okay, that you're safe… are you happy?" he asked her quietly, and Kanna could tell the rest of the entire world had disappeared to them.

"Yes," she answered with such sincerity it made Kanna's heart break. "I… I really, really, actually am."

Hakoda drew her closer, running a hand over her hair. "Then I'm happy, Katara."

"Really?" Katara's voice was small, and she wasn't even almost sixteen anymore. She was five years old, begging for her father's approval and attention and hoping beyond hope for forgiveness.

"Really," Hakoda repeated.

He wasn't lying, Kanna knew. He had never been able to lie to his family, and he was speaking the truth. He still needed to adjust, but he would accept the situation.

Hakoda looked down at his daughter as he saw her as little more than an infant, chasing after Sokka in the snow, desperate to play with the boys. Then as a ten-year-old, when she had first discovered she could make the snow fly at her brother, and then as a preteen, crying because she missed her mother. He had seen this girl grow into who she was, into what she was, and yet, there was so much he had missed in the space of a year. She was so much of a stranger to him, but he accepted that. She was no longer a mere girl; she had let go of her childhood and accepted the burdens of adulthood.

His emotions caught hold of him as that thought passed through his mind and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He was worried and anxious for the days ahead, but his strong sense of logic advised him to trust, to trust Katara and Zuko and the people around him, for there was little else he could do.

"Dad…" Katara turned to look over her shoulder at Zuko. "I'd like to reintroduce Zuko."

Hakoda released his daughter and then faced his possible future son-in-law. Zuko couldn't meet his eyes and bowed deeply. His throat was caught and he couldn't think of anything to say to explain his guilt and respect for the father of the woman he loved, and so he bowed, deeper than he bowed to his own father and for a longer period of time than an indentured servant would bow to his master.

"I am deeply honored, Chief Hakoda," Zuko finally managed to push past the lump in his throat as he slowly straightened.

"As am I, Fire Lord." Hakoda offered his hand stiffly, and Zuko took it.

…

Zuko was seated at the head of the table as the Water Tribe entourage filed into the room. Katara anxiously gripped his hand underneath the table as she met the eyes of her tribesmen. Several greeted her, walking over to her and embracing her and praising her for her pregnant glow. A few merely sent a smile her way. But many leveled looks of judgment and disrespect and gossiped with each other behind their hands. And part of Zuko wanted to remind those gossips how he had won the right to be the Fire Lord, through prowess in battle.

But part of him died as he saw the repercussions of his actions on Katara's face: the broken, silently suffering expression that flashed out onto her face, and then settled to dwell in the depths of her beautiful eyes.

He watched as she rose to her feet to enthusiastically greet a member of her tribe, one whom she called Bato. She rushed over to him, but her beaming smile faded at the hardened features of his ruggedly handsome face. As she offered a weak greeting, her happiness deflated at the judgment she was sure was churning in his mind. He returned her greeting in a detached voice, and then walked to take a seat towards the foot of the table, where Hakoda, as the visiting chief, was seated.

The dinner soon began, and soon ended, and Zuko felt the flames of his grief and guilt burn at his heart. He could see the way Katara's tribe looked at him, and then looked at Katara. He had done this to her, he had estranged her from her tribe, the only family she had, and he had done it quite happily. He had taken her virginity and impregnated her with his spawn, and forced her to live under his rule. She would always be subject to his whim, and if he couldn't pull through his plans to marry her, she would be ruined because there was no other man who would take a woman who had already given herself out of marriage and had borne another man's child.

He had ruined her life, and it had all been done selfishly.

Even as he led Katara back to his chambers through the secret tunnels, and even as he watched her undress and then slide in bed next to him, he knew he would be the end of her. He wanted to flee, or tell her to leave or something… anything that would relieve the astonishing pressure building in his chest whenever he looked at her. He knew what he had done to her, and yet, she was still there beside him and for the life of him, he didn't know why.

He didn't sleep at all that night.

Instead, he sat up, his forehead against his knees and his arms around his legs, and he trembled with unexpressed emotion as he truly saw Katara's lot in life for the first time.

She'd leave him. He knew she would. She'd take their child and leave for the South Pole, or the Earth Kingdom. He'd never see her again because he would have driven her away with his anger and pathetic self-inflicted agony. Maybe that was for the better anyway, considering the fact (and it was a fact; there was no evidence to point towards the contrary) that he would scar a child, even one of his own body, just as he had been scarred. He would send it to the depths of shame, and there, it would dwell.

Zuko was convinced his bloodline was damned.

He couldn't even protect Katara, for all the precautions he had taken. She had nearly been killed once, and it would happen again. Of that, he had no doubt. The next time, though, the assassins might catch him off guard and take away everything that had ever had a chance of preserving him.

He looked down at Katara when she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. She gave him a sleepy smile and tugged him down into a sleeping position. She turned on her side, facing away from him and drew his arm around her, lacing her fingers through his.

"Go to sleep, Zuko, or you'll be exhausted in the morning," she murmured, even as she dozed off.

Zuko had to shut his eyes as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, taking in the light, natural scent of her skin and her gentle heat that warmed the blackest, coldest parts of his soul. He had to shut his eyes against the reality of the situation set in. This beautiful woman loved him for everything that he was and was giving him a dream he hadn't known he wished for, and in return, he had alienated her from her entire Tribe, from the people that meant the most to her. He had stained and tarnished her with his presence in her life.

He had ruined her. He had ruined her. He had ruined her.

**...**

Author's Notes: ... Zuko needs a hug, a stern talking to, and some love. Poor guy. But yet, it's, I think, a realistic point of view for him to have. He loves Katara, and wants her to be happy, but he's alienated her from the people that make her happy - her Tribe who is like her family. It also doesn't really help he hasn't had a great history with fathers. He doesn't really know how to be one. Will it work out? Will he ever tell Katara how he feels? Lord forbid a couple communicates, haha. Anyway, I have one hundred alerts right now - thank you guys so much! - so I should be receiving copious reviews, yes? lol. Please, I love your comments, quips, conundrums, questions, quibbles and criticisms! Hit that button!


	24. Dark Plots and Picnics

Author's Notes: Here is yet another chapter - depending on if I manage to write chapter 32, I might or might not post a chapter next week. I just like to stay ahead, and apparently seven chapters isn't enough of a buffer for me. I'm such a perfectionist, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit darker and sadder. But don't worry, all will be revealed and all will be resolved... in time. Haha. Cheers!

…

Haruka had not left her chambers for several days. She refused to eat more than one meal a day, and even that meal was bland and tasteless. She did not allow anyone entrance into what had become her private sanctuary. Pillows littered the floor and broken vases with dying flowers were strewn everywhere.

The fire in the hearth had finally burned down to embers after she had fed it several years' worth of letters, letters she had saved, savoring the delicious ideas and fond words they encased. In those letters, there were no affectations, no false airs, and she had destroyed them. They were all the letters Kei had ever sent her.

However, one letter remained clutched in her hand. The words in it were not warm and honest, they were cold and guarded. The letter Haruka had memorized days ago, the letter she burned and plotted over, was from the Fire Lord.

He had emotionlessly sent his condolences, for news had fallen into his hands that her lover, Nobleman Kei, was dead. All of his lands, possessions and monies had been given to the Fire Lord, as his ailing father wanted nothing to do with what remained of his treacherous, scheming son.

Her lover was dead, and she received nothing for the trouble and pain.

Let not the reader be filled with sympathy for her, as Lady Haruka mourned the dead possibility of minor royalty, or even of the benefits a marriage to Kei would have afforded her. He had all of the plans stored into his brilliantly cruel mind; he confessed and confided to no one, not even her, and whatever plans for the removal of the Fire Lord and for the promotions and ranks he had promised her after their lovemaking had died with him.

It was well known that she and Kei had tasted the pleasures of marriage before their families had even met. After all, they had been caught in compromising positions all over the palace and all through Kei's mansion within days of meeting, so great had been their attraction. Haruka had thrown in her chances with him, a powerful, attractive, ambitious young noble when he had promised her a crown as he joined with her in his bed. And she had believed him.

Haruka was suddenly filled with a new determination. Though she had no proof, she knew Zuko had had something to do with Kei's sudden death. It was the way he had worded his letter, how he had kept it short, with no sympathy or any feeling, and how he had omitted any and all details, even such a common detail as when his cremation would occur. It made her wonder if there was to be any cremation, or if Zuko had already done away with the body.

The Fire Lord had killed her dreams. Now she would kill his. All of them, including his plans for the Fire Nation and his pathetically domestic dreams of marriage and children.

She would take away every single thing that made him the Fire Lord, every single edict would be rescinded and the nation would return to war. Ozai might not have bending ability anymore, but he was perfect for returning the world to what it had been. Haruka could not help but grin wolfishly at the very idea, and adrenaline shot through her veins.

So great was her twisted joy that she did not complain when the door opened and Aiko stepped in.

Haruka turned around to face her friend and smiled, causing the younger woman to draw back, a worried look crossing her face for a moment. Aiko had tried for days to enter the room and console her friend, and had always been denied access. Now, Haruka did not mind her presence and was smiling like a starving caged animal might when looking upon its first prey since imprisonment.

"There is no need for fear, Aiko," Haruka purred as she slid an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I was not afraid," Aiko was quick to defend herself, suddenly more aware of the jeweled dagger Daiki had given her and insisted she keep in one of the hidden pockets in her dress.

"I was worried for you, though. These past days must have been terribly difficult for you. Head Advisor Daiki called all of the residential nobles together to give us the news once you had taken to staying in your room. I was most worried," she repeated, forcing herself to place her arm around Haruka's waist in a familiar, friendly motion that made her stomach turn.

She was not good at this intrigue, and she thought about blaming Daiki for putting her into this position, and then she remembered how kindly he had dealt with her and how he had listened to her thousand apologies and then taken her into his arms and told her he forgave her… she wanted and needed to do this, and she would do it.

Even if it felt like a betrayal to a friendship she had treasured all of her life.

Haruka waved off her feelings. "There is no need for worry now, my dear, dear friend." She smiled cruelly once more. "For I have plans. Many, many, many plans that will benefit us and rid us of the waterbending whore and her half-breed spawn."

She didn't know this for sure… and yet she was sure. She hadn't missed the signs, how the Fire Lord doted on his whore, and how the woman responded. It was still secret, but there were things a woman could notice if she paid close attention. "Then we will break the Fire Lord, but we will not kill him. We shall torture him until he is a sobbing wreck and he sees how the Fire Nation should be, once his father is back in power," Haruka casually commented.

Aiko's eyes widened, but she schooled her emotions, hiding her thudding heartbeat and tumultuous fear. "Ozai back in power? Whatever do you mean?" she asked, hoping her voice was calm and steady. "I feel dreadfully out of the loop, Haruka. You simply must enlighten me!"

Haruka smile turned sickly sweet as she looked upon her faithful slave with the same pride as she always did when Aiko pleased her. "Then I shall, Aiko."

Once they were both settled on a plush couch in the now chaotic sitting room, Haruka began her explanation. "Now that Kei is dead, I have little chance of achieving the political and social heights I once did. A proper marriage is out of the question, and I refuse to be lowered to the status of mistress to be tolerated by a proper wife and only lavished with attention and gifts when it is convenient. Instead, I will destroy Zuko's dreams."

Aiko forced a curious look to her face. "What do you mean? He's already the Fire Lord, and has quite the impressive administration. All of his rooms are well guarded, and after our attempt at poisoning Lady Katara, no food is sent to him until it has been tasted. We cannot possibly hope for a chance, at least during the negotiations or during his birthday celebrations. It would be impossible," she pointed out.

Haruka laughed haughtily. "Being Fire Lord is an occupation and an honor for him, but it is nothing compared to his dreams for his _family_," her voice dripped with venom, "As he will do anything to protect both the waterbender and her brat, we kill them, and we effectively destroy him and he will never have the chance to make the truth known! She will always be remembered as a whore, at best. He will not be able to go on. And then he will be tortured."

A cackle bubbled through her lips. "He will not know what has happened to him once I have my hands on him. The scar on his face will be joined by thousands of others until he is close to death. But no, my dear friend," she soothed Aiko when the other woman was beginning to look horrified, "He will not die then. We will keep him alive so he can see us kill his uncle, and he will also watch his mother die. We will route out all of his supporters and friends and kill them too. Then he will watch as the Fire Nation returns to what it was before: a glorified nation stamping out all impurity from the world! Ozai will be Fire Lord and Azula by his side… and I shall be his Fire Lady."

…

Zuko stepped out into the cold dawn air that spoke of the coming winter, a dark blue cotton robe wrapped around his shoulders to ward off the chill. He lightly walked across the grass to where a small, bald monk was meditating. The Fire Lord lowered himself next to the Avatar and crossed his legs, closing his eyes to give the impression he, too, was meditating.

The air between the two young men was tense, but the only sound that pervaded the quiet calm of the morning was the gentle sounds of deep, even breathing.

"You stole her from me."

Zuko felt something deep within him wince, but he found a measure of comfort from the guilt that bubbled back to the surface of his skin and made him want to fidget. "I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to." Zuko let out a strangling breath with a deep _whoosh_ and felt some of the pressure against his ribs subside. "I love her, though, if it's any comfort. And I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." Aang's voice sounded resigned. "You'll give her a position of power and wealth and you'll love her, because that's just who you are."

With Aang's words, Zuko felt as though he had committed a great crime. He knew what evil he carried in his heart, and he knew how he had destroyed Katara's life, but no one else seemed to see it.

"But I loved her first," Aang said, as if to remind himself.

"Yes, you did," Zuko affirmed as his hands slowly turned into fists to control his anger and conflicting, violent emotions. He then stood up, unable to trust himself in Aang's presence, but as he left, he turned around and murmured, "I'm sorry for ruining everything."

And Zuko could only hope Aang hadn't heard him. Yes, there were tensions between, it seemed, the entire world and Zuko, but the young Fire Lord didn't want anyone to know how he had destroyed Katara's life, even if it was true, and even if he did know it.

…

Aiko swallowed, and when she spoke, her voice was merely a shadow of what it normally was. It was thin, breathless and very, very frightened. "And what of I, if you become Fire Lady?"

"We shall have to find you a suitable lover," Haruka answered, gleeful that Aiko was participating in her plans. "I know you harbor some pitiful childhood dream of marrying my brother, but you simply must change your mind. I shall give you the honor of killing him and…"

Haruka's words blended together as she continued on and on of her glorious plans for a proper marriage for Aiko. Aiko, on the other hand, was whirling from the shock of hearing Haruka would kill her own brother. It made sense, of course, as Daiki was everything Haruka despised, but… still! How cruel!

Aiko's fingers twisted into the fabric of her gown as she fought to remain in control of her emotions. "How very… kind of you," she forced, nearly choking on the words. "I will endeavor to become closer to Nobleman Cho immediately." Cho being the noble that Haruka preferred for her. "If that is your wish."

"It is," Haruka replied airily. "Stay away from my brother in the future, Aiko," her eyes turned sharp and deadly. "It will be better for he might try to make you turn against me with his charms and supposed prowess in bed. That would be an infection you would not wish for, and if you laid with him, that would be so disgusting that even Nobleman Guiren, a reputed rake and lover of all sexually odd things, would not take you in the dead of night in an alley!" Haruka chuckled, "But you wouldn't possibly do that. I trust you have better taste than that."

"Of – of course," Aiko lied.

She hated Haruka in that moment. She had endured years of this sort of manipulation and abuse, where Haruka would make all of the decisions and expect Aiko to follow and make silent threats that Aiko had always been too frightened to go against. But now, she had the nerve to insult Daiki. Daiki, who was unfailingly kind and good to everyone he met, save the enemies of the Fire Lord, who never acted with arrogance or presumption, and who treated her with dignity and respect.

Aiko hated Haruka for tarnishing him in her presence. But she would lie and she would scheme and she would watch as Haruka's empire of manipulation came crashing down around her.

Aiko, strengthened by her thoughts of revenge, smiled pleasantly. "How shall we rid ourselves of Lady Katara and her child?" It was a simple question, but one that made anticipation crackle underneath her skin. She would have her answers, and she and Daiki would fix this mess that Haruka wanted to create.

Haruka beamed. "I will tell you, my dear," she promised as she strode to the door and imperiously ordered a passing servant to bring them tea.

She joined Aiko on the couch once more. "It will begin once the babe is born, when they are enjoying the good wishes and congratulations from the nobility and the Water Tribe, we shall sneak into the room where their child is being kept."

Aiko didn't like where this was going, but she steadied herself and promised herself that no, she would not lose her breakfast.

"Then," Haruka continued, her amber eyes filled with disgusting pride at her own brilliance. "We will set fire to the room. When the waterbender comes running to save her child, you shall kill her and she will die, and _**he**_ will forever live with the memory that he could not save the whore peasant and her bastard spawn!" Haruka cackled. "What do you think?"

Aiko had paled significantly, but Haruka did not notice. Aiko's hands were also shaking, but she hid that by tucking her fingers under the folds of her skirt. "… Brilliance, Haruka. Brilliance. I think you will truly become the perfect Fire Lady."

She pushed herself to her feet. "I just remembered. Nobleman Panglei asked me to his private chambers for luncheon," she lied quickly. "I believe he will ask me to marry him, so it would be rude of me to be late to refuse him. I will visit you later this evening, I promise!" she called over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut behind her.

She then walked at a demure, casual pace to the Head Advisor's private gardens, where Daiki spent most of his hours working, if the weather was clement, and where none were allowed unless they had explicit directions to enter from the Fire Lord or were on an exclusive list of permitted persons.

…

"Come on, Zuko! Everyone's already waiting for us!" Katara urged him, playfully tugging on his sleeve as he, grinning, fought her to finish the last sentence of his legislative decree.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He finally set down his quill and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. If he was honest, he would have set aside his work for the entire day, as the decree could have waited, that should have waited, but he had wanted to put off the picnic as long as possible.

It had been merely a day since the Avatar, his friends, and the Water Tribe delegation had arrived, mere hours after Zuko had meditated with Aang, and Katara had already planned a picnic for her friends and she insisted Zuko come along as well. She wanted him to be there so much he eventually caved and ceased his protests that her friends should have time to be with her alone. It wasn't his fault he was so easily brought to heel, as it were, by her gentle lips caressing the tip of his ear as she softly begged him to come. It most definitely was not his fault that her lips, moving to his mouth, promised much more to come in reward for his cooperation.

Could he truly be blamed? He, of course, didn't think so.

But he was still nervous and anxious about facing them, now that Katara was so pregnant and the political situation even more twisted than before. He knew her friends wouldn't openly attack him or verbally abuse him, but he could sense their thoughts and he was so well acquainted with judgment that he would be able to smell it as easily as he caught the scent of Katara's hair that morning - jasmine, if he wasn't mistaken.

But for her, he'd go and spend a few hours with her friends because he already owed her so much for being with him. In every way, it was the absolute least he could do for her, if it made her happy.

Together, arm in arm, Zuko and Katara left his office and went to the royal family's garden, where the picnic had been arranged. As they stepped into the sunshine and breathed the fresh air, they could hear the sounds of laughter and chatter that signaled the small party had already been started.

However, that laughter and talk ceased the moment he and Katara came into view, if even for a split second. Then it exploded into existence once more with excited greetings and urgings for Katara to sit and eat, and some less enthusiastic, if not guarded, acknowledgements of Zuko.

"It's so nice to see everyone again." Katara commented as she leaned into Zuko's arms. He had assisted her in lowering herself to the ground, as her belly had become so rounded that it was almost always in her way.

She directed her eyes to her brother, so very happy to simply have him near once more, "Sokka, still eating like a spider-pig, I see."

"Is there any way else to eat?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Yeah," Toph answered. "Like, I don't know, a civilized person? Geez, Katara, I hope the baby is better-mannered than your brother."

"Hey!" Sokka snapped back, bits of food flying from his mouth. "I am better-mannered than a newborn!"

"Yeah, but not more than a two-year-old," Toph returned smoothly, a smirk on her face.

Zuko smiled politely at this normal exchange of loving insults as he picked up a platter of food and offered it to Katara. He also poured her a glass of warm lemonade from the pitcher that had been included in the spread. He made up a small plate of things he knew she liked and a few others that he thought she might enjoy and held it for her as she conversed with her friends, laughing animatedly at their tales of Aang's antics whenever they stopped on their trail of diplomatic missions and offering a few of her own amusing tales.

Zuko noticed she said nothing of how her pregnancy had been going or of his mother. The rational half of his mind said she probably didn't want to worry them, and that his mother was his story to tell. The emotional, guilt-ridden part assumed it was because she was ashamed of what he had done to her and the confusion he had inflicted upon her life.

Zuko felt the pressure of his guilt build up within him and almost make his chest ache. He weakly took a sip of water and with his free hand he massaged an ache on Katara's back when he saw her trying to reach the sore spot. At least when he was touching her, her warmth battled against the iciness of his guilt and he could breathe.

"So, Zuko," Sokka started casually, nibbling on a loaf of sweet bread. "How goes life as the Fire Lord?"

"It's fine," Zuko lied, his fingers soothing away the pain in Katara's back still. "Do you need anything, Katara? It's a little cold." He looked at her, inclining his head slightly to press a kiss to her shoulder, not noticing the silent, awed look on Sokka's face as he observed Zuko with his sister.

"Oh, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." She smiled, squeezing his hand gently and leaning in to kiss him, feeling a blush come to her cheeks as Toph giggled, Sokka gagged and Aang's jaw hit the ground.

He was being so sweet and thoughtful that she ceased to hear any of the jibes the others sent her way as she kissed him once more. Ever since her family had arrived, he had doubled his attempts to make her happy, and while she found comfort in his gestures, she worried for him. He still slept at her side, but it seemed his nightmares had returned to some degree, but he never said anything about it. He worked longer hours than he had before. He was always so careful as to not incur her ire, as if he was afraid she would throw him out of her heart, life and bed if he ever made her angry. She hated how he was so courteous. She missed the unpolished, unaffected young man she had loved for so long. It seemed he was disappearing into the mold of an unemotional Fire Lord, and she didn't want that for him.

"Aang, after all of the summit and the parties and… everything, after the baby comes, I mean, where are you guys going to head off too?" Katara asked.

Aang used his airbending to lift up one of the cups of tea from across the blanket upon which they all sat. "I'm not really sure. I was thinking about going back to Kyoshi Island for a quick vacation and so I could ride the Koi fish again!"

"As fun as that would be," Sokka said sarcastically, "I think we should go to the South Pole. I promised Suki I'd take her penguin sledding because she said she had never been, and I thought that was so weird. Who hasn't gone penguin sledding?"

"Um… anyone who hasn't lived in the South Pole, Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes playfully at her brother.

"… Right." Sokka flushed as Toph snickered.

Katara lifted up one of the small bowls with Zuko's favorite spicy noodles and offered it to him, but he leveled an icy glare on her.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Unless he had eaten something before she had arrived at his office, he hadn't dined since the previous night. He was already stressed as it was. She didn't want his health to suffer too.

"No." The word was spoken coldly and with an edge of finality. "I'm fine."

Sokka watched this exchange with confusion. For the first fifteen minutes, Zuko had been silent, unless asked a question directly, quietly waiting upon Katara and almost as if his one function in life was to attend to her every need, even before she conceived she needed anything. His hands were occupied with either holding a plate for her or massaging away a sudden cramp or pain in her back or side. He fetched her everything she asked for, especially the custard tarts that smelled so delicious she could have eaten all of them if her stomach could have handled it. He warmed her skin with his hands when she mentioned how her fingertips were freezing. Even Aang, who wanted nothing more than to have reasons to hate Zuko, could see how much he cared for Katara.

It was disconcerting and comforting at the same time, Sokka thought, to see Zuko like this. As though he had lowered himself to his sister's servant, rather than her lover. And while Sokka didn't understand it or why Zuko was doing it, it showed the brother that Sokka was something important about Zuko.

It seemed that to Zuko, tending to Katara's needs was far more important than his own, and in a small way, Sokka began to see Zuko as a brother, not simply as an intruder in his sister's life or the father of his sister's child. No one had ever lavished such tender attention to Katara outside of the family, and no one had ever fought so hard to be with her. There had been others who had come to take an interest in her, but it wasn't like this. No one else watched her out of the corner of their eye to anticipate what she wanted, no one else wanted to fully share their lives with her, and no one had ever been so loved by Katara. Because of that, Zuko had become part of Sokka's family, and that meant Sokka would look out for Zuko too, along with everyone else underneath his protection.

Sokka decided, at that moment, that he didn't have to worry about Zuko anymore, and that he could trust Zuko with his sister.

Despite his settled anxieties, Sokka could see something was wrong. Zuko abruptly stood up and said he had work to do, and then left. Katara struggled to hold in her tears and managed to, but they sparkled in her blue eyes.

"Katara…" Aang started tentatively, "Is something wrong with Zuko?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I thought we could all sit together and have a nice time, but…" she trailed off, shrugging as she tried to hide the fact her voice had just cracked.

"It'll be okay, sis," Sokka said optimistically, though he was concerned. "I'm sure everything's fine and Zuko's just having a man time-of-the-month."

"Men can do that?" Toph asked, the edges of her mouth twitching as she waited for an opening for an insult.

Though her friends' banter managed to ease away most of the hurt by Zuko's sudden rejection, Katara still glanced over her shoulder from time to time, as if expecting him to suddenly appear and suddenly be the same young man who had, merely two weeks ago, done backflips off of several boulders to make her laugh in horrified amusement as he nearly toppled into the ocean. But he didn't return, and Katara wondered what could possibly be wrong.

It was just stress, she finally decided. He was tired and under a lot of pressure to greet guests, plan the festivities and coordinate efforts with his advisors to make sure negotiations went smoothly. He probably just needed a nap and a good meal and he'd be back to himself.

Katara gave Sokka a thankful look as he moved his hand over hers and didn't let go for a long time.

**...**

Author's Notes: Hrm, a little sibling bonding, a little angst, a little dark plotting... a good balance, I think. Except for the lack of fluff. Oh well! Haha. There is happiness and fluff coming, with more dark plotting... seriously, though, what's Haruka up to, and will she manage to see her plans through? Can Aiko or Daiki or anyone, really, do anything about it? I don't know. What do you think? Comments, reviews, questions, criticisms (constructive or otherwise, lol) and colloquialisms are always appreciated. What can I say? I like reviews. So you should review. All the cool kids are doing it.


	25. A Small Resolution

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! Sorry I haven't been able to respond to most of them - finals week was kicking my butt. I ended up with a C on my math final :( B- as my semester grade. It sucks. BUT here's another chapter for you, so I hope you enjoy it!

…

"And you know exactly… feel? You know… to me!"

Kanna paused from her stroll in the nobles' garden, turning her ears to the sound of angry whispers from familiar voices.

"I… and I'm… but this is **Katara** and you… as much as I do!"

"I do, but…" There was a long pause, but Kanna had already identified the voices. It was Hakoda and Bato, and Kanna had a good idea as to what they were arguing over.

Slowly, Kanna walked closer to the source of the voices and watched her son and the man who was like a second son to her. So consumed were they in their argument that they did not notice her presence in the clearing.

"How dare you insult her like that! I know you hate the Fire Nation. I sympathize, I do, Bato. You know I do. But this is my daughter, this is my child, and you have no right to make her feel so dissolute! She has enough to deal with, and does not require your scorn!" Hakoda hissed, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes flashing with his ire.

Bato, with the tension of a flutter-cat about to spring, forced himself to take a deep breath. "My quarrel is not with her!" He insisted.

Hakoda shook his head, the anger in his eyes turning into sharp slits with suspicion. "I am not so sure."

Kanna let out the softest of sighs at the stubbornness at these two men. She could not truly begrudge them that trait, for it was what enabled them to survive in the harsh climate of the South Pole and what kept the Tribe together in times of hardship, but their refusal to compromise sometimes came between them.

"Do you think so low of me, Hakoda?" Bato asked accusingly. "Am I really so quick to turn to hate in your eyes?"

"No, you know very well what I –!"

Bato cut him off. "I think that is what you meant!" He would have continued his litany of accusations and suspicions of Hakoda if Kanna had not intervened at that very moment.

"You will both be quiet this instant," her voice rang out true and strong with the wisdom of age in her tone. "And you will both apologize for your anger. Then you will speak of this as adults. If two friends cannot overcome a disagreement, then I do not see how the negotiations will bring about any good."

Hakoda, thoroughly sobered and calmed by his mother's voice, faced Bato. "I am sorry for accusing you of anything but the greatest dignity, my friend."

"And I you, Hakoda."

The two men clasped hands in apology, an age-old tradition of theirs.

Bato looked Hakoda in the eye and nodded. "I will go speak with Katara soon, and I will apologize for my behavior."

"Thank you," the Chieftain relaxed visibly, and the two friends left amiably, briefly saying their farewells to Kanna before going off to continue their conversation elsewhere.

Kanna smiled in spite of herself at the foolishness of adults. All adults were prideful and arrogant in ways, but sometimes, all that was needed was an apology and forgiveness, and a fissure in the tightest of friendships was healed.

…

The moment Katara awoke, she knew something was wrong. She was completely wrapped in blankets, warm as could be, and the aching in her back was duller than it had over the past few weeks. She was nearly six months pregnant, and as wonderful and exciting as it was, it had rather painful and unpleasant moments, especially at sunrise, when she could swear the baby was doing bending stances. But nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She sat up and cast a glance over to where Zuko slept…

He wasn't there.

Katara's spirits fell. Something had been different about him, especially since the picnic. He didn't touch her, and he didn't speak to her if he could help it. He was a silent phantom, always watching over her, caring for her, but it was as though that was all he would allow himself. She knew him well enough to know it wasn't her… he wasn't ashamed of her or their child. But she didn't know what was wrong, and she was worried.

She would find him staring into space when he was seated at his desk, the quill in his hand dripping ink all over the letter he had been writing. His face, unusually stern and hardened for a young man, was becoming even more creased by the day with frown marks as his thoughts continued to torment him. Whenever she attempted to ask him what was wrong, he would look at her with sad eyes and say it didn't matter. Then he would force a smile and go back to his work. Except it did matter. It mattered to her because Zuko was falling apart before her very eyes and he wouldn't let her help him.

Katara dressed slowly and then pulled her hair back into the traditional Fire Nation style.

She found herself wearing her hair like that more often, out of happiness that she and Zuko would be married soon, and she didn't miss the looks of love Zuko sent her when he thought she wasn't looking. Her simple gesture made him happy. He understood the message; she was staying because she loved him, not out of duty to him or their child. If she had never gotten pregnant, she would still love him. Katara wanted to believe that, even in some way, that knowledge she loved him soothed him.

As if in a daze, Katara walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, and her feet led her to Ursa's apartments, to rooms of the Dowager Fire Lady. She hadn't spoken to Ursa in a few days, as she'd spent a lot of time with her own family, but… she found she missed Ursa's soothing, maternal presence. There was so much upheaval in her life, now that her family was here and could see the evidence of her pregnancy, and she just needed to sit and not have such negativity clinging to her skin like a plague.

She knocked gently on the door. She only waited a few moments before the door was opened, and Ursa smiled to see her.

"My dear Katara," Ursa greeted her, immediately ushering her in and shutting the door behind her. "I am so glad to see you. How have you been?" Ursa smiled amiably, and the two women adjourned to the comfortable couches near the hearth in the corner. There was a pitcher of cold fruit juice on the small table and Ursa poured the younger woman a glass.

Katara felt her spirits rising immediately, and smiled in return. "I've been okay. My dad actually seems like he's adjusting to the situation. I was really worried for a while," she hesitated. She met Ursa's curious glance, and then took a deep breath. "How have you been? Have you… visited…" She couldn't choke out the name, and she didn't know why she was asking. The question just came.

Ursa smiled faintly. "Have I visited Ozai since I have returned? Yes. Many times, in fact," she admitted, her beautifully aged face with its sorrow lines turning grave. "It would be a crime against what we once had together. We were happy once, Katara, I hope you can understand that. I do not know all that he became… but I can imagine. The possibility was there when I met him, when he was young and handsome and good, that he would become dark and evil. The possibility is within all ambitious men, but I took the chance because I could not help but love him."

Katara focused her gaze on her glass of juice, Ursa's story making her very sad.

Ursa continued, her voice distant. "Simply because he has become something else entirely does not mean I will leave. I love him, and that is a bond that cannot be broken, and I would be wrong to even try. And so I will act always to try and bring him back. I know I can't because that is his decision alone, but I will not leave him to rot," she paused for a moment. "He pulls away when he did not act up to his exacting standards, or when he absolutely failed at something. He will retreat into himself until it takes a miracle to pull him back to the living. Zuko inherited that from him."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, her voice soft, as though she was afraid to break the solemn mood that had tinged the atmosphere.

Ursa sighed. "I remember a time when Zuko was about… six. He had done poorly on a test in a subject I had helped drill him in because it was a favorite of mine. He had worked so hard, but he ended up failing the test. I hardly saw him for five days because he avoided me, as though he was afraid of me, after what he had done."

Katara nodded, as if coming to some sort of epiphany and a greater understanding of Zuko. "I think I know what you mean."

Ursa gave a slight shudder as she was pulled from her memories and quirked an eyebrow. "Do you?" She asked, inviting an explanation but not requiring or demanding one.

Katara gave another nod, a weak smile on her lips. "Yes, but it's not important."

Ursa allowed the comment to pass, and then, smiling, changed the subject. "So, how have you been lately? This is really a critical time to be taking care of yourself."

"I've been…" Katara stumbled over her words slightly, but calmed when she saw no judgment in Ursa's eyes; only patience was in the Princess' eyes. "Alright, I suppose," she cracked a smile. Granted, the baby had started to keep her up with its incessant kicks, but she supposed she had gotten lucky in regards to the ease of her pregnancy.

"Except now that the baby's getting closer to being born, I'm terrified that I'm actually going to have to take care of this little one." Her hands rested on the top of her swollen stomach.

"Oh, yes, I remember feeling that way. But Zuko was a relatively easy baby, which I will be forever grateful for," Ursa grinned, suddenly looking several years younger. "It was only when he was eight or nine that he really became a problem."

"Zuko?" Katara asked, confused. She had only ever known him, for the most part, to be controlled, all calculations and military precision. "A problem? I don't see it."

Ursa chuckled. "He stole Iroh's prized teapot for an afternoon and sent Iroh all around the palace looking for it, and when he returned to his rooms after an arduous day of searching, there it was! And Zuko was seated next to it, innocently drinking tea as though he wasn't the perpetrator!" The two women laughed merrily.

The afternoon passed quickly, and the Katara and Ursa linked arms and walked together to meet Iroh and Zuko for dinner, as all of the factions of the world summit were eating separately.

Zuko barely acknowledged her with a glance, and then didn't speak to her throughout dinner, and didn't respond when she laid a hand on his knee underneath the table. If anything, his visage became stonier and his eyes colder, and Katara didn't understand why. With the iciness of his gaze, she felt as though she were back at the South Pole as she retracted her hand.

So it began.

Katara would reach for Zuko's hand. He would pull it away, as though he was disgusted.

Katara would attempt to start a conversation about the day's events. Zuko would sit in silence.

She would smile. His amber eyes would harden, and he would look away.

Her hands would settle on his chest and slowly move downwards. He would ask her to leave in a strangled voice.

And it hurt. It hurt a lot that he didn't want to touch her, when only months before, his passion for her was as hot as the fires he created with his hands. He had smiled more around her than he ever had, an admission she heard from his own mouth. It hurt that he was avoiding her, and he closed himself off into his office for hours, receiving official visitors from the delegations separately before the negotiations.

He was closing himself off from her, and Katara didn't know what was wrong. He had been so vulnerable in front of her, had exposed all of the streaking pain he felt everyday, and his openness had given her incentive to be open in return. There had been giving and receiving, but now, the door was closed to her, and no matter how much pounding she did, the door would not open until Zuko turned the knob willingly to allow her back in.

…

The only way Aiko could keep herself from screaming or doing something foolishly feminine and embarrassing like crying, was to measure her steps perfectly as she walked to Daiki's private garden after seeing Haruka. She watched the way her dress swished, and made herself copy the same movements so her graceful gait would present a perfect, collected image of a Fire Nation noblewoman. The fresh air in the garden released some of her tension, and the sight of Daiki gave her such relief she came close to swooning.

She suppressed the urge to run to his side when she saw he was speaking with Captain Ji, the commander of Zuko's private guard, and her stomach turned with dread and fear. Daiki could merely be speaking with him on a casual manner. He would never betray her, she was sure of that, and he had mentioned he would be including Ji on their plans sooner or later. But she did not think it best that she intrude, if Ji was still digesting the information he had been given, but it was too late to turn back, as the two men acknowledged her presence.

"Lady Aiko." Ji greeted her evenly.

She went to Daiki's side and slipped her hand into his when he offered it. "How much does he know?" she asked, her knees weak. She knew she would deserve Ji attacking and killing her for attempting to kill Lady Katara and nearly killing the Fire Lord, but she was still afraid.

"Everything," Daiki replied as he watched the scene unfold.

Aiko nodded mutely as she turned to look back at Ji. She swallowed thickly. "I would understand if you insisted upon arresting me, Captain." She dropped her eyes to the ground, unable to meet Ji's frustratingly unemotional gaze.

"There won't be any arrests today," he assured her, though his tone was cold. "I have trusted Daiki for each of the twenty-one years he has been alive, and if he vouches for you as strongly as he does, then I will trust."

Aiko nodded and chanced a grateful smile at the captain. He returned with a nod, "I will wait for your word, Head Advisor," and then started to walk away.

"Thank you." Daiki waited until Ji had entered back into the palace, and then kissed Aiko's knuckles. "You look pale, Aiko. Are you ill?"

"I think I shall be soon," she spat furiously. "I went to see Haruka, and she… Daiki, she has the most disgusting plans, and she has it all figured out in her mind. She… she wants me to marry Cho when she – she becomes Fire Lady, and…" She shut her eyes and willfully took a deep, even breath. "She has plans, Daiki, and I am so very frightened."

Daiki sighed as he covered her cold hands with his own. "She knows Kei is dead, doesn't she?"

"Yes, and I think she believes the Fire Lord is responsible." Aiko ran a worried hand through her hair. "Do you know if that is true?"

Daiki nodded. "It is. Kei kept Lady Ursa imprisoned for all of these years, and Zuko must have killed him to find his mother. Do you believe she will see these plans through, or is it merely grief speaking?"

Aiko shook her head, separating herself from Daiki to sit on a nearby bench, tucking her skirts around her daintily. "She does not grieve Kei's passing. Only the fact her dreams for a powerful marriage are dead." She smiled bitterly up at Daiki, who folded his arms across his chest, watching her with a tender look in his eyes as she relayed the rest of Haruka's plans to him. "We can't let this happen."

"I know." He smiled emptily, and then it faded quickly. "When does she intend to take her plans into fruition?"

"When the child is born. She plans to kill Lady Katara's child, and then for me to kill Lady Katara. She's got it in her head that Lady Katara is carrying the Fire Lord's heir. Then she will torture him into insanity. She wants me to kill you." Aiko clenched and unclenched her suddenly numb fingers to regain feeling. She did not take it upon herself to lie and plot, and she was afraid of being found out by Haruka, who would then kill her, or torture her or some other cruel, heartless thing.

Daiki was suddenly beside her and took both of her hands within his own, and without warning, warmth flushed through her entire body and she could breathe again. "Well, I hope you are kind when you take my life." He spoke somberly.

Aiko smiled at him and nudged his knee with her own. "Don't be foolish, Daiki. I would never do that." Her smile turned into a frown as she threaded her fingers through his. "You are far too kind to me, Daiki, and I never thanked you for it."

Daiki looked away and shook his head. "There is no need to thank me." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I worry for you, facing Haruka all alone. I despise myself for placing you in this position, yet I know you are the only one capable of this. Thank you for putting yourself into such danger." He met her eyes and smiled. "You are courageous."

Aiko, who had always ever been timid, shy and quiet and most definitely had never done anything with a fount of courage as her weapon, accepted his compliment with a soft, "Thank you. I will do anything and everything, with the hope to redeem myself. I haven't forgiven myself for my deplorable actions."

"I know," Daiki leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and then stood. "Let's walk through the palace and go into the city. The fresh air will do us both some good."

Aiko smiled cheekily as she stood up as well and walked at his side. "And I believe the sun might do some of us good as well." Her smile turned into a smirk as he raised an eyebrow, as he caught her reference to his dreadfully pale skin that was a necessary result of working for too many hours indoors in an office.

"Impertinent." He accused her.

"How charming." Aiko drawled, grinning, amazed at how he could banish her fears, even for a short moment. "Perhaps I shall marry Nobleman Cho after all."

"Fine." Daiki replied airily. "See if I care."

"Oh yes," Aiko decided, her gaze set straight ahead. "I shall take up residence at his woefully small mansions, and I will not say a word as he drives himself further into debt with his gambling habits. I will be his hostess when he has need of one, and I will carry his ugly children…" She trailed off as she looked up at Daiki with a delightfully impertinent smile.

"No," He returned quietly, unable to play this game with her, for he held it too close to his heart. "You will take up residence in my estates, and your title will not be meaningless. You will run my lands with me, and my voice in the Senate will be yours as well." His hand slipped around hers, drawing her fingers to his lips. "And I will give you all of the beautiful children you desire, and I will grow old and I will watch you move from your youthful divinity as you become more sublime with maturity."

"Do I have a choice?" Aiko asked playfully, though she was smiling with pleasure. She loved this enigmatic, influential man, and she loved how he could turn from being a politician to an admirer so quickly.

No one had ever called her 'divine'.

Daiki smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and as her arm wound around his back. He nodded soberly. "Yes." His fingers idly played with her hair as he admired her.

With a gentle smile, she moved closer to him as she quietly confided, "I wouldn't ever choose anyone else, Daiki."

And for a time, the two lovers were able to leave behind their dark thoughts and plans and schemes back at the palace as they walked through the city and laughed and jested with one another, as though they were simply one couple in a million. There would be time to combat nefarious foes of their Fire Lord later.

…

Zuko started his day with eyes still half-lidded with sleep, which he was loath to relinquish as he gazed down upon Katara. It was barely morning, and the first streams of sunlight were coming through the window, lighting her face. The blankets were down at her hips and his hand was resting on the swell of her pregnant stomach. He felt several kicks directly against his palm and he smiled. His child would not be lacking in energy once it was born.

"Sleep, little one," he soothed the baby. "Let your mother rest. She needs it."

He brushed his lips over the spot where the baby had just kicked, and forced himself out of Katara's bed, where they had retired the night before. He looked back once before he left her bedchamber and was struck with a sudden memory, his eyes softening as he recalled it.

_Zuko's fingers were tangled with Katara's as they strolled down the beach at Lady Liarae's summer estate. It was close to dusk, and the sun was setting the water on fire. It was still warm, but Zuko heated his hands with a thought and slowly ran his palms up and down his lover's arms. She drew his arms around her and she sighed in contentment. She was happy, he realized. She was happy with him._

_He kissed her cheek, simply because he could._

"_Oh!" _

_He looked down at her. One of her hands was pressed against the side of her swollen stomach. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with happiness and her smile warm with motherhood. _

"_The baby kicked! I've been feeling it for a couple of weeks, but it's been nothing more than movement, but it was an actual kick!"_

_Zuko looked down at her stomach, his heart pounding. His hands tentatively moved to it, where their child was being kept, cradled in the warmth of her body and the safety of their love, and rested his hand eagerly when she nodded excitedly. She covered his hand with hers, and then he felt a sudden pressure against the palm of his hand._

"_It… I felt it!" Zuko grinned and kept his hand in place, laughing as he felt the kick again. "Wow, that's…"_

"_I know, isn't it?!" She moved closer to his body and kissed him out of sheer jubilation. He responded eagerly._

…

Finally dressed, Zuko returned back to Katara's bedchambers, and looked upon her sleeping. She was so beautiful when she slept, he idly mused. Noting the chill in the air, he pulled the blankets up to her chin and gently tucked it around her.

Now, he really needed to get some work done, if only to escape the nerves he felt about the coming days and negotiations. There was still a ball to plan, and some last-minute problems to fix. Not to mention a council to manipulate into agreeing to his marriage.

Yet, he didn't bother to try and stop the coming memory.

_Zuko watched Katara walk away. That was the third time she'd come to see him that day. She'd brought a snack and a gorgeous smile for him. He'd sent her away with a dismayed expression and worried eyes as she looked back over her shoulder at him before exiting the door._

_He couldn't keep doing this. He'd ruined her, and the guilt was killing him._

_He preferred the gnawing pain over happiness over her social demise, over breaking up her family and ostracizing her from everything she loved._

_He couldn't keep this up._

…

Zuko had been staring at the same place on the wall for the past twenty minutes, and it felt as though a mere second had passed. He wasn't getting anything done.

It was almost unfair how his study was a place entirely his own. There was evidence of Katara in his bedchambers, slight touches to make her stay in his chambers more comfortable, but nothing in here. Yet her very presence had invaded it and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He longed for her, longed to kiss her and touch her and bring her to the heights of ecstasy and slowly return her to the earth. Anything to fight off the gnawing loneliness in his heart. His eyes drooped shut as he once again filed through his memories of her.

_Katara was still asleep, though the sun had been up for two hours, as had Zuko. His arms were wrapped around her naked body as she breathed against his skin. The morning sunshine added to the glow of motherhood and Katara was more of a divinity than human, and she had chosen him; him, over all of the other possibilities. She had given him more happiness than he deserved, and she was happy too._

_He was capable of bringing joy, and not only despair._

…

"_Stop."_

_Her cold hands paused on his shoulders. "What?" she asked innocently._

"_Whatever you're doing, or thinking about doing, don't."_

_Her gaze dropped to the floor._

"_I'm sorry."_

_He turned away and walked out of the room, every muscle in his body tense._

…

Zuko looked up when the door opened. He automatically set his quill back into the inkpot, but then was stunned into silence and inaction.

Katara, clothed in stunning fabrics that suited her well, lush crimson fabrics that emphasized the rich tones of her skin, stood before him, and her eyes brooked no argument. Even if the thought of arguing with her, telling her to leave, had entered his mind, he felt the tension rise in the room and knew he shouldn't even bother to say a word. He had been…

He had been cruel to her.

She would leave him now.

Zuko dropped his hands into his lap, shoulders caving in slightly. This was it.

This was the end.

"I don't know what's been going wrong with you, Zuko," her voice was soft and controlled, filled with every beautiful emotion her loving heart felt keenly. "I don't know, and I can't even pretend to be able to guess. I want to think it's me, or our child, but I know you better than that. I don't think it's me."

He didn't respond, his eyes directed at his desk, unable to meet her eyes.

"You…" she took a deep breath. "I love you, Zuko."

He looked up at her in alarm. Out of everything he had expected, that was not one of the things he thought would issue forth from her mouth, the mouth he had kissed, the mouth that had moaned deliciously as he pushed into her, the mouth that smiled and laughed and spoke to him… he loved her, too.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Katara shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong, but I think I suddenly have an idea. You think you've hurt me, that you've failed me, that I'll hate you forever for what you've done. But I don't because I love you, Zuko," she smiled, as if his feelings were absolutely ludicrous. "I love you, and I don't care what you think anymore!" Her voice became a firm knell, as though bringing about the death to his forced solitude.

"I love you, and no matter what you do or think or say, I am staying right here _**because**_ I love you," her voice hardened. "I am staying right here. I won't be forced away. You haven't hurt me," she moved around his desk to take his hands and press them against her stomach. "You have given me a child. You've given me your love! And with that, you're giving me all sorts of beautiful, wonderful things that I have never wished for, but you give them to me anyway. You're giving me a throne, Zuko. You're giving me the chance to make a difference, and you're making me happy!"

"You've made me happier than I've ever been, and I'm not going to leave because you're too afraid of how happy I can make you!"

Zuko looked at her in amazement. Her cheeks were flushed with passion, and she was glaring at him. He thought about what she had just said. She had told him to his face that she was happy, and that she wasn't going to leave. He'd done everything he could to force her away, though it had been in a twisted mindset to try and help her, and she hadn't left. Any other woman would have taken his child and left, but she hadn't. She refused to leave, citing her love for him as a reason.

She had every right to leave, and he wouldn't have stopped her. He'd made her miserable. But she stayed, and all because she loved him. He'd made her happy. She was happy with him, and she didn't want to leave.

She didn't want to leave him.

She would be **un**happy without him.

She loved him.

Zuko slowly stood on unsteady feet and slid a hand around her neck, and pulled her as close as her pregnant body would allow. His lips touched hers, a mere brushing of mouths, and he exhaled, feeling as though that sigh contained all of his fears and despair that had been pent up.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," he whispered.

She smiled, her eyes filled with love and compassion for his guilt, even if she didn't believe he deserved his self-recrimination. "Show me you're sorry," she murmured, taking his hands, inviting him to unload even a little of his burden, just enough that he wouldn't be drowning in his agony. Just enough so he could breathe.

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of pushing you away, but I can't stand the thought I've destroyed you. I think you deserve better than me." Zuko felt naked and vulnerable under her gaze, but smiled when she smiled. "I… I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Katara pressed her lips to his cheek, but lingered near his ear. "You will never have to know what that's like because I'm not leaving you, Zuko. I want to marry you, and I want to have this child with you and have… and have many, many more!" She laughed when he laughed tearfully and held her tightly.

The two lovers didn't move from that position for a very long time. When they did, they retired to Zuko's bedroom, where he undressed her and laid beside her. He fell asleep underneath her loving eyes and to the tune of a Water Tribe lullaby he'd never heard before.

He slept that night, without nightmares.

...

Author's Notes: Well... what did you think? I think this is one of my favorite chapters, but that's just me. Anyway, I have to run because I have to have lunch with my grandparents and my family, but if you have some time, could you shoot me a review and tell me what you thought? That'd be great. They make me happy. :)


	26. World Summit

Author's Notes: Well, we're going hobbit-style today because it's my birthday, and so I bequeath unto you this gift. Thank you all for reviewing - they make me smile.

…

It was the first day of the world summit negotiations and Hakoda was probably more nervous than he should have been. Other than informal, irregularly scheduled meetings between all of the villages of the South Pole, he didn't have any diplomatic experience. There was a large difference between negotiating for the interests of his entire nation with the other three world powers and calming a heated situation between two or three of his tribesmen.

He looked over his reflection in the mirror in his sleeping quarters and smoothed down the front of his shirt. He wore the blues and whites of the Water Tribes, but with darker blue embroidery in the shape of waves and the Water Tribe's boat, the new insignia of the South Pole. His dark brown hair was tied in traditional warrior braids, and with the deep lines on his face and his piercing stare, he looked the part of a Water Tribe Chieftain. Underneath it all, though, laid a nervous man who had his worries that he would forget what he wanted to say the moment he stood up in front of the leaders of the world.

With a deep breath, Hakoda left the bedroom to a lavish sitting room, where Bato, Kanna and Pakku were eating breakfast. He sat next to his best friend, who pushed over a plate of spicy seal-jerky and poured him a glass of cold water.

"Don't worry, Hakoda," Bato said after swallowing a bite. "You'll be fine."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow, but nodded his thanks. Bato, Kanna and Pakku would all be present as well, but most of the speaking and negotiating fell to him, as he was the Chieftain. He sighed and started to eat, trying to ignore the swirling sensation of nervousness in his stomach.

"After this is over," Hakoda said to Bato. "I want you to be in control over the Tribe until I return. I want to stay with Katara."

"As will I," Kanna spoke up, her hand resting on Pakku's.

Bato nodded, wordlessly accepting his new responsibility.

Hakoda nodded as well, and then turned back to his food, even though he was worried the food wouldn't remain in his stomach for too long.

…

Iroh hummed happily as he poured himself yet another cup of tea. Unlike other negotiations he had attended during his long career as a Fire Nation general, he felt a great sense of peace as he thought to the hours and days ahead. He was already dressed in his rather cumbersome official robes and had eaten; all there was left to do was wait.

His notes were waiting in the conference room, and he and Zuko had prepared together. He couldn't be more proud of his nephew who had exceeded his expectations. Zuko was a good Fire Lord, and Iroh had no doubts that he would also be a good negotiator and would create compromises that would satisfy all parties involved.

Iroh took a sip of his tea contentedly.

…

It had been many years since she had done this, Ursa mused as she deftly tied her hair into a Fire Nation knot, sliding on her Princess' coronet and securing it into place with a few pins. Ursa thanked the young servant girl who was helping her dress as the girl helped Ursa into her heavy robe.

"You may go," Ursa said with a smile as she turned back to her chest of drawers and the jewelry she had laid out. She had elected to not attend the meetings; she had been out of the loop for far too long, but she would attend the lunch and dinner breaks and be there to lend advice as each delegation regrouped and chose another tactic. But there was much to do and to prepare before Zuko would call for lunch, and so, she wished to start as soon as possible.

…

Zuko grinned wolfishly as Katara kissed him once again. "If you don't stop," he playfully warned her as he kissed her neck. "We'll be late."

"I don't think you actually mind," Katara said with a cheerful smile as she went back to dressing herself in one of the formal dresses Zuko had purchased for her at the market. It was deep blue, with the overlay and the optional shawl a lighter blue, with silver embroidery and white lining. The seamstress had masterfully fitted it for her pregnancy, and it was such a pleasure to be back in her native colors once more. She liked red well enough, but, as she snuck a look at Zuko, who was pulling his shirt over his head, she thought it looked a lot better on him.

"Katara," Zuko caught her attention. "Would you help me?" He gestured to his coronet.

She smiled as she nodded, and he knelt on the floor so she could sit on the bed and fashion his hair into a topknot for him. There was nothing more soothing to her than running her fingers through his hair. It helped her get her mind off of the hours before her. She had done this sort of thing countless times before, but never with so many politicians. She had met some of the Fire Nation politicians and, for the most part, they were rather slimy and disgusting to be around.

With ease, Katara fixed Zuko's hair into its correct position, and then kissed his cheek. "All done!" She smiled as he turned around to garner her approval. "You look perfect," she decided with a grin. Her smile faltered when she realized she didn't hate his topknot anymore. She had resented it for months, as it was a symbol of his high position and his responsibilities and his duties, but… all of that wasn't in the way anymore. Within hours, Zuko would tell the entire world that they were together, that the child within her was his own, and that they would marry and join their lives forever.

"You look magnificent," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. When he drew away, he smiled as he caressed her swollen stomach with adoration in his amber eyes. "I love you, Katara," he nearly purred, his voice deep with emotion.

"I love you too," she responded with feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck as they held each other tightly.

…

Sokka was disgruntled as he walked with Suki to the World Summit room. Why was he disgruntled? He had still been deciding whether or not he wanted to wear his new fur parka that made him look especially impressive. Suki had finally gotten bored of waiting in the next room for him to finish dressing and dragged him out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

His ear was still burning, too.

But then Suki smiled at him and took his hand, unaware of his feelings, and a moment later, Sokka too was unaware of why he'd been frustrated and was only cognizant of his adoration for her. He also wasn't nervous about the hours ahead. He was content, for the moment, to simply hold her hand and walk.

"You're going to be great, Sokka," she encouraged him when they finally reached the doors emblazoned with the symbols of all four elements.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You too."

Suki smiled as the doors were opened for them, and they walked inside. Already, Chief Arnook and his delegation were present. Sokka and Suki greeted them politely, and took their designated seats. Obviously, Zuko had seated them with personal relationships in mind, as Sokka and Suki were seated next to each other, with both Water Tribes surrounding them. The Earth Kingdom was to their left, left of the South Pole, and the Fire Nation was to the Earth Kingdom's left, with Aang seated directly next to the Fire Lord.

The table was circular, and its design had been submitted by Aang, to further promote equality and togetherness.

Slowly, the other delegations filtered in through the door. Bumi was cackling as he entered in with his advisors, mostly all old and slightly insane men. He was most pleased to see there were plates of various snack-foods to sustain the diplomats until lunch, and more would be provided for the stretch from lunch to dinner. Sokka leaned forward to taste one of the small sandwiches on the platter in front of him, and was well pleased; they were delicious!

Suki smacked his hand before he could eat the rest.

Sokka slouched in his seat, disappointed.

He straightened up, however, when Katara entered the room on the arm of the Fire Lord, followed by the Fire Lord's advisors. He couldn't stop the small smile that softened his features. His sister was really beautiful. Garbed in the colors of their tribe, but at Zuko's side… she painted a wonderful picture. He'd wondered if it was truly possible for peace after one hundred years at war, but when he reflected on how two people from two entirely different backgrounds could come together in love… it seemed possible. The child growing within his sister, his little nephew or niece, was proof of that possibility.

Sokka watched as they parted with a fond smile and Katara walked around the table to take her seat next to him; coincidentally, her seat was directly across from Zuko's. The Fire Lord, dignified as he stood with understated authority, waited until she was settled before seating himself among his advisors, making an unspoken, severe point that he respected her above all others.

Sokka recognized Head Advisor Daiki at Zuko's left and Treasurer Tashi next to Daiki, with Aang at his right, but he hadn't met any of the others.

There was a tense moment of absolute silence as each person seated at the table weighed the others in anxiety. Sokka could tell the majority of the delegates were nervous to even be in the Fire Nation, having hoped to never have to step foot on the cursed land. They were afraid. Some were skeptical that this very young man could be the powerful Fire Lord they had heard so much about. Others would obviously prefer the war to begin once more to wipe the scum of the Fire Nation off of the planet. But there were enough of their number with hope in their eyes to settle Sokka's own anxieties. He leaned back in his seat as Aang stood up.

"Thank you all for coming today and putting your trust in me," Aang began. "As we begin our negotiations and our talks, I would ask you all to keep the goal in mind: peace and unity in our world. It is what we all want, and it is what we should be working for. Much wrong has been done in the past by all sides; now, we have a chance to do great right for the future and," his voice stumbled momentarily as his eyes flickered over to Katara and back. "For our children."

Zuko nodded to Aang as the Airbender sat down once more, and Head Advisor Daiki rose. "Nobleman Guiren has been chosen as our secretary and will be recording this meeting. The first order of business: war reparations." Daiki rearranged his formal robes around his legs when he settled back into his chair as Guiren's quill began to scratch against the parchment.

The head Earth Kingdom advisor cleared his throat, and peered at the official documents in front of him. "For payment of damages to Earth Kingdom military bases and government property, we require one hundred thousand, five hundred sixty-two gold pieces."

Sokka couldn't help but blanch at such an exorbitant request, but his lips curved slightly when Toph snorted. "Yeah, 'require'," she muttered underneath her breath, just loud enough so he could hear from three seats away.

One of the Fire Nation advisors looked as though he was about to protest when Zuko silenced him with a look, Sokka noticed, before writing down the figure in a record book.

"For the purpose of distributing among the people of the Earth Kingdom as a welfare program for loss of sources of income and for emotional damages, we require three hundred thousand gold pieces."

Sokka watched as Zuko patiently wrote down that figure as well. Zuko had to know that the Earth Kingdom advisors were probably trying to swindle the Fire Nation out of more money. Out of loyalty to his people, Zuko would, Sokka assumed, have his accountants audit the Earth Kingdom records, but it was an impressive show of dignity and patience to simply accept the requests and budget for those numbers.

Arnook's head councilor then spoke up. "For damages to government property, specifically ships, we require ninety-five thousand, six hundred two gold pieces."

Sokka observed as Daiki leaned over and began to converse with Zuko quietly. Zuko looked up, surprised, and hesitated before replying in the affirmative, and then it was Daiki's turn to look surprised. He protested, though Sokka couldn't hear a word, and Zuko shook his head. He explained, and then returned to his note-taking before nodding to Hakoda to give his numbers.

Hakoda shook his head to Bato, who was prepared to speak and relay their agreed-upon reparations requirement. "Fire Lord," he met Zuko's eyes squarely. "We do not require any money for damages incurred over the span of the war."

Zuko held Hakoda's gaze, before looking down with something akin to overwhelmed relief and then nodded seriously. "Thank you, Chieftain. Your generosity is… most appreciated."

Sokka wondered how much money the Fire Nation had to spare for reparations. Out of any of the countries, the Fire Nation suffered the most from post-war recession. Instead of new buildings, the older, broken-down buildings were patched up with boards and nails into poorhouses for the destitute. Sokka had spoken to Zuko's treasurer, and found out that Zuko had apparently cut down his personal allowance to the bare minimum to release more funds for other more important projects. Instead of new outfits for his new station, antique clothing was laundered and altered to fit the much younger Fire Lord and embroidered to look more modern. Instead of pocket money to buy the latest delicacies or what little knick-knacks he wished for, that money was sent to fund a project to mend the roads between Fire Nation cities. The Treasury was running dry, and as competent and skilled as Tashi was, it came down to a question of whether or not there was money, and it was getting to the point where there wasn't any.

Let alone enough money to pay excessive war reparations.

Sokka really respected Zuko for his frugality and his desire to truly make his country better. That said something about who Zuko truly was as a person, and that said something to Sokka about how he would treat Katara. Sokka turned his head to look at Katara who was smiling slightly in Zuko's direction.

Zuko glanced over to his uncle, who nodded. Iroh then looked to the Earth Kingdom delegates. "We will not pay the money for your welfare program, but the other amounts, we will pay once our accountants can look over your records."

The head advisor from the Earth Kingdom looked about to protest, but Bumi shook his head and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you, Fire Lord, General Iroh."

Zuko looked to the Northern Water Tribe. "Your request will be paid as well."

"Thank you, Fire Lord." Arnook inclined his head.

"The second order of business," Daiki said, once all of the numbers had been taken down. "Is the issue of disputed Fire Nation territory in the Earth Kingdom. Refer to the map on page four of the provided booklet."

There was a momentary flurry of activity as every delegate turned to the correct page and began to study the map. The map was of the Earth Kingdom. In green was the current territory of the Earthbenders; in red, the land the Fire Nation had taken during the course of the war.

Sokka traced the boundaries between the red and the green with the tip of his finger; he was rather surprised that Zuko was willing to compromise on something like this. Territory was unbelievably important. More land meant more power, and Zuko was willing to give up power to appease another country when he didn't have to. But he was, and Sokka could only wonder what another, less compromising and more stubborn, leader would do in the Fire Lord's place.

"We want all soldiers and bases and citizens to be removed from The Great Divide, Serpent's Pass and Gaoling," Bumi stated after a moment of study.

Iroh looked up sharply. "That is impossible," he replied calmly. "The Gaoling peninsula has been a Fire Nation base and territory since the first few months of the war. The people have lived there for generations."

"What do you suggest as an alternative, General?" Zuko asked. "I, myself, was planning on ordering the complete emptying of New Ozai, and pulling the rest of the soldiers from Omashu and Ba Sing Se."

"That would be acceptable," one of Bumi's advisors announced.

Iroh nodded. "I believe that would be a good idea. But the areas around Serpent's Pass and The Great Divide… this is no longer a strictly military matter. These are people who have taken up residence in the Fire Nation's territories. That is what they are: territories of the Fire Nation."

"General," the same advisor nearly sneered. "I thought we were negotiating the return of territories."

"That is what we are doing, Advisor," Daiki cut off any further argument. "Need I remind you of the definition of negotiation and compromise?"

The advisor was suitably chastened and leaned back in his seat, eyes burning with resentment.

Zuko gave Daiki a slight, grateful nod, and Daiki nodded in return.

Sokka nearly jumped when Katara spoke up beside him. "What if you grant the Fire Nation citizens in the Earth Kingdom dual citizenship, and allow them to continue living there without governmental interference? Why not pull all of the soldiers out and dismantle all of the military bases, but allow the people to continue living there without having to move from their family homes?"

Sokka didn't miss the look of shining pride and disgustingly sweet love in Zuko's eyes as all eyes turned to see how the Earth Kingdom would react. He also didn't miss the quick, playful smile Zuko gave Katara, who smiled back before looking to the Earth Kingdom delegation as well.

The advisors, all dressed in varying shades of green, leaned in to quickly discuss the idea. A few of the younger advisors looked rather excited about such an idea, Sokka noted, but a few were adamant on having their way. Bumi stopped the argument with a wave of his hand.

"How do you feel about this settlement, Fire Lord?" Bumi asked, looking to Zuko as an equal and a partner, rather than an opponent to be beaten in the game of diplomacy.

Zuko leaned over to the side, his eyes glued to Katara, as Daiki whispered quickly into his ear. The two young men straightened, and Zuko looked to Bumi. "I think it is a perfect compromise, a perfect way to fulfill both of our interests."

Bumi paused, and then nodded. "I think so as well. Thank you, Lady Katara."

"Yes," Zuko agreed, a strictly friendly smile on his face as he addressed her officially. "It was most insightful."

"Thank you," Katara inclined her head with a smile as she delicately picked up her glass of water and took a sip, choosing one of the small sandwiches to nibble on.

One of the Northern Water Tribe delegates spoke up then. "Who will have ownership of the Air Temples? With the exception of Avatar Aang, there is no one to live there."

Aang nodded. "The Avatars will own them, and hopefully, one day, there will be Airbenders to populate the temples. They will also be preserved as historical sites and museums so the world does not forget what happened these past one hundred years, and what was needed to get us to this point."

"A wise decision," Zuko said, his voice somewhat husky and blocked by emotion. He swallowed, and quickly changed the subject, making his unease and guilt apparent. Sokka didn't understand why he felt that way; he was an outstanding Fire Lord and had done more than anyone else could have. "The Si Wong desert will, of course, also be emptied of foreign soldiers. Also, there is the matter of water territory and fishing rights."

One of Bumi's advisors, who had, up until this point, been silent, offered a solution, "I think it would be easiest to simply restore the historical fishing rights, with the exception of the Fire Nation citizens in the Earth Kingdom will have rights to the Earth Kingdom waters as well."

Zuko looked to Hakoda and Arnook. "Do either of you have any protests?"

Hakoda nodded. "Yes, my people have, over the course of the war, have become accustomed to fishing in other waters while the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation were at war and we retreated. It has improved our economic situation, becoming more commercialized."

"My people are most anxious to return to our previous lives," Arnook said with a weary smile. "We are happy with our boundaries as they are."

An Earth Kingdom councilor conferred with his peers before tentatively smiling and offering, "We are prepared to give up our claims to our southernmost waters, save that which directly hugs the coastline."

Hakoda glanced at Bato, who nodded, and the Chieftain smiled. "That will work for us."

"What is it that we'll do, Fire Lord," spoke up one of the Northern Water Tribe delegates. "About all of the war orphans? It's far too much for each of our own countries to deal with by ourselves, if I've read the correct numbers."

Aang nodded thoughtfully. "I've considered a few solutions myself. I would like to open up one of the Temples for such a purpose. It would be run by myself and whatever volunteers feel up to the task, and would be funded by donations."

"Which temple do you think would suit this purpose?" Zuko asked, sounding curious.

Sokka leaned in, also curious.

"I thought the Northern Air Temple would be best." Aang responded.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. The children would be cared for under the eyes of the Avatar," a Fire Nation advisor said approvingly. "When do you think they would be sent back to their original countries?"

"When they reach the age of maturity. They would also be taught skills so they could enter into an occupation," Aang added, a smile growing on his face at excitement of his own idea. "Would it be possible?" He turned his head to look at Zuko.

The Fire Lord smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Cool!" Aang exclaimed, beaming at a slightly amused group of delegates.

Sokka noticed Zuko's eyes were drawn to Katara who was shifting in her seat uncomfortably – Sokka couldn't imagine that sitting around for so long with such a weight added to her slim frame would be comfortable – and who had just finished the last sandwich on the platter. Though, honestly, it wasn't that great of an accomplishment. Sokka knew he'd eaten most of them by himself.

The Fire Lord conspicuously cleared his throat and rose from his seat immediately. "Shall we call the morning session adjourned? We can reconvene in a few hours, after everyone has rested."

The other world leaders agreed, and Sokka followed in the crowd, heading to the main dining room, with Zuko in the lead, Katara on his arm. Sokka didn't mind their friendly contact, but he thought it was odd that they weren't exactly making a secret of their deep friendship that could be construed as romance. He had a thought that maybe Zuko…

Nah, he wouldn't do that. It would be nice, but Sokka couldn't imagine everyone agreeing.

Nah, Sokka decided, Zuko wasn't going to announce his relationship to Katara.

Or was he?

Sokka, in reality, couldn't decide. Either way, they looked like the lord and lady of the manor already, appearing to be a picture of royal elegance framed with their love and ease with one another. It was proof that two people from two different backgrounds could come together in friendship and love, and create something that was more than just destruction, even with their conflicting elements. Because in the end, Sokka supposed, no two people were that different at all. At the core of all things, all people were the same and all people were equal. Peasant or prince, lady or pauper, fire or water, earth or air, people were people, and that was enough.

But he was distracted from his musings when Suki came up beside him and slipped her hand into his. He gave her a smile, and she smiled back, though she obviously looked tired from listening to all of the discussion. He didn't say a word to her; he only tightened his grip on her hand.

**...**

Author's Notes: So, what did you think? I personally love this chapter because it's so very political, and political stories always intrigue me. But that's just me. What did you all think? And by the way, I have the next week off from school, so I'm hoping that I'll finish chapter 33 and post next Saturday. Cheers!


	27. A Short Break

Author's Notes: So, I've had a bit of writer's block, which prevented me from posting this next chapter, but thankfully, the block has passed. School's been a bit stressful, haha. Anyway, I hope you all are doing well. I want to thank you guys SO much - this story has nearly 300 reviews! That's so exciting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

…

Daiki could feel himself starting to relax once he walked into the dining room, the informal air permeating his skin to soothe his tense muscles. Diplomacy and negotiations were not his strength; he preferred open debates and underhanded insults to amuse the surrounding crowd. But he had understood diplomacy was his first duty as the Head Advisor of the Fire Lord, a significant step up from his position as a landed nobleman and a senator, and so he endured.

The long formal table had been removed, and in its place were small, round tables filled with platters of food, and small plates were stacked on the tables, and various nobles and delegates from the negotiations were already milling about, mingling and conversing and laughing. Brightly dressed females, the daughters and unattached sisters of Fire Nation nobles, moved about in groups, socializing with the foreign men. The diplomats were standing or sitting in circles, discussing their next moves as they idly ate.

Fire Lord Zuko and Katara were off to one side, speaking quietly, and Avatar Aang, Toph Bei Fong, Katara's brother and his girlfriend conversing happily in a corner, quite excited to be out of the stuffy room for a few hours.

The Fire Lord's guards were posted around the room, with the exception of Captain Ji, Daiki noticed. His heart sped up as he looked around the room quickly, hoping that he hadn't gone to arrest…

"Head Advisor Daiki,"

He turned around, and a brilliant smile took residence on his features as he greeted Aiko. "My lady, you look radiant today," he complimented her, his smile growing when she blushed prettily. "And I am so glad to see you."

"Really?" she asked, teasing him.

"Well," he said in a conciliatory tone, "After seeing nothing but old men for most of the day… you can imagine my relief at seeing at least one beautiful woman."

"How charming," Aiko rolled her eyes playfully. "But I am glad to see you as well."

"Really?" he echoed, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her fingers. He smiled softly at her when she nodded. He drew her close, his arm around her waist. "You truly look beautiful today," he told her, his lips brushing her ear as he leaned in to whisper to her. "Divine."

Aiko blushed again. "Thank you," she said as she self-consciously rearranged the folds in her dress. She had bought the dark pink dress after he had commented that the color would compliment her "already beautiful" features. She cared very much what he thought of her, perhaps too much.

Daiki hadn't missed the dress either. He gave her a look she couldn't quite identify, his dark eyes trained on hers, and then he smiled. Slowly, achingly, tentatively, Daiki leaned towards her, her hands coming up instinctively to his neck. Daiki paused midway, cherishing her beautiful face, and Aiko's eyes dropped to his lips, their breath intermingling. Gently, Aiko drew him closer and they kissed. It was brief, a mere meeting of their lips, but electric shocks shot through her, and her heart started to beat quickly.

"Aiko…" Daiki drew her name out deliciously.

"Yes?" she looked up into his face adoringly, newly obsessed with his lips and the sensation of them on hers.

"People are watching," he observed.

It was true. A few of the other delegates were looking their way questioningly, not having pegged the Fire Nation's Head Advisor as the romantic sort. A few of the women were eyeing Aiko jealously as well.

But what Aiko said next was as close to a confession of love for him, without her saying the words.

"I don't care," she whispered, running the back of her fingers across his cheek. "They can look if they wish."

Daiki couldn't help but grin as he kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered back into her ear.

The way her hand paused on his cheek and how she smiled was evidence enough of her feelings to give him hope. He smiled brightly, all of his nerves and stress falling away with her sweet presence. He did love her. She was kind and loving, with a warm heart. She was lenient for wrongdoings, but had a spine for when she needed to stand up for herself. She was strong, too, stronger than she gave herself credit for. He loved her, and hoped against all hopes that she loved him too.

…

Perhaps the Fire Lord should have been more cognizant of the odd, interested looks he and his beautiful companion were garnering, but he wasn't. He could only watch Katara as they entered the dining room, arms linked. He had noticed she had started to get rather uncomfortable for the last half hour of the morning session.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a quiet voice as he walked with her to one of the tables to fill up two plates, one for her and one for himself. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Katara smiled, gently squeezing his forearm in appreciation. "I'm okay," her smile disappeared when she looked down at the food for the first time. "I lied." Her hand went to her swollen stomach. She waved off his concern when he set down the plates he was filling and reached for her. "It's nothing…" she sighed. "I think I'm just going to go lie down. My back is killing me and I don't think I can eat."

"I'll be there in twenty-five minutes or less," he promised her with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand. "I'll mingle and then be there. I'll send someone to take some food to your room."

Katara nodded and smiled, resisting the suddenly irresistible urge to kiss him. She knew how devoted he was to his duties, the social engagements included, and for him to be at her side so soon was something. Any lingering fears about his duties and work coming before her were banished at the warmth in his amber eyes. She touched his hand and left the room, his eyes following her the entire way.

Zuko turned around to face the room, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. Twenty-five minutes in a room full of diplomats and nobles had never been so overwhelming. He'd much rather be in a bedroom with Katara, holding her as she slept off her exhaustion. And a few of the doll-like noblewomen were looking at him as though he was a piece of meat.

He squared his shoulders and walked to the closest circle of Earth Kingdom delegates. Heh. He was the Fire Lord. He wasn't frightened of silly girls.

…

Truth be told, Ursa was exhausted. It had been so many years since she had planned her last party at the Fire Palace – Zuko's last birthday – and to plan this one was a daunting task. There were delegates from both of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, and all three had separate, unique tastes when it came to food, and while the Fire Nation could not provide all of their national delicacies, an effort had to be put into choosing menus. She had done so many days previous, but there were always a few dishes that couldn't be completed for whatever reason, and substitutes had to be food. Then those dishes had to be placed in the dining hall, and had to be spread evenly throughout the room so there was no bias; delegates had to walk around every table to see all of their national dishes (or a Fire Nation imitation of them), and it would be unseemly for there to be Water Tribe foods all alone.

Diplomacy was so much more than talking or treaties, Ursa mused as she changed into her more formal dress. She hadn't put on the formal clothes of a Fire Nation princess in so long; she scarcely recognized herself in all of that finery. Lately, her tastes had run to the simpler fabrics and designs, but formality was what it was, and she didn't mind the discomfort.

Ursa paused in the corridor before entering the dining hall, suddenly nervous. She smiled in spite of herself; she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She straightened her back and walked into the room, every inch the graceful princess, the dignified Dowager Fire Lady, and the tension in the room crackled in response. The Water Tribe delegates were curious, having never seen before, and were wondering at the response from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation delegates who had yet to see her once again.

"Mother," Zuko greeted with a smile, kissing her cheek fondly. He turned to the onlookers. "I would like to introduce to those of you who have not met her, and those of you who have not seen her for several years… this is my mother, Dowager Fire Lady Ursa."

Ursa smiled at her son, her attention focused solely on him. He wasn't even eighteen, and yet he had the dignity of a much older man. He _**was**_ the Fire Lord; it was everything he was, everything he worked to be, and everything that came so easily to him. The authority and power that was his to command was just underneath the first layer of his skin, so easily within reach. It had been difficult to adjust to how different he was than the little boy she had left so many years ago. He was a man, or very, very close to one, and she was proud of him. Her hand settled on his shoulder and she squeezed lovingly. She smiled back when he smiled up at her.

One of the Earth Kingdom delegates, a man by the name of Michio, approached them, breaking the surprised tension in the room. The others tentatively went back to their conversations, occasionally looking over in curiosity.

"Princess Ursa," he greeted her with a respectful nod to Zuko. "I am glad to see you once more. It has been a very, very long time."

Ursa recalled seeing this giant of a man at one of the few peace negotiations Ozai had had in the beginning of their marriage, having been delegated that responsibility by his father. Michio had made a wonderful impression. He was civil, respectful, and was brilliant. He had made quite the effort to hide his negative feelings towards the Fire Nation, and they had spoken on many occasions before the delegates were forced out of the country.

"It is good to see you as well, Michio," she said with honesty. "I am pleased to see that you are here as a diplomat. I remember that you were a very good one."

Michio smiled broadly. "I'm glad you think so." He knew she had just arrived and she had no plate in her hands. He offered her his arm. "Might I accompany you so we might fetch you something to eat?"

Ursa found his smile infectious and nodded. "I suppose I might deign to allow you that," she joked, his laugh booming throughout the room. Her laughter joined his in moments, and the acquaintances were very close to becoming friends.

…

"This decision should not rushed!"

Avatar Aang and Sokka were both quite busy. Together, they were seated on a few chairs in a corner, and their friends had once occupied the chairs around them but they had left to mingle. The two boys, however, were quite busy. Busy deciding what food to eat first and next and what food to finish with. But while they were at it, Sokka had already invested himself in several chocolate cakes. Avatar Aang was throwing down pudding-cakes as fast as he could swallow.

What? Stress made them hungry. And they hadn't had any real food since breakfast.

"You know, I'm starting to like Zuko more and more!" Sokka exclaimed as he started on yet another cake.

"If he keeps feeding us this way," Aang grinned as he bit into a fruit loaf. "Appa won't be able to lift us up! Then we'll have to stay!"

"And eat more of this food!" Sokka pointed out enthusiastically. "I could get used to this. Hey, and we're going to stay for a couple of months," he suddenly remembered, having made the obvious decision of staying with his sister until her child was born.

"This is awesome."

And the Water Tribe warrior and the Avatar were in agreement once more.

…

Zuko clasped his hands in front of him as he listened to one of his advisors outlining his strategy for the afternoon session of the negotiations, the elder man not even pausing to breathe or take a bite of the food on his plate. Zuko could feel the precious minutes ticking by and as each moment passed, he felt his longing for Katara and impatience growing. Jealousy burned underneath his skin as he saw Daiki with an arm around Aiko. He still had his suspicions about Daiki, and wasn't sure about Aiko, as she was Haruka's best friend, but they looked happy and looked in love and he missed Katara even more because of it.

"Nobleman Chenglei," Zuko addressed the advisor, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. "I trust in your skills as a diplomat and a negotiator, and I will follow your lead. Excuse me, I have something to attend to."

He left the slightly surprised nobleman behind and he made his way through the crowd to the nearly empty corridor. He'd done his duty and now he wanted – **needed** – to indulge his heart. He wanted to hold Katara in his arms, smell her hair and her skin, listen to her breathe, hear her voice as she spoke to him, see the evidence of their love on her body that made her even more beautiful as each day passed… he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

It took a while to get to his private chambers, as he was attacked from all sides by servants in need of an opinion on menus or table dressings or whatever the latest crisis was. He shucked off his formal robe, folding it over his arm and he entered the secret hallways, heading immediately to Katara's room. He ducked into her room, smiling at the lit candles, and immediately seeing Katara next to the bed. The passageway closed behind him as he placed his robe onto a nearby chair, his eyes tracing her naked back in the sensual light as she changed from her formal dress into a yellow nightgown.

Katara glanced over her shoulder, holding the flimsy sleeping gown in front of her breasts, her bindings neatly folded on the chest of drawers, close to the wardrobe where her dress was hanging. She smiled contentedly as he approached her. He pressed himself against her back, his hands moving to her front to caress her pregnant stomach. He kissed her shoulder, laying his cheek against her skin. She leaned back into his embrace, the back of her head against his strong shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes closed in contentment. "I love you, so much, and I cannot wait to be your wife."

Zuko closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. "That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me, Katara," he ran a hand through her hair. "I love you."

"Do you think they'll agree to our marriage?" she asked with a smile, her tone light. She wasn't worried.

"They'll have to," he responded with a smile against her skin. "Otherwise, I'll let you deal with them. You're fearsome."

Katara laughed, reaching up to run a hand over his hair. "I am," she agreed. "You were amazing in there, Zuko. When you get authoritative and powerful…" she trailed off, making his eyebrows shoot up.

"You like it?" he asked with a growing grin. "Power… authority…"

Katara grinned back as she turned around and slid her arms around his neck, the nightgown dropping to the floor. "Just yours, Zuko." She kissed him softly, a seductive smirk on her lips, and then bent over to pick up her nightgown.

Zuko smiled when she laughed, embarrassed, finding she couldn't bend over sufficiently. He picked up the piece of clothing for her and helped her into it.

He spotted an empty plate with only crumbs left and smirked as he moved behind Katara and began to gently knead her back, remembering it had been bothering her. She moaned as his fingers dug into the painful spots.

"I've told the staff to provide more food for the afternoon session," he murmured into her ear. "Because you were famished, and I won't have the future Fire Lady or the future heir to the throne hungry at all," he teased her playfully.

"Yes, I blame your child," Katara returned, her eyes closed in bliss from what his hands were doing to her.

"My child?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "Oh, no, whenever the child causes you trouble, it's not mine."

Katara laughed as she pulled away and playfully smacked his shoulder. "You're mean," she accused him with a grin.

"Mean?" Zuko asked dryly. "No, only honest."

She walked over to her bed and got underneath the covers. Zuko smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. He discarded his boots and shirt, leaving them on the chair with his robe and joined her in bed. He promised himself he was just going to close his eyes for a moment, to savor the feeling of being so close to Katara as she laid her head on his shoulder, but he quickly succumbed to his own exhaustion and fell asleep. Katara soon joined him in sleep.

…

Daiki had gone from blissfully contented to grouchy in a span of five minutes. He had spent the entire lunch with Aiko. All of his stress had gone away with her smiles and intelligent conversation. The three hours had assured him of his previous conviction that he could live the rest of his life with that woman and be happier than he'd ever been. Now, he was on his way to the negotiation room, and his previous good mood had disappeared when Aiko had left at the conclusion of the lunch.

However, his angry thoughts were interrupted by General Iroh's voice. "I have not seen my nephew or Lady Katara for at least two hours. Head Advisor, would you be so kind as to locate them?" Iroh wasn't concerned, merely interested as to the reason for their disappearance. "If they do not appear in a few minutes, they will be late."

"Yes," Daiki agreed. "I will find them."

He tried not to think about the possible… reasons why they were tardy.

Daiki turned around and headed towards the Fire Lord's chambers. He checked the apartments and found no one. With a deep breath to calm himself and to allow a stoic mask to fall into place, he entered the hallway once more and went to Lady Katara's rooms. He paused before opening the door, even though it would enter into an antechamber for entertaining that separated the hall and bedroom. He knocked, but did not hear a reply and allowed himself in. He knocked loudly more on the door to the bedroom.

He allowed himself a smirk when he heard frantic whispers and the sound of two pairs of feet hitting the floor before the door opened and Lady Katara, a silk robe draped around her figure, appeared, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"My lady," Daiki nodded respectfully, averting his eyes because of her state of undress. "The afternoon session is about to begin."

"Oh!" Katara ran her hand through her hair, looking away as well, still flushed. "I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me change. I am so sorry, Advisor."

"It's not at all a problem, my lady," he waved it off charmingly. "We could not, after all, start without you. And we cannot start without the Fire Lord, as he seems to be missing as well, but I am certain he will be on time nevertheless."

With that, he left with a stoic expression, trying to hold in his amusement.

…

Sokka reclined in his chair in the negotiation hall, nibbling thoughtfully on one of the little sandwiches that was in his left hand and contemplating the small roll in his right. The platters had been refilled during the lunch hour, and he was more than thankful that they now held teacakes, miniature pies and an assortment of breads along with those tiny sandwiches. He was already hungry again.

But as he ate, he noticed a few things. The Fire Nation advisors – the ones who obviously didn't see Zuko as one of their favorite Fire Lords ever – were leaning in and talking animatedly about something, looks of anger and scandal on their faces. He couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but they immediately quieted when Daiki entered the room and lowered himself into his seat. The Head Advisor looked at his peers with a hardened look, a warning in his eyes.

"Where's Katara?" Suki whispered.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know."

"Think she's with Zuko?" The Kyoshi Warrior couldn't help the twinkle in her eyes.

Sokka made a face that was enough of a response for her.

It was a few more minutes until both Zuko and Katara entered the room, arm in arm. There was no evidence they had been together in any way, as Zuko was still dressed to the nines and Katara was perfectly coiffed, but they arrived at the same time, entering the room with the same dignity and strength of a royal couple. Once again, Zuko stood until Katara was seated, and then seated himself.

Sokka's curiosity was piqued when he heard a few Earth Kingdom advisors started using his sister's name as they passed behind him to their seats.

"Do you think…?"

"Oh, definitely. There's no question now. The Fire Lord must be the father of her child."

"Truly?"

"Yes. You cannot be so dense. They disappeared within a half hour of each other, and are both late to the negotiations, and they return together. Yes, there is some speculation involved, but I don't doubt it."

Sokka felt a sense of horror and dread settle in his chest. He wanted to say something, to quiet their gossip, but more people were speaking about it, he could tell by the looks on their faces, but there was nothing he could say. He looked to his sister, but her eyes were only on the Fire Lord. But he could tell she was worried. Sokka slipped his hand into hers underneath the table. Zuko, on the other hand, was stoic and nodded to Daiki.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope lunch was enjoyable. Now…" Daiki flipped through his notes momentarily. "Prisoners of war."

Sokka let out a sigh of relief, and hid a smile when he realized Katara did the same. For now, they were still negotiating for the end of the war. He could only hope the issue of Zuko and Katara's tardiness would not come up, especially not in such a public forum. He could only hope.

What was he THINKING?! Hoping was useless! He had to think of something.

Hrm… maybe if one of those annoying Earth Kingdom guys stood up and started accusing Katara of whatever, he'd throw one of the platters at him…. That'd work. The platters were silver and would probably fly through the air rather well. But then again, he decided, no, that couldn't work. It'd probably be too bloody. He wanted to defend his sister, not kill a man.

Well… the two didn't HAVE to be mutually exclusive…

"Just say when, Captain Boomerang," Toph muttered with a smirk, noticing the gears turning in his head. Of course, this is Toph. She heard the whispers too.

Aang, who had somehow managed to switch places between the morning and afternoon session and was now suspiciously seated beside the blind earthbender, turned his head, his expression confused, "When what?"

...

Author's Notes: So... what did you think? Remember, I love always knowing what you think, whether it's good, bad, amazing, or despondent. Just take a few seconds, if you can, and press that little button down below and tell me what you thought!


	28. A Certain Agreement

Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter 28... and the announcement. hehe. I really hope you enjoy, because I like it, and I'm having a horrible week so far. So I need some happiness. Send good energy my way! It's snowing really hard, and while I usually wouldn't mind, I wanted today off (which didn't happen), and I want school tomorrow because I have a choir trip (so I wouldn't be in class). But it is starting to seem like I won't have school tomorrow, which really sucks, because I like choir and I like singing. And I just had a bad day today, and I'm not sure why. It's one of those "just because it was bad" days. Anyway, enough about me, enjoy!

…

Daiki's announcement brought a variety of responses. There were those who were genuinely surprised, thinking the Fire Nation never took prisoners. Others were openly snide and rolled their eyes; the Fire Nation wouldn't give them anyone, and all of the friends they thought had died during the war were actually dead. Missing in action meant killed in action with the Fire Nation. And still others were curious. The Fire Nation had made great changes with Fire Lord Zuko in office, and if prisoners of war could be returned… maybe the wounds of the hundred-year war could officially begin to heal.

Hakoda raised his eyebrows and addressed the Fire Lord. "Prisoners of war?"

"Yes," he inclined his head. "Previous Fire Lords ordered several of their best generals to take prisoners and then bring them to prison camps. There, they did menial labor and were interrogated… sometimes, with more torturous methods employed."

"Torture?" one of the Northern Water Tribe delegates asked sharply.

Sokka could see Zuko tense, and slowly relax. "Yes," Zuko answered slowly. "There were many sins committed by the Fire Lords. I have vowed to not continue them."

Bumi nodded. "We, too, have taken prisoners. How do you suggest we go about the exchange, Fire Lord?"

"We shouldn't give him the prisoners!" an Earth Kingdom advisor hissed, just loud enough for the entire room to hear. "They have destroyed our country and tortured our people; we owe them nothing! If anything, they deserve to be our slaves for a hundred years to even begin to make up for what they have done!"

Toph snorted, making Sokka grin.

"Do you have something to say, Miss Bei Fong?" Bumi asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, in fact I do," Toph turned to the advisor. "You're an idiot. But I'm hoping your idiocy hasn't started the war all over again." Aang settled his hand on Toph's shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"Advisor," Sokka noticed the very restrained anger underlining Zuko's voice. "I will be the first to admit my country has done the world wrong. Year after year, people were killed needlessly in the Fire Nation's bid for world domination. But a new Fire Lord is in place, and I am different than my forefathers. The world will be a very different place in the coming years because the Fire Nation is different. I willingly return to you your brothers and your sons with my apologies at their wrongful treatment."

The advisor still looked angry, but he appeared placated by Zuko's words. Bumi reprimanded him with a harsh look, but the tension in the room lessened.

Sokka took a deep breath. He had thought the leading diplomats from all of the nations would have acted like adults, but it appeared he had been proven wrong.

"I suggest neutral territory," Katara spoke up, her eyes examining the delegates. "Two parties bring all of the prisoners to an island somewhere between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, and the switch is made. Soldiers must stay on the ships, and civilians conduct the exchange."

Bumi nodded. "That would be agreeable."

Sokka noticed that Zuko's face held a trace of a proud smile, his eyes warm as he regarded Katara. He nodded as he addressed the rest of the summit. "It shall be done. Head Advisor Daiki will be at the island fifty miles north of Kyoshi with the prisoners to be returned."

Sokka could hear a trace of a whisper from one of the younger Earth Kingdom delegates. "He takes her suggestions so readily."

"Well, they are brilliant ones."

"Yes, I suppose… but…"

Bumi caught Sokka's attention when he agreed. "In one month's time?"

"Very well." Zuko opened up his calendar and marked the date down.

With that decision made, the rest of the afternoon passed by relatively smoothly. Ways to bolster the economy were suggested, and several new trade agreements were proposed. The rest of the week promised to be particularly interesting, as the specific points of each agreement would be discussed until the treaties were to all parties' satisfaction.

About an hour before the negotiations would conclude for the day, the Earth Kingdom head advisor made his last demand. "The Earth Kingdom would like to impose policies on the Fire Nation to ensure that a war will not be started by them in the near future. These policies include a restriction on the number of soldiers in both the army and navy, and on the number of ships."

Zuko gestured for the advisor to continue.

"All artillery weapons are to be dismantled and destroyed. All war balloons and tanks must be destroyed as well. The standing army will have no more than sixty-thousand troops, and the navy is restricted to twenty-five ships and their crew. The importation of weapons is prohibited as well."

Iroh shook his head. "That cannot be done. The military has already been down-sized, but its continuing existence is the reason our cities are being rebuilt from the damage and our people being assisted with private rebuilding. Most of our young men enlisted, not believing the war would end, and it is because of the enlistments that the male population has an income to support their families. The naval restrictions, however, we can concede to."

"What of the war balloons and tanks?"

"Those will all be destroyed within three months' time," Zuko allowed, and then paused. "What if the war balloons were kept, but their capabilities as war vessels were dismantled, and kept as transportation for traders?"

The advisor conferred with Bumi, and then nodded. "That will be acceptable."

The specifics were taken care of, and everyone seemed ready to leave, but before Daiki could call the first day of negotiations adjourned, one of the Fire Nation delegates stood up. He was a relatively young man, but his disrespect for everything Zuko was lined his every feature. There was clear hate in his eyes, and Sokka wondered why Zuko had chosen him. Perhaps it was necessarily to choose a wide variety of views to keep everyone in the Fire Nation Senate happy.

"Nobleman Bo-Lin?" Zuko asked.

"I would like to address the issue of a wife for you, Fire Lord, and I think it would be appropriate to bring up here. A Fire Lady is the concern of the entire world."

Zuko looked surprised, and faltered for a moment. "Really? Do you have any suggestions for my… marital future?" Towards the end, he started to look almost amused, and Sokka could see the gears moving in his head, the plans being made as Zuko spoke. The sharp look Zuko inconspicuously sent his Head Advisor did not escape the Water Tribe idea guy either.

Bo-Lin hesitated. Daiki, however, was alert, and snatched up this impromptu opportunity. "I have one." His gaze, too, turned to Katara. "Lady Katara would be a wonderful Fire Lady."

The entire room erupted into pandemonium. Advisors and delegates turned to each other, openly gossiping as though the world was ending.

Sokka felt as though he could slaughter several of the Northern Water Tribe diplomats who clearly said that Katara was the worst possible choice for a Fire Lady. Hakoda, too, had a murderous look about him, but Bato managed to calm him slightly before both started to defend their country and Hakoda's daughter from vicious accusations from the nobles around them.

The Fire Nation nobles were in an uproar, insulting Daiki for such a stupid choice, for such a stupid suggestion, and then turned to Zuko, attempting to convince him of their opinions.

Katara looked over, worried and immensely agitated, to Zuko, who only shook his head with a small smile, though he looked as though he wanted to rush to her side and comfort her. But his eyes told her there was nothing to be worried about, and Katara relaxed slightly, even though her nerves continue to attempt to get the better of her.

Bo-Lin laughed out loud, somehow breaking through the confusion. "A Water Tribe peasant? Please, Head Advisor, you cannot be serious." He seemed to be the voice of every extreme Fire nationalist in the Senate.

"I agree with Head Advisor Daiki," Iroh's unusually booming voice rang through the commotion. The room quieted down, and the tension was palpable. "Lady Katara is a war hero and has brokered many peace treaties between factions."

"The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes are conspiring!" came the random accusation from the crowd, as other voices yelled to agree.

"Oh shut up!" The very irritated, self-proclaimed greatest earthbender in the world turned to the accuser, who turned out to be an Earth Kingdom diplomat four times her age. No amount of holding back from the Avatar could bring her back to her seat.

"But she is from the Water Tribe!" Bo-Lin inclined his head mocking to Katara. "While there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with the Water Tribes, the Fire Nation expects strength from its leaders, and only a noblewoman could provide that specific strength that the people need. I suggest… Noblewoman Mai. She is everything we could want. And, after all," he smirked. "The strength of the Fire Nation has resided in the Fire Nation women who have helped the Fire Lords. Anyone else would…" he trailed off with a sneer, the room exploding with noise and arguments once more.

"You will not speak of Lady Katara this way with such condescension," Fire Lord Zuko snapped, tempted to grab Bo-Lin by the scruff and shake some sense into him. "You _will_ watch your tone."

"That is not true, Nobleman Bo-Lin," Iroh contradicted, settling a hand on his nephew's shoulder to calm him, his voice rising above the mayhem. "Fire Lord Sozin's mother was a Water Tribe princess."

If the noble heads in the room hadn't been reeling yet, they were now. Or perhaps they should have been bracing themselves for what came next.

"He speaks the truth," Arnook raised his voice to be heard, gaining a momentary lull in the bedlam, "Princess Kirima, my great-grandfather's sister." He continued, "Lady Katara is the chieftain's daughter and is a war hero. I do not see any lack of strength in her."

Bo-Lin looked as though he'd just been slapped, and there wasn't a smidgeon of color left in any Fire Nation nobles' face. That hadn't been in their history lessons when they had been tutored as children. Bo-Lin's childhood hero had always been Sozin because the Fire Lord had started a war that had brought the Fire Nation to the top of the world. To think Sozin had been half-Water Tribe was unthinkable.

The Earth King spoke up thoughtfully. "I believe a foreign bride for the Fire Lord would be valuable to solidifying this new world peace."

"As do I," Arnook heartily agreed.

"But what of her child?" an Earth Kingdom diplomat asked, and his colleagues murmured their agreement. He seemed about to continue, to enumerate the reasons why her child would be a problem over the din of arguments and insults being thrown this way and that when Zuko cut in, slicing through the chaos.

"It's mine!" his voice cracked through the air, silencing everyone effectively. The gossipmongers from the Earth Kingdom froze in their arguments. The Fire Nation nobles wilted underneath the gaze of their Fire Lord. Even Sokka froze, halfway to throwing a silver platter at Bo-Lin as though it was a boomerang. Toph, now content that Zuko was carrying the show, tugged on Sokka's sleeve forcefully to make him sit down and to make him release the platter, which clattered noisily against the table.

The Avatar and the Blind Bandit reclined in their seats, deciding to let the others make this decision without them, and deciding to sample the tea cakes.

All other eyes turned to the Fire Lord to listen. His eyes were burning, and only Daiki was close enough to see how Zuko's arms trembled with barely restrained anger.

"The child is mine," his voice rang through the silence, causing a few of the delegates to gasp, having not foreseen such a thing. Sokka looked to the side and saw a few tears slip down his sister's face. Her lover had claimed her and her child as his own in the face of kings, chiefs, nobles and the world's diplomats, and damn the consequences, and there was no other way to express her joy, and Sokka took her hand without a word and smiled at her when she looked to him.

"And I have the documentation from a physician of my claim's validity. I would not have chosen this as the time and place for such an announcement, but it turns out there is not a better time. I have already named the child my heir," Zuko stated. "You are free to verify the documents if you wish."

Bumi cackled. "Children born of two nations will be quite beautiful!"

Zuko cracked an embarrassed smile at that unexpected compliment, but he didn't notice the newfound respect on Hakoda's face as the chieftain regarded the young ruler.

Bo-Lin seemed to have recovered from his shock and smoothly said, "We have made all of these plans, and yet, no one has considered Lady Katara's tender feelings. Certainly, my lady, you do not want to marry the Fire Lord?"

Sokka had never been prouder of his sister than when she smiled sweetly after wiping away her tears. "In truth, Nobleman, I do. He is the father of my child… and I love him very much." The second half of her statement was a quiet confession, her gaze locked with Zuko who was smiling tenderly in return.

"Then it is decided!" Bumi announced. "How wonderful!"

Head Advisor Daiki grinned. Before anyone can say anything further, he announced, "The meeting is adjourned. Nobleman Guiren," he addressed the secretary taking notes. "Make special note that the Fire Lord and Lady Katara are affianced, making certain an alliance between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation."

Katara relaxed in his seat, beaming at Daiki's announcement, letting out a deep breath.

Bo-Lin was the first on his feet, and he approached Iroh. "Truly, Sozin's mother was from the Water Tribe?"

"Yes," Iroh nodded.

The young nobleman left in a whirl, confused, as Katara's smile completely disappeared from her face.

Sokka threw an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Congratulations, sis!"

She mumbled something in return, her eyes downcast. She looked like she might be sick.

…

All of the delegates had left the negotiation room, heading to dinner, still reeling from the announcement of the day. Katara, however, had fled from the crowds, finding solace in one of the gardens. Her hands were on her belly, feeling her child kick against her hands, searching for comfort in its existence. But there was no comfort to be found.

"Sugar Queen, I can't believe how amazing these are!" Toph exclaimed as she nearly skipped up to Katara, finishing off a teacake. "You know, Sparky was pretty impressive during that meeting, taking charge and all that. Man, did he show those geezers who wears the pants in this palace, or what? I guess he'll be an okay father, defending his claim to your kid." She paused when she felt the beat of Katara's heart.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you out here by yourself? Everyone's inside, and besides, Zuko said you loved these fancy little cake things."

"Oh," Katara shook her head, plastering on a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted some air."

"Don't lie," Toph rolled her eyes. "It's pointless. I can tell when you're lying and when something's wrong."

"Sozin was half-Water Tribe, half-Fire Nation, and he tried to destroy the world," Katara said, her voice filled with horror, still stunned. "What if… what if my child becomes the same thing?"

Toph stomped her foot, "Don't you dare go there, Katara."

"What?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. "It – !"

Toph cut her off. "You of all people should know what I've been through. My parents judged me from the moment I was born. They decided what I would be because I'm blind. But what you're doing is infinitely worse!"

Katara opened her mouth to interject, but Toph continued on with barely a moment to take a breath. "What then? Are you saying you've decided what your baby will become before he or she's even born? How could you?"

Katara was hurt and confused, as though she hadn't even realized what she was saying because she was only expressing her own fears, and Toph softened slightly.

"Your kid won't be Sozin because you're not Sozin's mother, and Zuko isn't his father. Your child will be different, and don't you dare doom your baby before it even gets a chance."

Katara nodded once, and then took a deep breath and nodded again. "You're right. I'm sorry, Toph, you're always right," she hugged Toph.

"You finally admit it," Toph snorted, and returned the hug. "That's good." She left the courtyard after patting Katara gently on the shoulder. "You should come in and have some of these tea cake things before your brother licks the platters clean!"

Katara laughed, and paused before following. She wrapped her arms around her bump and felt her child move within her. Toph was right. Her child would only do good things because its father only ever did good things.

The earthbender's footsteps became inaudible, signaling Toph's departure from the garden, but different footsteps reached her ears soon after. She looked up to see Zuko walking towards her.

Without a word, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her with all of the passion in his heart. Her arms went around his neck and drew him closer, feeling a huge rush from kissing so publicly.

It was the very first kiss in the palace that they didn't have to hide. They were finally able to show the world how much they loved each other. There was nothing in their way anymore. After all, they were officially engaged to be married, as official as Fire Nation documents can get.

She ran her hand over his hair, smiling against his lips until he chuckled, and she started to laugh. She pulled away from his lips and buried her face into his neck as they laughed because there was no other way to express their happiness.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching into his deep pockets and pulling out a long mahogany box. He handed it to her, kissing her nose as he did so.

Katara smiled and accepted the box. She opened it to find a gold coronet, a smaller and more feminine version of Zuko's. The tips of the flames were rubies, and the pin that affixed the hair into place matched them. The rubies reflected the light as she stared down at the coronet. It was her crown. Her **crown**. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He was giving her a crown and a country… as if his heart and his love wasn't enough. She didn't know if she was ready to be the Fire Lady, but she'd do it for him.

Zuko's smile was bright, but faltered as she waited for him to speak. He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I… I practiced this so many times in my head but now… now, I can't do it right," he chuckled, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I just… I love you so much. I really, really do, and I…" he chuckled again, and Katara smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I love you, and…" he looked into her eyes, and lost what little courage he had left. "I-I… please marry me," he finally managed to squeeze out.

Katara closed the box and held it against her chest as she answered. "I will," she laughed joyfully. "I agreed to marry you without a crown, Zuko, and I still will." She hooked her hand around the back of his neck and captured his lips passionately.

They would be married. It was official and, within hours, the entire Fire Nation would know. The Fire Lord had chosen his Fire Lady. The chasm between different countries had been healed, and at least two people in the entire world were happy.

The newly engaged couple stayed in the garden for a time, holding hands, kissing under the moonlight, and smiling exactly as new parents-to-be should whenever their child kicked under their hands.

Haruka pursed her lips, her face white with rage as she surveyed the scene from a balcony quite some yards away from above the couple, her eyes crazed with fury. How could she allow this to progress so far? She had to – no, she reminded herself, she had a plan and she needed to stick to it. Her fingers were icy and she turned on her heel, rushing through the halls to the dungeons. She needed to speak to Ozai and gain his counsel on this matter. She would be his Fire Lady, but that wouldn't happen if she didn't stop this wedding, this… sin against the Fire Nation. She needed to know what he thought.

But no matter what, both Zuko and Katara would die. And if the rumors she heard from a few of the delegates were true, and she knew they were, her suspicions about the Water peasant's child were confirmed and the half-breed brat needed to die as well. It needed to happen. Her hands were itching to strangle the life out of that fetus.

...

Author's Notes: Ooohoohoo, it does NOT look well for Zuko and Katara. As wonderfully happy as they are, I don't think Haruka really enjoys their happiness as we do. Hrm. That could be a problem. Anyway, what did you think? Any moments you weren't especially fond of? Anything I could do to improve? Anything you really liked?


	29. Suffering, Brokenness, and Hope

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I just want to let you know that I might not be posting for a couple of weeks because I'm sick again. Which is horrible because I might get a solo in a choir song, and if I got it, I'd sing it at a national festival, which would be SO cool, and because I just hate being sick. But yeah, just so you know, and I leave you with this chapter. As always, enjoy and review, and join the first church of worship to margaritanightly. Best beta EVER.

…

"Aiko…" Haruka purred as she waltzed unceremoniously into Aiko's private chambers without even so much as a knock mere minutes after Daiki had left for the second day of negotiations. "I've heard startling rumors."

Aiko looked up from her embroidery that was normally hidden in a chest underneath her bed. She was working on a shirt for Daiki, as his birthday was in a month's time, and she needed to give him a present. She didn't have to, of course, but he had been so wonderful, and he was so wonderful, that he deserved one, even a present so humble as a shirt, embroidered by her own hands. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the murderous, mocking glint in Haruka's eyes.

"What rumors?" she asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking, but her fear was unbearable. Haruka knew… she knew something, and Aiko didn't even know what it was that Haruka knew, but it couldn't possibly be good. She casually set aside her embroidery and rearranged her skirts, her hand resting on the hidden pocket in her dress and on the dagger she kept there.

Haruka's smile was dripping with bittersweet venom as she lowered herself onto the sofa next to the younger woman. Haruka's hands were freezing cold as they caressed Aiko's face, and she easily noted she was trembling. Her smile turned to a dark smirk. Her icy fingers gently ran over Aiko's hair, and then grasped a handful of her hair and yanked it back, chuckling when Aiko yelped.

"What are you doing, Haruka?" Aiko demanded, nearly choking with her fear. "Stop!"

"Oh, I don't think you're in any sort of position to make any sort of demands, my dear Aiko," Haruka purred, her grip on Aiko's hair tightening. "You were seen kissing Daiki, and rumor has it you spent the entire lunch with him yesterday! **Why**?" she hissed. "I told you to stay away from him! If I wasn't so loyal to you, I would believe that you are disloyal to **me**!"

"Let me go!" Aiko's fingers clenched down around Haruka's wrist. "You have no right to treat me this way!"

Haruka's palm cracked against Aiko's pale cheek, sending Aiko to the floor. "I have every right to treat you this way, you little whore," she snapped, reaching down to slap Aiko once more. "You will listen to every word I say and you will _**obey**_ every word I say! Stay away from Daiki! Tell me why!"

"Stop!" Aiko tried to block Haruka's hands as Haruka started to pummel her with her fists. "Leave me alone!" she tried to fight back, but both of her thin wrists were captured by one of Haruka's hands, and Haruka used her other to continue smacking her.

"Tell me why!" Haruka demanded.

"I love him, just stop!" Aiko finally said, and the slaps and pain finally stopped. She opened her eyes to see Haruka crouching over her, breathing heavily.

"You've been planning with him," Haruka stated.

"No, I promise - !" Aiko tried to say, but she was cut off.

"Don't even try to lie," Haruka stood up and smoothed her hair, regarding the woman on the floor with cold fury. "Your time will come, Aiko, and you will be tortured with the rest of them. In fact, I will take great pleasure from your torture and your death. It will come, and it will come soon. Wait for it."

"Haruka, please," Aiko's eyes filled with tears as she felt herself losing her only friend ever. "Please, I never conspired with him. I can't help my feelings… I'll never speak to him again! Never! I'll tell him I hate him and that… oh, please! Don't go!" Aiko felt like a pathetic child, but she couldn't help her heart breaking. Tears began to stream down her face.

"You have betrayed me, Aiko," Haruka whispered, tears appearing in her eyes as well. "We are no longer friends."

Haruka left Aiko's rooms, closing the door with a soft click. Aiko, vision blurred by tears, stared after her, heart broken. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and allowed herself bitter tears at her betrayal of the only person who had ever wanted to be her friend, and tears at herself for letting herself still love Haruka, even though she was evil and cruel.

Most of all, she cried for herself and her new loneliness.

…

It was late at night, and Tashi was mentally exhausted from the day's negotiations as he sat on the balcony of his apartments. Nearly eleven hours of work, and only half of one trade treaty had been finished. His hand was cramped and tired from working out complicated mathematical equations to figure out percentages and yearly interest rates, but he couldn't possibly sleep. His mind was still racing and reeling from the events of the past two days.

Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara were to be married. Their child would be born soon, and they would be married. They could be seen in the halls, sweetly kissing and holding hands as they walked. They were everything an affianced couple wanted to be. They hadn't fallen apart because of the pressure. They hadn't…

His confused thoughts were broken by the sound of the door to the bedroom opening, and his wife stepping out.

"Tashi, you need to come to bed," Liarae murmured as she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Otherwise, I can't get any sleep either."

He smiled up at her as he gently tugged at her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up on him, her forehead against his neck, and he covered her with the light blanket he had brought with him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"You were right," he whispered. "You were right."

"About what?" she asked sleepily. "But you should know I'm always right."

Tashi chuckled, running his hand up and down her side. "About the Fire Lord and Katara. They're engaged to be married. They managed to force the issue and the Senate has to accept it! The alliance has been signed and… and everything. You were right about them, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you or believe in you or anything."

Liarae smiled against his skin and then sat up. She kissed his lips briefly and brushed her fingers over his face. "I love you, Tashi, even though you're grouchy and cynical. That just gives me more room to be right," she murmured as she looked into his dark eyes. "I love you so much," she reiterated before kissing him again. "And I forgive you."

Tashi's heart melted as Liarae snuggled deeper into his embrace, having said what she needed to say. Because of the love of the amazing woman in his arms, he could find some sort of salvation from his hard-heartedness. He couldn't possibly be too evil of a man if a woman such as she would marry him.

…

Zuko couldn't help but yawn as he quickly donned his black sleeping clothes. He was exhausted from the day's negotiations, and his ears were still ringing from an argument that had broken out between one of Arnook's advisors and a particularly belligerent Earth Kingdom delegate over a clause in a trade treaty. His eyes hurt from going over the same words over and over again, trying to find phrases to amend so they would further benefit the Fire Nation, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He turned around to face the beautiful goddess who had, for some reason, decided to inhabit his bed. She was sitting up, brushing out her gloriously thick hair, dressed in a nightgown of dark, rich green. Her eyes were closed as she fought off sleep as well, but a hint of a smile still played around her lips. He knew the feeling. He couldn't stop smiling either.

They were, after all, engaged to be married.

"I love you, Katara," he said, watching her brush her hair. When the longing grew to be too much, he climbed into bed next to her and stilled her hands. He took the comb from her hand and dropped it onto the covers and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, too," she murmured, leaning back against his chest, fully content to be at the mercy of his attentions as he ran his hands through her hair.

"You know," he started casually. "Aang really is supposed to sit by me. And yet…" he pointed out. "he continues to sit by Toph."

"Well," Katara yawned. "They are best friends." She suddenly sat up and looked around him. "You can't mean…"

Zuko innocently lifted his shoulders and dropped them. "I don't know."

Katara looked at him, and raised a brow, "Is Sifu Hotman jealous of Sifu T?"

At that, Zuko let out a low growl of a chuckle. "I already have the only Sifu I want right here." He nipped on her bare shoulder, a half-smile on his face.

To be truthful, Zuko was in awe of her. She was beautiful, hair down, dressed so simply, so wonderfully pregnant. He was lucky, he decided, to be born into a world that created every situation that led up to this moment. Everything else, he felt, was just preparation for this moment and this time in his life. It was all worth it, too.

Zuko kissed his wife-to-be, and then curl up in bed next to her, and there was nothing about the world that was lacking.

…

Early the next morning, Aiko awoke from terrible nightmares. Her hands immediately flew to her stomach, and then her legs, as if trying to erase some phantom pain that assaulted her in her sleep. Her cold fingers brushed through her tangled hair, and she sighed. No, Haruka had not come during the night to kill her. She had not been stabbed through her stomach with her own sword, and blood was not dripping down her legs. No one had stabbed her temple, and she was fine. She was whole and well and healthy.

If that was true, why couldn't she stop shaking?

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle for a moment, and then stood up. She walked over to her wardrobe and considered an outfit for the day ahead. Dawn was several hours off, but she didn't believe she would find any more sleep. Perhaps a nap around noon would be possible, but she didn't think she could sleep in the menacing dark anymore. She quickly lit a few candles with what basic Firebending skill she did have and she thoroughly examined each corner in her bedchamber, as if expecting Haruka to appear out of thin air to kill her.

But that didn't happen, and Aiko picked a particularly stunning blue dress from her wardrobe. It was a happy color and was a beautiful dress, and she needed that to bolster her failing mood. She braided her hair simply, and walked over to the chair where she had thrown the dress she had worn the day before. From its pocket, she took her dagger. She would have taken her sword, too, but that would have been conspicuous and odd. Other than the guards, no one wore weapons openly in the palace.

Aiko picked up her black shawl and left her room, her lungs nearly dying for fresh air. She felt as though she was being hunted, and kept glancing over her shoulder whenever she felt eyes on her. It was usually just a servant or a guard posted outside his master's door, but it made her quicken her steps until she was in one of the public gardens. She finally was able to stand still and take deep breaths of cold, fresh air.

Why was she so afraid? Why did she allow Haruka such a foothold that the woman even invaded her dreams? Why did Haruka not believe her? Should she leave Daiki? Would Haruka take her back? Would Daiki ever forgive her if she did that? Why didn't she tell him she loved him? Did she love him? Would loving him make Haruka kill her? Was loving him worth the risk? Did he –

"Aiko?"

All of her thoughts came to a sudden stop, and she turned around, heart racing when she took in Daiki's rumpled appearance. By his red-rimmed eyes and the circles underneath them, he hadn't slept much either. His clothes were crumpled, indicating he'd fallen asleep in a chair from refusing to leave his work, even to do such a frivolous thing like sleep. She absorbed each and every little detail about him - his sharp jaw, his dark, kind eyes, his hair which was usually so neat but mussed at the moment, his broad shoulders – and tears came to her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. With a half-sob, she covered her face and wished he'd just go away. She didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want him to know that Haruka knew, she didn't want him to comfort her when all she wanted was for Haruka to be her friend again… she didn't want him to witness how terribly selfish and pathetic she was.

"Aiko, what's wrong?" he implored, moving to her immediately and running his hands over her hair. "What's wrong?" he asked once more, about to wrap his arms around her when she shoved him away. "Aiko?" He reached for her again, concerned, and this time, she didn't have the strength of will to push him away.

"Haruka knows," Aiko's voice was wobbly with emotion, but she held her sobs back, wiping away what tears had fallen down her face. "She heard about us at lunch. And she came to see me yesterday and she slapped me and told me to never see you, and then… and then when I told her that I…" she stopped herself before she finished that sentence.

She couldn't tell him like this. She didn't even deserve to love him, to have that privilege and honor. "She knew that we'd been planning something. Then she threatened to kill me and then left. I had a horrible nightmare about her," she admitted, looking up into his concerned face. "She stabbed me and beat me… I'm so afraid, Daiki, and I know I should be strong, I should be brave, but I just can't be! I'm terrified!" she shrieked.

Daiki's eyes were soft with compassion as he drew her close, leaning her head on his shoulder and rubbing his hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. He should have never put her into this position. For all of her terrible qualities, Haruka had been Aiko's only friend, and he'd forced Aiko to give that up. He knew Haruka would have turned on Aiko eventually, but the thought that his involvement had hastened it broke his heart.

Aiko was one of the sweetest people he knew. She was innocent and giving and would never hurt another being of her own free will. There was so much love in her heart. If there was one woman who deserved happiness, it was Aiko. He wanted to make her happy, but all he had seemed to do so far was cause her fear and unhappiness.

Daiki held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. He resolved to find some way to protect her, even if it meant confessing his hiding of Aiko's crime and pleading for the Fire Lord to extend his protection to her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should have never forced you to spy on her."

Aiko shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist. "No, this isn't your fault. It's mine."

"I'm still sorry," he murmured. "I will protect you. Did you know that?" he asked her as he pulled away from their embrace just enough to look down in her beautiful eyes. "No one is going to hurt you, least of all my sister."

Aiko met his eyes and considered his words. She wanted to believe him, but she knew just how devious and clever Haruka was. She also knew what a proficient Firebender she was. Daiki… she most definitely didn't want him getting hurt on her account. But she knew – or at least guessed by his demeanor and tone – that he was more than willing to sacrifice himself for her safety. She moved her hands to his shoulders and raised herself onto her tiptoes to boldly kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips and then kissed him once again.

Daiki smiled broadly, his hands resting at her waist. "No, thank you," he teased her.

Aiko chuckled weakly, appreciative of his ability to lift her spirits, even when they were so low. He bent his head to capture her lips firmly, pulling her close to his body. He needed to have her close… he needed to assure himself that she wasn't gone, and that, yes, it was within his power to protect her. He needed to delude himself, even just for a little bit. He could protect her. He would protect her.

He slowly pulled away and slipped his hands into hers.

"I love you."

Her admission was soft and tentative, and her voice was shaking with her fear of rejection, and he almost didn't hear it, but it nearly stopped his heart all the same.

"What did you say?" he asked in awe, searching her eyes.

Aiko shifted uncomfortably, looking down at their joined hands. She peeked back up at him, her soft eyes full of nervousness and fear. "I love you," she repeated a little louder than the first time. "I truly do, Daiki," she assured him. "You are… you are… I don't even know what you are, but I love you."

Daiki cupped her face and kissed her, uncertainly at first, but Aiko's hands crept up to his neck and held on, and his tentativeness turned to passion, and he embraced her tightly as they kissed under the moonlight.

…

The Fire palace's dungeons were dark and menacing, but by order of the new Fire Lord, they were kept in pristine condition. Several members of the staff were ordered to clean each cell and corridor once a week, and the guards posted there were as capable and alert as the guards posted outside of the Fire Lord's rooms. Keys to the cells were kept in the locked office of the Dungeon Supervisor.

The prisoners were given two sets of clothes a year, and two pairs of cheap shoes. They were allowed one bath a week in tepid water. The prison fare was simple, but filling – bread, meat and water – as the Fire Lord did not condone torture of any form. The true punishment of a dungeon, the Fire Lord was quoted as saying, was to never be allowed amongst others, never living life as one was accustomed to; the removal of familiarity was punishment enough.

It was in these dungeons that Azula, former Fire princess, had resided for the past six months. She was kept in solitary confinement, and the only human contact she ever received was when the cleaning staff cleaned her cell and when she had visitors. Visitors were rare for any prisoner kept in the Fire palace's dungeons – only political prisoners were kept in such a high-security prison – but she was lucky enough to receive a few.

Azula, bedraggled and pale, looked up when the door to her cell was opened. "Mai," she greeted tonelessly.

"Hello, Azula," the young noblewoman said in return. "I brought you something."

Azula took the small bundle of dried meat and fresh fruit eagerly and stuffed a slice of apple into her mouth, savoring the sweet juice. She didn't look up once at her former friend as she ate quickly, and still didn't make eye contact even when she had finished.

"So," Mai began. "Zuko and Katara are engaged to be married."

Azula shrugged nonchalantly.

"They seem to be making up for lost time, kissing everywhere, holding hands and everything. It's slightly nauseating," Mai admitted. "I'm jealous of them. They're so happy. Katara has that pregnant glow now. Zuko can't… he can't take his eyes off of her," she sighed, looking down at her hands. "They're a beautiful couple, though," she tried to defend her own feelings, though Azula gave no reaction whatsoever. "And I know Katara will be a good Fire Lady. Zuko has good taste, I suppose." Mai chuckled at herself.

"You love him." It was a statement, not a question.

Mai nodded. "I do… but everyday, it becomes less and less. Maybe someday I can approach Zuko as only a friend, but not yet. But… I know I wouldn't have been happy with him. He wouldn't have been happy either. He would have longed for Katara every moment, and when we tried to make an heir, I would know he was thinking of her. He would try to love me… he might have even came to love me, but for all of my wishing, he would never love me as much as he loves her."

The young noblewoman lowered herself onto the ground next to her friend. "How are you?"

"The food's alright."

"And the blankets I brought?"

"Keep the cold out."

"That's good," Mai said with a half-smile. "Ty Lee's here at the palace."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's Zuko's birthday in less than a week, and there'll be a party and a banquet. She's with the circus now. She ran off with the Kyoshi warriors, but got bored and went back to the circus. They'll be performing." Mai's next words were tentative and unsure. "Would you like me to bring her to see you?"

"Think my darling brother would mind?"

"Zuko doesn't refuse you visitors, you know that," Mai reminded her.

"Fine." Azula shrugged. She finally rolled her eyes. "Leave." There was no emotion in her voice. It was merely a command.

Mai hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay," she said. "Is there anything you need?"

Azula shook her head.

"Okay," Mai stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she left Azula alone once more.

The unemotional façade broke and Azula started to cry for all she'd done to her friends and to the world, for all she tried to be and for everything she was and for everything she could never be. And as she sobbed, she clutched the necklace she kept hidden underneath her shirt. It wasn't fancy, but it was the first gift she'd ever received that meant something to her because it was a gift from a woman she thought she'd never see again, and a woman who she thought had never loved her to begin with.

**...**

Author's Notes: I like Azula, personally, at least this side of her. I don't think she would go entirely crazy and stay in Crazy Town, but just have a breakdown and realize everything that she's done and all of that. Though I do like stories where Azula's insane, I kind of like this side of her. What do you think? And what do you think of all of the couple!love in this chapter? Hehe, I like it. But that could just be me. Remember, review, especially, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, quibbles, qualms and/or conundrums. I hope this is enough to tide you all over for a while, while I try and get better. Yes, yes, pity party all around.


	30. A Conflict of Interests

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long, everyone! I really have no excuse... I only just finished writing chapter 35, which took me forever, haha. School's been _wonderful_, as usual. And I have some practice AP exams to study for. I'm wincing. I have from before 1776 to about 1820 to study. The rest, I'm comfortable with, but it's been so long since we studied that stuff. Ugh. Anyway, enough about me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

…

The world summit had been over for a few days. It had been a resounding success with new commerce agreements, new territories agreed upon, and an alliance between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe had been signed and sealed into stone. But it seemed since its end, Katara's life had become even chaotic.

She was torn somewhere between frustration and elation. With her engagement to Zuko now official, her residence was being changed from a guest's chambers to the apartments of a member of the royal family, with another room change in her _very_ near future. She smiled at that thought, happiness breaking through the cloud of stress.

However, an influx of frustration inundated her senses when four servants suddenly appeared at her elbows. One told her the wardrobe had arrived, another asked permission to have the linens taken back to the launderers, as their state was horrible sub-par, the third tentatively explained that, somehow, a portion of her clothes seemed to have been caught on fire in an accident, to whom she smiled and said simply to clean up the mess and think no more about it (she of course, couldn't help but think more about the tryst with Zuko last night that had caused clothes to ignite from their excitement) and a fourth who had news that the moving crew had finally begun to start on the baby's new nursery in the next room – the only room separating the Fire Lord's apartments from his wife-to-be's – and that she was needed to supervise.

Even as she walked towards the door to the nursery, several more servants approached her with problems and glitches in the moving process, to which she had to respond, offer a solution, and then turn to the next one. But Katara tried her best to remain calm, as this was the life ahead of her.

Katara's breath nearly froze in her lungs as she considered that. She was entering into an entirely different life, one of leading a country. Zuko did a world summit every day with his noblemen, identifying problems across the Fire Nation and finding a solution that suited all parties involved and that fit into the social, economic and political fabric of the entire nation. She would be at his side every single step of the process, every day for the rest of their lives, rebuilding a country that was destroyed by war. Their days would be filled with work and decisions, their nights sometimes as well. Her life would be public knowledge, her every outfit had to be calculated, and her every move had to be thought out. It was daunting and the amount of work necessary frightened her.

But she'd do it.

She had always wanted to do something important, and this was greater than anything she'd ever imagined, and she would be doing it with Zuko. Yes, it would be hard, but it would be worth it. In her time in the Fire Nation, she had come to respect its people, and had even come to love them. She didn't consider it her country, though, but that patriotism would come in time as her pride in her new home would grow.

Katara finally was able to step into the nursery and she closed the door behind her, effectively shutting out the chaos and the noise of the next room. The servants in the nursery were much quieter and more industrious, setting furniture where they saw fit and would move it if they were told to instead of asking her opinion every two seconds. She knew all of the servants just wanted to help and please her, but she had a wonderful headache from all of the noise.

Her eyes immediately fell on Zuko who was trying to decide which way was up on a painting that Katara had bought at the market that one day that felt lifetimes ago. His face was screwed up in frustration and confusion as he turned the painting this way and that, unable to see any pattern in it. A bright yellow baby's blanket embroidered with miniature red and blue dragons was tossed over his shoulder as though he'd been about to place it in the crib to his left and then gotten immersed into trying to understand the painting he held.

She smiled softly, walking up behind him, tossing aside the blanket so she could lay her cheek on the back of his shoulder and set her hands on his waist. "You've been helping?" she asked in a voice filled with wonder. It wasn't that she thought he wouldn't want to be a part of the process, but… he was putting things up in their baby's room himself, adjusting the furniture himself… and it looked… and felt… so right.

"Well…" Zuko shrugged slightly, finally deciding which way was up on the painting and hooking it onto the wall, and then threading his fingers through hers. "I felt like I should. After all… it's my baby." His voice was filled with such awe and ownership that Katara's heart swelled girlishly in adoration of him.

Katara nodded as he turned around to fully embrace her. She returned it, and then pecked the side of his mouth before looking at the new nursery. It was their baby's room. Their child would be living in this space when he or she finally arrived. He (as Katara was convinced it was a boy) would sleep in the beautiful crib that Zuko picked out and she would change him on that table over there, and either she or Zuko would rock the baby to sleep in that chair in that corner, and the little prince would play with those toys when he was big enough…

"Oh, Tui…" Katara breathed.

"What?" Zuko asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"We're really going to have a baby," she stated aloud, her eyes wide as she looked over the room once more.

Zuko laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands on her pregnant stomach. He buried his face into her hair and still laughed. His laughter turned to chuckles as he kissed her neck. "Yeah," he agreed in the happiest tone Katara had ever heard out of his mouth. "Yeah, we are."

"Love you," Katara said as she leaned back into his arms.

"Me too," he returned and kissed her cheek as they stood in the middle of their child's room, servants milling about them setting up the rest of the furniture – a bookshelf, a chest of drawers for the baby's clothes, a bin for the baby's diapers – marveling at the very fact they would be parents very soon, and quietly reveling in the fact that the baby would be half of the one person they loved most in the world.

…

_Bright blue eyes sparkled as the blue-eyed, tan little toddler ran around a garden, her hair whipping around her as she turned and ran in different directions, ducking behind trees and bushes, giggling madly. Katara laughed freely as she chased the child, dressed in butter-yellow robes in the style of the Fire Nation, her hair in a simple topknot. A few tendrils flew into her eyes as a gentle breeze agitated them, but it didn't bother her as she scooped up the toddler, holding her close and kissing her cheek. The girl's attention was caught by something to the side and a bright grin spread over her face._

"_Daddy!"_

Zuko was suddenly lowered back into consciousness and looked down at his desk. Ink from his quill had dripped all over the blank sheet of paper in his inattention. He sighed and set his quill into the inkpot as he crumpled up the paper and dropped it into the waste bin a few feet away. He closed his eyes, knowing he would not be able to focus on his work for a while. He rubbed his temples, deciding it was time for a break.

_Katara, beautiful and pure and everything good in his life, was seated in the chair in the nursery, a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Her face was filled with light as it was turned down to the child in her arms. The infant's face, while chubby with childhood, held the beginnings of the sharp angles of Zuko's face and his beautiful black hair was already startlingly visible on the baby's pale skin. The baby started to cry, but Katara quickly soothed him with a radiant smile and gentle cooing._

A knock brought Zuko from his daydreams and he looked at the door to his office curiously. "Come in," he called and straightened the piles of documents on his desk slightly. He couldn't very well look lazy now, could he?

His curiosity was inflamed when Daiki and Aiko stepped into the room. Daiki was no surprise, as he was the Head Advisor of the Fire Nation. Aiko, however, was an oddity. She was a young, unmarried noblewoman and he had only spoken to her perhaps four times in the entire time he had been Fire Lord. Rumors had been flying around the palace for days about the two, that they were in a relationship, that they were secretly married, that they had been committing sexual acts together in closets and empty rooms, and even that Aiko was only spending time with the Head Advisor because she wanted political power. But even with all of that informative background knowledge, Zuko couldn't quite foresee the reason for their coming.

"We need to speak with you, Fire Lord," Daiki stated, his face a storm of conflicting emotions. Aiko, on the other hand, looked as though she would either cry or become ill very soon.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the two. His trusted gut instinct was warning him to flee the room, as he would not like what he would hear. However, he trusted Daiki. He trusted the man more than he ever had after the Head Advisor had suggested Katara for the new Fire Lady and supported the idea at the expense of his reputation. But he didn't like the tension in the room, he didn't like Aiko's guilty, tearful look, and he most certainly didn't like Daiki's refusal to meet his eyes.

"What has happened?" Zuko demanded to know. Anger and frustration was beginning to bubble and boil underneath his skin. He nearly started to fidget and he had the sudden urge to get up and pace. He felt like he was choking… he had to know… his gut was screaming at him that he was about to be told something terrible, something he didn't think he _really_ needed to know…

Daiki's fingers slipped into Aiko's as he finally managed to meet Zuko's eyes. "Fire Lord…" he addressed the younger man in front of him nervously, but broke off when Aiko shook her head.

"Fire Lord," Aiko moved forward and with shaking knees lowered herself into a kneeling position. She bowed her head slightly, tears blurring her vision. Her guilt had a stranglehold on her and she didn't feel as though she could take a sufficient breath, but she took a hold of her emotions and shoved the uncontrollable edge of them away for a moment.

"Fire Lord, when you were poisoned… and the tea was meant for Lady Katara… I put the herbs in the tea. I was the one who tried to kill your child," she choked out the last few words as her tears finally overcame her and she pressed the back of her hand against her lips to hold in her sobs because she didn't deserve to feel the release of sobs. She closed her eyes tightly, almost feeling herself shrink. She waited for the Fire Lord's wrath.

She did not have to wait long. Zuko shoved himself to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process, and the chair's back scraped the wall audibly before it thumped onto the ground. His face had been drained of all color, but his eyes were blazing with anger. His arms were visibly shaking as he fought to restrain himself, but he took another look at Aiko, and all but attempted to rein in his rage.

"How dare you?! How **dare** you?" Zuko hissed, slamming his hand onto his desk, making Aiko jump and Daiki flinch. "You," he directed his furious eyes at Aiko. "You dare to remain in my presence after you have threatened Katara and our child? After you have threatened my _**family**_? And **you**," he ground out, his fingers itching to wrap around Daiki's throat. "How long have you known?" he demanded.

Daiki didn't meet his eyes. "A few weeks."

Zuko's throat hitched at that revelation. "You betrayed me," but his anger returned in full force within the next second. "You treasonous bastard."

Zuko looked back to Aiko, his ire at her reigniting. "And you are nothing better than a murderer. You may have not completed your mission… but be assured that you will be treated as if you did." Like his ire, his hands ignited, sending a small fireball at her feet, merely meaning to only burn her and to have her feel pain, but Daiki dashed forward and protected her easily.

In his rage, Zuko didn't see her shoulders begin to shake with suppressed sobs. However, Daiki did, and however much guilt he carried on his shoulders for his crime, he felt more anger at the threat against Aiko's safety. She had done wrong, yes, but she confessed to it and was placing her life in the Fire Lord's hands without complaint. The Fire Lord had so much right to be angry, and the rational, reasonable side of Daiki's brain recognized that, but the part, the overwhelming majority, of Daiki that had fallen so hard for Aiko rose to her defense.

"Fire Lord, with all due respect," he ground out. "I cannot allow you this barrage of threats against her continue! She hardly had a hand in the plan; she merely provided the hands that slipped the herbs into the tea."

The Fire Lord in Zuko warned him to calm down. The very angry, very protective father and husband-to-be that dominated most of Zuko's existence was even more enraged, and he was around his desk in a flash and slammed his fist into Daiki's face. With a rush of adrenaline, he didn't even feel the contact; he only felt the rush of excitement and relief when Daiki was knocked off of his feet and his back hit the floor.

The door suddenly opened, and Zuko felt a rush of panic that someone would discover he had been inches from taking Daiki's life for his insult and crime, until he saw it was Katara. Her presence erased all of the tension, and he felt like he could take in enough air to start to calm down. Her blue eyes assessed the situation and waited until Daiki hauled himself to his feet and moved over to Aiko, helping her to her feet and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What is going on here?" Katara asked, her voice the calm that Zuko drew from. She didn't walk to his side, but didn't need to. He could feel his frightening, uncontrollable anger ebbing away as if she had massaged the emotions away with her fingers.

"I… It was I who poisoned the tea, Lady Katara," Aiko confessed softly, her voice barely above a broken whisper. Her eyes were cast to the ground. "And I am deeply sorry for what I tried to do." Her eyes were remorseful, but there was an undercurrent of panicked energy that made her look like a skittish ostrich-horse.

Katara looked as though she'd just been hit in the face. Her head was reeling. The poison… it seemed so long ago but would still sometimes creep in her nightmares. Now she didn't quite know what to make of this information as her eyes dropped to the floor to try and process such startling news.

Her eyes eventually raised to Daiki's face.

"Advisor, your lip…" was all she managed to say, her eyes falling on Daiki's split lip.

Daiki wiped away the blood with a handkerchief. "Thank you, my lady," his voice was muted as everyone avoided each other's gazes, and Zuko looked for something to say and found nothing.

Katara examined Aiko. The young woman couldn't have been much older than nineteen, and she was so pale and looked so fragile and weak that Katara doubted _**it**_ had been her idea. Ever since that incident, she had tried not to think about it, tried not to face the reality that she could have lost her child. But now she couldn't deny the fact that her happiness and her joy could so easily be wrested from her. She didn't know what that would do to her, but she wasn't willing to find out.

"Who did you work with, Aiko?" Katara asked in an even tone, hiding the shudder that threatened to become visible when she met the eyes of her child's would-be assassin.

There was a long stretch of silence as Aiko fought with something within her, and then took a deep breath. "It was Haruka, Daiki's sister. It was her idea, and she has many, **many** more," she spat out in horror of those plans filling her mind. "And she's been threatening to kill everyone! Including me! She…" she swallowed, still shaking. "I haven't been able to sleep or eat, and all I have when I do sleep are nightmares that she's come to kill me!" she rambled, meaning to continue when Daiki interjected.

"I forced her to become a spy, Fire Lord," he explained. "I never wanted to put her into danger, but she did it. And now her life is in danger."

Zuko focused on Katara, and only on Katara. Katara's face and presence was a welcome balm to his horrible anger. Zuko knew he was more than justified to feel the way he did, but the loss of control shook him. He never should have hit Daiki, but he hadn't been thinking. He had only reacted because Daiki had been trying to get in the way of his attack on Aiko. He didn't _**think**_ and that was his problem. He took deep breaths as he picked up his chair and sat down on his heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do those plans entail?" Katara asked, her voice still even and calming.

"Your death, the death of the Fire Lord and…" Aiko shut her eyes, trying to ward off the mental image that came with Haruka's 'greatest' plan. "She plans to kill your baby, too. And then she will free Fire Lord Ozai, start the war again, and become Ozai's Fire Lady."

Katara nodded, taking fierce control of her emotions. She could react later, when Daiki and Aiko were gone, but someone needed to be calm, and neither one of the men were capable of it at the moment, and Aiko was more than distraught. "Can she be arrested, Fire Lord?" she directed at Zuko, who looked up.

"Yes. There is no writ of habeas corpus here," he referred to a famous and well-loved Earth Kingdom law that was back in effect, now that the war was over. "But she is noble, and I am sure there are others who support her," his voice was gravelly and low, as his anger had exhausted him. "I don't believe it would be safe. I could be overthrown anyway, even with her out of the picture."

Katara nodded. "Then she stays free, but we watch her."

Daiki looked up, and nodded. "Captain Ji has already had it done."

"What else has been done behind my back, Daiki?" Zuko spat, furious that orders had been given and received and followed without his knowledge or approval. It only led him to a greater loss of control, and his hands were beginning to tremble again with his fury. He wanted to punch Daiki again. "Why should I allow you to remain as my Head Advisor?"

"Zuko," Katara chided him with a gentle statement of his name. Zuko shrugged, directed his anger at the potted plant in the corner, sucking in deep breaths again.

"It's alright, my lady," Daiki gave her a slight smile, and then looked to Zuko who looked back. "I only did this because I thought it would be best. I wanted to protect Aiko, but I didn't want to simply allow Haruka to continue her movements freely once I found out."

"Ji and his men will continue to monitor her and if she makes any suspicious moves or we hear word of her plans, we will set up a trap and arrest her," Zuko decided, not replying to Daiki's words, but his eyes seemed to understand and his demeanor softened.

"Very well," Daiki agreed, releasing Aiko from his hold, who seemed to fold into herself, still quite distraught and fearful, as her lover stepped away from her. He met Zuko's hard gaze, his own remorseful and guilty. "Please, Fire Lord, I meant no disloyalty… I meant only to protect Aiko. Don't… don't…"

Zuko was thrown off his guard, as this was the first time he had ever seen Daiki show real emotion. There was real fear and pleading in his voice. He was compelled to forget his anger for a moment and listen.

"I beg of you to spare her life," he said. "Please…"

Zuko cut him off. "There will be no execution other than Haruka's. If Aiko's information leads us to stopping her, then she will be pardoned."

Daiki nodded. "Thank you," he replied, his hand reaching for Aiko's, who repeated the same quietly. "May we be excused, Fire Lord, Lady Katara?"

"Yes," Zuko inclined his head.

Katara stopped Aiko with a hand on the young woman's arm. "Thank you for telling us," she said with a slight smile.

Aiko, wide-eyed, nodded, raising a hand to wipe away the tear tracks on her face, and nodded again. "You're welcome," she whispered.

The door shut behind Aiko and Daiki, and Katara went to Zuko's side where he sat in his chair, reaching an arm across his shoulders to give him a half-hug, and then took out his topknot without a word. She ran her hand comfortingly through his hair and smoothed circles across his broad back.

"I hate them," Zuko ground out. "Not for any crime against me, but for what they did to you."

Katara stayed silent, merely continuing her soothing motions.

"They tried to hurt you, tried to hurt our **baby**! I love you, and I love our child, and I can't…" his voice broke as tears filled his eyes in a rare moment of true, raw emotion as he turned to her. "I can't let anything happen to you or to our child. I can't let it happen, and I couldn't survive it if it did."

"Nothing's happened to me," she reminded him, cupping his cheek with one hand as his hands touched her pregnant belly. "I'm perfectly fine, and our baby is nothing but healthy. I'm safe because I'm with you, and I'm _fine_."

"I know," he rested his cheek against her stomach. "But I couldn't… couldn't live if you weren't, if you were hurt or killed. I just couldn't, Katara."

"I know," she murmured, running her hand up and down his neck as he listened to their child move in her stomach and felt it kick against his cheek, as if sensing its father needed to know it was still there and alive and well.

…

Haruka, cold and arrogant and proud, walked through the dungeon hallways, passing by guards who nodded their heads in respect to her and her position as a noblewoman. None of them knew whom she intended to visit, and it was possibly better for them that they did not. She would have killed them if they found out. The one guard who did know… well, his silence was ensured by a quick romp in a hallway closet once every few days. Some men, she contemplated with amusement, were so very easy to buy off.

The guard smiled wickedly at her, his eyes tracing her curves, as he unlocked the door to the cell he stood by, and Haruka smiled back, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the room.

Fire Lord Ozai rose from the bed to greet her.

"Fire Lord," Haruka said, bowing deeply and kissing the back of his dirty hand reverently. "Aiko has betrayed us."

Ozai nodded. "I expected as much. She is weak, Haruka," her name was a sensual purr. "She is not like you and I."

"What shall we do?" Haruka asked, her cruel heart pounding for a response.

"Kill her with the rest, when you kill the waterbender, the fool posing as the Fire Lord, and their half-breed spawn," Ozai ordered, running his fingers along her jaw. "One year, my darling, and all will be restored. With your movements and with our other friends solidifying their plans as well… it shall be glorious."

"I cannot wait," she replied fervently.

Yes, the purification of the Fire Nation would come in only one year's time when the child was born and the wedding could be planned. Then the child, Zuko, and Katara would be dead, and all would be as it should be.

Haruka grinned wolfishly as she left the true Fire Lord's cell. One year could not pass soon enough.

**...**

Author's Notes: And there you have it. A little drama, a little angst, a little fighting... a good chapter, I think. However, you might think differently: what DO you think? Please review. They make my day!


	31. Two Birthday Celebrations

Author's Notes: Okay, here's Zuko's birthday party! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm really sorry about leaving you all for so long. I just can't seem to write, but I'm not giving up on this story, just taking a bit of a break for a couple weeks because my AP exams are soon and that's weighing on my mind. But once you've enjoyed this chapter, I really think you should review and give me inspiration. Because all of the cool readers are doing it. :)

…

Katara smiled at Zuko's happiness from being out on the town. Yes, Zuko wore the coronet of the Fire Lord and Katara, the coronet of a Fire Princess, and their clothing was finely made and Captain Ji led the security detail that hugged their heels, but they were amongst the people, and that brought Zuko immense contentment. The muscles in his arms and back that were normally tense were relaxed, and his gait was relaxed. There was even a… bounce… in his step.

Along the route to the town hall, there were crowds gathered. Every person seemed to have a ribbon or flag in the Fire Lord's personal colors – blue, red, green and white – or in Fire Nation colors. People called out greetings and bowed and curtsied. Their eyes were bright, Katara noticed, and they were all smiling as they waved excitedly. They loved him. It wasn't hard to see, but it was very, very true. They absolutely adored him.

And Zuko loved them back with all of the passion they had for him. He worked tirelessly for them, forfeiting his hours for their benefit. He had just conducted a world summit so that, in the years to come, they would prosper because of his selflessness instead of self-interest. Katara beamed as Zuko waved back to a particularly exuberant group of young men and women, only slightly older than he was.

Her hand flew to her stomach when the child within her kicked, almost happily, sensing its mother's mood. Zuko paused momentarily and looked to her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Katara said over the roar of the crowd. "The little prince," she rested her hand on her stomach, "Is more excited to be out here than you are."

Zuko grinned and slipped his fingers through hers. It was only a few more minutes until they reached the town hall that had been recently renovated with money from the Treasury. Zuko paused to look at the work he had helped do, and then smiled to himself as he entered the hall with Katara.

Inside, there was an even bigger crowd crammed into the large space, seated at the long wooden tables. Already, a staff of the city's chefs was serving the banquet's fare – with a heavy emphasis on the Fire Nation's fire flakes: a favorite stew, side dish, snack and base for drinks – but all movement stopped to allow for cheering and applause.

Zuko was led to the head table, and the monarch was seated, with Katara at his direct right. The people didn't quiet until he was handed a goblet of wine and he stood up and reluctantly answered to the cries of "Speech, speech!" from the boisterous crowd.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming today, and thank you for giving me this banquet," he gestured to the decorated room that seemed as grandly dressed as any ballroom he'd seen. "It is an honor to be here. Truly. There is so much that is changing about our world and our nation, but if there is one thing I know that will never change is the enduring spirit of our people. In the midst of great struggle, we still find things to celebrate, even if it is as simple as a birthday," he smiled and raised his glass. "To the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation!" the room echoed, but then cries of, "To the Fire Lord! To Fire Lord Zuko!" rose above the general din, and everyone cheered in agreement.

Zuko sat down, joining his hand with Katara. "I like this banquet," he commented as his people began to partake in the feast prepared in his honor.

His eyes happened to fall on a small girl with dark hair, giggling as she took a sip of the juice provided for children. She looked his way and beamed, waving happily. He waved back, his smile soft.

It was in that moment that he fell deeper in love with his country, and that moment solidified the desire in him to have the child growing in Katara's body. He wished it would look like that little girl with her sweet eyes and innocent happiness. He smiled down at his food and started to eat as Katara engaged one of the servants in conversation about the best ways to keep a child from crying at odd hours of the night.

He hadn't been born to lead from the safety and society of the palace. He had been born to move amongst his people and talk to them and hear their opinions. With that thought in mind, he stopped one of the chefs scurrying by to compliment him on the meal. The man beamed and flushed with pleasure.

…

Zuko was depressed. He hadn't seen Katara at all since the banquet with the people. But who he HAD seen was all of the seamstresses and outfitters in the entire palace, all of whom were having a field day deciding his outfit for his **own birthday party**.

Celebration. It wasn't a party. Parties were for children. It was a birthday **celebration**.

He scowled as he faced his reflection. He had been dressed into his formal robes, heavy, woolen contraptions that made him itchy and sweaty because they were far too warm for a ballroom surrounded by torches and Fire dancers and circus performers who liked to use fire because it added that element of danger. Underneath, however, he was dressed fairly comfortably in black trousers tucked into a pair of shiny boots and a red shirt with gold trim and wooden toggles over a black undershirt.

"You look majestic, Fire Lord," one of the seamstresses gushed. "Very regal."

"Whatever," Zuko huffed. "I look adequate. Thank you. Leave."

From the mass of seamstresses with their bolts of cloth and sewing kits and outfitters with sketches of possible outfits leaving the room emerged Iroh, dressed in similar opulence. His golden eyes brightened even more at the sight of his nephew pulling at the collar of his robe while trying to not mess up his hair.

"Oh, nephew!" Iroh exclaimed. "You look fantastic. I think Lady Katara will be quite pleased with your appearance."

Zuko ground his teeth, trying not to react. He was supposed to be happy and celebrating the fact he was now eighteen years old. He didn't really care, but it seemed that everyone else did. He didn't mind too much because he could already hear the revelers from his balcony, and from there he could also see his people flying flags in his honor and he had heard stories of the minstrels out on street corners, singing songs about him. He didn't know what they were about, but it was flattering. He didn't mind so much because it allowed his people to have a day off to celebrate and have fun.

However, inside the palace, the day became an excuse to dress up, spend money they didn't necessarily have on expensive food and new clothing, and be ridiculous. He'd prefer to stay in his bedroom with Katara, away from the party and the chaos and the other people. There, he could smile and laugh with her and hold her and kiss her and simply **be** with her. That was all he wanted and all that would make him happy.

But **no**. He had to prance around in front of his nobles and smile and mingle with annoying people he didn't like that much anyway. His frustration was so great it made him itchy just thinking about the night ahead.

That might have just been his robe, though.

"The party is coming together quite nicely," Iroh continued, unaware of Zuko's irritation. "The circus performers are in place, the musicians ready to begin, the heralds waiting for the first guests… are you ready?"

"I guess," Zuko sighed, checking his reflection in the mirror again. "Have you seen my mother or Katara?"

"Ursa promised me she would be at the party sooner or later," Iroh looked thoughtful. "It might have had something to do with her dress. We might consider hiring some new outfitters."

Zuko nodded, agreeing heartily. "What about Katara?"

"I haven't seen her, but I assume she's finishing getting ready," Iroh shrugged. "Though," he commented. "She does not even need to try to be beautiful. She is quite stunning."

Zuko couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. "Yeah…" he sighed. "She is."

…

Ursa, garbed in the elegance and magnificence that befit her station as the mother of the Fire Lord, strode through the darkened hallways of the dungeon. She held up her skirts delicately, not wanting the dirt from the floor to catch on her dress. She didn't make it a secret that she visited two cells every week, like clockwork, but she didn't make it a point to have people know either. She didn't know why, but she simply didn't want everyone to know.

In her arms were two things: a dark blue kimono made for a young woman and a new red man's shirt. She nodded to the guard in front of Azula's cell who opened it quietly. Ursa slipped into the cell and neatly folded up the kimono and placed it on the foot of the bed. She rested her hand on the waist of the sleeping girl in the bed. She pressed her lips to the head of her reposing daughter, who shifted and sighed in her sleep, but did not stir or awaken.

Ursa moved to knock on the door and leave when Azula yawned and sat up. "Mom?"

"Go back to sleep, Azula," Ursa murmured, running her hand over Azula's head. "I'll be back tomorrow, but it's Zuko's birthday today."

"Oh," Azula said as she lay back down. "Tell him…"

Ursa smiled; Azula couldn't quite say the words, but she was reluctantly offering something. Neither woman could decide what that offer was, but it was there and it was real, and it promised hope to Ursa. She kissed the back of her daughter's hand.

"Goodnight, Azula," she said as she set Azula's hand down.

"Goodnight," Azula murmured as she closed her eyes.

Ursa smiled slightly as she left Azula's cell and walked into Ozai's. He was alert and awake. He always was. He never allowed himself to be caught in a vulnerable position. He stood up, towering over her as he always did, but she was unfazed. She merely brandished the shirt she had brought with her and held it up to his powerful form. He was more emaciated now than she had ever seen him, but he was in prison. She knew he exercised as much as possible, even when it wasn't his exercise time – it was all part of his need to be strong and invincible at all times – but he was skinnier.

The shirt would fit him, she decided, and it would be good that he had more clothes.

"Here," she folded up the shirt and handed it to him. "I brought this for you."

He raised his eyebrows at her, but accepted the gift anyway.

She examined the man who was no longer her husband, as she always did when she came to see him. She knew he had tried to take over the entire world. The entire world. The thought still boggled her mind. Because the man who had attempted that was now rotting away in a cell in the prisons of the Fire Nation.

Instead, before her stood the man she had fallen in love with… he was vastly changed and mangled and different and _evil_, but there were traces of the same man, but he was different. He had manipulated their children all of their lives, sent them to do horrible things and praised them when they followed orders.

"It is your son's birthday today, isn't it?" Ozai asked in an indifferent tone.

Ursa knew he didn't truly care. He was simply trying to make conversation, as though he felt he had to in order to get her to leave. However, she lowered herself onto his bed and nodded. "It is. I have to be at the party soon. It promises to be quite the affair."

"Well, he is the Fire Lord," Ozai responded lightly. "It is only due to him."

Ursa nodded with a slight shrug. "I suppose. Zuko wanted to cancel the party because the Treasury should use the money for a better cause rather than his birthday."

A muscle twitched in Ozai's jaw.

"But Iroh managed to convince him."

Ozai's eyes flashed dangerously, and he half-reached for her, as though he would grab her neck or something.

Ursa stiffened slightly, and turned the conversation elsewhere. "After all, it is his duty to make public appearances and it makes the people happy," she said as she folded her hands in her lap. "And you? How are you?"

"You ask me the same question every time you visit, and the answer is always the same: I am suffering in this horrible place," he snapped.

Ursa nodded, before standing. "I have to get to the celebration."

She left without another word from either party, but she jumped when she heard something shatter against the door. She took a moment to take a deep breath and calm herself. It felt like a betrayal to her son that she visited the man who had manipulated him his entire life and scarred him so horribly. And she knew that he didn't care for anyone or anything anymore. The stories of his sobs and screams when his façade of strength finally crumbled were true. He couldn't stand failure, and this was the ultimate failure of all of his lifelong dreams.

But she left him behind and as she entered the main hallways of the palace, she saw the people celebrating and eating cakes and desserts and drinking wine and toasting her son – the Fire Lord and savior of the Fire Nation – and her spirits were raised. She smiled and engaged Michio in conversation when he approached her with a broad grin and a hearty laugh.

Ozai was paying for his crimes with his residence in the prison for the rest of his life and being without the power to bend. The last remains of his time in power were being removed, and her son was the Fire Lord. Her son was a good man with a brilliant mind for politics. He was learning to listen to his advisers and to the woman who would be his wife. He was becoming more of a man every day and the people loved him and trusted his judgment. He was healing a nation destroyed by war and helping the world stand back onto its feet.

There was nothing at all to be sad about, she decided as she accepted a flute filled with some sort of fruity drink from Michio in the grand ballroom.

…

Zuko reached up to adjust his coronet to make sure it was centered on his head and waited patiently outside Katara's apartments. She was still dressing for the night, and he had decided to wait for her instead of going ahead by himself. There was a nervous, twitchy energy about him; he wanted so much to walk down the grand staircase into the ballroom at Katara's side and show her off to the entire world. Because she would be his Fire Lady… she was going to be his wife.

He grinned in spite of his intent to be perfectly disagreeable all night. He couldn't be even the slightest bit annoyed with Katara on his mind.

He'd thought he had become less affected by her presence, more comfortable with it and more able to function. This was not so, now that they were officially engaged. He was even more aware of her, and sometimes, he thought he could still feel her warm hands on his skin, even if it had only been hours since they had last…

He had to stop his thoughts right there. They had decided that, with the pregnancy becoming even more uncomfortable for her as the days passed and the baby grew, it would be better to cut down on _**those**_ sorts of activities until the baby was born. Because it was hard enough for her to even sleep, let alone do _**that**_. But it wasn't his fault it would be even harder for him. He knew what she looked like without clothes, so even if she wore clothes, he still knew what was underneath.

Hrm. Perhaps the night would not be so hard to bear after all.

And suddenly, the doors from her rooms opened and Katara walked out. His breath froze in his chest in surprise at how absolutely stunning she was. A small amount of her hair was caught up by her princess's coronet – as she couldn't officially wear the Fire Lady's until she was crowned – but the rest spilled artfully down her back. But her dress…

The fabric was dark blue in places, as light as the summer sky in others, and all of the shades in between blended from one hue into another effortlessly. The loose sleeves fell to her elbows and the conservative neckline dropped down just far enough to tease his eyes and make him want to die to see more, as her breasts had swollen over the past weeks to a point where he couldn't stop thinking about them. The frosty white-trimmed hem kissed the floor, swishing elegantly with her every step. She was beautiful, and if he was honest, his legs were a little shaky as he walked towards her to greet her.

He leaned in for a gentle kiss, and hated that it had to end at all. He smiled, and it was matched by a radiant one of Katara's. He fumbled for something to say, and ended up smiling again, embarrassed, and kissed her again.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," she dropped her eyes to look over his outfit and beamed. "You look exceptionally handsome tonight."

"Thanks," he offered her his arm, which she took. "Ready?"

With her other hand, Katara straightened the line of her dress so it fell from her hips perfectly and smoothed the fabric over her swollen stomach. She looked up at him and nodded, a confident smile on her face. "Ready."

Zuko nodded with a smile and the two walked, arm in arm, through the halls. Before they started down the stairs, the music halted and the entire room turned to see them. There was a moment of stunned awe from the congregated nobles, and then every single person, regardless of their personal view, dropped into a deep bow or curtsy for the Fire Lord and their future Fire Lady.

Zuko felt a swell of pride. This was what was meant to be since the beginning. Him, the Fire Lord with Katara at his side. He knew the future would be hard, especially raising a child, but with Katara… there really wasn't anything that couldn't be accomplished. There wasn't anything he couldn't do with her there.

Katara leaned into him slightly, and he inclined his head to hear her words. "I love you," she whispered with a smile as she pecked his cheek.

"I love you too," he rested his hand on her fingers affectionately, catching her lips as she went to kiss his cheek again.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Katara smiled and let go of his arm as the party resumed. "I'll get us some food," she said.

"No, no," he shook his head. "I can get it."

"It's your birthday, Zuko," she rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Speaking of which," he set his hands on his hips. "What did you get me?"

Katara laughed, shaking her head. "I can't tell you. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." With that, she left to requisition them both a plate of hors d'oeuvres that were provided before the formal dinner.

In the space of the moment she was gone, Zuko was nearly mauled by a group of five admittedly beautiful young Fire Nation noblewomen. Two had taken hold of his arms adoringly, reminding him of the feeling of being tied up, while the other three had a fist of his robe. He, personally, didn't care for or about the robe, but the seamstresses would be more than irritated with him if he ripped the thing, even if it was to free himself from frightening girls. That's what these were, he decided, petty girls who had an increased desire for him because he was engaged; that meant he was interested in marriage. But he was still falling in love with Katara with each breath he took, and there was no desire within him at all to have any other woman in his arms.

Some men wanted wives to carry their heirs and kept concubines to satisfy their lust when their wives grew old and unattractive to their gluttonous eyes. Zuko only wanted and only needed Katara. She was more than enough for him for the rest of his life, and he couldn't even stomach the idea of bringing another woman to his bed when he had experienced sex with Katara. It was raw, carnal pleasure with her, and the intensity of their love for each other made his craving for her even more powerful.

He didn't want these girls within a hundred feet of him, much less in his bed or by his side as his wife. And yet, they persisted.

"Oh, Fire Lord, you look _gorgeous_," one gushed.

"Not just gorgeous, but positively dazzling!" another insisted, and the other four chattered excitedly in agreement.

"I appreciate the sentiment," he ground out, forcing himself to be diplomatic. He thought he would have been diplomatic by simply shoving his way out of the situation. At least he wouldn't have burned them to a crisp. It was improvement. "But please leave; my _fiancée_," he stressed the word, "Will be returning soon, and I fully intend on spending the night with her."

"Oh," one said sadly. "You shouldn't have to spend the whole evening with the **pregnant** girl," she giggled. "It probably isn't even yours, Fire Lord. I've heard that she's slept with all of the men in her tribe and with half of the Earth Kingdom's populace. It could be anyone's brat, you know," she said conspiratorially.

"No," another girl said. "I heard that the child's really the Avatar's. With him opening up that orphanage, the child will have a place to live. An orphanage is better than a hovel in the South Pole, which is what I'm sure they live in down there. How horrible."

Zuko felt his blood freeze in his veins, and then turn to fire. He looked directly at the girl who had just spoken, eyes flashing. The girl, though stupid and vapid as she was, could tell his mood was less than pleased. He was suddenly tempted with the fact he had the power to have all five of these useless creatures tossed into the dungeons.

However, he forced a sickeningly pleasant smile onto his face. "If I ever hear one more word like that out of your silly, insipid mouths about my future _wife_, your future _Fire Lady_, I will have all five of you thrown into prison until no one remembers who you are," he threatened in a positively amiable tone. "Treason is always a terrible crime."

What Zuko didn't realize was that Katara could see the entire exchange, and was on the verge of tears.

As if subconsciously feeling her presence and her emotions, Zuko finally freed himself from the girls who were clawing at him and trying to keep him for themselves. He didn't even deign to speak to them and merely left after giving them a hard glare, disappearing into the crowd, spotting Katara. He went immediately to her side and took one of the plates of bite-sized food.

"I love you," he told her matter-of-factly, needing to assure her, though he had no idea that she had seen, running his fingers gently through her unbound hair

Katara smiled, relieved, and he didn't understand the tears she blinked back, but smiled in return anyway. "I love you, too."

"Wow, Katara!" Aang's voice was heard over the crowd as he, Sokka, Suki, and Toph hurried over. "You look great!"

"Thanks, Aang," Katara smiled, greeting her brother, Suki and the blind earthbender.

"Happy birthday, Zuko!" Aang said enthusiastically. "Great party!"

"Thanks," Zuko replied. He, of course, didn't think it was too great of a party, but it was the Avatar. He had to be polite, so he had to lie about it. "How are you all this evening?"

"Great!" Sokka gushed. He, of course, was carrying three plates of food with the two in Suki's hands. "Food's awesome."

"I'm glad you like it," Zuko looked at Toph who only shook her head with a grin.

Before the conversation could continue, acrobats suddenly flew in from all of the doors, flipping and cartwheeling and somersaulting. A whole different set of musicians danced into the room, the upbeat melody guiding the steps of the acrobats. The nobles clapped and cheered as Ty Lee came in, doing a handstand on the shoulders of two extremely muscular men. She flipped off and landed neatly, curling into a ball as she rolled several yards and then popped up onto her feet.

The brightly dressed acrobats performed for the next twenty minutes, doing a variety of tricks. At one point, Ty Lee was balancing on one hand with another girl on each of her feet, holding hands with one another to keep balance. With a strain and a girly grunt, the pink bundle of sugarspun goodness flipped herself into the air and landed on the shoulders of the other girls. Several other circus performers flew overhead on specially designed trapezes, tossing trapeze artists back and forth, the acrobats holding onto one of their peers' ankles or hands, if their companion was hanging upside down.

As the nobles traveled from the ballroom to the large formal dining room – there was room enough for group dances that included every single person present – the acrobats followed them, flipping and laughing merrily. The circus performers continued to make impromptu pyramids until servants arrived with food, and it would be unsafe to continue their antics.

Unsafe for the food, that is. There were some very intricate creations; Ty Lee didn't want to spoil Zuko's birthday by landing in his cake.

There were smiles and grins and laughter all around as the acrobats left and as Zuko took his seat. To his right at the long head table was Katara, to his left, the Avatar. Sokka, Suki, Toph and the Water Tribe delegation were also seated to his left. The Fire Nation delegates – excluding Daiki – were on his right. At the tables on the floor before the dais were the rest of the Fire Nation nobles. Across the room were musicians, ready to play for the dancers who waited for the Fire Lord's permission.

The Fire dancers were honored to be present. A new troupe, they had had the honor of dancing for the Fire Lord a few months previous, and he had been so impressed that he had contracted their services for his birthday celebration. The young dancers shifted slightly, their palms sweaty with nervousness, their muscles aching to begin their well-rehearsed moves.

Zuko nodded to the head servant, and the servers set their dishes on the tables smoothly, as well practiced at their art as any artisan. The dishes ranged from baskets of bread in various forms – breadsticks to loaves – to finely crafted filets of sparrow-chicken. Once relieved of their burdens, they filed out of the door, but the head servant remained to direct the movement of the different courses.

There was a gentle clinking of silverware before both conversation and music filled the air. Zuko immediately turned his attention to Katara.

"Are you going to tell me what you got for me?" he pestered her.

Katara prodded him underneath the table with her foot. "You won't know a moment before I give it to you."

"Well," he drawled out, his curiosity driving him crazy. He didn't care what any of the noblemen or noblewomen had purchased from an expensive artisan or had brought from their endless hoards of wealth. But he wanted to know what Katara had gotten for him. It would be something sweet and thoughtful and would mean more to him than any accumulation of wealth ever could. And he was impatient. He just wanted to know. "When will you give it to me?"

Katara leaned in, causing him to lean in as well. There was a wicked smile on her face that made Zuko slightly nervous. "When we're back in our room… alone… and there's no one else around at all," she whispered into his ear and smirked as she kissed his lips.

Agni, that _smirk_. When she smirked, he knew he was in trouble. But he'd only ever gotten into good trouble with Katara. His stunned expression turned into a grin.

"Really?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Really," she affirmed as she straightened and began to eat her meal.

Zuko didn't have much of an appetite anymore. Well, for food, that is.

**...**

Author's Notes: Hehehehe. Zuko's such a teenage boy. I love it. And I hope you loved it, too. Please, if you have any comments, good, bad, ugly, wonderful, please, send them my way. I love hearing what you think, and if you have any suggestions, I love those, too. Wish me luck on my AP tests, and send me good thoughts and wishes and stuff so my muse decides to keep going.


	32. The Best Gifts

Author's Note: Okay, here is the next installment. I hope it hasn't been too strenuous a wait for you all, haha. With five weeks left of school, everything's a bit crazy, and I'm leaving three days early from school to go to London (which makes me squeal with happiness) but I have to take finals early and all that sort of stuff. And then I need to take my driving test sometime before school ends. But luckily, AP testing is over, so that's one thing off of my mind. But that's just a heads up - I've got some stuff to do so it might be a bit before the next chapter, but I hope it won't be too long.

…

Ty Lee was on a mission. Nothing like Azula used to make her and Mai do, but it was a mission nonetheless. With an invitation to the party of the year and excited energy bubbling underneath her skin, she was bouncing off the walls to the ballroom, where Zuko and the nobles had migrated after their wonderful meal. Ty Lee had eaten in the rehearsal rooms, but she did have her eye on one of the little delicious cakes that were piled on platters around the ballroom, she'd heard…

But the cakes could come later. She had a mission.

Her mission was to discover if the gossip – apparently, it was accepted fact, but she couldn't be sure – that Katara, the Water Tribe waterbender, was really, truly, actually engaged to Zuko. Rumor also had it that her child was his. Not that she couldn't see it happening, of course, because she'd always thought Zuko and Katara _would_ make a rather striking couple, but it'd just be weird to know if it was true. 'Cause Ty Lee had always thought Zuko and Mai would end up with each other. But they hadn't, and so Ty Lee had gone to the second possible partner for the Fire Lord: Katara.

One might think it was an odd couple, but it made sense. Zuko was an exceedingly private individual; Katara was open and inviting. Katara thrived on being needed (why else did she suffer her admittedly cute brother?); Zuko had a vast void in his life for want of someone to love. Zuko had a temper; Katara was cool-headed and compromising. Katara needed a strong man who could care for her and with whom she could relate; Zuko was a strong man who cared for her a lot.

And Ty Lee was pretty sure any and all babies they had together would be _gorgeous_. That was an important thing, she thought. Very important. Vital, in fact.

Ty Lee giggled at the idea of the two of them actually making babies as she turned a corner, all stealthy like, and then skipped cheerfully through a side door, right into the action of the moment. Nobles were everywhere, socializing and eating desserts, laughter ringing through the air. Ty Lee didn't stick out as much as she thought she would in her bright pink gymnast's uniform and black flat shoes; most of the Fire Nation noblewomen were much more brightly dressed, and much more scandalously garbed. In fact, Ty Lee felt ridiculously overdressed. Not that she cared, of course, but it was what it was.

Ty Lee lifted herself effortlessly onto the shoulders of a particularly mountain-like Earth Kingdom delegate, and spotted the Fire Lord several yards away. She flipped backwards, landed neatly on her feet, and dashed through the crowd to tackle-hug Zuko. He stumbled back several steps, but managed to stay on his feet and hugged her in return, chuckling slightly as Katara looked at him with a confused expression.

"Ty Lee, I believe you remember my fiancée, Katara?" he introduced his wife-to-be once Ty Lee had stopped nearly strangling him in her exuberance.

"It's TRUE?" Ty Lee squealed.

Zuko flinched at the loud sound, and Katara merely laughed. Zuko nodded. "Yes, it's very true."

"I knew it!" Ty Lee jumped up and down, grinning wildly. "I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations!" she hugged Zuko again, and then hugged Katara enthusiastically, and then bent over to hug Katara's pregnant stomach. "And congratulations to your mommy and daddy!" she told the bump. Katara's eyebrows flew up in surprise, but she couldn't help but smile when she felt her child nearly do a tumble in response. Ty Lee giggled as she felt the baby's kick against her cheek.

Ty Lee watched the warm look Zuko sent Katara, and the way he reached to take her hand. She looked at the way Katara smiled, her eyes glimmering in the light. It was a moment between two lovers, cheerfully expecting their first child and languishing in their love for each other, and it was something Ty Lee hadn't seen between two people in the longest time. She smiled brightly before skipping off to find Mai and bug her.

Her mission was completed; Zuko and Katara were together, and Katara's child was Zuko's child.

Ty Lee licked glaze off of her fingers after she picked up one of the little cakes she'd heard about.

Mission accomplished.

…

Bato held a small box in both of his hands and he looked down at it. The box was carved out of the sparse, hard, knotted wood that grew on the more mountainous regions of the South Pole with little runes on the sides. The runes were the traditional marks of protection and joy, letters that were carved onto every Water Tribe gift to a couple expecting a child, especially their first. Dressed to the nines in his delegate's robes as he was, it didn't help his nerves.

He felt horrible for the way he had treated Katara, a young woman whom he considered a niece, with his coldness. His hatred for the Fire Nation ran deeply, but she had only ever been a light in his life, and though it was difficult… if Katara was happy, then Bato could make his peace with the situation. Even if her chosen partner was the Fire Lord, the symbol of everything Bato had ever despised.

He transferred the box to one hand as he finally left his room after standing in front of the mirror for almost twenty minutes, gathering his courage, having left the party to retrieve the small gift.

Bato entered the ballroom and located Katara. Her arm was looped through Zuko's, and she was laughing as Zuko rolled his eyes, but the loving hand the Fire Lord had on Katara's pregnant stomach gentled the scorn as they were wrapped up in their own world near the corner, away from courtiers and prying nobles.

Bato felt the urge to dash back to his room to gather his courage once more, but he forced his feet to move forward, towards the couple. It was almost ridiculous; Katara was fifteen, Zuko barely eighteen, and yet the two would be ruling a country and raising a child together. But they had fought a war together and won. The reality of war could only be understood by those who had survived it. It might not ever seem so significant to one who has never seen or experienced war, but Bato had fought in a war. He had bled and been injured for the defense of his home and the obliteration of an evil tyrant, and it had been Katara and Zuko who had contributed to Ozai and Azula's downfall, the downfall he had waited for.

He supposed he couldn't think of them as children anymore.

Katara noticed his movement out of the corner of her eye and turned, recognizing him on the spot. A flash of hurt welled up in her eyes, but she controlled it well as Zuko's hand tightened around hers. Bato felt his heart break slightly for what pain he'd caused her.

"May I speak to you, Katara?" he asked as he approached her.

Katara looked at Zuko and squeezed his hand in return. He nodded, and met Bato's eyes. Zuko's gold eyes flashed with warning the moment he stepped in front of Katara to leave. Bato saw it for what it was: a warning that Zuko would be watching every move Bato made and if he saw one flinch of pain from Katara, Bato would be in the dungeons for high treason against the Fire Lord's wife-to-be faster than he could attempt to protest. Bato nodded curtly in understanding, and Zuko left the area.

Katara instinctively crossed her arms over her stomach and looked up at Bato, waiting patiently for him to speak.

Bato held out the wooden box for Katara to take. She was surprised; she hadn't expected this. Maybe an apology, but not a gift. Tears welled up in her eyes in happiness when she recognized the runes. "I brought this for you. This is your first child, of course," he said, emotion causing his voice to hitch. "And you need this."

Katara accepted the box and opened it reverently and saw inside what she expected to see. It was a Water Tribe amulet, a small circle of whale-seal bone dyed blue, attached to white cloth with the rune of protection carved into it. Family members, usually uncles or cousins, carved them when their female relative was expecting their first child. It protected the baby and ensured the mother would survive childbirth. It had calming properties to be of aid to the new father, and promised that love would surround the new parents and the infant and never leave. It was also the greatest sign of love from one relative to another.

Katara had honestly never expected one. It wasn't expected of the grandfather to give one; the grandfather-to-be was occupied with readying his daughter for her new role as a mother, as was the grandmother-to-be. Neither one of her parents had had brothers or sisters. In the cold, harsh climate of the South Pole, having one child in one's lifetime was difficult enough. Having two was almost out of the question. Katara's very existence was sheer luck.

But Bato had made one for her, though he was under no obligation to do so.

"Thank you, Bato," she said with a smile, touching the blue amulet with the pad of her index finger. "It's beautiful."

Bato nodded with a solemn look. "I'm sorry for how I treated you when I first arrived, Katara. I was wrong to do so, and I regret it," he said. "I'm very, very sorry. I… I was angry at the Fire Nation. I _am_ angry at the Fire Nation. But never at you. You love the Fire Lord, don't you?"

Katara nodded with a fond smile in Zuko's direction. He smiled back from across the room, as he spoke with his mother and a few of the Earth Kingdom delegates.

"I do, Bato," she responded, her voice full of affection for the father of her child. "I love him so much…"

"Then," Bato took a deep breath. "That is enough for me. I am happy for you, that you're having a child. Truly," he assured her when she looked at him doubtfully.

Katara smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Bato," she held the box in one hand as she reached up to embrace him. He returned the embrace.

…

The area of the floor designated for dancing cleared as the first measures to the Fire Lord's Song floated through the air and repeated, waiting for the Fire Lord to step out. It was considered a sacred song; there were very few copies, and those that existed were hoarded like priceless gems by national musical archivists. The piece itself was twelve minutes in length. Very few musicians had ever played the notes, as it required only three string players, two pipes, and one hand-drum. All in all, it was a simple tune, but the first Fire Lord had composed it himself, and it was played by order of the Fire Lord at all occasions he deemed the most important of his life.

The tune Zuko had ordered was the Fire Lord's Song, but only part of it. The composition in its entirety, Zuko had decreed, would only be played at four occasions: his marriage, the birth of his child and any children that followed, the death of his Fire Lady and his own death. But parts of it would be played at other times, and this was one of them.

It was tradition that the Fire Lord danced with only his Fire Lady for several minutes and were then joined by others.

Moments later, Zuko emerged from the crowd, Katara on his arm.

He stood behind her, one hand on her hip, her hand covering his, and he held her other hand up at her shoulder height. His neck bent so he might kiss her neck below her ear gently, making her smile. He then nodded to the musicians. The first tones filled the air again, and the two danced.

Zuko led from behind her, his body scant inches from hers, as he whispered in her ear. Katara's eyes were closed as she simply felt and moved her feet where Zuko led her to, smiling when he said something that amused her, her lips parting slightly when his words became increasingly sensual. But none of the surrounding nobles heard a word; they were for Katara's ears only, and would ever remain that way.

Then came a part in the song where Zuko spun Katara, and she turned to face him, both of them slipping into a more traditional dancing position, her hand on his shoulder, his on her hip, their other hands joined. He kissed her in the momentary pause before the tempo and time signature changed to a dignified two-step. It was then that other couples joined them on the floor.

Kanna was led to the dance floor with a smile and a chuckle, her hand in Pakku's.

Piandao stepped out onto the floor with his daughter, who had been relinquished to him by Tashi, her husband, with a joking sigh of resignation and a grin.

Suki managed to drag Sokka out, who was complaining that Water Tribe warriors didn't dance, and Suki insisting that_ he_ did.

Even Toph agreed to dance when Aang pleaded at her with a puppy-ferret's eyes, not remembering that she couldn't see. He might have held her closer than what would have been considered friendly, but Toph didn't say a word about it.

Despite the chaos around them, the diverse couples and the large crowd, Zuko and Katara danced on, their eyes connected, the energy around them charged with unrelieved tension, and the air sweet with their love.

Zuko was one year older, but he was infinitely more content than he had ever been in his life. He considered that the greatest victory he could ever possibly have, being content. But it wasn't truly his victory.

It belonged to Katara.

She had broken through every wall he had ever tried to erect, slipped through all of his defenses, and fought him as he tried to push himself into a hell of his own making, all to reach his heart and to make him happy.

She was absolutely everything to him.

…

Hours later, after more dancing, some embarrassing freestyle dancing courtesy of Aang and Sokka, and a slice of the most delicious cake he had ever tasted, Zuko flopped onto his stomach on his bed, dressed only in sleeping pants. He had received all sorts of gifts from the other nations and from the nobles, but he decided he would do that tomorrow or some other time. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to close his eyes and…

Oh, _**Agni**_.

Katara's warm hands were kneading his back muscles, soothing away all tension… he let out a moan of pleasure.

He could almost sense the heat of her smirk as she leaned down to brush her lips against his ear. "Don't fall asleep too soon, Zuko…"

"Why not?" he mumbled, the last syllable garbled because Katara found another spot that needing massaging and he groaned.

"Because I still have to give you your present," she reminded him, kissing down his ear, down his neck and onto his back, stopping at his shoulder and standing up.

Zuko grinned impertinently as he turned onto his back. "Really? I wouldn't want to stop you from the pleasure of… _**pleasing**_ me with your… gift."

But all of his humor drained away when he saw her reach up and take off her necklace. He numbly accepted it when she held it out to him with happy tears in her eyes. He looked down at it.

When he'd had it for the first time, he had studied it. He had been intrigued by her from the very beginning. He had been somewhat obsessed with her then. Now, as he looked upon it, he was so very much in love with her, but by Agni, he sometimes didn't understand her. This was her most precious possession. It meant far more to her than any gift he could ever give her, whether it was jewels or new dresses or new rooms.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked in an awed tone.

Katara wrung her hands, the only proof of any nervousness she felt. "Because I want you to know that… that I really do love you. This isn't just because of the baby or because I think I should or because I think I can help people more by being the Fire Lady. I'm marrying you because I haven't been able to stop needing you. I've loved you since I realized, really _knew_, what sort of person you were, when you took me to find the man who had killed my mother. You saved me from making the worst mistake of my life, and I loved you at that moment. You, of all people, understood what I wanted, but you didn't want me to destroy myself." Her voice had been reduced to a bare whisper as tears glittered in her eyes and she looked at him with such love.

He was humbled that such a perfect woman could love him, and that his few good actions in the midst of his many wrong ones had managed to have an effect on her, that he had done something to help her.

Zuko nodded. "Thank you, Katara," he whispered, his voice the same emotional, husky tone as hers. "Can I…" he swallowed, and tried again. "Can I wear it?"

Katara looked surprised. "I didn't know you'd want to."

"Is that okay?" he asked, his finger tracing the outline of the warm stone.

"I think," Katara whispered as she trailed her fingers over his jaw, admiring the man she loved. "I think I would be more than okay with that. Please wear it."

Zuko turned his head to the side to kiss her fingers, and then stood up. He went to the small chest in his room where he kept all of his professional adornments, and selected a necklace with a plain black cord. He removed the existing ornament and replaced it with Katara's pendant. He then slipped the cord over his head and found the stone rested at his collarbone.

Katara smiled, nodding, tears still glistening, on the verge of falling. When they did slide onto her cheeks, Zuko stopped them with his fingers, and then kissed her lips with an explosion of passion that stole her breath. She clung to him, her arms around his shoulders, merely trying to stay standing as she kissed him back, unknowingly making his legs weaken to the point he needed to sit down or fall.

Katara reluctantly pulled away.

"But it's my birthday," Zuko nearly whined.

Katara chuckled, the notoriously familiar smirk pulling at her lips. "But my present isn't finished, Fire Lord."

"Really?" Zuko asked, interested.

"Lie on your stomach," she ordered authoritatively, a playful glint in her eye.

Zuko obeyed immediately, trying to hide his excited grin. But his smile disappeared as Katara's hands found the knots in his shoulders, and then in his back as well. He was in bliss when she massaged his calves, in heaven when her knuckles eased away the tension in his thighs, and could have fallen asleep if not for her seductive order to turn onto his back.

To that order, like the first, he obeyed immediately.

However, instead of allowing her to continue her massage, Zuko pulled her on top of him, insistently kissing her, propping himself on his elbows to do so. Her hands were innocently holding herself up, her palms pressed against his abdomen, but the sensation was edging on the most pleasurable torture he had ever experienced.

One kiss turned into two; two turned into two dozen, and Katara's dress and his sleeping pants were discarded onto the floor. Katara made love to the man who would be her husband, the father of her child, and the man she loved, those three bonds creating a link between them that could never be broken, by death or by separation. He was so deeply entwined in her life, so connected, and she was in every part of his existence, that the world could have ended and Zuko would have passed to the Spirit World a contented man with no unfulfilled ambitions or forgotten dreams; this was his dream, his ultimate fantasy. There was nothing else he wanted.

As it was, however, life had many more turns for him, many difficult days, years would come that would be hard to bear, but at that one moment in his life as he held the keeper of his heart in his arms, all was well. All was complete. All was _**perfect**_.

...

Author's Notes: Hehe. Zutara is the best ship, isn't it? I certainly think so. But anyway, what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Was it too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Or just right? I love feedback; I always like to hear about what I can do to improve and what I'm already doing well. Don't hesitate! Press that button!


	33. A Great Loss

Author's Notes: Okay, guys, I only have tomorrow and Friday and then I'm FREE FROM SCHOOL. Then I'm off to England on Monday. But between then and now I have my two difficult finals, so it still feels quite far away. However, here is my last update before I go, so I hope everyone enjoys this and the upcoming summer and all such other goodness.

…

Zuko had been awake for two hours, doing work at his desk in his private sitting room and only mere yards and a wall separated himself and Katara. He had finished quite a few documents, signed off on several minor bills, and made the decision to slash the Throne's contribution to the Fire Academy for Girls. Besides, Zuko had no intention of paying for graduates to live in the palace so he might choose one of them as his wife. It freed up twenty-five thousand gold pieces each year, and besides, he already had Katara to be his wife… he smiled, his mind drifting from his work.

Zuko set his quill into the emerald-studded gold inkpot – a thoughtful and tasteful gift from Nobleman Tashi – and stood up, stretching the muscles in his legs and massaged his aching hand. Already dressed, he left his apartments and went to the nearest garden. He stepped out into the sun with a happy sigh. He plucked a bloom from the fire rose bush and left, a smile growing on his face, his sights set on the kitchens. He swept into the room, quite familiar – it was something akin to 'home turf' to him – with his surroundings and greeted a few of the matronly cooks who smiled at him, seeing him not as the Fire Lord but as the young man who had once stolen cakes from their cooling shelves. From there, he requisitioned himself a breakfast tray for two and paused before leaving.

"Fire Lord?" the young servant asked.

Zuko felt a block in his mind, as though the information was just beyond his reach. He was trying desperately to remember Katara's latest craving. He knew it involved his favorite noodles… and something else… fire flakes! Noodles and fire flakes. He made a mental note to pat himself on the back later.

"Make sure to include noodles and fire flakes, Xin," he said with a smile.

The young woman nodded, returning the smile. "Of course, Fire Lord."

He nodded, said a general farewell to the room, returning the polite bows the servants gave him, and headed back down the hallways.

In his rooms, he went to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. He laid beside Katara and drew her closer with an arm. He woke her gently as he kissed her neck. With his other hand, he trailed the petals across the skin of her cheek. She moaned in protest.

"Go away…," she kept her eyes stubbornly shut.

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her, but grinned at his almost-wife, who wore a deep red silk chemise and who was clinging to sleep in vain. "But I have a flower for you. And your fire flakes and noodles will be here soon."

"Zuko…" she told him, eyes still shut. "I'm still sleeping." However, she cracked an eye open. "Wait, did you say fire flakes and noodles?"

Zuko's grin became even wider. "Yes, they'll serve it in a few minutes. I thought it might be nice to share breakfast before I go see your father and Bato. Now come on," he helped her into a sitting position, and allowed her to sleepily lean back against his broad chest. He kissed her temple as she rested against him, and he pulled the blankets around them both to get cozy despite the winter morning chill, "You can go back to sleep after we eat. Promise."

Katara nodded and thanked him as he slid the flower behind her ear. But after a moment she looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "You're going to see my dad and Bato? Alone?" She certainly didn't seem to have any faith in him that he wouldn't burn her family to a crisp.

"Hey, Daiki will be there too," he defended himself.

Katara paused, and then nodded again. "Okay," she gave him a teasing smile, and then looked at him seriously. "Speaking of Daiki… are you going to be okay with him?" she took his hand.

A polite knock came at the bedroom door, and Zuko, seeing as it was his room, sat up slightly and called, "Come in."

A young male servant, about twelve years old, entered, and saw the innocent position the Fire Lord and his future Fire Lady were in and his ears quickly became bright red. He set the tray on the bedside table, stuttering out, "Th-th-the Head Chef sends his c-c-compliments."

Zuko gamely managed a polite smile. "Thank him for me, and thank you."

The servant bobbed his head in a nervous nod and left the room as quickly as his feet could carry him.

Katara giggled against Zuko's shoulder. "Poor kid."

Zuko grinned as he picked up the bowl of fruit, helping himself to a piece and then tracing Katara's lips with it, watching as her tongue darted out to catch the drops of juice on her skin and then fed her the piece. He distinctly remembered a moment several hours ago when he had done the same thing with a custard tart before another session of sleepy, delicious lovemaking. He smiled to himself as he continued to feed her and himself as she snuggled into his embrace.

"You never answered my question," Katara pointed out.

Zuko sighed, and held her close. "I don't know. I will work with him, as there is no one else I would trust with such a high office… but I don't know if I want to work with him. I don't trust him anymore, and yet there is no one else I can trust." He rubbed his forehead. "My hands seem to be tied."

Katara sat up for a moment and looked him directly in the eye. "Do you believe he has the interests of the Fire Nation at heart?"

Zuko wanted to deny it. He wanted to do anything but admit the truth, but he looked away. "Yes, he does."

Katara nodded and leaned to kiss his nose. "Then that is enough for me, and it will be enough for you. You do not need to be his best friend, but you need to trust him to advise you to make good decisions for the people of the Fire Nation, and he will do that." She relaxed back against Zuko's chest. "Now give me my fire flakes."

Zuko, infinitely assured by her words, laughed and obeyed her order, kissing her temple as he did so.

…

_Knock – knock – knock_.

Daiki looked up, confused. He glanced at the small clock at the corner of his desk and knew he had time yet until he needed to meet the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe leaders. He shuffled a few papers to make it look a bit neater. Lately, he became nervous whenever someone came to his office and he hadn't been expecting anyone to arrive. It made him wonder if it was Captain Ji, coming to arrest him.

"Come in," he forced his voice to remain still, and succeeded.

A vision of loveliness and true beauty opened the door and stepped in, bashfully closing the door behind her fashionable, voluminous skirts of pale yellow. Her dark hair spilled down her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. On her wrist was a bracelet of white moonstones, and he smiled at the sight. He had given it to her the previous night, when they had dined quietly in his apartments, and she'd kissed him more passionately than she ever had; her passion came not from the fact he'd given her such generous gift, but from the knowledge that he loved her enough to give her something so befitting royalty. He relished the memory and indulged himself by reliving it for a split second before standing.

"Hello," he greeted her with a smile, crossing the room to her. He slowly trapped her against the door and boxed her in, placing his hands on the door above her shoulders, his height advantage much more prominent as she leaned back, a playful smile on her face. "I missed you," he said before kissing her. When her arms snaked around his waist, the contact and closeness made him dizzy with pleasure.

"I missed you too," she replied when they parted for air. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him affectionately. He returned the hug. "I hope you don't mind that I came to see you."

Daiki grinned at her as she perched herself on the only corner left on his desk that wasn't covered with papers. "I love seeing you," he told her. "And I love you."

Aiko beamed, flushing with pleasure. "I love you too!"

The words made his heart warm and his mind whirl at the impossibility that she loved him – except that she did, so it wasn't just possibility, it was fact – but he couldn't keep his mind off of the hours ahead. Aiko's incredibly bright grin faltered as he settled himself back into his seat. She prodded his leg gently with her knee.

"What's wrong, Daiki?" she asked, reaching over to take his hand and massage it between both of hers.

"I have to speak to the Fire Lord in less than an hour," he told her, finding comfort in her touch. "And I am not looking forward to it. When we were boys, he was smaller than I and I could physically intimidate him when we played. But now, he dwarfs me with the scope of his power. He is the _Fire Lord_ and if I displease him, he could have me… he could have me beheaded," he marveled at the very chilling fact. "I just hate that I have betrayed his trust…" he looked up at her quickly. "Not that I am not glad that I protected you. You are my first concern. But still…"

"I understand," she assured him, kissing the back of his hand. "You are indispensable, Daiki. You are a man of rare talents and abilities and you will prove yourself worthy of the Fire Lord's trust and friendship again. You have absolutely nothing to fear." She leaned over and kissed his impossibly soft lips lovingly. "I love you, Daiki."

"I love you, too," he said with a real smile. "And thank you."

…

Zuko nearly fell apart with relief when he took a deep breath of the crisp, outdoor air. He had been walking silently with Daiki and he found it was testing his patience to be around the man. He still felt the stab of betrayal and anger, even if he was doing what he could to control it. But being outside helped. The fact he knew he would be spending a few hours with Katara's father and adopted uncle didn't.

He gripped the cuffs of his sleeves tightly with the tips of his fingers as he glanced back at Daiki. His Head Advisor hadn't made eye contact yet, and it gave Zuko an almost sickening amount of male pride that he could create such fear. But he knew he would have to make amends soon, and forgive Daiki. The concept of forgiveness was still very new to him, that he could both give and receive it, but he wouldn't learn how to better forgive by stewing in his anger.

It took a mere minute to reach the royal airship docks near the military barracks, and Zuko nodded in greeting to the commanding officer of the docks, who bowed shortly. "Commander," he addressed the elder man. "Has the Water Tribe Chieftain arrived?"

"No, Fire Lord," the Commander responded. "Not yet. But everything is ready for the tour. The engineers have just reported in and told me that sixty percent of the military arsenal of airships has been dismantled, and the last forty percent will be done before sundown. The head engineer has also officially handed in the plans to the war airships to be formally destroyed."

"Very good," Zuko said.

"Fire Lord," Daiki caught Zuko's attention, and nodded in the direction of the palace. Zuko could see Hakoda and Bato walking from one of the side doors.

The Commander bowed and left, barking out orders to his men as he went, and turned a corner, around one of the barracks. In the distance, Zuko could hear the engineers barking out their own orders and could hear the sound of busy hands working. He listened to that as he tried to hold in his anxiety. He honestly would have liked to shuck off the responsibility to give a tour to Bato and Hakoda to the Assistant Head Engineer – the man was a wilting flower and Zuko _**hated**_ the man; perhaps it was time to exact revenge – but it was his responsibility and the tour would only take an hour or two and then he could go back to his office or see Katara.

"Greetings, Fire Lord," Hakoda said as he and Bato joined Zuko and Daiki.

"Greetings," Zuko felt himself relax, now that the Water Tribesmen were present and the anticipation was gone. "Shall we?" he gestured to the military compound.

"Of course," Hakoda agreed, and fell into step next to Zuko, Bato and Daiki following. "I must admit that, though I've fought against them, I know very little about the airships. Could you explain to me how they work?" he asked the younger man.

Zuko led the small group through the military area, explaining as he went. He outlined their basic design, how coal was stored and how the bombs were dropped. When Bato, a hardened scowl sharply defining his features as he looked at the Fire Lord, asked which ships would be used for cargo and how long each would be docked in each nation and if the Fire Nation would be the only one to use them, Zuko deferred to Daiki, whose job was to specialize in every detail about every working of the nation. Daiki then explained a few would be sold to each nation for a fair price, to hopefully speed up commerce and to fully commercialize all of the nations.

Hakoda nodded, accepting the information as the foursome finally arrived at the dry docks, and a sturdy middle-aged woman approached, dressed in the female version of the uniform that all of the people working on the airships wore as well.

"Ah, Chief Hakoda, Bato, I am pleased to introduce Aaryn, my Head Engineer," the Fire Lord nodded in response to the woman's curtsy.

"I am honored to meet the countrymen of my future Fire Lady," Aaryn curtsied to them with a friendly smile. "And I am more than happy for this to be my first act while in my office."

There were creases, deep creases, in her face that spoke of her deep suffering. Like every single Fire Nation citizen, she too had lost loved ones. She had lost her father, an engineer with one of the brigades in the Earth Kingdom, her brother, a soldier who died in the battle for Ba Sing Se, and three of her cousins. But she had bravely taken up the office at her Fire Lord's request, and was working to further heal the wounds caused by machines her father and many others had been forced to create for a maniacal despot.

"What is the work that you are doing here?" Bato asked curiously, his eyes watching several engineers, busy at a near airship.

Aaryn pursed her lips and followed his gaze to that particular team. "Well, these four men are removing the compartments where various weapons and replacements for the bombs were once kept. Later, another team will reduce the size of the airships, making them less sensible for carrying people than carrying cargo. Other teams are replacing parts, taking off the balloons to be used for other purposes, as smaller ships will need smaller balloons."

Suddenly, an explosion went off in the distance, and Zuko instinctively fell into a fighting stance, his entire body completely relaxed so he might defend himself, but his racing heart slowed when he saw Aaryn roll her eyes.

"Excuse me, Fire Lord, Tribesmen," she said, exasperated. "I have a few of my colleagues working with a new type of welding, and unfortunately, they are not entirely proficient with it. I am sure that there is minimal damage; the greatest damage will be to my engineers' egos once I am finished with them."

"I hope no one has been injured, Engineer," Zuko said with a wary smile, glancing over his shoulder at Ji who had only started to relax himself. "Ji, send a few men with the Head Engineer to aid her."

"Yes, Fire Lord," Ji nodded over his shoulder to a few of his more muscular guards, who followed Aaryn, who bustled through the thick crowd of confused engineers.

Zuko glanced around, checking to make sure they were out of earshot of any engineer or soldier. While he wanted to trust his staff and his soldiers, he couldn't afford the fruit of broken trust.

"I will admit, this trip wasn't merely a political request or a social call. There are some very important matters that we must discuss, and they involve Katara," he said, the cold hand of anxiety clamping down on his heart.

Hakoda tried to hide it, but the father in him reacted as though he had been slapped. He nodded slowly. "What… sort of matters?" he asked delicately, his tongue thick in his mouth.

Daiki, turmoil in his dark eyes, took a deep breath to calm himself. "Lady Haruka is a noblewoman who worked for Ozai and was very loyal to him. She plans to take all of her hatred out on Katara and her child."

Hakoda felt fire burn through him, and he wanted to find the woman Daiki spoke of and wring her neck. Bato's hand settled on his shoulder, and he felt some of the fire dissipate. Bato was his best friend, and while he felt the anger too, nothing would be accomplished if Hakoda went out and killed a member of the Fire Nation nobility. Hakoda took a deep breath, but felt his heart freeze.

"Who's protecting Katara right now?" he asked frantically.

"I left several of my best guards assigned for her safety," Zuko said, both to comfort Hakoda and himself. "They will protect her as they protect me."

"What can be done about the assassin?" Bato asked after Hakoda had relaxed slightly.

"We are not doing anything at the moment," Daiki answered. In his eyes was the evidence of his dilemma: fear and concern. Haruka was still his sister. She was still family. He didn't want her to be hurt.

"Something must be done," Hakoda demanded of Zuko. "You can't allow an assassin to come near my daughter or my grandchild," he said, looking as though he might knock Zuko down if he even gave any slight evidence that he would not push for immediate action.

"We have a _source_," Zuko growled the word out, after recovering from the shock of hearing Hakoda refer to the baby as his grandchild for the first time. His eyes, however, clearly showed his enmity for Aiko. "Which tells us that Haruka will not move within the next few months. With her position as a noblewoman, there is little I can do without attracting the ire of her peers. But if she had not been allowed to make any plans in the first place or we had learned of her intentions earlier, she might have been neutralized." His eyes turned to Daiki accusingly.

Daiki met the Fire Lord's gaze angrily, insulted. "I only acted as I did for the protection of another! I wanted to tell you, but she was a higher priority than telling _you_!" he snapped, uncharacteristically losing control of his emotions and words.

"You would have saved one when the lives of two were in question. You would have saved a mere girl and condemned my future wife and my child to death!" Zuko returned in an equally fierce voice, Hakoda and Bato confused spectators to the argument. "In my eyes, that is high treason and I could have you executed for that."

Daiki's eyes narrowed and he spread his arms out. "Then execute me, Fire Lord, for this one transgression that yielded no negative outcome," he insisted.

For a dark moment, Zuko was tempted to do it, but he took a deep breath and made the conscious decision to not. He raised his eyes to Daiki's, but spoke to Hakoda, "We need to protect Katara." The four men – two of fire, two of water, and two, of age and experience, enough to be the younger ones' fathers, all in the service of their countries – were in agreement on that simple point.

"How can we keep this Haruka," Hakoda said. "From having the chance to hurt her?"

"We imprison her," Daiki stated. "But how, is the question."

"Incriminate her on false charges?" Bato suggested, causing Zuko's eyes to light up with an idea.

"Daiki," he addressed his Head Advisor. "I suggest you pay your sister a social visit."

"What do you mean?" Daiki asked.

In response, Zuko outlined his plan, and the other three men nodded. Their plan set, Zuko led the Water Tribesmen through the dry docks for another hour, allowing them to meet various engineers and workers and to speak with Zuko's advisor of commerce to learn more about the future for the airships.

When the four men left the military compound and entered the palace, something of the breach between them was healed. Zuko even noticed that, for whatever reason, the scowl that had so sharpened Bato's features had relaxed and he had even shook Zuko's hand in farewell. But Zuko didn't ponder the meaning of the change as he went back to his room and back to where Katara probably still napped. He felt he could smile again, now that there was a plan to keep Haruka away from her.

…

Mai held a book in her hands, but for the life of her, she didn't know what it was about. It had been in her hands, open to the same page, for the longest time. She wanted to read, wanted to do something to occupy her mind until Ty Lee arrived, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"_Mai, thank you for coming," Zuko said as he rose from his chair and walked around his desk take her hand in a friendly hold. "I have a habit of asking you to private meetings, but I hope it has not inconvenienced you."_

_He meant it, she knew. He truly hoped that his request had not broken the pace of her day. She loved that about him._

"_No, it hasn't," Mai assured him with a slight, forced smile._

_Zuko dropped his gaze from hers and gathered his courage. Mai watched him carefully, observing the noble, sharp jaw he had, the pointed chin that still hinted at his young age, the sweep of his brows that molded his expressions, the planes of his cheeks, his soft skin… he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, and it hurt painfully to be standing so close to him. She supposed that he wasn't even aware of his effect on her, so consumed was he in his own, apparently troubling, thoughts. _

"_Fire Lord?"_

The door burst open and in flew a pink burst of happiness. That pink blur tackled Mai back onto the couch she sat on, knocking her book to the floor. Ty Lee giggled brightly as she finally let her friend go and plopped down next to her.

"So!" Ty Lee took a deep breath and then let out the next words in a rush, "WhathappenedbetweenyouandZukoandwhyareyoutwonotgettingmarried?"

Mai flinched.

_Zuko's eyes were filled with great sadness as he regarded her, and she felt very small under his scrutiny. She prided herself in her strength and in her ability to defend herself. She prided herself in her independence. She didn't rely on her parents for money and she wasn't openly seeking a husband so she might live off of his money. She didn't need anyone. Except that she needed Zuko, but she knew exactly what was coming._

"_I'm sorry, Mai," he said in a low voice. "I've made such a mess of things, asking for you to sacrifice your happiness so I could dishonor you by being with Katara, and, in doing so, dishonoring her by marrying you. I only tried to fix everything."_

"He loves Katara. He wanted, from the beginning, to marry her but to marry me if that could not be. I understood and agreed. But after he had secured their engagement, he summoned me to his office and told me the news," Mai said emotionlessly, staring off into the distance, her hands cold as Ty Lee reached for them compassionately, her eyes wide.

"_It is my honor to serve you, Fire Lord," Mai tried to console him, but his eyes turned fierce._

"_Damn it, Mai," he said in a voice raw with harshness, though not directed at her. He was usually so calm and composed that it shook her, though. "I'm not talking to any other noblewoman, I'm talking to _you_ and I have wronged _you_ more greatly than I could ever atone for. I don't even have a right to ask for your forgiveness, but I would beg for it. You have been more loyal to me than anyone else and you are…" he struggled with the words, but looked directly into her eyes. "You are a national treasure, and I am sorry for how I have tried to tarnish you."_

"You really love him, don't you?" Ty Lee asked quietly, her eyes soft and wet with tears for her very best friend in the whole world.

Mai nodded, tightening her grip on Ty Lee's hands. "He felt horrible for what he'd done, what he tried to do, what he'd wanted to do… and it broke my heart because I am willing to walk through fire for him, to endure any hardship, if only to gain his favor."

"He respects you and holds you in very high esteem," Ty Lee offered.

"I know," Mai whispered, shutting her eyes against the tears.

_Her eyes were dry and she was composed, but inwardly, she was shaking with indefinable emotions. She felt the pain of loss. Not of the position of Fire Lady, but of the possibility of being Zuko's wife, even if it was only in name. She would have borne him children, small boys and little girls who would have looked just like him. She would have carried his children for nine months, felt her body swell to hold them, and then she would have held the princes and princesses in her arms… she would have held hers and Zuko's children in her arms. With the finality in his words and the sorrow in his eyes, she knew she no longer had the chance to be his wife and partner in everything._

_The loss was a sour feeling in her heart as she fought to accept that she had lost everything to another woman. But that woman made Zuko's eyes light up, and that woman made his heart twist with inexplicable happiness. That woman inspired him to fight for their family, for their relationship, for their right to be with each other. Mai would mourn her loss, but at the very least, she had lost to a woman who held Zuko's heart in her hands._

"_Thank you, Zuko," Mai said, reaching to touch his hands. He offered them both to her, and she held them gently in her own. "And I forgive you for everything, for all of the crimes you believe you have committed. As for me, I would have done anything you asked."_

"_I know," he said in a regretful tone. _

"_Do…" she struggled, but swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her bottom lip to stop trembling. "Do you love her?"_

_Zuko's face relaxed slightly, and his eyes became like molten gold, full of brightness. The very room seemed to soften with his happiness, and she had her answer._

"_That is enough for me," she said honestly, and gave his fingers a squeeze before turning around and leaving._

Mai's thin shoulders shook as Ty Lee's arms wrapped around her, and on the shoulder of her dearest friend, Mai cried hopelessly and heartbrokenly for the man she could never have, for the life she might have lived, and for everything she would never experience with the man she loved. She wept for all that she didn't have, all that she wanted desperately, and for the life she didn't believe she could ever truly live again, not without the hope of being with Zuko.

Ty Lee could only rub her back gently and whisper soothing words and tried to keep the pieces of her own heart from breaking because of everything she too had lost: the chance at seeing her emotionless friend truly happy for once. Ty Lee held Mai tightly and forced herself to believe that everything could turn out all right in the end.

**...**

Author's Notes: Awww, I like Mai. And I feel bad for her because for Zutara to be true, she has to lose. I don't like that. However, what do you think, of my characterization of her, of my scene with Bato and Hakoda? As always, comments and questions and ideas are always appreciated. I hope everyone has a fun and safe summer -- drive carefully, everyone.


	34. Two Showdowns

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it took so long to upload another chapter! Please forgive me! I hope I haven't scared away most of you guys by my lack of updates... So I think you should review to tell me you're not gone away :) Hehe. Anyway, England was great, and I have my license now which is very exciting. But enough about me! Here's chapter 34!

…

Head Advisor Daiki, bedecked in his official robes of office, lounged quite casually in his sister's sitting room. His boots were propped upon the armrests of Haruka's favorite chair as he picked lint from the fabric of his robes. As an obnoxious older brother, he had done the same for years when they had been children. As the Head Advisor to the Fire Lord, he was doing it ignite Haruka's ire. He had a specific goal in mind as he sat there, waiting for his sister's arrival, and he did not allow even a single doubt to enter his mind. He was not worried.

If it came down to blows, he would come out victorious.

Daiki yawned as he ran his hand through his hair, bored of waiting.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, and his sister entered, with flushed cheeks and hair in disarray. She adjusted the skirts of her dress as she closed the door, and then turned around. She froze and stared down her brother, her eyes icy. With a graceful movement of her hand, she swept her hair to the side, still watching Daiki as he sat there, just as cool and silent as she. Each waited for the other to make a move.

…

As Daiki faced one of his demons several levels above, Zuko was about to face one of his own in the dungeons.

He hadn't seen Azula since she had been put in the dungeons. Others had visited her – their mother, Mai, Ty Lee – but he had not. His heart was throbbing in his chest, and he was lightheaded. He paused before entering the dungeons, his hand resting on the doorknob. He stared at the doorknob, unable to make himself turn it and enter.

The most beautiful woman alive rested her hand against his back and kissed his shoulder.

He looked over to her and kissed her, searching for something in the kiss. He found it in the way her fingers sifted through his loose, neatly trimmed hair. He found it in the way her lips met his in sweetness and love. He found it in the way both of her hands grasped his unoccupied hand. He gave her a slight smile, and then he turned the doorknob.

All of the guards snapped to attention, their armor clanging in unison. He nodded, and the guards stepped into their resting positions. With Katara holding his hand and walking at his side, the hall passed that individual, enclosed cells seemed to stretch on forever. The guard standing outside of Azula's cell waited at the end of the corridor. Zuko was starting to lose his nerve.

Katara's fingers tightened around his, as though she sensed his thoughts. It occurred to him she was just as nervous and scared as he was. He squeezed back. She kissed his cheek in response. His courage was fortified by the touch of her lips.

Together, they continued to the guard, and he opened the cell at the wordless order from the Fire Lord. The guard stepped aside to let the two in, and then resumed his position, ready to open the door once more when the order was given. Zuko closed the cell door behind him.

…

"Why are you here?" Haruka finally broke the deafening silence.

Daiki put on his best politician's smile, a sickly sweet, oily smile with the charm twinkling in his eye, as he set his feet back on the floor and stood up. "Does a brother need an occasion to visit his lovely sister?"

Haruka approached him and slowly rested her cold fingers against his neck. She gently ran the pads of her fingertips along his warm skin. "**You** need an occasion to visit **me**," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why are you here?" she asked again, her voice like steel.

Daiki daintily removed her hand from his neck with two fingers, touching her as little as possible, as he returned her gaze. "Because you will not win."

Haruka laughed. "Win what?"

Unfazed, Daiki smiled humorlessly. "This war you wage against the Fire Lord."

"I would never do that," Haruka defended herself, attempting to act affronted. "That would be disloyal."

"You want to kill his child, and then kill Lady Katara, and then torture him until he goes insane. And then kill him, too," Daiki pointed out, as he remembered the sight of Aiko's tears as she related the story to him in the safety of his chambers. He forced the thought away and focused on the situation. "I would say those desires are disloyal as well."

Haruka suddenly seized up and her eyes turned murderous. Small spurts of flame exploded from her fists. "That little whore…" she hissed. "What else did she tell you?!" she demanded, pointing a finger at Daiki's face.

…

Azula had never looked more like than a girl of fourteen years than when she stood up nervously, her hair mussed up. She was clad in a dark blue kimono and the prison-issue black trousers, and she shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Her gaze shifted from side to side, from Zuko's face to his robes to Katara's eyes to her seven-month pregnancy bump and the Fire Princess coronet that held her hair up; it was frighteningly similar to the one she was once privileged to wear. Azula awkwardly started to bow, but Zuko stopped her with a word.

"No," he said. "Don't."

"Okay," Azula mumbled, looking down at the floor. "Um… why are you here?"

Zuko took the wooden chair from the corner, there for the guests that visited, and helped Katara to sit. It gave him a task to delay. He didn't want to answer. If he was honest, he didn't even really know why he was there. He just knew he had to.

He could see the emptiness in her eyes that had once been filled with either great passion or insanity. He'd seen her eyes when they were alight with madness; he supposed he should be glad they were empty, instead of raging. He found it hard to imagine that this same slip of a girl had tried to take over the world with their father. He found it hard to imagine that she had tried to kill people, but he knew it was true. He had seen her do it, and she had tried to kill him several times as well. She was a murderer. But if she was, so was he.

…

"You're working with Ozai," he lifted a finger. "You plan to be his Fire Lady," a second finger came up. "And you also want to kill me." Daiki considered the thought as he raised a third finger. "That wouldn't be very sporting of you, Haruka, if you killed me," he gave her a charming smile, mocking her as he did so. "I am your brother, after all."

From icy calm to fiery desire to murder, Haruka was a mere shadow of the threatening woman she had been moments ago. She looked as though she might burn down the entire palace, and still, that would not be enough to quench her need for destruction. Daiki braced himself for a lashing out of her fury, but she seemed to regain control. She rested a hand on his stomach and met his eyes.

Daiki almost flinched.

"You **bastard**!" Haruka shrieked. Her eyes flared up with rage. She hissed as her hands ignited and she shot fire across his body, as powerfully and as quickly as she could.

…

Agni, what had the world come to? Fourteen-year-olds committed murder and helped to try and take over the world that twelve-year-olds saved. Fifteen-year-olds got pregnant, and seventeen-year-olds became fathers and the leaders of countries. Zuko sighed as he ran his hand over Katara's hair in thought.

"I just needed to see you," Zuko said to Azula. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit."

"You've been busy," Azula shrugged, her voice dull.

"Still," Zuko said. "I should have come."

Azula looked down at her hands, and he watched her as she studied them, unable to look at him. He didn't quite know what to think of her, either. He hadn't seen her in over seven months, ever since he had made the difficult decision to let her live. It frightened him that he had that much power over lives. He could kill this tiny girl if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He just wanted her to… well, he didn't know. But he didn't want her dead.

…

Daiki, however, managed to twist away to dodge the deathblow. His mind was arrested by excruciating pain and he tumbled to the ground, overcome with agony, letting out a gargle, evidence of his pain. It was as though every single nerve had been bared and all were being methodically tortured.

A fleeting thought passed through his consciousness: he hadn't expected on dying in this little encounter. He had just wanted to have evidence of her intentions so she might be jailed. Perhaps a small scuffle would have resulted, at most. Not this.

…

"Dad hates you," Azula suddenly said, her eyes meeting Zuko's, a frantic, _frightened_ look resting in her features. "Even if he's in prison… that doesn't mean anything."

Zuko looked at her questioningly, but nodded. "I know that."

"No, you don't!" Azula took hold of his sleeve with fingers like vices. "He will not stop until he's Fire Lord again. He accepts this situation for the time being, but he will not wait long."

"I suspected as much," Zuko felt the weight of his reality settle on his shoulder, but was kept at bay as he looked over to Katara. "Why are you telling me this, Azula?"

Azula dropped her eyes to the ground, and her shoulders caved in. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. "I'm so tired of hurting people. I'm so tired of wanting to hurt people. I remember Mom once said to me that you're not judged by what you can destroy, but what you can build. I've never built a thing in my life."

And Zuko, hesitating for only a moment, covered her hands that still clutched his sleeve.

…

He was dimly aware of the door being thrown open, and he heard Captain Ji arrest Haruka for her attack on the Head Advisor. He wasn't sure how long it was until all of the chaos slowed until a stop. Footsteps, however, approached once more. He opened his eyes slowly as several hands reached down to assist him. He groaned as his burns were agitated, and he reluctantly pushed the hands away and stood himself up.

"Advisor, we need to get you to Bao," Ji said as he gently examined Daiki's wound without touching the burned skin. "My men are taking Haruka to the dungeons, and she will be kept there under close guard."

"I know," Daiki said in a pained whisper as he leaned heavily on the captain of the guard, nearly crippled by the blistering mess on his stomach. His head swam, and he eventually lost his grip on consciousness, slumping against Ji.

…

Azula didn't let out a sound, but small rivulets traced their way down her pale face. Her eyes suddenly focused on Katara, as though realizing she was still there. Her gaze dropped to Katara's prominent bump. She looked questioningly at Zuko.

"You're going to be a dad?" she asked, tears still streaming down her face.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I'm glad," and she was.

"Thank you." For all of the people who had congratulated him, it was hers that somehow meant the most.

After an empty pause, Azula suddenly let out a strangled sob. "Please, Zuko… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I really don't. I heard that… that the Avatar took Dad's firebending away. Do you think… if you asked him for me… he'd do the same for me? He wouldn't do it for me, because I want to, but I was thinking that maybe he'd do it for you," she started to tremble. "Please."

Zuko nodded. "I'll bring him down tomorrow."

Azula nodded in response. She slightly moved forward, and then hesitated. "Thank you."

Someone knocked on the door, and Captain Ji poked his head in. "Fire Lord, I apologize, but there's been a situation upstairs. The Head Advisor's in the infirmary, but we have Lady Haruka in custody."

"Thank you, Captain," Zuko nodded, and Ji closed the door. "I'm sorry, Azula."

She shrugged, slightly calmed, now that her one heartfelt request had been granted. "You're the Fire Lord."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, as he helped Katara stand, but his future wife wasn't focused on him.

Katara approached Azula and rested a hand on her shoulder. She hesitated, trying to find the words she needed to express herself. "I once hated you," she said in a soft voice to the younger girl. "But we are to be family soon, and I don't hate you anymore. I forgive you for everything you've ever done. And I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

Azula's eyes were wide and wet as she nodded mutely up at Katara, unable to comprehend such concepts as forgiveness and family, but able to understand that she had just received something she had never deserved and would never be able to repay.

And with softly spoken goodbyes, Azula was once more left alone in her solitary cell, but the air was clearer, and, for the first time in seven months, she didn't wash her pillow with tears in her search for sleep.

…

Daiki laid motionless on an infirmary bed, victim to the crippling pain that radiated from his torso. Taking a breath was difficult, but, somehow, he survived each terrible moment. He stared up blankly at the ceiling, as though the white stone held the answer to his agony. Suddenly, Bao appeared in his eye line.

"Head Advisor, drink this; it is a tea that will dull your pain," the physician explained.

"I feel as though I'm reliving the same moment over and over again," Daiki managed to gasp out before accepting his fourth cup of pain-relieving tea. As the liquid hit his stomach, he could feel its comforting fingers ghost over his skin. Finally, the other three seemed to take effect at the same moment, and he floated through a mist of painless bliss.

Until Bao began to clean his wound.

Daiki let out a shriek of pain, but strong hands held him down.

Bao continued his work until Daiki felt as though he was mere inches from fainting. He gritted his teeth and swallowed his screams, but the world started to blur. He shut his eyes tightly until the agony stopped and Bao straightened with a kindly smile on his face, finishing the bandage.

"You will be alright, Head Advisor," the physician said, and then saw someone in the distance. "And it appears you have a visitor," Bao smiled broadly at the visitor. "Lady Aiko, you have appeared right on time."

Aiko didn't bother to reply as she rushed to Daiki's side as he was helped into a relaxed sitting position by a few orderlies. She took his left hand and kissed the back of it. "Oh, Daiki," her eyes were soft with concern. "What have you done to yourself?"

He smiled up at her tiredly, accepting another cup of the pain-relieving tea from Bao, but he paused. "I've had four already. Are you sure it's safe?" he asked, though with the pain made him want to knock the tea back and settle into a fog of no pain.

"You will be fine," Bao assured him. "That is the last one I feel comfortable giving you, but in a few hours, the medicine will have passed through your system and you can have more."

"Thank you," Daiki said as he drank the tea. "Aiko, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy, because I am," he kissed her fingers.

"One of my servants told me she'd seen you being brought to the infirmary," Aiko explained, running her fingers through his hair. "What happened to you, Daiki?" she asked.

"I went to see Haruka," he answered shortly, closing his eyes. He relaxed into the feeling of her touch, of her fingers on his brow, of the sensation of her soft scent floating through the air. "At least she's in prison now."

"I'm glad," Aiko said as she kept her hands on his skin, one holding his hand, the other, on his face. He was still alive. He was injured and in a lot of pain, but he was alive and breathing and he would be fine. Nothing else mattered, other than that. Nothing else mattered.

Daiki smiled despite his pain, but he opened his eyes curiously when he heard other footsteps in the quietness of the infirmary. He saw the Fire Lord, conspicuously alone, and without his future Fire Lady. He surmised the Fire Lord understandably wanted the mother of his heir to get as much rest as possible, as she was heavy with child. Daiki watched the Fire Lord come towards his bed, and he missed Aiko's hands when she moved away to curtsy. Daiki nodded the best he could in the position he was seated in, but he didn't try to move more than he had to.

"Lady Katara wanted to help, but Bao thought it would be too risky, at her stage in pregnancy." Zuko stated and set a hand on Daiki's shoulder in a polite fashion. "How are you?"

"Perfect," Daiki drawled. "And you?"

Zuko's eyes flashed with amusement. "Perfect as well. What happened?"

"I accused her of everything she'd been planning to do. She got angry, rather spectacularly, and then she decided to burn me," Daiki huffed. "I don't suppose I might have a few days to heal."

Zuko cracked a smile. "Of course not. I expect you at my office in the morning."

"I shall see you then," Daiki smiled in return.

Zuko nodded, the air between them changing. "I will see you in a few weeks, whenever you are able to return. Inform me if there is anything else you need, Daiki," he said with sincerity. "Lady Aiko," he acknowledged her politely, with a trace of a smile. "Do take care of him."

"I will, Fire Lord," Aiko said as she bobbed another curtsy.

"Goodnight," Zuko said before leaving.

"Goodnight," the other two replied.

Once the Fire Lord was gone, Aiko leaned down to kiss his lips, lingering near him. "I am so glad that you're okay, Daiki," there were tears in her eyes. To be honest, there were tears in his, too.

"Me, too," with a hand on her shoulder, he gently tugged her down for another kiss.

…

"Your child keeps bothering me, Zuko," Katara complained as she shifted around in their bed, a hand on her large bump. "He's turning around and around and kicking and squirming."

Zuko grinned as he cuddled close to her, resting his hands on her stomach. He didn't bother to reply, but merely kissed her neck. He was too tired to do much else other than lie there. His mind was still whirling from the conversation with his sister, from seeing Daiki injured because of his order… it was difficult to focus on. So he would think of it later. Right now, he would kiss the woman he loved and think of only the future, not the past.

A future that would not be interfered with by any meddlers.

Katara leaned her head against Zuko's and kissed his temple. "I love you, Zuko," she said into his hair, and then closed her eyes.

Zuko smiled against her skin. "I love you, too," he, too, closed his eyes, and his breathing evened out.

His dreams were only filled with blurry scenes of light and warmth.

Katara's were filled with images of their child, running through the palace and emerging out into fields of snow, playing and laughing everywhere.

**...**

Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? I really like this chapter, especially the interaction between Daiki and Haruka. But what was your favorite part, and what needs some work? How can I become a better writer? TELL ME. :D


	35. The Answer is No

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that these updates have been coming a lot slower. I've really been enjoying my summer, and Zuko and Katara lost my interest for a little bit, but I'm rededicating myself to this story. I'm watching all of season two today, if I can manage it. Probably not, but I'll do what I can. But as a warning, updates may still be slow, as my senior year is starting next week; I'm very excited. I hope everyone has had a fun, safe summer! Also, someone brought it to my attention that last chapter, I used a line very similar to one that President Obama used in his Inaugural Address, so that line belongs to him, though I didn't plagiarize knowingly.

…

"Fire Lord, we need you…"

"… there's a problem with a few of the documents from last week's meeting…"

"Advisor Seng wishes to meet with you in an hour; he says…"

"… and we had trouble with…"

"Enough!" Zuko finally snapped, though not too harshly. "I'm on my way to breakfast. However, I will be in my office at three o'clock, and I will be _more_ than happy to hear your grievances. You may all have an audience with me then."

With that, he left behind his gaggle of lesser advisors, secretaries, and assistants, and he let out a sigh of relief. There were few moments he had to himself, and even if it was a one-minute walk to a private dining room, he liked to have the time to hear himself think and feel himself breath and simply be alone. He was not simply a Fire Lord. He was a young father, expecting his first child within two months. He was a national diplomat, and was used to spending far too many hours in the company of others, entertaining and brokering agreements. He was a household steward, planning meals with his Chefs and picking out which bunting would look appropriate. He was far too much for his eighteen-year-old mind to handle, but it was these silent moments of walking that balanced the chaos of his life.

He smiled to himself, however, when he saw the door to the dining room appear in his vision. The chaos wasn't so bad when there was Katara in his future. And not just his future. She was firmly engrained in his present, his future, his mind and his heart. She was not only giving him everything he'd been too afraid to dream of, she was enhancing every facet of his life, every moment of his day.

It was in the way she sat quietly on the small couch he kept in his office for naps when he'd been working all night and worked on making clothes for their child. It was in the way she always put her hair into those loopies; he didn't understand it, but it was so part of her that he loved it anyway. It was in the way she argued with him vehemently when she thought he was making a mistake in a clause of a law he was putting into effect. It was in the way she kissed him when he was overwhelmed with the idea that _**he**_ was the one thousands of people were counting on. She was everything to him.

So, with her in his mind, he opened the door and entered. He pleasantly greeted his friends, Aang, Toph and Sokka (who was busy stuffing his face to forget that Suki had left to return to Kyoshi Island), and then he bent by the side of Katara's seat to capture her mouth in a short, sweet kiss. Drawing away, he noticed her lips tasted like fire flakes. Heh. Her cravings amused him. Even he, a Fire Nation citizen, couldn't stand copious amounts of the spicy food, and yet, she ate at least twice of her weight in fire flakes everyday.

"Good morning," he said with a grin as he took a seat beside her.

"Good morning to you as well," Katara responded cheerfully. "You're in a good mood today."

"Of course he's in a good mood. He's eating with us," Sokka said through his mouthful of food. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"The world could end, another evil dictator could attempt to rise, someone could try and kidnap one of us, a small tribe of Earth Kingdom people could rise up and say that they have the next airbender, I could be turned into a butterfly-swallow, and Katara could have her baby right now," Toph deadpanned.

All eyes, especially Zuko's, turned anxiously to Katara, waiting for the first labor pains to assault her. She stifled a giggle and patted Zuko's hand comfortingly, "No, Zuko, the baby won't be ready for two more months."

"I wouldn't say we have the best track record of staying out of trouble, would you, Snoozles?" Toph finished, deliberately ignoring Katara as she turned her sightless eyes to Sokka.

"Guess not," he mumbled as he absentmindedly swallowed a large draught of lemon tea, letting out cries of pain as the hot tea scalded his throat.

Zuko grinned wolfishly in pleasure at the sight of Sokka in pain, and Katara jokingly poked his bicep to reprimand him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then reached for a bowl of spicy noodles and a small plate of meat, sweetened with molasses. He promptly dumped all of the meat into the noodles and started to eat.

"What?" he asked, smiling innocently at Katara's curious look.

"Nothing," Katara replied, sweetly leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're just so weird."

"Me? Weird?" Zuko asked, affronted even as he spied the heap of fire flakes atop Katara's noodle bowl. "Speak for yourself, love."

"Love?" she asked, amused and somewhat giddy as the word rolled around her mind, testing its worth as an endearment.

He shrugged with a smirk. "It sounds better than 'my dearest' or 'my darling'."

Katara made a face. "Those make us sound old."

Zuko nodded contemplatively as he kissed her cheek. "We could always try 'sweet cheeks'…" he suggested with a straight face, but only until Katara's giggles coaxed laughter out of him. Katara kissed him; he was being playful, and she had to admit that she loved his silliness.

"Ugh," Toph rolled her blind eyes. "Could you two be anymore disgustingly in love?"

"No," Zuko returned smoothly, threading his fingers through Katara's underneath the table.

Toph made a face. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Yeah, you two are kind of gross," Sokka commented. "You're just so… touchy-feely. Always kissing and touching and feeling and… and kissing and touching and feeling…" he waved a hand as he continued to eat. Aang could only snicker and roll his eyes at Sokka.

Zuko raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Katara giggled and took a long sip of her lemon tea, taking care to blow on it first. The five friends lapsed into silence, with only the clinking of silverware and plates filling the air. Zuko set his fork down and then considered his noodles, finally looking up at Aang.

"I went to see Azula yesterday," he said. It was a mere statement of fact.

Aang held in his emotions, but nodded. "And?"

"She wanted me to ask you if you would take away her bending," Zuko said. He could still see the look on Azula's face when she begged. He'd never seen his sister act like the little girl she was, but she had looked like a child the night before. It was chilling.

Aang froze and then slowly started to shake his head, his sad eyes meet Zuko's. "I can't."

"Why not?" Zuko asked, almost too harshly.

"I took away Ozai's because I _had_ to. He had been responsible for so many deaths and had tried to take over the entire world and destroy everyone who opposed him! He couldn't be allowed to keep his bending. But… but I can't just make these decisions," Aang was pleading for Zuko to understand, to comprehend the tempest of emotions, of memories, that swirled in him. "I can't do it."

"You're the **Avatar**. It is your duty to keep balance in the world," Zuko reminded him sharply.

"I can't _do_ it, Zuko!" Aang yelped, his own anger coming to the surface.

"Can't, or won't?" Zuko asked hatefully.

"I **won't**, if that will make you happy," Aang snapped.

Undeterminable emotions flashed through Zuko's eyes, and he finally nodded, biting back all of his anger that… well, he didn't know why he was so angry that he felt he might accidentally singe his own eyebrows from the heat of his fury. But he accepted Aang's decision. The Avatar wasn't his to order; if he did not consent, it would not happen.

"Then you need to tell her yourself," Zuko stated coldly, unable to understand why he was so affected by this entire situation, Azula's plea and Aang's refusal.

Katara's fingers tightened around his, and suddenly, some of the tension in his shoulders and neck melted away. He took a deep breath and managed to get a hold on himself.

Aang nodded, his eyes soft as he realized something about Zuko that even Zuko hadn't realized. "I will."

"Good," Zuko snapped, but there was no real harshness in his voice. His anger tempered by Katara's comfort, he turned back to his food, though his appetite had dissipated somewhat.

…

Her dreams were nothing but chaos.

Bodies piled up in the streets, shoved to the side to make room for something else, the scent of blood and death gagging her, the force of her destructive bending calling to her, urging her to use it once more, the feeling so intense it made her hands itch and burn… Azula observed all that she had done and was pleased.

She did not find the smell of death acrid or harsh. The sight of the bodies did not offend her; it thrilled her. She had accomplished all of this, on her own, without any of the bodyguards she had once required.

Fire Princess Azula, heir to the Fire Nation throne, had destroyed an entire city of seven thousand people single-handedly.

And so there was chaos like no other. The bodies suddenly climbed up from their resting place and faced her. Their eyes were dead… if they had eyes. Their skin was charred and crusted from burns… none of them had hair or clothes, not that that was a problem because she had burned most of them until they were nothing more than bleeding remains… but they were coming for her.

Thud… thud… thud… she could hear the steps they took together. She wanted to turn away, to run, to scream for help, but there was pressure on her throat… she couldn't take a breath, much less scream. She was frozen to the spot where she stood. She would not be moving.

Thud… thud… thud…

Her mind whirled, searching for a solution, a way out. Damn it, she **always** had the answers. She **always** knew what to do. But now, she didn't. She wanted to shrink away, to cry, to beg for mercy, but she remembered that she had not given any mercy to these dead people. They weren't just mindless corpses without a purpose. She had slaughtered these seven thousand people, and now, they were going to take her life from her as cruelly as she had taken theirs.

It was only right. It only made sense. She deserved it, after all.

In the dungeons of the Fire Palace, Azula let out a piercing scream as she jerked herself awake. She didn't stop once she was awake, either. She kept screaming because she was convinced she saw those bodies coming for her, even though she knew she was awake. She continued screaming until her voice was hoarse and her throat felt as though it was in shreds. When she could shriek no more, Azula sat up on her bed and looked around. She touched the cold walls with both palms, grounding herself to reality there.

Then she began to sob.

The circumstances of her dream had happened, more than once. She had destroyed entire towns by herself. By her own volition, she, not by any order from her father – no, from _**Ozai**_ – she had killed thousands upon thousands of innocent people. And not just men who wanted to fight for their families or young rebels looking to be heroes, but women pregnant with their children, as pregnant as Katara was when Azula had last seen her, and young teenagers, cheeks still red from the blush of young love, and little boys and little girls whose only crime against her were that they were of another nation.

Azula hugged herself tightly, trying to ward off the hopelessness and guilt that assaulted her.

It was then that the door opened, and Zuko, her brother, her savior, her hope, walked in.

Though the tears had not yet dried on her face, her cries had stopped. She couldn't fathom it, but the world was a little brighter for the fact he was in it.

With a sleeve of the new shirt her mother had brought her, she wiped her face and stood up, her eyes warily hopeful when she saw the Avatar had accompanied him.

"Zuko?" she asked, her voice wobbling and raw from her screaming.

Her brother's eyes darkened and narrowed, though not at her. He looked down at the Avatar and fairly glared. Azula could feel the heat of his anger emanating from him as though he had lit a bonfire in the confines of her cell.

"I'm sorry, Azula," the Avatar finally managed to say. "I can't take away your bending."

He might as well have stabbed her with a knife. Azula turned away with a gasping sob and covered her mouth with both of her hands, trying not to vomit with horror and fear. She could hurt more people… she WOULD hurt more people, given the chance… she'd hurt more people if he didn't take away her bending, and he wouldn't take away her bending. Agni, she would destroy the world.

Azula vomited, regardless of her efforts not to, and the vomit splattered over her hands and her bed. She started to cry, her shoulders trembling, forgetting that her brother and the Avatar were present.

Two warm hands rested on her shoulders, making her jump and whirl around in confusion. She looked up into the face of her brother, of the man she had once tried to kill, and he had warmth in his eyes for her.

"Listen to me, Azula, and listen to me well," he commanded her in a low voice, one that was so quiet that Azula doubted the Avatar could hear. "You are able to become the person you wish to be, and the goodness of your self is not dependent on your ability to bend. If you wish to be good, then you will be. And I believe that you do want to be good. Do you?"

Azula nodded pitifully, her eyes earnest.

"Good," Zuko said, and then released her. "I will have someone in to clean this up in a moment. Avatar, please leave," he directed this at the young boy over his shoulder.

The Avatar nodded. "I am sorry, Azula," he apologized as he left.

"I u-u-understand," Azula muttered in return, her eyes cast to the necklace around Zuko's neck. When the door closed, announcing the Avatar's departure, she looked back up to his face. "You… you…" she gestured helplessly at the jewelry.

Zuko's hand moved to the pendant, and he smiled.

Azula knew immediately where it came from, what it meant to him, and what promise it held for the future.

Azula slowly and cautiously bent to the small washbucket she had been given to take a sponge bath earlier and washed her hands meticulously, not wanting a speck of dirt or dust or anything to be on them. She wanted them to be spotless and pure and clean. When she was satisfied, she dried her hands, and then turned back to her brother. He was watching her curiously.

With trembling arms, Azula embraced her brother out of gratitude, out of thankfulness, out of hope… but mostly, she clung to him out of the love she felt for him, the love she had never realized or paid much attention to. She clung to him because she realized just how much she needed him to believe in her… because no one else ever had.

"Loveyou," she mumbled into his shirt.

His arms slowly rose to wrap around her in response. His cheek came down to rest on the top of her head. "I… I love you too, Azula," he whispered into her hair.

Azula didn't cry now. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept up in the feeling of simple happiness that there was one person in the world who she knew loved her. There was one, and it was Zuko, and that was all she needed. She didn't know why he still did, because she knew as keenly as Agni knew that she didn't love herself. But he did, and that was enough.

…

Daiki hated his birthday.

No, really, he did.

Of course, he didn't mind _parties_. He loved parties. He was especially charming, after all, and everyone wanted to come talk to him when he was present. He could entertain a group of dozens of people, making them laugh and giggle with his outrageous talk, his innuendos, and his amusing stories.

He just hated his birthday. He was turning another year older, he didn't understand the hoopla surrounding a birthday – it was just another day, after all – and, well… if he was completely honest, his hatred of his own birthday had a little bit to do with the fact he usually spent it working because he never told anyone about it. Why, one might ask? Oh, it was just his slightly masochistic side that enjoyed his own loneliness, enjoyed the fact he wouldn't see anyone important, enjoyed his own suffering.

Daiki glared at the poor document he was working on. Extraneous clauses in trade agreements never had it so hard as when Daiki, frustrated and lonely, had to revise them.

Agni, he wasn't going to get anything done today. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and he was already ready to burst from boredom and all sorts of other emotions he didn't want to think about. He hadn't eaten breakfast, he'd rolled out of bed when one of his servants had been calling him for nearly half an hour, and he was in a right foul mood.

He pushed himself to his feet and tossed his quill onto a pile of blank parchment. He closed his inkpot and left his office, slamming the door as he went.

Oh, did he mention he hadn't seen Aiko for nearly a week because he'd been so busy?

That might have also been a factor in his negative emotions.

And if he was truly honest with himself, Daiki knew he already knew the reason for his intense dislike of his birthday: he had never had anyone to spend it with, and he didn't know any other way to spend the day, except alone.

He could have kicked himself for those thoughts. "Well, aren't I melodramatic today?" he asked himself scornfully once he opened the door to his rooms.

But all other thoughts and feelings, except pleasant surprise and incomparable bliss, drained away, almost seeming to move through his body, down to his legs, and then bleeding out onto the floor through his feet, when he saw who exactly was perched on the armrest of one of his chairs. It was Aiko. He beamed, his entire countenance morphing from extreme irritation to unadulterated happiness.

"It's your birthday," Aiko commented, a mischievous gleam in her eye that could only mean the best of trouble for him. "And you didn't even tell me," she accused him jokingly.

Daiki raised an eyebrow at her. "Then how did you find out?"

"Oh," she smiled at him. "I have my ways."

She was starting to walk towards him, and he started to back up until his back was touching the door. The air was suddenly thick, and he didn't feel like he could breathe it properly. The expansive room seemed to have shrunk to fit only the space he and Aiko occupied. He felt oddly contained, but the lack of space wasn't threatening. In fact, he welcomed it as Aiko finally finished sauntering up to him and rested her hands on his chest.

"Did you check the official records?" he asked curiously, a smirk forming on his face.

Aiko, with a devious little smile playing on her face, nodded. She used his chest for balance and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. His hands found her hips and held her close, kissing her back with equal tenderness. She slowly drew away, nearly making him groan for her. Her smile was soft and caring, the one he sometimes found himself dreaming about.

"Happy birthday, Daiki," she whispered, placing another kiss at the corner of his mouth.

He grinned. "Indeed it is."

Aiko blushed and shook her head at him. "You're silly," she said as she drew away from him, laughing as he dramatically pouted. "I have a present for you!" she announced, beaming at him. "You've been so wonderful to me, and I hardly deserve it, and so this," she said, picking up a finely made, wooden box and offering it to him. "Is out of gratitude… and love," she added at the end, her blush deepening as he looked at her with a smile, one that made her insides glow with pleasure.

"Thank you," he said, his visage tight with his attempt to hold in his overflowing emotions. He'd never been in love; he hardly knew what it was like. And he hadn't quite expected this rush of feeling at being given a gift. He received gifts all of the time, but this gift had been given out of love from someone who truly loved him, and it was different in the best way.

He lowered himself onto the couch, kissing Aiko's cheek when she joined him. He opened the box and opened it to find a bundle of the finest red cloth. He set the box to the side and held up the cloth, discovering that it was a shirt, one that was masterfully sewn and embroidered. It was simple, with small details along the hem and sleeves, and the focal point of the garment was his family crest, embroidered onto the chest in bright, cheerful blues and greens. It was quite easily the most fashionable and well-made shirt he would ever have the pleasure of clothing his body in. And he knew the love and care that must have put into this gift for him, the hours of time and staring at the tiniest of stitches, the cramps and aches in her beautiful hands that she must have suffered for him…

Daiki felt a lump grow in his throat and tears burn at his eyes. This was the best gift he'd ever received.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning over and threads his fingers through her hair, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. When he drew away to breathe, he peppered her delicate lips with several small kisses, catching her breath against his lips. "I love you, Aiko. You are the sweetest… the most beautiful… I love you so much,"

Aiko smiled, eyes closed as she rested her hands at his waist, feeling his hard muscles contract underneath her touch. "I love you too, Daiki," she opened her eyes and kissed his nose. "Happy birthday," she said.

"Yes," he agreed, drawing her against him, kissing her hair. "This is the best birthday,"

…

Author's Notes: Yay, Daiki/Aiko fluff! Hehe, it makes me happy. Again, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, but I hope I haven't lost too many readers! The story is really close to being finished, I promise! Anyway, what did you think about the scene with Azula? I actually really like her, but what do you think? I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please review. It only takes a few moments, and it's a real help to me to know what I'm doing well and to know where I can improve. As always, I love and adore and respect and worship margaritanightly who has been my faithful beta since the very beginning. She's the very best, and this would definitely not be possible without her support, her comments, and her help!


	36. Unreadiness and Suspicions

Author's Notes: First of all... I AM SO SORRY. I did not mean to leave this story for so long, but I needed a break (I had lost my passion for it for a while) and life kind of caught up with me. Good news, if you care: I'm a senior in high school, I have a job at a library, two of my plays are being put on for my school's student-directed dramafest, I can drive (if I didn't mention it before), and I've applied to Cornell University, Vassar College, and the University of Washington. I'm still looking for more, though, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love them. Anyway, I am so sorry! It has been a couple months, and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. I will try to be more prompt with updates, but real life is a bit more important. I hope you can understand.

Ah, and as always, a huge thank-you to margaritanightly who betas this fic for me, offers up suggestions, and basically tells me how to not screw my story up, haha. She's so great, and this could not be done without her! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

…

Toph had been searching for Aang all morning. The day had dawned cold and blustery, and the majority of the palace's inhabitants – and even the townspeople – were staying inside. She and the Avatar had made plans to spend the day together, and he was nowhere to be found. Instead of feeling rejected, Toph planned to find out what was keeping him. It wasn't like him to miss any engagement he had with anyone. Something had to be wrong. Not that she was worried. She was merely… curious.

It took her a while, perhaps half an hour, but she did find him. He was sitting outside, in one of the palace's gardens. With the vibrations coming to her feet and her innate connection with the earth, she could tell he was sitting on a rock, several yards away, and he was somber. She supposed he hoped to be left alone for the day. She could tell that he had also forgotten all about meeting her. She rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," she made her presence known as she approached him, and sat on the rock beside him. "You were supposed to meet me, you know."

She could feel his surprise and, then, his shame. "I'm sorry, Toph," he said quietly. "I forgot all about it."

"No, really?" she rolled her eyes again and punched his shoulder. "Don't get all riled up about it."

"Thanks," he said, his voice still quiet and solemn.

Together, they sat in silence. Aang sat and thought and tried to come to terms with all that had changed in his life over the past several months, and Toph waited for him to talk. She wanted to know what was bothering him. It wasn't like him to just sit around, brooding. He wasn't very good at brooding, after all, and it usually only got him frustrated.

Change didn't sit well with him at all, at least not change like this. This change he had to live with and there was nothing he could do to reverse it. He'd lost the girl he cared about, or maybe even loved. His journey was over, and there was no one left to save the world from. He mediated diplomatic disputes and promoted peace. But there were no more battles to fight. He could now just be a boy, and not the Avatar, and Toph was sure he didn't know what to do with himself now.

But her hand slipped over his, and she registered his shock, but she didn't say a word, and his fingers tightened around hers as he slipped back into his thoughts, comforted, though, by her small gesture.

"I can't believe Katara's getting married," Aang muttered, though his voice was warm.

"Are you jealous of Zuko?" Toph almost removed her hand, not liking the sharp feeling of rejection that welled up inside of her, but Aang snatched her fingers back almost insistently.

"No," he responded honestly. "I'm not. It just still feels weird. I don't want to lose her because she's one of my best friends, and it'll be weird. I don't really think of her like _that_ anymore. She's with Zuko, and she's happy, and so I'm happy for her. After all, there's someone else now."

"Ha," Toph said, fighting away the girlish urge to blush. "Like you could ever get a girl."

Aang chuckled. "Well, I was hoping that she'd feel differently."

"I'm sure that if you asked her, Twinkle Toes," she hated the way her voice was starting to shake. "That you might get really, really, **really** lucky, and she might like you back."

Aang couldn't help himself, and he gently raised a hand to Toph's cheek for a moment. "So, do you?" he asked, suddenly bold. He waited, hardly able to breathe in the few seconds it took for Toph to respond.

"I guess," Toph offered, but she shyly smiled at him.

Aang smiled back, unable to keep from blushing once he saw a blush beginning to form on her cheeks. He grinned brightly and didn't let go of her hand.

The wind whipped around them, but the biting cold was all but forgotten by the two teenagers, newly bonded by whatever feelings were beginning to blossom in their young hearts.

…

Haruka fumed as she paced her dingy little cell. She had been in prison for mere days, and she was already close to murdering someone. She had seen her special guard friend when she had been dragged into the dungeons, and he had come to her, promising to free her, but he had yet to follow through on his promise. But she knew he would. There was no way he would tell anyone of whom she had been visiting. After all, if he told, then he would have to explain how he knew, and how she was able to visit.

She smirked. Oh, yes, her special friend would come through for her. With this new development, she needed to speak to Ozai for his instructions. Perhaps during the week before the happy couple's nuptials, the guard would let her out and she would complete her mission from there. Yes, she decided, that seemed the best possible plan for the changed circumstances. The guard would sneak her out during one of the many dinners the Fire Lord would be tradition-bound to hold before his wedding, and together, they would go to the baby's room. On that night, Ozai's many followers would attack, and they would take down the pretender Fire Lord and Ozai would retake his office with Haruka, his triumphant Fire Lady, at his side.

Oh, yes, all would be well in the end. She would merely have to wait a little while.

…

"Mother," Zuko complained as his cheeks reddened. "Please, no more stories of me as a child."

Surrounded by his uncle, mother, his future father, grandmother, and brother, and his future wife, there could be nothing more embarrassing than tales of his exploits as a baby. Zuko wasn't really sure baby stories of the Fire Lord were appropriate discussion topics at dinner, even an informal one such as this.

His mother had already told the one where he'd accidentally eaten about twice his weight in sugary treats and jumped up and down on his bed for four hours, and then there was the one when he'd broken his foot by climbing on one of the walls that surrounded the palace's gardens and then tripped because Azula, at that time four years old, yelled at him. He'd lost his balance and fallen, landing on his feet, but awkwardly on his left and had snapped the bone. She had also mentioned his personal _favorite_: how he'd gotten sick off unripe moonberries after he'd snuck into the kitchen's gardens and eaten his fill of the fruits. And those were the least embarrassing ones she'd regaled to the others.

Sokka sniggered. "I don't think so, Zuko," he looked at Ursa. "Do you have any more?"

Ursa laughed, reaching over to pat Zuko's shoulder as Katara giggled, though her face clearly showed her discomfort at being so very pregnant. She rested her hand against her swollen stomach, shifting as the little one inside her continued to kick and punch enthusiastically.

"I have many, many more, Sokka," Ursa replied. "But I think it would be better for Zuko's pride if I save them for some other time."

"I remember when Katara was a baby," Hakoda mused. "She was barely two when she nearly sliced off all of Sokka's hair and one of his ears with a bone knife I'd accidentally left lying around."

Sokka grimaced. "I remember that." He idly rubbed the back of his left ear.

"And," Kanna spoke up. "There was a time when Katara snuck onto one of the hunting ships because she couldn't bear that Sokka was getting to learn how to hunt, and she wasn't. And she was discovered four days into the trip, and it would have been a waste of time to turn back!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Please, no more stories."

Zuko scoffed, but he kept hold of her hand. "Of course. You say that for when they start on you, but you leave me defenseless."

Katara smiled sweetly. "Of course," she answered.

Iroh picked up his teacup, beaming. "Ah, it will be good for all of us once the two of you are married."

Katara looked up at Zuko with a dreamy smile on her face. Zuko tightened his hold on her hand and kissed her cheek. Still so young, they were in love. They would be married in only a few months; the wedding planning would begin once the baby was born. Since Fire Nation ceremonies were very simple… it would be very, very soon.

Sokka made another face, stealing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "If this is going to switch into a love fest, I'm going to go before I have to throw up," he gagged and stood up, taking a large bite of the apple. "It was nice talking to you, Lady Ursa, Iroh," he said, nodding to the others.

Hakoda laughed heartily. "I think it is getting to be a bit late in the day," he looked out of the nearby window to see the sun beginning to go down. "It was a pleasure to speak to you all, Lady Ursa, General Iroh, Katara, Zuko," he bent down to kiss his daughter on her cheek. "Mother?" he addressed Kanna.

"Ah, I will come with you as well. Goodnight, everyone," Kanna inclined her head and left with her son to follow Sokka.

"Well, as these are my rooms," Ursa pointed out, yawning slightly. "I do believe it is time that I kicked the rest of you out."

"Even me, Ursa, dear?" Iroh asked, looking almost affronted as he continued to sip at his tea.

"Yes, even you, Iroh," Ursa set her hand on his shoulder, an amused smile curving at her lips.

Iroh smiled in return and stood up, embracing Ursa. "Come along, nephew," he said. "I am sure Katara is very tired and will need to be walked back to her rooms." With those last words, Iroh took his leave and ambled back to his rooms.

Zuko stood up and stretched, before helping Katara to her feet. "Is it really becoming unbearable?" he asked, only slightly amused by her groan as she pressed her hand to where their child still would not sleep.

"Oh," Katara glared playfully at him. "Thank Agni that you were not born a girl."

"I already do," Zuko returned with a grin, chuckling as Katara slapped his arm. "Goodnight, Mother," he kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Zuko," Ursa kissed his cheek in return and then embraced Katara. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight," Katara replied, embraced Ursa in return, and then took Zuko's offered hand.

The two left the Dowager Fire Lady's apartments and walked at a leisurely pace to their rooms. The palace's activity was winding down, and the entire world seemed to let out a deep breath from the stressful day.

After hours of debate, the Senate had managed to pass several bills, though they were weeks late, to appropriate funds to set up a local school. What education there was in the capital city was to be found in the apprenticeship program, the Fire Academy for Girls, and the military academies. It had been Katara's idea to set up a school so that every single child in the city could come to receive a basic amount of education, so that they were not confined merely to taking over the family's business or joining the military. The only opposing argument was that the Treasury was tight on money as it was, but the argument that had decided it in most eyes was that it was a long-term investment. With every generation that came, the population would become more educated and better able to make progress.

As wonderful an idea as it was and as thankful Zuko was that it had finally passed, both he and Katara, who had stayed for the debate, were exhausted. However, Zuko's mind had not been able to move from one person all day: the baby inside Katara. If every second he had spent glancing at her quite prominent stomach could have been added up, surely, it would have equaled several hours. His anxiety had been growing with the baby. As it got bigger, he became tenser. As Katara glowed more and became more beautiful, his nervousness grew.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked. "You've looked worried all day," she clarified when Zuko looked at her, confused.

"Oh," he shook his head. "It's nothing." He knew he should probably tell her. He knew she was probably just as nervous as he was, but, still, he thought he needed to be the strong one. If she ever became worried, he'd soothe her fears. Not the other way around. After all, she was the one carrying the child. He didn't think he had much of a right to his fears, in comparison.

"Oh, okay," Katara accepted his lie but gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Whenever he felt like telling her, she'd be ready to listen. But until then, she wouldn't press him.

Zuko gave her a tentative smile in response.

The rest of the walk to their rooms was silent, merely walking hand in hand, grateful that none of the servants who were still roaming the halls had any business with them. In a life as chaotic as theirs had become, any moment of absolute silence was cherished.

Zuko held the door to her rooms open for her and closed it behind himself. With practiced ease, he took the small shawl she had been wearing and hung it on the knobs near the door. Then, he helped her into one of the especially comfortable chairs near a table where a tray of small cakes and cold lemon water was waiting for them. For some reason, one of Katara's particular favorites was lemon water, and she nearly lusted for it after every difficult day. As Katara reveled in the feeling of such a comfortable chair after sitting in the Senate room for most of the day, Zuko handed her a glass of the lemon water and poured one for himself, and sat on the couch across from her chair.

He put the cold glass to his lips and took a sip. He dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment as he thought over all of the reasons he was afraid. "Katara," he suddenly addressed her, and she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, taking a drink of her water.

"I don't…" he tensed as he tried to articulate himself, unable to find the right words to express the tightening in his chest every time he thought that they would actually **have** a baby. For the rest of their lives. "I don't think I'm ready to be a father," he managed to finish, letting out a sigh.

"I know," Katara responded. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom, either."

Zuko was surprised. Sure, she was very, very young, and, in another world, neither probably would have even considered having a child for at least ten years, but she had all of the necessary qualities to be the best of mothers. She was effortlessly caring, gentle, but could have a firm hand when necessary. She was strong but comforting, and she always looked after others first. But the very fact she shared his anxieties was immeasurably soothing.

"I just…" he set down his glass. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of an infant. And I don't know how to discipline a toddler, much less an adolescent! And I don't know how much time I'll be able to devote to our child, and I don't want you to be shouldered with all of the duties because that's just not fair, and…" he hesitated.

"And?" Katara prompted, hearing the same fears she held in every word he spoke.

Zuko shifted and looked about sheepishly. "I don't know if our child will like me."

"Oh, Zuko," she said, standing up to sit next to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Our baby will love you. You're its father, and you will love it so much that it can't do anything except love you back."

Zuko gave her a grateful smile and reached out a hand to place on her stomach. "I love him or her already," he said, his voice carrying a note of awe. "I didn't think that kind of thing was possible, loving someone before you've even met them, but I do."

"Me, too," she replied, covering his hand with hers, sighing in frustration as the child kicked again. It had been endearing and wonderful when it had first happened and for the week or so following the first occurrence. Now, it was getting extremely uncomfortable, and she couldn't wait for the baby to come out.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get this child out," she muttered, which garnered chuckle from him. "What?" she looked up, a little irritated.

"You've faced some of the greatest benders this world has ever known," Zuko reminded her. "And you're scared of labor?"

"I don't think you're allowed an opinion," Katara mused as she nudged him. She stood up. "You, after all, are not the one who will have to go through it."

"And I thank Agni everyday for it," Zuko said in almost a growl, leaning down to kiss her. His entire body relaxed as she returned the kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, Katara," he said, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping in your room?" she asked, curious, but not hurt. She could do without his shifting and turning for a night, after all.

"I have some extra work I should get done before the morning," he told her. "And I don't want to keep you up."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied and went through the baby's nursery to his rooms.

Katara yawned. Now that Zuko's tossing and turning was safely in his bed for the night, the only thing she had left to hope for was that his cartwheeling, bending, punching and kicking child would settle down for the night and let her sleep.

Ha. Fat chance of that.

With a weary smile, Katara walked into her bedchamber and readied herself for bed.

…

Azula obediently walked in front of the guard that was taking her to the small enclosure outside where prisoners were allowed to exercise everyday. It was a difficult walk for her to make, as she had to pass by Ozai's cell. Some days, she could actually hear him screaming hatefully at Agni. Other days, it was dead silent. And yet other days, she could hear him crying. She wished there was another route, but the only other route to the surface was the hallways of the palace, and she was only a prisoner and didn't get to make the decision as to which route she would take to exercise.

However, as she passed Ozai's cell this day, she could hear whispers. Faint ones, but she had always had slightly more acute hearing than anyone else. She doubted the guard behind her could hear anything. But these whispers, they were two voices. It didn't sit right with Azula, so she faked a trip and landed hard on her face, as her hands were tied behind her. In the second before the guard helped her to her feet, she distinctly heard Lady Haruka's voice whisper one word:

"… kill…"

The word was broken out of context, muffled by the metal door, but she could hear it. Her mind was in a whirl during the rest of the walk, her exercise time, and the walk back. Haruka was also in prison; she knew that. But prisoners weren't allowed to visit others, at least not in the high-security area she and Ozai were kept in. And Azula didn't know exactly what Haruka had been saying or why she had said "kill," but it didn't feel at all right.

Apparently, Haruka was in prison because she had tried to kill Head Advisor Daiki. She might have been referring to that. But still, prisoners weren't allowed to visit others. Haruka had to have had outside help, a defector in the Fire Lord's ranks. And she was conspiring with Ozai, and there was only one person in the world that Ozai truly wished to destroy: Zuko.

Haruka and Ozai were planning something, and it would not end well for Zuko, Katara, or their child if the plan were allowed to unfold. Azula had to do something.

But what? There was nothing she could do.

Azula sighed as she looked at the setting sun through the enclosure's barred windows, settling into a beginning firebending stance. She wasn't allowed to bend, or she'd be sent into a copper cell for safety, and a guard watched her like a sparrow-hawk to make sure she didn't, but she found the familiar stances comforting.

As for Haruka, she'd at least keep her eyes and ears open. If she found anything concrete, she could tell Zuko when he arrived to visit her. Until then, all she had was a hunch… just a nagging hunch.

...

Author's Notes: Well, what do we have here? A plot? Perhaps. So what did you enjoy about this chapter? What did you hate? How could I improve? Any tidbit of encouragement or advice is always appreciated, even if it's only a couple of words. Again, I'm so sorry that I've left this story, but I will try to update more often. But as I said, real life is a bit more important. However, I have missed this story. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of my not-updating!


	37. The Day We've Been Waiting For

Author's Notes: I KNOW, I KNOW, it's been too long. I'm so sorry! But my muse decided that I would not be writing anything fanfiction-related for a while. I'm so sorry, everyone. I really hope I haven't lost too many readers. I know how horrible it is when authors don't update for so long. But my muse is sort of back, and I just finished chapter 39, so... yeah. I really am so sorry. Please enjoy this chapter! And it is all due to margaritanightly that I got back into the game. I hope everyone had happy and safe holidays, and I wish everyone the best for the new year.

…

Mai, cold and graceful, glided into one of the lounging rooms in the Fire palace. There were several scattered throughout the palace, and nobles of all rank and importance, both male and female, came to these rooms to socialize. Servants carried trays of food and drink and served the nobles as they held conversations with their peers. She did not make it a point to regularly appear in these rooms, but her own apartments felt as though they were closing in on her. She needed a more open room and, perhaps, a conversation with someone.

Accepting a glass of chilled water from a passing servant, Mai looked around the room, and her eyes rested on one figure: Lady Katara. The young woman was seated in the corner, surrounded by plush pillows that supported her back and eased her after a difficult time of carrying the child within her. If she remembered correctly, the waterbender's baby was due to arrive soon, within a few weeks. No wonder she looked fairly exhausted, though she tried to hide it as she spoke to a few noblewomen. Mai recognized all of the ladies, the most notable of the four being Lady Liarae, the Treasurer's wife.

However, Mai did not approach the future Fire Lady. With their history, Mai did not feel it was appropriate. She had, after all, tried to kill Katara on many an occasion, and her heart was still sore from the loss of Zuko. Mai remained by herself, drinking water, speaking merely when a noblewoman of equal rank passed by. But she kept an eye on Katara, especially after Lady Liarae left. Perhaps she felt she should protect Zuko's heart while he was not present to do so.

Especially from such vultures as the women in the room. Carrion all, they would not hesitate to take the opportunity to belittle the foreign woman who had stolen all of their dreams with her exotic dark skin and blue eyes and her pregnant belly. Katara had stolen all of her dreams, too, Mai accepted that, but she did not hate her. How could she? Katara made Zuko smile as Mai had not seen him do since he was a child. Katara made him laugh. She challenged him, inspired him… she loved him.

None of these vultures could elicit such a reaction from Zuko. Therefore, they were not deserving of him. Katara was. And these painted women could not stand that another girl could so effortlessly do what they had tried to do for their entire lives: secure the Ladyship and subsequently bear the Fire Lord's heir.

Mai moved to a chair that had just been emptied by an elderly noblewoman, the wife of one of Zuko's politicians, and was soon distracted by a passing noble who wished to speak to her about setting a date for a possible sparring match. Mai quickly declined – she did not wish to touch her knives again unless in the direst of circumstances – and returned her attention to Katara. Mai froze.

The five women were not the same who had been near her a moment before. The five women surrounding her were the worst harlots in the gentry. Like Haruka, it was well-known fact that they had served as one-night concubines for several of the best-looking noblemen in an attempt to secure a good marriage for themselves. Mai, coldly graceful, rose to her feet, set her glass on the small table by her chair and approached Katara, weaving through the veritable crowd of women that separated her from the future Fire Lady, whose eyes were wide in horror and dangerously full of tears.

"I'm surprised he hasn't sent you back to the hovel you call a home, _**Lady**_ Katara," one of the irritatingly shallow girls spewed hatefully. "Though I don't think you're really worthy of a title, let alone the post of Fire Lady… which, you little whore, you will never become. I don't know whose bastard it is that is in your belly, but I know it isn't the Fire Lord's, and when it is born, everyone will see you for the fraud you are. How dare you attempt to steal our Fire Lord for your stupid, selfish gains!"

Mai saw the first tears fall down Katara's face, and the girls had the audacity to laugh. Had Katara been any other woman, Mai probably would have not cared, but Katara was first and foremost, to her and to every single Fire Nation citizen, the future Fire Lady. She wore the crown of a Fire Princess on her head, which was a greater sign of her future position than any paltry betrothal ring or bracelet or necklace could be. These were not simple girls bullying another of their kind. This was not mere harassment. This was tantamount to treason, just as a belligerent word to the Fire Lord's face was treason.

No Fire Lord, especially Zuko, saw any difference between the betrothal period and marriage. In Zuko's eyes, Katara was already his wife, and a ceremony would merely publicly seal what had been truth in his mind for a long time.

Mai could no longer bear the sight of Katara, pregnant and looking more dismal than anyone Mai had ever seen, with such horrible women taunting her. For a minute she had to ponder if this was the same girl who used to lash out unforgiving waterwhips against her enemies, and she wondered if being so pregnant could make even the fiercest bender feel so defenseless.

Mai stepped through the final wave of people and stood between Katara and the five merciless women.

"Lady Mai," all five murmured respectfully, bobbing slight curtsies, but there was no remorse, no sense of why she had come.

"How unfortunate that you show more respect to a mere noblewoman than you do the lady that will soon be your Fire Lady, your monarch," Mai's voice was low but incisive. "You are despicable, each and every one of you. You disparage and belittle our future Fire Lady, the woman who carries the child who will rule the Fire Nation. If you treasonous wretches find your heads still attached to your necks once this reaches the ears of the Fire Lord, consider yourselves blessed by Agni himself to have such a merciful monarch. Remove yourselves from _**her**_ presence or I will introduce each of you to the point of my knife." Her threat was as cold as the steel of the dagger she held in her hand, concealed by the long sleeves of her gown.

The women looked almost confused, as though not comprehending Mai's words. Her cold face became even icier, and they seemed to understand. They left promptly, heads low and shoulders slumped. The tension in Mai's body eased, and she discreetly slipped her knife back into its sheath on her forearm.

She would have not hesitated, had the women not made the decision to leave.

"My lady," Mai addressed Katara, infusing as much warmth as she could muster into her voice. "Are you alright?"

Katara wiped her eyes and nose with a white handkerchief and took a deep breath, nodding. "Yes, now I am," she looked up at Mai, with a grateful yet shocked look on her face. Mai was the last person in the world Katara would have expected to defend her. "Thank you very much, Mai. I appreciate what you did for me, and… I owe you."

Mai offered a small smile and shook her head. "No, it was nothing. Though…" she hesitated. "May I sit next you?"

"Oh, please," Katara responded, a smile on her face, though her nose and eyes were still red from her tears.

"Thank you," Mai bobbed a slight curtsy, almost by instinct, and lowered herself next to Katara. "I apologize for their cruelty. It was unfounded."

"I know," Katara said, smiling slightly. "But it's still difficult to hear. I've been crying at everything lately. My everything hurts, and I'm exhausted, and hearing horrible things thrown in my direction doesn't help matters."

"Are you due soon?" Mai asked politely.

"Two weeks," Katara replied, and then she let out a sigh. Mai looked at her, worried, but Katara shook her head. "Kicking. He hasn't stopped for days, it seems, and I wish he could come early. He seems excited enough."

Mai smiled politely, but, inside, she was marveling that there was life growing inside this woman, life that was equal parts of Zuko and Katara. The life welling up inside of Katara was trying to get out some way, and the only way it could manifest, other than the baby being born, was making her skin and hair glow. She was beautiful.

"And I feel like a walrus-whale," Katara confided in Mai with a slight smile, as if sensing Mai's thoughts.

Mai shook her head. "You are breathtaking," she quietly said, her tone completely serious. It was not a flattering compliment; it was truth and fact.

Katara's eyes welled up again, and she tried to hold it back. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, dabbing at her eyes. "That was very nice of you to say, and I'm overreacting."

Mai lifted her hand and set it gently on the girl's knee. "There is no reason to be sorry," she said, and, with a smile from both women, a small foundation for a friendship, or something other than civility, had been laid.

…

Katara slowly awakened, uncharacteristically comfortable as she was sprawled across her bed. She yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. The day was cold, but under the covers, she was warm. She looked outside, and then she remembered. It was her due date today!

With all of the grace of a pregnant woman, she pushed herself to her feet and waddled to her closet, dressing herself in a flash, as though saving time by throwing on her clothes would bring her baby into the world quicker. Taking a minute to brush out her hair and plait it, she left her bedroom, feeling she had taken too much time anyway.

Little did she know she had a long day ahead.

The moment she showed her face in her sitting room, where her family had gathered to be with her, Zuko was on his feet. Years of honing his quick reflexes were to his advantage, and he was at her side in the space it took her to blink. She smiled at him, her heart speeding up as she saw the flustered half-excited, half-terrified look in his eyes. She chuckled slightly as everyone began to bombard her with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Are you sure you don't want more fruit?"

"Do you have any back pain?"

But it quickly became irritating.

"Are your contractions starting yet?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Do you need a pillow?"

"Should I get Bao?"

"Are you sure you're not feeling any twinges?"

"I'm fine!" Katara screeched, not seeing Zuko at her side, rubbing his right ear with a pained look on his face. "Seriously, guys," her voice softened, "I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just going to eat my breakfast. Everything's great. I don't think anything will happen for several hours."

Zuko, with a trace of pain still on his face, poured her a glass of cold water without a word.

**...**

Around midday, Hakoda hovered at his daughter's side as she was keeping her mind off of things by sewing more clothes for her child. He couldn't believe the day was finally here; he'd actually become a grandfather. His little girl would become a _mother_.

"Dad," Katara finally said, pausing her sewing. "Please find something to do; you're driving me crazy just standing there!" She obviously was trying to curb her tone because she knew that her entire family and all of her friends were just worried about her and were just as excited as she was, but it was _really_ getting to be annoying.

"Sorry, Katara," Hakoda apologized, and he went over to the nearest bookshelf and found a volume and sat down across from her.

…

Ursa surveyed Katara as she was quickly looking over some information on Fire Nation current affairs; over the past several weeks, Ursa had taken to tutoring Katara in all forms of etiquette and formal manners, as well as Fire Nation history, politics, and literature, in preparation for Katara's ascension to the office of Fire Lady.

From the very start, Katara had been intent that she would be different from all previous Fire Ladies. Most of them had had miniscule roles in the ruling of the Fire Nation, if any role at all. Katara wanted to change that, and Zuko had been wildly enthusiastic, loving the idea that Katara would be just as involved in the mire of world politics as he was. Ursa smiled as Katara was still bent over the papers; really, the two young ones couldn't possibly be more suited for each other.

"So," Katara asked as she looked up, having absorbed the information on the day's Senate meeting. "What exactly do the advisers to the Fire Lord do?"

"Well," Ursa leaned back in her chair. "Most have areas of expertise – finances, business relations, public relations, or other such things – and the Fire Lord will give them assignments based on their expertise, such as to find information on a certain project and explore its possible effects on the general public and report back to him. Head Advisor Daiki, on the other hand, has a much more general role. The Head Advisor has historically had a hand in every part of government and will work with the Fire Lord on making decisions. However, Head Advisor Daiki's role has become smaller since Zuko has made himself much more involved in the day to day activities of the Fire Nation."

However, Ursa noticed that Katara wasn't truly focused. She was trying, after all, and had asked Ursa for an extra lesson to distract herself from the fact it was three hours past noon and still, her baby had not made its way into the world, but distraction was hard to come by on such a day. Ursa knew it well; Azula had been nearly two weeks late.

"Let us find an afternoon snack, shall we?" Ursa invited, offering her hand to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Then we can return."

Katara smiled gratefully and accepted Ursa's hand and stood up. The two women left to find the others who, with Sokka's appetite, were probably already eating an afternoon meal.

…

Katara took a sip of her water as she picked up a little scone from the platter in front of her as Sokka devoured three. She sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Sokka noticed the motion.

"Oh Tui, is it time?" he asked in a panic. "Should I get Bao? Are you okay? Does it hurt? How close are the contractions? WHERE'S ZUKO?" he shrieked before toppling off his chair.

In light of her brother's panic, Katara couldn't seem to find anything to say.

"Are you okay?" Sokka demanded to know as he pushed himself back up to his feet and rushed to her side.

The door opened, and Zuko walked in from having to answer a few questions from several annoying nobles who just didn't understand the words, "Shut up and go away," and his face clearly showed his confusion. But at the look on Sokka's face, he quickly became worried and rushed to Katara's other side.

"What's happened?" he asked, a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Are you okay? Is the baby coming?"

"**No**," she clearly enunciated, resisting the urge to grit her teeth. "I'm fine, Zuko. Sokka's just overreacting."

Sokka looked like he didn't trust her, but he sat down. Zuko kissed her hair and sat in the seat next to her, helping himself to a few of the scones.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Towards the end of the day, Katara retired to her room, uncomfortable with her pregnant belly and with everyone staring at it, waiting for something to happen. Part of her was resigned to the fact that the baby wouldn't come within the next several hours. However, she did have to raise her voice, threaten, and in all ways scold her friends and family until they left her alone. Well, perhaps it wasn't necessary, she mused later on, but Zuko seemed to think it was amusing.

…

_Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, reading the documents in his hands as he did so as well. He dropped a kiss on her hair with a small smile as she shifted uncomfortably, pressing a hand against her stomach. She sighed, disappointed. _

"_I'm so tired of being pregnant, Zuko," she said, stretching out on her side, making space between them. "I just…" she struggled for the words. "I just want our baby to be here. I want to see him or her, I want to hold our child… I mean, it scares the life out of me, but I'm… I'm excited," she finally verbalized._

_Zuko set his papers on the small bedside table and gently rubbed her belly. "I know, Katara," he said quietly, meeting her gaze for a long time. "Me, too," he told her with a small smile. "For the longest time, I was so worried, so scared that I'd turn out to be just like my father, worried that something would go wrong, but once I got past those fears…" he curled up against her. "I realize that I'm so excited to be a father."_

_Katara beamed at him, her eyes shining in the low light with tears of joy that threatened to burst from her. She cuddled up tighter to him and let out a long, contented sigh._

_He sighed as she slowly drifted off into sleep, her breathing deep. He watched her sleep for several hours, as if expecting her to suddenly wake up and say she was in labor. But she didn't, and, eventually, he drifted off into sleep as well._

It had been a _week._ An entire _**week**_. Seven whole days, and nothing.

Over the following week, they had tried everything. She had walked up miles and miles of steep hills and choked down all of the spiciest concoctions she could stomach. They tried every method Bao could suggest to them, and, still, nothing.

Katara groaned as she pushed herself up out of bed, as she had been lazy and had refused to move herself out of bed for four hours, and she woke when Zuko did: with the sun. She was huge. If she had lain down in the ocean, she was convinced that there would still be enough of her baby bump to make a small tropical island. Her clothes were enormous, to match her swollen state, and she felt that she brought a new definition to "Lion Turtle."

She slowly dressed, thankful that the baby had finally settled down after a restless night for her, and yawned as she pulled her hair up and slid the Princess coronet on. She hadn't been able to get much sleep after her due date. She spent most of the nocturnal hours just waiting for something to happen, hoping that any one of the little movements the baby made would mean that it was ready to come into the world.

When she was fully dressed, Katara walked (rather, she waddled) out of the door and down the hallway. She barely heard one of her guards fall into step behind her; she was so used to their presence. She made her way to the infirmary.

Inside the meticulously clean room, there were a few wounded soldiers. There had been a small riot at one of the neighboring islands, and the injured had been brought to the Royal Infirmary. Various orderlies bustled through the room, going about their business, cleaning and bandaging wounds, remaking beds that soldiers and other ill or wounded patients had occupied, and restocking the herb supplies. Bao was seated at his desk, surrounded by open books, obviously looking for something.

"Bao, might I speak with you?" she asked, keeping a firm hold on her conflicting emotions. Yes, she was frustrated and angry and so ready to not be pregnant anymore, but it wasn't Bao's fault. Granted, he _had_ been the one to give her the due date, but babies had minds of their own. It wasn't his fault. She just had to remember that.

Bao glanced up from his reading and smiled. "Of course, Lady Katara," he closed the book he was reading and stood up. "How can I assist you?"

"Is there anything else I can do to induce labor? It's been an entire week, and I'm worried something…" Katara stumbled over her words, looking for the right way to phrase her fears. "I'm worried something isn't… right."

Bao looked thoughtful and nodded. "Please, lie down," he gestured to a nearby bed. Katara laid down, and he rested his hands on her stomach, using his chi and Firebending ability to read what was inside of her. "No, nothing is wrong. Both you and the baby seem to be in perfect health. I suppose the little one," he shrugged, "Merely wishes to stay inside for a while longer. This is quite common. As for other methods of inducing child pains, I'm sorry, there are no other ways other than the ones I have already suggested."

Katara sighed and nodded, sitting up. "Alright," she stood up and half-heartedly smiled. "Thank you, Bao."

"Of course, Lady Katara," Bao said, inclining his head respectfully. "Some babies come early, some come late, and some come right on time. I do not think it will be too much longer."

With a strained smile, Katara nodded. "I know. And I **really** hope you're right," she commented, her smile a little more genuine than before.

…

Jian was a young soldier in the Fire Nation Army. Only a tender nineteen years old, he had been employed for two years and had seen the end of the war mere months ago. He couldn't say he was too sad for the transition of power from Ozai to Zuko. Jian had, after all, only joined the army because he had no other employment; his elder brother had become a butcher, like their father.

Jian didn't like war, and he didn't like fighting. He had seen too many people die because **he** had killed them. He was done with the fighting. However, he found he liked his current employment much better.

The Fire Lord had sent regiments of soldiers to the different islands of the Fire Nation and ordered them to rebuild. Currently, Jian's regiment was fifty miles north of the capital city, and they were helping the citizens of the villages to replant their crops, to retool their factories so that they could produce consumer goods, rather than goods for war, and to rebuild their homes that had been destroyed during the war and the scattered insurgencies that had followed. Jian's younger brother's regiment was in the Fire Nation territories in the Earth Kingdom, helping to rebuild there, too.

Today, however, Jian was finally done with his work for the day and had been dismissed with his comrades. Most were headed off to the teahouses or the brothels. Not Jian, however. He wasn't too fond of tea, though he lived in a tea-loving society, and he had no intention of being unfaithful to Xin, his girlfriend, who was a cook in the Fire Palace.

In fact, he decided, he was going to write to her, when he arrived back at the barracks. The thought of relating his adventures to her, of communicating with her, brought him such happiness that he began to whistle something that faintly resembled a tune.

His whistling came to a stop when he saw three men duck into an alleyway. Well, they didn't so much 'duck' into the alleyway as they did walk, and there was nothing out of place about that. People could walk into alleys if they wanted to. Except there was something about them, about their air or demeanor, that was off. And he didn't know what it was. Jian slowed down as he passed by the alley, trying to be discreet, and saw there were five others further into the shadows waiting for the three.

Again, there was nothing wrong with that. A lot of people met in public places to talk or gamble. People frequently gambled in alleys, and those that did so often gambled for things that weren't betted at a respectable teahouse. There was nothing wrong with it, but he didn't like it.

Jian turned around, thinking it best to report to his commander. He might end up being wrong, but he had a hunch that something was going on. He'd rather be safe than sorry. His letter to his girlfriend would have to wait a few hours.

…

Zuko heard Katara sigh slightly as he began to sift through the papers on his desk to make sure he hadn't forgotten any pertinent documents for his meeting with all of the governing officials from a majority of the Fire Nation's towns and cities. He hated that he had to go at all, but it was worse that their child would be born soon. What if she had the child while he was away, and he couldn't return? What if something bad happened while she was in labor? What if their child didn't survive? He wouldn't be there to see his child. What if something happened to her? Would this be the last time he ever saw her?

The very thought seized his heart in an icy grip, and his stomach turned. No, he forced himself to decide. That would not happen. Nothing would happen to her. She and the baby would be fine, if the baby decided to make its grand appearance while its father was away. But he would do everything within his considerable power to be there. He was the Fire Lord. Mere town leaders would wait for him.

And they would have many more, Zuko knew, the thought lifting his spirits slightly. So, even if he missed this one, there would be several more. But in the future. Very, very much in the future.

"I'm sorry I have to leave," Zuko apologized, as he came to sit beside her on the bed. "It's already been a week… the baby was supposed to be here already," he playfully glared at her prominent bump, but his tender hand on her stomach belied his ire. "But it's only a day," he brightened up a bit. He smiled at her. "What could possibly happen in just one day when we've been waiting a week, right?"

"I know, and I'm sorry you have to go, too," Katara replied. "But," she continued brightly, forcing herself to be cheerful for his sake; he had to leave in the morning, after all. "But we do have tonight to be together," she said with a smile, drawing him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. She kissed him gently but started to giggle when he tickled her sides. "Zuko!" she exclaimed reprovingly as she fell back on the bed, trying in vain to push him away.

After a moment of squirming and shrieking, he did finally stop, and he looked down at her with a grin. "Just showing you who's still boss," he explained cheekily.

"Oh, yeah, right," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him.

The mood morphed itself the instant Katara began to pull the hem of Zuko's shirt upwards. Clothes were discarded with loving haste, but the lovemaking was tender with a subtle sense of urgency, as though, subconsciously, the two young adults knew their child would be entering the world very very soon.

**...**

Author's Notes: Again, my apologies. Please review and let me know what you think and if you're all still there. Any support, encouragement, and comment would be appreciated, along with constructive criticism! :D You're all fantastic.


	38. Pangs

Author's Notes: I ACKNOWLEDGE AND ACCEPT YOUR SCORN. It has been far too long, but I went through a bit of emotional turmoil and some pretty bad stress. I am so sorry. It really affected my ability to write this story. My muse still hasn't recovered, but I've been trying. I really am so, so sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it?

…

Several cloaked figures darted in and out of alleyways. The general populace ignored them; businesses often sent out pages to various buildings, and those pages often chose the alleyways to skirt around the crowds. But today, these men were not employed, and they were carrying missives from renegade guerilla warriors.

An officer in this corps of guerillas accepted a missive from a page and dismissed him immediately. The officer then opened the letter and scanned the letter. A feral grin pulled at the lips that slashed across his ugly face. He turned to his elite group of warriors, his eyes alight with battlelust.

"It's nearly time," was all he said. Those under his command started to paw at the ground, shifting restlessly, their hands on their blades. They, too, wanted to begin this holy war against the impudent little pup that called himself the Fire Lord.

…

The room was full of muted chatter as the elected town leaders of the Fire Nation gathered for the yearly meeting with the Fire Lord in the capital city. None knew what to expect from him; he was a young monarch, the youngest in the history of the Fire Nation, and his reign was still quite new, and while he had done quite outstanding things so far, most were still wary of him. Each town mayor or city councilman knew that the general population loved him and thought him the greatest Fire Lord to date, but knowing the importance of image to the people, they knew better than to fall in love so quickly.

The royal guards already posted in the room were regarded with distrust; even the fiercest supporter of Fire Nation superiority could not dismiss the long history of crimes committed against the people by the armed forces, including the Fire Lord's personal guard. Claims of abuse, however, had dwindled in the last nine months.

All in all, the air in the room was generally relaxed and very positive. Everyone was excited to begin work and to see how the country was rebuilding itself from the most rural of villages to the great areas of commerce.

All chatter stopped abruptly and everyone stood when the door to the room was opened and Fire Lord Zuko walked through, flanked by his Head Advisor, Treasurer, and a procession of various assistants, secretaries, and important nobles. The Fire Lord's party seated themselves in the open chairs around the head of the table, where Zuko lowered himself into a chair, the same ones that his nobles and the town leaders sat in.

"Please, sit down," Zuko said with a polite smile, accepting a bundle of documents from Daiki. "Thank you all for coming," he said, "and I hope we will make much progress today. First, I would like to address members of this group about the reports I have received from all of you – for clarification and elaboration, of course – and then I would like to hear requests. Nobleman Bo-Lin," he referred to the young noble to his left, down several chairs, the same man who had challenged his desire to be with Katara, "is the head of our Appropriations Council and will make any necessary changes to the budgets as we deem fit."

"Fire Lord," the elected Speaker of the Council, who spoke for the entire group on formal matters, addressed Zuko, standing up to speak, said. He bowed. "We thank you for this opportunity to speak to you outside of formal requests, and we would like to answer any questions you may have and accept your suggestions."

"Thank you, Speaker," Zuko said. "First, Mayor Jiang?"

The stately man in his late forties nodded. "Yes, Fire Lord."

Zuko consulted the document in front of him, scanning over a few sections before speaking. "You mentioned in your report, fourth paragraph, second line, that there have been instances of royal representatives accepting bribes and siphoning off money for their own purposes, and other instances of general misconduct, such as gambling while on duty and supporting the brothels in the area with government money. Have you identified the culprits of this reprehensible behavior?"

"Yes, Fire Lord," Jiang responded. "There were four out of the eight men you sent to us who were engaged in bribery and taking money, and three of those four were involved in gambling and prostitution. I have their names here," he said as he passed a document to an aide at his shoulder who took the paper and walked to the Fire Lord.

"Thank you," Zuko murmured as he made a mental note of the four names and their crimes. He set the paper on top of all of the other documents he had received from the mayors and elected officials. He would deal with these criminals, he would deal with them justly, and he would deal with them quite publicly. Their crimes affected the public, and there would be no judgment in the privacy of the throne room. Their punishment would not be harsh, but it would be fair. If they pled their guilt and showed true remorse, then their punishment would be to serve the public in some way, as their crime had been against the public, not him.

"News will be sent to you, Mayor, if you wish to view their trials," Zuko said. He merely glanced at Daiki, but the Advisor was already scribbling down notes in the official logbook of meetings.

Zuko settled back into his chair and addressed another town leader. His thoughts were mostly consumed by the meeting, but every once in a while, an errant thought would steal over his mind, and he would think of Katara and hoped all was well with her.

He touched her pendant that hung from his neck on a black string idly and focused back on what another mayor was saying.

…

Katara awkwardly waddled through the halls on her way to one of the gardens after several hours of attempting to distract herself with knitting, studying the texts Ursa had given her, and fending off Sokka and her father, both of whom were getting more and more worried as each day passed. She had been increasingly anxious and irritable – especially today, though this was not much of a change from the past nine months, it seemed – and it didn't help that Zuko was gone. Sokka's ear definitely felt the increase in her ire.

She wanted Zuko **here**, not off talking to stuffy old men. She just wished he were with her now. He always knew exactly what to say, where to touch her to soothe her, what to do to remind her he was there for her but to not annoy her in the process. She'd gotten used to that, and now that he was gone for the day, everything seemed bleak.

She paused in her walking, touching her hand to the wall to steady her as pain assaulted her again, especially in her lower back. It had been doing that all day, and it was just getting worse. She rested her other hand against her back, rubbing slightly, trying to ease the pain if it was a muscle ache.

"It'll be worth it when it comes, it'll be worth it when it comes," she chanted in her mind as the pain inundated her senses again, not too long later. The pain attacked her for almost half a minute and then it eased. Katara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She'd been so uncomfortable for so long; this would be over soon. Even though the baby was already so late.

She tried in vain to amuse herself at the thought of embarrassing the kid relentlessly once it hit the teens, but, in the end, the thought of ever actually giving birth to her child seemed impossible.

She started to walk again, thinking that sitting outside would do wonders for her disposition, when the pain started again. Katara felt like breaking something as she clutched a nearby pillar, trying not to scream or do anything that would severely embarrass herself in front of the staff that went about their daily business around her. But it hurt so badly, and it seemed to last forever.

Eventually, she felt as though she could breathe again. It was definitely the most awful back pain she'd ever had throughout her entire pregnancy. It was as if the child within her was tired of just lying around and was pummeling her spine.

Hey, she thought to the infant inside her, I'm not exactly thrilled that you're still inside either.

Katara sighed. She was just being silly. Some fresh air would do her a world of good. She was just uncomfortable because she was nearly due to have her child, and both she and the child were antsy. Except she kept having a niggling feeling that maybe, maybe this was _it_.

As she continued towards the gardens at an abominably slow pace and the need for frequent rests, she saw Daiki at the end of the hallway, which confused her. Wasn't he supposed to be at that meeting? She called to him, and he turned to see her. He smiled reservedly in greeting.

"Lady Katara," he said.

"Head Advisor," she returned, resting a hand on her prominent bulge. "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting of the towns' leaders?"

"Yes," he nodded. "However, one of my aides left behind some sensitive material that I didn't trust anyone else to retrieve, so I took my leave of the proceedings and returned to take it. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay," she lied pleasantly – she most certainly was not _okay_ – and shifted on her feet.

"That is wonderful to hear," Daiki said with a true smile. "The Fire Lord has been noticeably uncomfortable all day. He has been worried, I can tell."

Katara couldn't help but smile. Any mention of Zuko seemed to lift her spirits, yet, at the same time, it seemed to make her a bit sad. She really wanted him by her side _right now_. "Well, if you get a moment, tell him – !" a groan forced its way through her teeth as she was cut off by a blast of pain –– the same tension and spasming she'd been feeling more and more often as the hours had passed. It had gone past annoying – this pain was getting excruciating as the contraction wracked her body.

Daiki immediately dropped the bundle of papers on the floor and grasped her arms. Luckily, the papers were tied together with string so they didn't become the newest floor decorations, not that Daiki really cared. His voice was colored with concern as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think so," Katara finally managed to say, once the pain had ebbed away, as it had done. "I think… I think I might be…"

"What? You think you might be what?" True to his almost implacable self, Daiki sounded concerned but not at all out of control. She clung to the fact he sounded calm.

"I think I might be getting close to having the baby," she replied, her voice tinted with panic.

…

Fire Lord Zuko leaned back and sipped at a glass of chilled water, watching several towns' leaders begin to debate over a subject that irked them all: a disputed boundary. During the last stretch of the war, their towns had been damaged, and their farms had been raided and, ironically, burned by Earth Kingdom soldiers. Because of this, no one could seem to remember where one town's farms should end and another's should begin.

A map was spread out on the table showing the area that was in question. He didn't quite understand why they couldn't just evenly divide up the land, as all of the farms were relatively the same size and the livelihood of the farmers would not depend on this small plot.

It took only thirty seconds' worth of debate more for Zuko to raise his hand to interject. "Can we not merely divide the land up evenly? It would be both fair and efficient, two things I am very fond of," he stated as the towns seemed to agree with his suggestion.

If Katara had been present, she would have suggested it in a heartbeat. She was far better at this diplomacy thing than he was. Agni, he missed her. She could be having his child at this very moment, and he would have been stuck in this meeting.

Zuko touched her pendant again as the topic changed to another one entirely.

…

Sokka was eating a spicy meat floss bun when a servant rushed up to him to tell him the news. He nearly choked, requiring the servant to pound on his back, before tossing the bread aside in panic and sprinting off to find his sister.

…

Kanna and Hakoda were leisurely walking in the gardens when Daiki nearly smacked into Hakoda as he cut through the gardens on his way to Zuko, and he shouted the news over his shoulder as he continued on.

…

Toph and Aang's lips almost fused together in shock when a servant came upon them in the kitchens, a half-eaten chocolate cake between them, and explained what was going on. Leaving the evidence of their snack behind, the two followed the servant to Katara's bedroom. They seemed to arrive with the rest of the group, and Sokka, Aang, and Toph tried to fight and squabble to get into the room first, so panicked and worried and excited that they all were about to become aunts and uncles. Kanna gave an amused chuckle and set a grandmotherly hand on Aang's shoulder, and the three paused in their panicked fumblings.

"Everyone," she addressed the group with a voice of authority, "Katara does not need us fighting or pushing or causing any sort of chaos or discomfort to her. She is doing one of the most important jobs anyone can do; she is bringing a child into the world. Now, if you cannot act with respect due to a mother in labor, then you will not enter that room. I know it is exciting," she said with a hint of understanding, "and I know you all just want to help, but help by staying quiet and out of the way."

"Yes, Gran-Gran," Sokka answered as the other two nodded. Even Hakoda, who had remained silent out of barely-containable worry and fear and anticipation, seemed to be calmed by Kanna's words.

"Good," Kanna said brightly and opened the door, walking in first and immediately going to Katara, followed quickly by her son.

Despite what Hakoda expected, she looked rather calm and comfortable. She was walking in large circles, garbed in a light, blue dress, both of her hands on her back. Worry tightened her brow, but the answer as to why was given when she kept glancing over their shoulders to see if Zuko was just behind them. She smiled in greeting.

"Hi, everyone," she said as she hugged Gran-Gran.

"Um, Katara?" Aang looked uncertain as he looked at her. "Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"Actually, walking around really helps," Katara answered. She hadn't paused in her walking since they had come in. "The pain isn't as bad, and I hear it makes labor shorter." Her voice hitched slightly as she mentioned labor. She, again, looked at the closed door. "Has anyone seen Zuko?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Kanna soothed, lacing her arm through Katara's and walking with her. "Your father and I saw that nice young man – Daiki, isn't it? – going to find him." Hakoda nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Katara conceded. "But… it's just, it shouldn't be taking so long. Zuko would leave immediately, I know he would."

Where was he?! She wasn't just worried or anxious; she was just barely able to keep all of her more violent emotions inside! He was supposed to be there! Of course, the one day he actually leaves the palace is the day that she has the baby, of course! But it shouldn't take so long! She needed him. Had something happened? Her heart nearly stopped at the thought that something had happened, someone had tried something, someone had managed to _**do**_ something to Zuko…

"Your young man will be here soon," Gran-Gran soothed. "And everything will be just fine, and your baby will be here without any problems. Then you will finally have your child, and nothing will seem wrong with the world at all, Katara. Zuko will be here."

Katara nodded, as seemed to be expected after such a statement, but she didn't believe it at all.

…

Zuko looked away from the ongoing debate about new trade routes from city to city when the door opened and Daiki walked in. No one else really noticed; people had been walking in and out all day, and there was no reason for alarm. Zuko, however, was irritated because the documents he had requested were, in fact, not in Daiki's hands.

"My Lord," Daiki whispered into his ear, "Lady Katara has started getting birthing pains."

"_**WHAT?**_" Zuko exploded, anger and fear and excitement and a million other emotions coursing through him with every beat of his heart. He didn't even know what to think or feel or say. His blood pulsed frantically through his veins.

Everyone looked to him in shock as he shot out of his chair. He turned slightly to his audience. "Please, excuse me, and forgive me that I will have to leave this meeting. Katara is giving birth," he babbled out, feeling entirely not himself and incredibly irritated that he was still here, that he had to somehow get through the entire capital, and then rush through the Palace until he found where Katara was.

The Speaker of the Council merely smiled. "Fire Lord, there is no need for forgiveness; you are excused."

Before the Speaker had even finished his sentence, Zuko was out of the door, Daiki and Ji at his heels.

But as he reached the ostrich horse waiting for him, compliments of Daiki, the world suddenly seemed to erupt in fire and chaos. From every alley, from every doorway, from every nook and cranny of the city, insurgents wielding weapons emerged, screaming their mottos and waving their flags. Zuko didn't need to be told who they were; he saw his father's face etched lovingly onto many flags and banners. He swore viciously; this was _his_ city, his _**country**_, and Agni damn him if he was going to let some rebels destroy it.

"Ji," Zuko shouted over his shoulder, "send a man to the Generals to tell them what is happening. I want them to organize our forces and stop this before too many people are hurt. Accept those who surrender and take as many prisoners as possible!"

Ji nodded curtly and pointed to one of his smallest and slightest men who sprinted off into the city, towards the Palace, as though he were an arrow from a bow. The rebels seemed to recognize Zuko, and their shouting grew worse as they rushed to attack. Zuko cursed again and ripped off his ornate robe and tossed it aside. Underneath was a more suitable outfit for battle. He saw Daiki do the same out of the corner of his eye.

Zuko settled into a basic Firebending stance, and it was as though he remembered exactly why he was the Fire Lord.

Because he had survived through unimaginable struggles.

Because he had fought for his country's freedom.

Because he had the blood of a Fire Lord in his veins that had nothing to do with what his heritage was.

Zuko pushed his fists forward, sending giant fireballs towards the opposition. With a kick, a bolt of fire severed a man in two. But even his efforts and the efforts of Daiki, Ji, and all of his guards couldn't keep the rebels far from them. Soon, quarters became too close for much grandiose Firebending.

Beside Zuko, Ji lifted his sword from its sheath and started slicing the enemies of the Fire Lord into pieces. With a punch, one man was made unconscious, and with a skilled thrust, another died with little fuss. In a space of only two minutes, five men were dead who would have killed the Fire Lord. There was a reason he was the captain of the Fire Lord's personal guard.

But the world was still chaotic, and Zuko didn't understand it. He could only focus on his movements, on the battle, on the fire coursing through his veins, and on nothing else. The rebellion would be quashed, and then there would be answers.

…

Katara tensed as she paused in her walking, another contraction coming on. It hurt, not just in her stomach, but also along her lower back, and even around her hips and thighs. She took deep breaths to calm herself as it slowly built, came to its peak, and then declined. She quirked a smile at her Gran-Gran who rubbed her lower back soothingly.

"Where is he?" she asked the air, hysterical with worry. It didn't take so long to get from where he was to the Palace.

"Who?" Sokka asked, looking up from the patch of floor he had been intrigued with..

"Zuko, you idiot," Katara answered wearily, and before she can say any more, she could already feel the onslaught of another contraction.

…

The battle was slowly getting worse, Zuko noticed as he and his entourage sprinted through the city – it would be too dangerous to ride ostrich horses with snipers with bows in many of the buildings – towards the Fire Palace. Every so often, they were forced to slow down and dispatch any unlucky rebels who recognized him before continuing on.

Zuko found his stomach turning when he saw a rebel grabbing a sobbing, helpless young woman from the arms of her lover, who was quickly killed by another rebel. He was so distracted that he didn't see yet another rebel jumping out in front of him before it was almost too late. He raised his arms to shield himself as a sword sliced through the muscle on his forearm, cutting almost to the bone. He cried out but quickly killed the man with his other hand and a fireball.

He swore when he saw all of the blood, but he glanced up and saw they were almost to the palace. "Let's go," he ordered, starting off at a sprint, weaving through the fights that had erupted at the gates.

Ji yelled above the din to the soldiers on the battlements, and one disappeared from sight. The small group went around the side of the walls, and a side door was opened to allow them in. Zuko shouted some orders as a skilled medic was at his side. The medic forced him into a sitting position against the wall before taking out a needle and thread. With stunning precision and quickness, the medic sewed up his arm even as Zuko continued to give orders to the soldiers that ran about, defending their Fire Lord. A quick splash of disinfectant caused him to hiss as his wound was dressed and bandaged.

But he soon enough stood, thanked the medic, and was about to go to the War Room when he remembered that which the fog of battle had caused him to forget: Katara. She was giving birth to their child. He should be at her side.

But his country, his rule, was under attack. His country needed him to protect it. His soldiers needed orders, his generals needed direction, and his people needed to know that he was safeguarding it from all enemies, foreign and domestic. This was his duty to his country.

"Fire Lord, do you trust me?" Ji asked, obviously seeing the indecision on Zuko's face.

"Of course I do," he answered automatically, reflexively. It was true; he did trust Ji.

"Then trust me and trust your officers to protect you and to protect all that you stand for so you can protect what is closest to your heart," Ji stated.

Zuko hesitated again, but he nodded curtly, running off towards the palace building with Daiki.

…

"Where is she?" Zuko panted once they were safely inside, away from most of the noise and chaos.

"In her rooms," Daiki answered. "May I be excused, Fire Lord?"

"Go," Zuko bid him with a wave of his hand. He ignored the pain in his arm and ran like a madman through the corridors until he reached Katara's room. He took several deep breaths, trying to get control of himself and of his racing heart before entering. He swallowed, almost dizzy with all that was happening, and opened the door.

…

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as the other occupants in the room stood up, rushing over to him as fast as her body would allow her. He hugged her but was mindful of the burden she carried. He kissed her passionately, his knees threatening to give out. "What happened?" she asked, pulling back to look at his soot-covered face, his dirty clothes, the blood staining his side, and the bandage on his arm.

"There's a rebellion," he said dismissively. "Everything's fine."

"What?" Katara shrieked as she clutched his shoulders, another contraction ripping through her. She remembered her breathing techniques and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself.

"It's being taken care of," he assured her darkly, glancing over to the rest of the room. "My soldiers will not allow a mere rebellion to take us down. We are safe," he stated forcefully to Sokka who stood up, obviously intent on joining the fight while his sister was in labor. "Katara needs us more than they do." He soothingly began to rub her lower back

"Are you sure, Zuko?" she said, even through gritted teeth, through the pain, trying to focus on the relaxing movements of his hand.

"If I was not, there is little we could do," Zuko answered, his voice almost dull as the high of battle and flight wore off, and it was only through the sheer force of will that he remained standing as his mind processed everything that had just happened. The pain in his arm was unbelievable, but it was competing with his blinding concern for Katara; shouldn't she be sitting down?

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, touching the bandage on his arm gently. She was afraid – a rebellion was a dangerous thing and not just because of this initial battle – but she did have other things on her mind.

Zuko nodded sharply. "I'm fine," he said dismissively. "Are you?

Katara nodded as he set his mind to rubbing away some of the pain in her back.

He looked uncertainly down at her, waiting for some kind of sign as to what to do. She touched his hand on her back. In that moment of uncertainty, she got yet another glimpse as to who Zuko was, beyond the Fire Lord crown and beyond his firebending. He was just an uncertain young man who was trying to do the right thing without hurting anyone. She drew him down to kiss him, so utterly glad he was safe and with her, and not just because of this one incident. She really did need him.

After a few more circles, Katara complained of her legs hurting. She had been walking for _hours_, and her feet were in agony. Zuko immediately offered more support, letting her lean more of her weight on him as he walked her over to the bed.

"Aang, send someone for Bao," Zuko finally decided as another contraction sharply shot through Katara, letting her squeeze his hand as he spoke. Under any other circumstance, he would not have pulled his best physician away from the battle infirmaries, but Katara needed a doctor to make sure nothing bad happened and to guide her through labor. From an outsider's perspective, this would have been the Fire Lord wanting the best for his future Fire Lady and for his heir, but this was Zuko, ensuring the safety of his lover and his child.

…

Ozai slowly moved to his feet when Haruka appeared, garbed in the uniform of the dungeons, before him and curtseyed deeply to him, the true Fire Lord.

"Do you have news of the rebellion?" he demanded.

Haruka nodded, her features uncertain. She did not want to be the one to deliver such news to Ozai. "Yes, my Lord," she responded obsequiously. "My guard friends and informant tells me that the soldiers are overtaking the rebels and the rebellion is being quelled as we speak. However, also, the head physician has been pulled away from the battle and was last seen headed towards the Waterbender's rooms."

"She's having her brat," Ozai spat.

"Yes, my Lord, it seems that way," Haruka replied.

"Well," Ozai drawled acidly, "I suppose I will be a grandfather soon." His expression of hate slowly changed to one of crazed glee.

**...**

Author's Notes: Again, I am so sorry, but I really hope you like this chapter! And I've been hearing that there's going to be a live-action Avatar movie? Does anyone know anything about it? I'm pulling for Zutara. IT MUST HAPPEN. And seriously, I'd love to hear what you think; constructive criticism is like giving someone a big hug. And everyone loves giving and receiving hugs!


	39. The Prince of the Fire Nation

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I know it's been forever. Life's been complicated and messy lately, and my mind hasn't been focused on writing, but I will finish this story -- that is my vow to you :) I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Oh, and kudos and all love and worship goes to my fantabulous beta, margaritanightly. She works so hard on this story to make it worthy for your viewing!

…

"Wait, you know how to play the Sungi horn?"

Zuko rolled his eyes dramatically. "Of course I do. A true gentleman is one who knows how to play the Sungi horn but declines to do so."

Katara giggled, stretching slightly as she lay on the bed. It felt like she had been walking for hours, and her legs hurt, so she had decided to lie down for a bit. Thankfully, Zuko had helped her to change into fresh clothes after her water broke. Currently, there was a lull in the excruciating pain. Zuko was seated at the head of the bed, and her head was pillowed in his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her loose hair.

"But you're not a gentleman," she finally said, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her playfully, never ceasing the calming motion of his hands against her scalp. Instead of replying to her comment, he smiled at her. "I love you so much, Katara," he said, his voice nothing more than a pleasant rumble. "And I can't imagine what sort of pain you're in and going to be in, but I can't wait to be a parent with you," he murmured as he shifted and bent to kiss her forehead.

Tears welled up in her eyes and, when he was still bent over, she reached up a hand to touch his face. "I love you, too," she whispered back. She blinked, and the tears slid down her temples to disappear into her hair. His fingers wiped away the tracks they left behind. She smiled at his tenderness. He'd been nothing but perfect to her since she had told him she was pregnant. Yes, he had to be absent a lot, due to his duties, and yes, there was a time when he was unsure of himself and he could sometimes be too suffocating, but he was there. He was taking care of her and their child. That was more than a lot of women who had post-war babies with men of other nations could say.

And she loved him. Oh Tui, she loved him.

"I haven't held a baby since I held Azula when she was a baby," Zuko remarked. "I'm worried I'll drop ours."

Katara looked up at him and smiled, swatting his arm. "You won't drop our baby," she told him. "I bet you're a natural with kids, and I bet that you'll be the best with our baby just so no one else can show you up. And you're going to spoil our child rotten."

"Naturally," Zuko replied with a smirk, but it was a smirk that faded quickly when yet another contraction seized Katara's body. He took her hands and let her squeeze them as she rode out the wave-like pain. "Is it getting close?" he asked her when it looked (and felt) like the pain was mostly gone.

"Help me up," she said as she sat up, taking his hands to fully make it onto her feet. "Well," she said as she called up a small amount of water from a basin nearby and felt around inside. "It'll still be a while."

Zuko nodded, and gently took her in his arms. "Come dance with me," he whispered, a tiny smile gracing his face.

Katara returned his smile, reveling in his gentleness. She sighed contentedly as Zuko's hands settled on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they slowly swayed. The swaying motion, paired with Zuko's warmth and presence, would slowly encourage the baby to turn and move downwards, thus speeding up the process of giving birth.

"When should we let the others back in?" Zuko asked softly into her hair.

"Never," Katara answered playfully, her head on his shoulder. "I like just being here with you, without anyone else."

"You know," he said, slowly spinning her out and then bringing her back against his chest, "we'll soon be married. Would you ever want to have more kids?" he asked curiously.

Katara laughed as she traced his now-clean jaw. "Of course, but much, much later, Zuko. Maybe when this little one is ten," she said, and then paused with a look of awe. "I can't believe this baby will actually be here, will actually be present so we can hold him and love him."

Zuko grinned broadly at the very idea. "You're going to be the most amazing mom ever. You already mother all of us. Our baby's just going to be one more person to be lucky enough to be loved by you."

Katara suddenly clung to him from the pain of another contraction. Zuko supported her with one arm, mindful of the injury to his other arm, and whispered gently until the pain passed. "They're getting even closer together," he commented.

"Yeah," she said, taking slow, deep breaths. They resumed their slow dancing, slowly rocking their baby into the world with their movements.

…

Zuko's hand was steady as he poured a glass of water from the pitcher. He walked back to where Katara was leaning against the foot of the bed, face red and pinched with pain. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her sip at the cup before setting it aside. He kissed her neck intimately as she leaned against him.

…

Ursa wrung her hands worriedly as she paced the antechamber, tossing anxious looks at the closed door. She understood the need for privacy and to be with one's life partner at such a crucial time, but this was difficult to bear. She could even hear light sounds of pain coming from behind the door.

Katara had become a daughter to her, and she was such a wonderful young woman. She was gentleness and steel, a delightful combination and a perfect match for her son. It pained Ursa to know that Katara was in pain, and there was nothing to be done to alleviate the pain; it would need to run its course. Even this knowledge could not soothe Ursa's fears.

A lot could happen during the birthing process, and it was not uncommon for women to die because of their exertions. Yes, Bao or another healer was within reach, but still… Ursa sighed, looking once again at the door.

"Calm, Ursa," Iroh said, a note of amusement in his voice as he rested his hand on Ursa's arm, the two away from the rest of the group. "Come and sit with me, take some tea. Everything will be fine, and these things take time."

Ursa turned slightly to look at Iroh. "I have delivered two children in my lifetime, Iroh, I need no reminding," she teased him gently, "but still, I worry. I have never been the anxious grandparent-to-be."

"Neither have I," Iroh stated with a smile, "but there is no reason to worry. All will be well. My nephew and Katara have been through much more difficult situations than childbirth. I daresay they will be fine. Katara is a formidable young woman, and she is strong."

Ursa eventually sighed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are right," she agreed.

Iroh beamed. "Now, come. There is a teapot's worth of a delicious new concoction sitting on the table. You must try it and tell me what you think."

Ursa allowed her brother-in-law to draw her away from her anxiety, and she accepted a delicate cup of tea and sipped at it. Only once in a while did she cast a worried glance at the door, but her stomach full of fear was somewhat gentled.

…

Sokka felt as though he could bounce off of the walls with the amount of energy that was locked inside of him. Like Ursa, he was worried and anxious, but he was mostly excited. He would soon have a little niece or nephew to play with and love and take care of. Not like he was about to be duped into babysitting for more than a few hours a day. He wasn't stupid; little kids could be really annoying and loud and stinky, along with cute and adorable and fun to play with.

He flinched slightly when he heard a sudden exclamation of pain from the other room. His first instinctive response was to half-rise out of his seat, but he took a deep breath and lowered himself back down.

The war's aftermath hadn't exactly lessened his learned response to sounds of pain from his sister.

Sokka was only reminded that there was a battle raging on outside of the palace. He imagined that he could hear the sounds of fighting and of soldiers dashing to and fro, dodging field medics, of officers giving orders, swords and bending clashings.

His former excitement was tempered by reality, and he winced when he heard Katara scream again. His grandmother patted his forearm, and he smiled at her slightly. Kanna looked serene, and Sokka found comfort in that. Gran-Gran had soothed his childhood fears from him, and all of his memories of her were warm and alive, and his fears that he might lose his sister, that the fragile peace they all had wrought would be destroyed, were lessened.

Slightly. But they were lessened.

…

Toph didn't like sitting in the same room in the same attitude for too long, and yet, this was what she was doing. She also didn't like hearing the evidence that any of her friends were in pain, and that was also what she was doing.

She could sense Katara's pain and rising panic and Zuko's cool-headed concern. The only truly reassuring and calming part on this entire ordeal was the fact Toph could sense the baby's heartbeat. She had, ever since the baby had grown a heart, been able to feel its pulse, but it was clearer and much more prominent than it had ever been before. Its birth must be close.

Aang's anxiety was clear, too, and he didn't have the comfort of feeling the baby's heartbeat. Toph reached over and interweaved their fingers, smiling shyly when Aang squeezed her hand.

…

Zuko forgot to be surprised when Katara let out a cry and used every swear word that she knew from three cultures to describe her feelings. He only offered his hands to her for squeezing and said every comforting thing that came to mind.

He looked up as Bao entered the room, carrying a small bag of tools and medicines he might need. Katara looked relieved at the appearance of the physician and looked up at Zuko.

"I want my Gran-Gran too," she said breathlessly, face pinched with pain.

Zuko smiled and kissed her cheek, moving from her side to the door. He opened it and was surprised when all of the inhabitants of the sitting room surged forward in an attempt to get inside. There might have been punching and kicking and biting and the pulling of hair.

"Hey, hey," Zuko exclaimed, trying to calm everyone down.

"I ONLY WANT GRAN-GRAN! DON'T MAKE ME BLOODBEND YOU ALL TO THE SOUTH POLE!" Katara shouted as another contraction hit her. Her fingers tightened around the sheets until her knuckles were white with exertion.

"She only wants Gran-Gran," Zuko repeated unnecessarily, albeit a lot more calmly, to the disappointed crowd.

Kanna turned to the family to lead them all away from the door. "I'll get you all as soon as the little one is here." She then smiled evenly at Zuko as she entered the room and went to Katara's side, taking one of her hands and brushing some of her hair from her face lovingly.

…

Haruka's eyes were alight with madness and sick delight as her special guard friend led her from her cell to Fire Lord Ozai's. Her face was glowing as she adjusted the bodice of her dress from the most recent of her sexual escapades, and she smiled a slow, seductive smile over her shoulder as her guard friend playfully smacked her backside.

"I believe that, when this is all over, you and I will need to sneak away for a few weeks," Haruka murmured, that seductive smile still on her face. She pulled the guard down for a passionate kiss before he opened the cell door.

She entered and closed the door behind her, wiping her mouth with her long sleeve. She lowered herself onto the floor. "Lord Ozai, I have news."

"What is it?" Ozai's voice was sharp.

Haruka trembled before the former Fire Lord. "My Lord, the waterbender's spawn is close, and the latest news is that the rebels have rallied themselves and are seeming to equally match the skill and power of the Fire Lord's soldiers. Time will tell, though."

"I know all of this," Ozai hissed, "why do you bother me?"

"I am sorry, my Lord!" Haruka apologized hurriedly, lowering herself even further.

Ozai painfully pulled her up. "Your obsequiousness pains me," he snapped. "My mind is occupied."

"What are your thoughts?" Haruka asked in a small voice, moving away from Ozai a few steps.

Ozai glared at her, watching with pleasure as she trembled. "My grandchild will soon be born," he mused, "and our plans are so close to being done. I do not think there could be more than three months until I am once again Fire Lord."

"Three months seems an eternity," Haruka murmured, anxious for the day she would occupy the Fire Lady's throne and the Fire Lord's bed.

"It will be not long at all, dear Haruka," Ozai soothed silkily, his manner a far cry from the violence it had contained previously. "Then you will hear the babe screaming until you end its life, until you feel the life leave that tiny body as you squeeze its throat or burn it until its tender skin turns to ash…"

Haruka could not help but shudder with pleasure at the idea. She could feel the squirming, wriggling little body underneath her hands already.

…

Katara mimicked Zuko as he demonstrated deep, even breathing, attempting to help her relax. She felt pressure in her lower back and throughout her backside as the baby was moving down, and it gave her the distinct need to move, to do _something_.

"I need to push," she said breathlessly, looking up at Bao and Gran-Gran.

Bao adjusted Katara's dress so he could check, but he looked up after a moment and shook his head. "Not yet, my lady. But soon."

Katara glared sharply at Bao. "Why not?! How could it not be time? I said I need to push this baby out! Tell them, Zuko!" Katara frantically clutched at Zuko, who in turn looked up helplessly, imploringly at Kanna, unable to respond to Katara and unsure of what to do.

Kanna rubbed her granddaughter's arm and soothed, "Katara. You will tear yourself and even hurt the baby if you insist on this."

"No – Zuko, tell them, please!" Panic was in her eyes, and it took all of Zuko's strength not to give her what she wanted.

Instead, Zuko eased himself onto the bed next to Katara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, dropping a kiss onto her head. She stilled and relaxed against him.

"Our child will come soon, but these things can't be rushed," Zuko soothed her. "I know you want it to be over now – I know I certainly do, and I'm not the one having to give birth – but everything will be absolutely fine. You wanted your Gran-gran here because you know she knows best, right?"

Katara looked up at Zuko and sighed, nodding. He smiled gently and kissed her. She kissed him back and rested her head against his shoulder.

True to his word, Bao soon pronounced it was time that Katara pushed. Gran-Gran joined Bao to assist him with the birth. Zuko slipped between Katara and the headboard to give her leverage. He allowed her to settle against his chest and whispered into her ear, distracting her from the pain as she began to push and and helping her focus on the task of bringing their child into the world.

It was more painful than she could have imagined, and she didn't know how to deal with it except to squeeze Zuko's hand and the sheets, whatever was closest to her hands, and let out cries that originated from deep within her chest as she pushed. It was little comfort to her that Bao, one of the best physicians in the world and certainly the best in the Fire Nation, was there to guide her through the delivery of her child.

"Deep breaths, Lady Katara," Bao urged her in his deep, resonant voice. "You are doing well."

Katara whimpered and growled as she pushed, finding little comfort in Bao's encouragement. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, tensing her entire body as she focused merely on Zuko's voice and pushed again. Zuko coached her through more deep breaths, and she fought to comply. The pain was unimaginable, and she couldn't see beyond it, not even to recognize the fact that her child was so close to coming into the world. All she wanted was for the pain to stop, and she pushed and pushed and pushed.

Zuko reached for a cool, damp cloth to wipe Katara's brow and patted her face gently. He wished he could take her pain upon himself, and his respect and esteem for her only grew to watch her so strong. She was doing the impossible to him; he would never know what it was like, and part (a rather large part, to be honest) of him was thankful for that. Still, he encouraged her and led her through deep breaths and allowed her to compromise the integrity of the bones in both of his hands.

Something deep in Katara knew the end was near. She let out ragged breaths and cursed as the pain seemed to get only worse. She vaguely heard Bao announce that he could see the head, and it gave her a second wind of energy. She pushed even harder, her effort unleashing a guttural groan and a burst of bending – she heard the basin of water shatter against the wall – before the air was filled by a shrill set of lungs crying as the pain suddenly lessened, and her body felt suddenly empty.

She collapsed, boneless, against Zuko's chest and breathed heavily, her brow wet with sweat and her muscles useless. There was crying, and she looked up, watching as Kanna picked up a sharp knife so that she might cut the link between Katara and her child. She watched in awe as her grandmother held the screaming baby and tiredly returned the smile Gran-Gran gave her. Within moments, the baby was checked, cleaned off and wrapped expertly in perhaps the softest cloth in all the nations, and Bao approached the side of the bed.

Zuko moved himself from behind Katara where he had supported her and helped Katara to straighten up, and he placed several pillows behind her back so she did not have to overly exert herself to remain vertical.

"Lady Katara, I am honored to present to you your son," Bao said, holding the newborn with practiced ease, great fondness in his voice for both mother and child. "Congratulations, my lady, you have a healthy baby boy."

Katara didn't even respond as she took her baby from the physician, holding her new son to her chest and making sure she was supporting his little head. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks as she saw her son's perfect little nose and perfect little lips and perfect little chin. She saw perfection in everything about him, and even with the chubby features of a newborn, she could see the absolute resemblance between the baby in her arms and the man who admired his son over her shoulder.

The little boy had Zuko's sharp nose and jaw, and there was no hint of Water Tribe brown skin anywhere on him. The shape of Zuko's unscarred eye was the shape of his son's perfect little eyes. The cheekbones were absolutely identical, and the baby even had Zuko's ears.

Katara couldn't believe how perfect their son was. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. She sniffled and looked up at Zuko and saw him with fresh eyes. This man had given her this beautiful baby. She loved him even more than she had before, and her heart was fit to burst with how much she loved the new little boy in her arms and the man at her side.

"Look at how perfect he is," she whispered, turning her eyes back to their son, "he's perfect and beautiful, and Tui… he looks just like you."

Tears were slipping down Zuko's face, too, and he grinned at her, kissing her. "He's beautiful," he agreed proudly. "You did it."

"I did… We did," she agreed, in awe of herself and of the miracle of life and at what two people could create. "I love you so much, Zuko," she said before kissing him and gently raising their son to her face so she could kiss his little forehead.

"Have you decided on a name?" Bao asked, hesitant to break the beautiful moment between two lovers.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara gently, not wanting to hurt her or the baby, and looked down at her. "I hadn't really picked any name that…" He trailed off, meeting Katara's eyes. "Do you have one?"

Katara looked down at the precious baby boy in her arms. "Kavik," she decided, watching his little features relax as her son finally reacted to a familiar voice. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes again. "I love you, Kavik," she whispered, beaming.

"Kavik," Zuko tried it out. "I like it." He grinned and leaned close to his son and gently kissed his son for the first time, reaching to touch the baby's incredibly soft skin. "What does it mean?"

Katara smiled and gently brushed Kavik's bald head with her fingers. "It's a Water Tribe name that means 'wolverine'."

"Prince Kavik, it is," Bao said as he leaned over to fill out the birth documentation at the small table in the corner.

Katara felt her chest fill with maternal pride, and she looked up at Zuko. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked with a smile.

Zuko's eyes widened, and he nodded wordlessly. He swallowed nervously and wrapped his arms around the precious bundle in Katara's grasp before she released their son. He straightened up and bore the weight of the baby easily. He watched the tiny movements of his son's face in awe.

"Hey there," he whispered, almost afraid to speak too loudly. "I'm your dad." The very reality of that statement shook him. He had a huge responsibility now. This was his son, his child. "I'm going to love you so much, Kavik. I already love you so much. I'm going to make sure you're always happy, and I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you, little guy." He carefully held his son with one arm and traced his little nose with his index finger, feeling ridiculous large and cumbersome in comparison to his tiny Kavik.

Zuko lowered himself onto the bed next to Katara who was already dozing, having delivered the life-giving placenta, and gently spoke to his son as Kavik's mother relaxed and tiredly watched the father of her child with their son.

The new parents smiled as they gave Kanna leave to let their family and friends into the room to see the new baby and give their congratulations.

Sokka was the first to stumble into the room, and he went to his sister immediately. Once he was assured that she was absolutely fine, just tired, he looked to see the tiny little baby and watched for a silent moment as Zuko made faces, trying to get his son to react, and Sokka excitedly moved closer to the other young man, his heart melting in his chest to see his little nephew.

Aang and Toph soon followed, and Aang floated to Kavik, beaming. This small little life brought him such happiness; there was still innocence and perfection in the world, and it was all contained in the tiny body of Katara's son.

Hakoda, Ursa, and Iroh entered next, smiling brightly at the new parents. Hakoda was at his daughter's side in an instant and kissed her forehead as she smiled tiredly. He set a hand on Zuko's shoulder, congratulating him in a quiet voice as he saw Zuko as something of a son for the first time. Iroh was grinning and making ridiculous faces to his grandchild, and Ursa found Katara's hand before asking mischievously if she might be the first one to hold baby Kavik after Zuko.

Soon, though, Zuko insisted that everyone leave and find a proper meal to eat while Katara rested and fed their son. Everyone grumbled as they left, but they smiled and congratulated the two again.

Zuko, seated at her side, kissed Katara as the new mother held their son to her breast and allowed him to eat. Katara smiled, despite the discomfort of breastfeeding for the first time. She whispered her love for Zuko into his shoulder as she held their son and as he held her.

Life was perfect, she thought, absolutely in awe of the fact she was the mother of the most perfect little boy, and she couldn't possibly be happier. There was nothing else she wanted aside from her family, her friends, Zuko, and Kavik.

She had a son, she thought, tears in her eyes once more.

They, she and Zuko, had a son!

**...**

Author's Notes: Well, it's about time! Wow, I can't believe the baby's finally here... what do you all think?


	40. Presentations

Author's Notes: It's been four months, how are y'all doing? You're now looking at the work of a real college student! Yay, I feel so old for being able to say that, ha. I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this because I feel awful for waiting so long. But you know how life is.

…

Ji's head was still ringing with from the sounds of battle even now, an hour later, and he felt close to collapsing. The awkwardly bandaged scraps that adorned his battle-worn body pained him with every step he took and everyminiscule movement he made, but he did not show an ounce of that pain. He was too focused on his duties and the situation in front of him.

His men, the Fire Lord's personal guard, were truly the best of the best warriors in the nation. They had to be, of course, because they were protecting the monarch, but sometimes, their skills amazed Ji. It had not taken more than a few minutes and a pinch of luck to find and arrest the ringleaders of the little rebellion, and the soldiers had dragged the prisoners in front of him, grim-faced but proud of their work.

Now, they all looked up at Ji, varying degrees of anger and fanaticism on their faces. He relished in the chains around their wrists and their ankles. He could tell they were each planning an escape attempt in their minds, and he relished in that, too. They would soon realize how pathetic and powerless they now were in the face of the Fire Lord's wrath.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open, and they banged loudly against the walls. Fire Lord Zuko stormed in, a look of controlled fury on his face. His eyes flashed dangerously in the low torchlight, and Ji saw the torches flare up powerfully as the Fire Lord strode past them. He was enraged; he was beyond mercy now. If Ji did not hate the prisoners so much for the threat they represented against his family and his country and his lord, he would have pitied himthem.

The Fire Lord said nothing until he was seated on his throne. He looked down on the prisoners, and Ji recognized that look. It was the look of a man who, if it were possible to throw off the bonds of society and morals and duty, would indulge in murder.

Ji supposed he could understand; the happy news of the birth of a prince had reached his ears not half an hour ago. These men were a threat to his child.

"Who are you working for?" Zuko asked shortly.

Ji noticed the room got slightly warmer, and even he, a fierce warrior in his own right, felt the decided urge to cowerrecoil. But he found an enormous amount of pleasure in seeing the rebels tremble before the Fire Lord. They hadn't expected this from the supposed weakling of a ruler.

"You will not save yourselves by your silence; whoever it is cannot help you now," Zuko reminded them, his eyes darkening with rage as he slowly stood up and stepped down from the dais. "You are firmly within my grasp, and your silence will only earn your death. Now," he said slowly, his words shot with barely controlled anger, "tell me who you are working for."

"Never," spat the man Ji had long since pegged for as the head ringleader.

To Ji's surprise, Zuko's lips curled into something resembling a smile. The shadows cast on his face from the flickering torches and his jagged and rough scar made him appear menacing. The overall effect was chilling.

"Let us try this one more time," the Fire Lord said in a deceptively pleasant voice, "whom are you working for?"

"Agni," came the ridiculous answer.

The Fire Lord smirked, but Ji could see the growing frustration just below the veneer of calm and control.

"Where do you come from?" Zuko directed towards the ringleader.

"The Spirit Realm."

"Where are your headquarters?" he asked, almost patient.

Another one of the rebels sniggered and replied, "The Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko leveled that particular rebel with an icy glare that made the rebel wither slightly underneath the fierce look. Zuko's lips curled with a smirk, but any vestige of amusement disappeared when the Fire Lord looked back to the ringleader.

"Are there any more attacks planned?" the Fire Lord demanded to know, his ire becoming slightly more evident.

"Of course," the ringleader answered smoothly, an oily smile on his face, "we're sending in the fairies and the mushroom-falcons and the marshmallow tarts on Tea Tuesday."

Ji could tell that the Fire Lord had had it with this useless rebel.

The Fire Lord turned away, as if to compose himself, and in the next second, there was a harsh crack and the rebel was collapsed onto the floor, crying out in pain from a broken jaw, and Zuko was flexing his hand, a look of some satisfaction on his face after dealing out a small form of justice for himself and his country and his family.

"Take them away," Zuko growled, his eyes telling all: he wanted these men's blood.

Ji walked forward and jerked the men up, enlisting the help of the outside guards to drag the rebels to their cells where they would await justice.

…

"You are so beautiful," Zuko murmured against Katara's skin, resting his head on her shoulder. Exhausted as he was from the day's events, from the events of the last several months of his life, he couldn't help but stay awake. He didn't want to lose a single moment with his perfect new family, inside the single sphere in the world where everything was absolutely painless.

Katara giggled at his sleepy eyes, holding their son in her arms, her chest bared as their son ate hungrily from her breast. She shifted her weight, turning her face to kiss Zuko's head.

"He's so… I just can't believe he's real…" she whispered as Kavik turned his face away from her breast to yawn. "Aww, who's tired? Are you tired, baby?"

"I'll put him into his cradle," Zuko offered, blinking sharply to wake himself up a bit more. He straightened up onto his knees and held out his arms.

Katara gave their child over to Zuko and then pulled the straps of her loose nightgown. She pushed herself out of bed and padded over to the cradle in the next room where Zuko was gazing down at their son.

"He looks just like you," she said, looking down at the bright eyes of her son.

Zuko couldn't stop the grin of pride that spread over his face. "Yeah…" he agreed quietly.

Katara chuckled and ducked slightly to situate herself in Zuko's arms. "We made something really amazing."

"You were…" he trailed off, unable to finish such a sentence. He merely kissed her lips, hoping there was something in the action that would convey to her exactly how he felt about her. He looked down at her, his chin settled on her shoulder. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"Yes," she remarked.

"You should get back in bed," Zuko told her, kissing her neck. He bent over, lifting her off of the ground with one easy motion. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked her back over to their bed and laid down next to her. He propped his face up with a hand and gazed down at her face.

"We should get some sleep," Katara said, yawning. Zuko mumbled his agreement and turned around. Katara scooted over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The two had barely begun to doze off, letting their minds wander the random spaces of thought and imagination, when Kavik's wails broke the peace in their quieting minds. Katara couldn't help but grumble.

"I'll get him back to sleep," Zuko whispered, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

"I love you for many reasons," Katara mumbled, burying her face into the pillow, "but this is one of the most prominent."

"I know," Zuko said with a laugh in his voice, nearly falling out of bed in his haste to stop his son's cries.

Katara, however, couldn't fall asleep, even after her son's wails ceased to crack through the air, and she eventually got out of bed (even though she really should have been resting) and went into the nursery. Her breath was stopped in her throat when she came upon the sweetest scene.

Zuko was in the rocking chair, cradling his son close to his chest. His eyes were half-closed out of sheer exhaustion, and he gently shifted his weight to make the chair sway forward and backwards.

"Come back to bed, Zuko, you need sleep," Katara entreated him softly. "Is he asleep?"

"He has been for a few minutes," Zuko responded in a quiet voice. "I just can't stop holding him."

Katara smiled sleepily. "Make sure to get sleep, okay?"

"I will," Zuko promised, his bleary eyes turned back to his snoozing son.

…

Babies didn't really do much, and Sokka had known this for quite some time. But they were sure darn cute while they were doing the few things they did do.

Sokka held his little nephew carefully under his sister's watchful eye, even though Katara was supposed to be resting-, sleeping, preferably. After a few failed attempts at trying to cajole Katara into settling down and a head that was still ringing slightly from the water whip that had, for the record, lost none of its potency, even after very little practice over the past months, Sokka had given up and decided to watch Kavik's face as _he_ slept.

Sokka watched Katara out of the corner of his eye as his sister finally, _finally_ fell asleepsuccumbed to slumber. Kavik was only a few days old, and Zuko was off doing his duty for his country, and Katara needed her rest.

And Kavik needed some man time with his uncle.

Sokka's eyes went wide as Kavik's little eyes opened. The baby looked poised to start crying.

Oh no.

…

The day was alive. The people, despite the fact they had lost family members and their hard-earned property in the attempted rebellion, had gathered in the rubble of shops and restaurants in front of the Fire Palace. They were cheering and singing, holding banners and flying flags and wearing ribbons of the Fire Lord's colors and waving posters with the Fire Lord's insignia.

Fire Lord Zuko couldn't help the smile that spread over his face; it pulled a bit awkwardly at his skin, as though he wasn't really used to doing it in public, but it felt right, especially when he could see the faces of his people light up at his appearance. He felt beyond tired, his arm was still hurting, despite the painkilling poultice a medic had slathered over the stitches, but this felt right. He looked over his shoulder as he heard another's footsteps and saw Katara come through the archway to join him at his side, carrying their son.

The cheers grew even louder at her appearance, and Zuko grinned.

"People of the Fire Nation," he addressed the crowd, "we have weathered much in these last few days. There are those who have tried to destroy us from within, to break what fragile peace we have managed to create in these months since the war ended. Fanatics don't want us to make progress; they want to drag us into the past.

"But we don't belong in the past; we belong in the here and now. We deserve to rebuild and to make things once again instead of destroying them. We must remain strong. I know your spirits are hurt by the attack. Many of your loved ones, your friends, your family, have been killed, and I grieve with you for what we have lost. But I cannot help but remain hopeful. We will continue to rebuild. We will continue to live.

"So it is with great pleasure and joy," Zuko changed the tone of his voice to one of hope, wishing his voice wouldn't crack with emotion that clawed its way up his throat, "that I present to you my son, Kavik, and his mother and your future Fire Lady, Katara."

The cheers were deafening, and Zuko leaned over to kiss Katara, and all of the noise blended together into a rush of love and adoration from the individuals that made together the crowd below.

**...**

Haruka raised her voice in a wailing shriek once the door was shut behind her and she was faced with Ozai. He shot her a dark look, but she didn't stop. She punched the stone walls and kicked over the small stool near her foot and swore viciously. Ozai rose like a predator from where he sat on the bed to slap her.

The crack resounded, even in the dead space of the cell, and he shoved her against the wall. "Shut up," he ordered evenly.

Haruka raised a shaking hand to her forehead, where it had smacked against the stone, and nodded fearfully.

"What is the news?"

"Your brat of a son presented his spawn to the people. They loved it," she muttered hatefully.

"They will love it even more," Ozai said, "when the rule of law is returned to them and they once again have a true ruler on the throne. Is this not so?"

"Yes, Fire Lord," Haruka whispered.

"Will they not bask in the glory of my reign?"

"Of course, Fire Lord."

"Then stop doubting me, you worthless whore, and wait for my order. Everything will come together as I have designed it to!" Ozai shouted, kicking Haruka's torso, eliciting a grunt.

"Yes, Fire Lord," she gasped, reaching out to kiss his boot.

Ozai watched as Haruka squirmed away, eventually helped to her feet by her puppet guard, and felt his skin itch. The desire to kill and destroy and maim was overcoming his mind, and he couldn't wait. He wondered if Zuko's screams would sound the same as they did when he was a child.

He wondered what shrieks an infant would make as it was roasted alive.

Ozai shuddered with pleasure and laid down, a smile twisting his face.

...

Author's Notes: **I** wrote him, and even to me, Ozai is creepy as heck. I really hope you guys liked this! Please keep checking back for updates. I REALLY hope it won't be as long as this time. I appreciate reviews, even if it's just a single letter to prove to me that you read it. Haha. But any sort of criticism (even if it's to just yell at me for being so lazy, haha) is appreciated!


	41. Newness

Author's Notes: Told you so! It hasn't been as long since my last update! Who rocks in actually keeping up with things? I do. Haha. I hope everything's all good with you guys and that this story isn't dragging on or anything. I hope you're still liking it :3

…

Iroh was antsy during his last meeting of the day. It was almost noon, and the meeting was slated to end in ten minutes, and he was more than ready to wrap up the conversation and debate early. His stomach was telling him that it was a perfect time for noodles and well-cooked duck, and besides:

It was his turn to babysit his grandnephew!

He looked around at the generals who were discussing the merits of downsizing the military further and whether it was a viable option and cut in with all of the dignity of his high station: "Gentlemen, we shall continue this tomorrow; it is getting late, and I am sure you are all ready to attend to the rest of your duties." At their affirmative (though reluctant) nods and murmurs of assent, he beamed brightly. "Then we are adjourned. Have a lovely day!" he bid them, already out of his seat and halfway to the door.

He cheerfully asked a servant to bring him his lunch in his grandnephew's nursery and didn't want to hear the young man's answer as he briskly continued on his way. His grin grew bigger and bigger as he got closer; there were few things in life he loved more than little Kavik.

How could he not? How could anyone not adore that little bundle of joy? After so many years of war, after dedicating his life to the study and perfection of the art of war, there was special joy in seeing that people could create life after so much death. And that love is the answer to the divide between nations.

But Iroh wasn't thinking of the significance of Kavik's birth or how historically important his parents would become. All he was thinking of, as he opened the door to his nursery, how much he loved that little "ball of spit, poo, and tears," as Sokka had so fondly dubbed him.

In the nursery, Iroh found Hakoda on his belly, entertaining his grandson who was attempting to slither on his stomach, as he was far too young to begin crawling. Kavik was also currently drooling on a little green blanket that was nearby.

"Ah, hello, Hakoda!" he greeted, moving onto his knees to scoop Kavik up. "And hello, little one, how are you today?" Iroh laughed as Kavik babbled lightly in response.

Hakoda grinned as he moved to a sitting position and nodded to Iroh. "Hello, Iroh. How were your meetings?" he asked courteously, watching his grandson.

"Ah, much the same as they are everyday," Iroh said, keeping Kavik tucked safely in the crook of his arm as he stood up. His back twinged, and he moved to sit in the almost-sinfully comfortable rocking chair to relieve the pain of his aching and ancient body. He looked down at the image of his nephew as he started to cry. "What's wrong, little one?" he asked, about to get up again when Hakoda appeared at his side with a bottle of specially-prepared milk for the babe.

"Thank you, my friend," Iroh said gratefully, taking the bottle and holding it to Kavik's lips. The infant immediately quieted as he wrapped his tiny lips around the top and started to eat.

Hakoda smiled and nodded in response. He then gathered up the coat he had taken off and bid Iroh farewell before leaving the nursery.

…

Tired eyes met exhausted ones as Zuko and Katara were awakened by the shrill cries of their child for the second time that night. Katara grumbled as they slid out of the paradise of their warm covers to hurry into robes and some form of footwear, and they stumbled into the next room, after fully opening the door that was always left slightly ajar.

Zuko leaned over to pick up his son and quickly changed him. When that failed to fully appease Kavik, Katara lifted the boy out of Zuko's hold and sat down to nurse him. Zuko collapsed gracelessly next to her on the sofa.

"Go back to bed," Katara murmured, her throat just as tired as the rest of her was, "you have the meeting with Daiki and the military."

"I know," he whispered back, "but..." He was interrupted by a yawn. He didn't bother to finish his sentence; he hardly remembered what he had intended to say. It was sometime long before the break of dawn, just when anyone awake could despair that a new day would ever arrive. Even Kavik, who could normally bring him such joy with a look, made him sigh and keenly feel every inch of his exhaustion.

Zuko stretched out his legs and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes, listening to the soft sound of Katara breathing and murmuring nonsense to Kavik. Before he was even aware of how he slipped from the realm of the conscious, he was asleep. And yet, before his mind fully departed into the dreamscape, a finger poked him.

"Zuko, come on, we need to go back to bed," came Katara's voice, and Zuko opened his eyes, a feat requiring no small amount of effort.

Kavik was already back in his cradle, and Zuko took Katara's hand and lifted himself off of the wonderfully soft surface of the sofa. She wearily led them back to their bed, and they collapsed there and were soon asleep after a few shiftings of position.

Without fail, Kavik soon cried again, and the new parents dutifully climbed out of bed to tend to their newborn's needs. Zuko was placing Kavik back into his cradle as the sun was beginning to rise, and he knew it wasn't even worth it to go back to sleep. He yawned into his elbow as Katara leaned against the wall nearby.

"I want to cry, I'm so tired," she mumbled, rubbing her face.

"I know," Zuko commiserated. "But he's certainly cute when he's asleep and quiet, isn't he?" he remarked with a slight smile, glancing down at Kavik.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm going back to bed," she decided, her eyes half-closed. "Ursa is helping me with more Fire Lady material, and then we're going to plan more of the wedding... but I think I have a few hours yet."

Zuko nodded listlessly. "I'm going to meditate," was all he said, and he trudged off to the small room attached his bedchamber where he practiced his breathing techniques and touched his chi to center himself.

The parents went their separate ways at that point and were gaining a new-found appreciation for even an hour's sleep.

…

Despite her exhaustion, Katara couldn't help but perk back up after a few cups of tea and a hearty breakfast. She was able to meet Ursa with a smile and an embrace and the customary greetings between the mother of the Fire Lord and the woman who would be the Fire Lady.

"You have improved," Ursa commented, once Katara had finished the last exchange of blessings without stumbling over a single word. "I am very proud of you," the older woman said warmly, wrapping her arms around the other woman with affection not normally seen in the courts of the Fire Lord under the strictures of formality. Ursa was, then, very grateful for the privacy afforded to her and her daughter in the study room attached to the Dowager Fire Lady's quarters.

Katara thanked her with pleased surprise and lowered herself into one of the comfortable chairs. In front of her were piled volumes of text on the subjects she had been studying for quite some time. She was familiar with the scrolls, the texture of the parchment, the somewhat faded ink, as intimately familiar with the physical aspect of the scrolls as she was the ideas contained in them.

However, Ursa did not reach for any of the scrolls to begin lecturing on them. She merely seated herself with elegance and ease and smiled lovingly at Katara before she began. "What is the proper way to bid farewell to any of the advisors to the Fire Lord?"

"That depends," Katara answered. "If the advisor is head of his or her department, then I would wait for their bow, clasp their hand, and bid them good health and good day. If the advisor is a second-tier advisor, then I would incline my head in acknowledgement of their bow and wish them a good day. If the advisor is third-tier or lower, I bid them general wellness, but this is most appropriate when there is more than one third- or lower-tier advisor."

Ursa was about to congratulate her on a perfect answer when Katara continued with, "However, I would bid any and all advisors farewell with politeness and warmth, if I am familiar enough with them, just as I would any other person in mine and Zuko's employ."

Ursa raised her eyebrows in surprise, but a slow smile grew on her lips. She made no comment and merely went on to her next question. "How would you greet the Fire Lord in public?"

"The proper way," Katara began, with the comfort and ease of one who is truly familiar with the answers, "would be to incline my head as the Fire Lord does the same and take his arm or hand, whichever he offers me. But I would greet Zuko with a smile and a hug or a kiss and then take his hand, whether he offered it to me or not."

"And what is your role in raising Kavik?" Ursa asked, a smile permanent on her lips.

Katara matched her smile. "I am his mother, and Zuko is his father; we work together to teach him honesty, compassion, and empathy. We work together to teach him how to be a wonderful human and an ethical ruler."

Ursa felt something dissolve from the outer edges of her consciousness and felt lighter for it. Katara had studied hard and learned everything. From a few further questions, Ursa gleaned that Katara was proficient in the study of Fire Nation history and culture, she understood the most important social norms, and she had a strong grasp of political procedure, statecraft, and traditions.

"You have done extremely well, Katara," Ursa praised her quietly as she poured tea from the set that had been delivered there, "and I believe that we can conclude our studies for the time being."

Katara looked somewhat crestfallen. "But I enjoy this so much. It's very interesting."

"For the time being," the Dowager Fire Lady repeated with a playful smile. "After you have settled into all of your new roles, then we can pick up our scrolls and books once more. You have a wedding to plan, after all."

"You're right," Katara said with a smile growing on her face. It was the smile of secret happiness that was born deep within the heart and could be beaten down but never truly extinguished. It was the smile of a survivor who had ascended the last mountain into hope. It was a smile that Ursa sometimes was privileged enough to see on her son's face, and Ursa was pleased to see it on Katara's face as well.

"I can hardly believe it'll only be in a few weeks," Katara mused thoughtfully, unable to hide the gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Time seems to slip through your hands when you are in love," Ursa agreed with a look of great affection as she reached across the table to take her daughter's hand. The two women sat silently for a moment, contemplating the truth in that statement, before conversation of more mundane things – the weather, Kavik's newest antics, and such – flowed between them.

…

As the votes in the Senate were tallied for Fire Lord Zuko's latest proposal on education reform for the lower classes and more funding for local schools on the furthers outposts of the Fire Nation, Zuko couldn't help but be surprised. Even for the proposals by either himself, one of his advisors, or one of the noblemen who actively supported him which would have immediate and positive effect on the Fire Nation and the Fire Nation's economy, they barely passed with a majority, and on more divisive issues, Zuko often had to make his proposals decrees by the Fire Lord to get anything done.

But for his proposal, about sixty-percent of the Senate voted in favor of it. While Zuko was aware that it was an obvious need and something that needed to get done, he remained surprised. Normally, too many noblemen merely wanted to oppose him at any cost.

Zuko turned his head and slightly raised his eyebrows at Daiki who smirked and shrugged slightly as the counting of the vote was finally finished.

"Thank you all for your votes, and I am pleased to say that education reform and funding has passed," Daiki announced to the room, and there was polite applause at his words.

"Yes," Zuko agreed, "I believe we have done a good thing for our nation today, so I would like to dismiss you all a bit earlier today. I'm sure we all have other duties and responsibilities to attend to," he said with a smile. "I hope to see you all at my wedding dinner before we meet next week." With this, he stood up and left the room, followed by his usual retinue of aides and advisors.

In his rush to leave and to see his son and Katara again, he didn't realize the poorly-hidden smirk on a certain off-duty guard's face. He also didn't realize that that certain guard quickly changed his course and headed towards the entrance to the dungeons.

…

Aang shot up in his bed with a gasp. Chest heaving, he felt around the covers and touched his face to assure himself he was awake and not locked into that nightmarish world he had just left. He stared at the palpable shadows that cloaked all of the furniture, the walls, and the floor from his view and tried to keep his breathing as silent as possible, as though something would attack him at any moment.

The door opened, and Aang nearly jumped out of his skin. He leapt to his feet, standing on his bed, and he raised his arms to send a violent gust of air at whoever was going to attack him, but a voice stopped him.

"Don't bother, Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

Aang spluttered, "What? Toph?" He sent a few bursts of fire to where he knew there were torches on the wall and then floated down from his perch on his bed. He tugged awkwardly at his sleeping clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could feel your heartbeat all the way from my room," she explained, "and it woke me up."

Aang blushed. "Oh, sorry, Toph. I didn't mean to. I just woke up really suddenly. Don't know why."

Toph scoffed. "Really, Aang?"

He crossed his arms and looked away. "So I had a bad dream."

She rolled her blind eyes and walked over to him and gave him a gentle push, forcing him to sit down on the bed. She sat next to him, her short legs dangling over the side of the mattress. "Want to talk about it?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably. "It was just… it wasn't even really real. It wasn't a memory, just what could have happened. If we hadn't won. And it was horrible, Toph. I saw you and Sokka and Katara and Zuko and everyone else die on a battlefield, and there was fire everywhere…" he trailed off with a shiver. "I just don't like to be reminded."

"But it wasn't real," she said bluntly. "It didn't happen. What's the problem?"

"I guess…" he said uncertainly, searching for words. "I guess I'm just worried that that's what's still going to happen. That somehow something really bad will happen. I know the Fire Nation and the rest of the world has made progress since the end of the war, but it's still really fragile, and there's only so much we can do."

Toph slid her hand into Aang's, and he gripped it tightly, searching for comfort in the touch. "Nothing bad's going to happen, Aang. Even if it did, things are different now. People are different. Zuko's a better leader now than he was when he first started. And rebels aren't enough to destroy everything we've accomplished."

"I know," he said. "But what if something bad does happen?"

"Then we deal with it when it comes and beat the bad guys again," Toph answered firmly.

Aang couldn't think of a response to that, couldn't think of anything that would question the truth in her statement, so he merely nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You should go back to sleep," Toph said, "it's not even dawn yet."

"I know I should, but I don't really want to yet…" Aang said. "Will you stay with me?"

Toph was tongue-tied for a moment until the only answer came from her: "Of course I will, Aang."

The two teenagers sat on that unmade bed in the heart of the Fire Nation, contemplating the worst possible end to all that they had tried to do and trying to find hope that everything would turn out alright. Eventually, however, the night's pull grew to be too strong, and they found solace in the haven of comfortable blankets, warmth, and the presence of someone dearly loved. Toph and Aang didn't wake up until well past noon.

…

Azula couldn't help but notice things during the hours she spent in her cell. She noticed how the food given to her and the other prisoners was always spiced the same way, she noticed all of the little dents in the metal that made up the door, and she noticed the guard rotations. Like clockwork, every two hours, the guard at her door walked away to be replaced with another one. She even started to notice their different footfalls and how their armor clanked. She noticed which guard was currently on duty, and she noticed if one was ever sick or injured from training as she wouldn't hear his or her particular gait.

She also noticed that for a single shift, a mere two hours a day, she was always unguarded. She remembered how he had walked, with a sort of undeserved confidence that irked the part of her that still had the dignity of a Fire Princess. He always left his post five minutes before he had to, and before he had stopped arriving for his shift, he sometimes left for stretches of twenty minutes or more, and when he returned, his steps were lighter, as though he was extremely happy.

Azula, though young, knew where that kind of happiness came from. She wondered where he went, who he had gone to. Was it one of the servant girls? Or maybe a minor noblewoman? Or perhaps a nobleman? It wasn't unheard of.

But the fact he had stopped arriving for his shift made her nervous. Guards who were entrusted with political prisoners were supposed to be only the most trusted Fire Nation citizens and guards.

So Azula sat and waited and thought about everything. She wondered if she should mention something to Zuko. But in the end, she decided to do nothing and to wait. Perhaps he was merely ill.

At least that was what she tried to convince herself of. Her mind didn't want to deal with anymore horrible possibilities.

...

Author's Notes: If you have a second, reviews feed the soul :D Even if it's just a letter or single word to describe how you feel! That's enough for me.


	42. So It Begins

Author's Notes: This chapter's for the heroes. And who are the heroes? The people who are reading this chapter. [/blatant ripping off] But you want to know who's an even heroic hero? My beta, margaritanightly. Still responding to my emails, even though I suck at writing chapters in a reasonable amount of time.

…

Zuko did his very best to refrain from fidgeting as a young man and middle-aged woman fussed with the new measurements for the hems of his wedding clothes as he watched Katara, who sat behind him, holding their son, having already been fitted for her outfit. She cradled Kavik close to her body, murmuring softly to him as she consulted a stack of parchment on the table in front of her.

He couldn't help but hold his breath as a few pins were inserted into the fabric to denote where a different length was needed, hoping none would pierce his skin. While he could very easily face enemies in battle, there was something off-putting about a sewing needle accidentally being pressed into his leg or arm. He kept his complaints to himself, rationalizing that this process would soon be over, and turned his attention back to Katara when she spoke.

"What are you thinking about doing with policy when it comes to the Earth Kingdom, once the post-war negotiations are all finished and encounters with them become more about trade than damage caused by the war?" she asked, readjusting her hold on their son.

"I was thinking that we," he said deliberately, a smile gracing his face, "might communicate that we hope to have a close, intimate relationship with their country, perhaps by lowering tariffs for very commonly traded goods. What do you think? You would know their country much better than I would."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Katara said. "But I keep hearing that there are a few provinces in the Earth Kingdom that, because of the war, would like to become their own countries and have their own monarchy. Would we as the Fire Nation recognize these new countries?"

"I've heard that, too, and it's been weighing on my mind," he said as he straightened his posture after a gentle rebuke from the head seamstress. "If their independence is gained fairly, if they win it in civil war or negotiate it with the Earth Kingdom, then we should recognize them and offer to trade with them."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Katara agreed after a moment of thought. "I know the Earth Kingdom banks, which fared much better than ours over the course of the war, loaned the Fire Nation a lot of money for our rebuilding, and I read that the interest rate is nine percent. I'm more than reasonably sure I could talk them down to five percent. What do you think?"

Zuko didn't have the mathematical skills to calculate in his mind what the difference would be, but over the course of the decade or two that it would logically take the broken Fire Nation to repay the large loan, a decrease of the interest rate by four percent could save the Nation thousands. He hadn't even thought of that, though Tashi had paled when he had projected the cost of the loan.

"Let's compose a letter together tonight," he suggested with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

Katara beamed at him and felt her own excitement bubble underneath her skin. She was struck with a sense of unprecedented possibility. They – she and Zuko, together – could actually do a lot of good for the Fire Nation. And their experiences and bases of knowledge seemed to complement each other well; he knew the Fire Nation inside and out, he knew its government and its economy, and he knew how to word phrases and suggest things without breaking any social taboos. Katara, while now well-versed in the workings of the Fire Nation, knew the structure of the Water Tribes intimately and was more than familiar with the Earth Kingdom, having spent many months there over the course of the war.

Her wide grin softened to a small smile that she directed towards Kavik.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked as he moved behind a panel to shed the black version of his wedding clothes – the seamstresses would deliver the finished products to him in the color he had requested – and change back into his Fire Lord's robes.

Katara refrained from answering until he joined her, dressed once more in the slightly constricting formal robes, on the couch and took the now-sleeping bundle that was their son. Katara let her arms fall to her sides in relief and smiled at him. "I was just thinking about how I think we, as a team, are going to be very good at ruling. You're brilliant on your own, of course," she assured him with a smirk.

"I believe you," he answered sarcastically. "But I agree wholeheartedly. I can't wait to share the rule of the Fire Nation with you. I trust you, which is something I can't say for the bureaucracy, though they do good work. I trust that you have the Fire Nation's best interests and my best interests at heart. I trust you," he told her, leaning over to kiss her.

Katara kissed him back and didn't say a word about how her heart jumped at hearing him say those words. When she heard him speak about the Fire Nation, complaining about how he was being stonewalled by the nobles, about how their latest economic proposals didn't seem to be working, about how little money was in the Treasury, she could tell how much he loved his country. Even though things were dark and were very unlikely to recover fully in their lifetimes, he put hours and hours of effort into fixing his country and making the lives of all of his countrymen better. He was extremely protective of his Nation and would do anything to secure its prosperity and happiness.

And for him to say that he trusted her to do the same… well, there weren't words in any language to express how it made her feel. She merely smiled with slightly wet eyes and leaned over to rest her cheek on his shoulder and look down at their sleeping son.

"He's beautiful," Zuko whispered into her hair.

"He looks like you," she observed wryly.

Zuko chuckled. "I know."

The door to the private sitting room attached to the apartments of the Fire Lord opened, and the two looked over their shoulders to see who had arrived: Daiki. As was his custom of late, his arms were burdened with parchment, and he looked haggard and exhausted, and his hair was not as well-groomed as it normally was. Zuko wanted to ask his Head Advisor how he had been faring, but Daiki started to speak before he could form words.

"I've just come from the musicians' rehearsal, and they assure me that they will have the piece mastered within the week, plenty of time before the wedding. I spoke to the Head Chef, and he has created the menu for both the dinner before the wedding and the dinner on the wedding day as well." At this, he handed the Fire Lord the mentioned menus.

"Beyond that, the Fire Priests will be present to perform the ceremony, and all of the legal forms are being prepared." Daiki looked thoughtful for a moment and almost seemed as though he had listed everything he had come to say. Then he nearly jumped as he remembered, "But copies of the family recitation have not all been made but will be by the end of the week, I've been assured, but the preparations for your journey to the coast as a post-wedding trip have been started and should be completed the day before the wedding, and I've coordinated the staff in a manner that will hopefully ensure that."

Katara raised her eyebrows. "You've been busy," she commented.

"I'm efficient," Daiki deflected the concern in her voice.

"You look exhausted," Katara observed. "Have you been sleeping?"

"My lady," Daiki chuckled in an awful impression of amusement, "what kind of question is that?"

"Answer my question," she demanded in a level voice.

"No, I haven't," he replied.

Zuko glanced at Katara, and she raised her eyebrows in question. He gave a slight shrug as he watched Kavik slowly begin to wake up from his thankfully long nap.

"Why not?" Katara asked, her voice gentler this time.

Something in Daiki's face looked as though something deep within himself had cracked, a moment closer to absolutely shattering. His face hardened, an attempt to keep himself together. "I can't help but feel like something is going to go terribly wrong," he admitted quietly, "and that there will be nothing I can do to stop it."

"Everything will be fine!" Katara said with a smile, crossing the space between them to rest a hand on his upper arm. "Everything will be fine," she repeated sincerely, with the force and will of a Master Waterbender and the future Fire Lady behind her words.

Daiki nodded sharply but didn't look as though he believed her. Katara comforted herself by telling herself that he was overly tired and the stress of his position without a vacation was affecting him. His words tapped into a fear she'd thought she'd laid to rest, but she looked back at Zuko and Kavik.

No, everything would be fine. It had to be. After all they had gone through to get to this point…

No. Everything would be absolutely fine.

"You should take the rest of the day off," Zuko stated, standing up from the couch, carrying his son. "In fact, that's not a suggestion; that's an order. Relax, spend time with friends, do anything except anything that relates to your official position."

Daiki gracefully bowed and left the room at Zuko's pointed look.

"He works hard," Zuko commented, worry behind his amber eyes.

"He does," Katara agreed. "Do you think that he… that he might be right?" she wondered, reaching over to run her fingertips over the soft, dark hair on Kavik's head. His eyes turned to his mother, and he opened his mouth as her finger trailed down his little cheek. She smiled as she traced his lips and as he tried to catch her finger in his mouth like a pacifier.

"There's always that possibility," Zuko said, his voice brittle at the very thought, "but we have been through a war, we are seeing to the rebuilding of the world, and we love each other. No matter what happens, I can't imagine that it could ever be too bad because no matter what, you'll be there, and we'll have Kavik, and we'll find some way to fix whatever happens."

Katara tilted her head upwards as she brought Zuko's face down to kiss him. There was comfort in that kiss, love and passion, too, a sense of solidarity as well, and when it ended, they merely looked at each other for a moment. Then they looked at their son.

But the fears of the Fire Lord and soon-to-be Fire Lady were forgotten for a moment as Kavik stole their attention just like he'd stolen their hearts, and they were only loving parents for the next stretch of an hour. Preparations for the wedding soon took precedence, but they eventually forgot Daiki's strained, desperate face.

…

Aiko hadn't exactly been avoiding Daiki for the past week. With the wedding so close, her fears and anxieties were heightened; Haruka was planning something, had been for quite some time, and if there was one thing that Aiko knew about her former friend, it was that Haruka was not the type of woman to allow something like prison to get in her way of achieving her goals. Aiko shuddered to think of what might happen in the next few days, even though it seemed logistically impossible for even the smartest of assassins to get past the heavy security that surrounded the Fire Lord and his family.

She hadn't been avoiding him. But the very sight or thought of him made her want to hide away in her rooms and cry. If she thought too long about him, a heavy stone would settle in her stomach and make it impossible to even attempt to go about a normal day, much less sleep.

She just did the best she could to pretend like he didn't exist.

And he was making it especially impossible in the last five minutes, as he'd written her a letter, dated five days ago, that she'd just gotten the courage to open. It was filled with rather inane talk, details about the wedding, words of his love, and her very existence trembled as the insane gleam in Haruka's eyes flashed in her mind over and over again.

Aiko tossed aside the letter and stood up, her pale green robes fell straight to her bare feet, and she picked up her basket of sewing – an activity that settled both her mind and her hands – and went to one of the larger gardens. She sat by the pond, perching herself on a stone bench, and began to work on the minor repairs that needed to be done to one of her casual dresses. The familiar task was soothing, and her world soon shrunk to the space she inhabited, the grass, the pond, and the fabric in her hands.

Every so often, though, Aiko would look up when the door to the garden from the palace was open. She recognized a few faces, a few nobles, several off-duty guards, even General Iroh and the Avatar's Earthbending teacher who walked to the outdoor Pai Sho board, but they soon faded into the background.

But she looked up again when the door was shoved open forcefully. Her heart jumped into her throat at the abrupt sound, and her stomach clenched painfully when she saw it was Daiki. She made to throw her sewing back into its basket and hide in the nearby foliage, but it was too late. She smiled shakily as he walked over.

"May I sit with you?" he asked, his voice strained and quiet.

"Of course," she agreed before she could even think about it. She saw exhaustion in his eyes, deep tiredness that came from more than a few sleepless nights. Underneath her own fear, her love for him still thrived. "What is it?"

Daiki stared down at his hands. "I am afraid."

"But everything will be alright," she assured him. Even though she hadn't believed it a moment ago, she wanted to believe it because if she believed it, then maybe he would as well. And maybe his burden would be eased, even just slightly.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"I still love you, as I have loved you before and as I will always love you," she told him. "I've been afraid, too. I was unkind to you in not seeking you out in these past days. You bear a great weight for our country."

Daiki shook his head, at a loss of words to communicate the despair that grew in his heart with every moment. Aiko wrapped her arms around him and guided his head to her shoulder. He clung to the soft fabric of her robes, twisting his fingers into the excess green cloth, and he took shuddering breaths. Aiko closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his dark hair, and she tried to quell her own fears.

"I love you," he whispered into her neck.

"Agni, I love you," she replied.

Maybe that would be enough.

…

A guard moved quickly down the corridor in the dungeon, a ring of keys clinking in his hands. He'd made up a lie to get them, something about one of the high-security political prisoners having missed their exercise time, and now, his heart was beating so hard that he could feel it in every part of his body. So close…

He opened up a cell, and Haruka stepped out, looking haggard but triumphant. "Soon," she promised against his lips and then followed him to a second cell where she whispered the same word through the door. A celebratory cackle answered her.

"Tell the others," Haruka bid him. "They should be waiting in the second alleyway from the palace. You will know them by the blue-checkered bands on their wrists."

He ran off to do his lady's bidding.

…

"I'm so glad he's already asleep," Zuko whispered as he lowered Kavik down into his cradle.

Katara smiled as she adjusted her simple yellow dress. "Despite the fact he wakes up several times a night, he does fall asleep quite early," she agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to Kavik's head.

The door opened, and Xiang, the servant chosen to watch over the Prince of the Fire Nation, stepped in. She bowed and quietly waited for the parents to finish bidding their son farewell for the night.

"Thank you, Xiang," Katara said as she and Zuko started towards the door.

"It is a pleasure and an honor," she assured her future Fire Lady.

Once the door to their son's room was closed, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and lifted her up into the air, spinning her around in the wide hallway. Katara laughed as she held on tightly to Zuko's shoulders.

"Let's go celebrate the fact we're going to get married soon," Zuko suggested with an uncharacteristic boyish grin. Katara felt something in her begin to float at the unedited joy in Zuko's eyes.

"Good idea," she agreed, linking their arms.

It didn't need to be said that Zuko and Katara had ensured only the best guards were stationed around the prince's room.

…

There was something different in the air when Katara walked into the silent ballroom with Zuko, something that hadn't been there the few times they had done this before. Though the crowd was significantly smaller than the one that had been present at Zuko's birthday celebration, the prestige was greater, and the pressure to perform her role should have been greater. Logically, that seemed to be true. But with Zuko's hand in hers and the knowledge of how to act in her mind, she recognized the 'something different' as comfort.

It was new, absolutely unprecedented. But she was starting to feel comfortable in her new position. She could put more names to more faces, she was familiar and was starting to love Fire Nation dishes, and she didn't get lost anymore in the palace. And it was such small, limited things that made her call this place home.

While her love for Zuko had done that to some extent, it wasn't enough to make a completely foreign place home. But now it was. She could live here for the rest of her life and be happy. Everything was going to work out, she now believed. She smiled and gave Zuko's hand a gentle squeeze.

Soon, she and Zuko were surrounded by nobles and their chatter, and Katara struck up a conversation with one of Tashi's lower secretaries as they made their way to the table for the beautiful meal that was the pride and joy, she had heard, of the Head Chef.

All of the gathered people waited until Zuko and Katara were seated to find their own seats, and the food was brought out with great ceremony, the Chef detailing the nuances of each dish as the crowd murmured in appreciation. Even the drinks had been experimented with; the wines had been flavored as much as wines can be, and each pitcher of water even had slices of different fruit bobbing around with the ice. Music played in the background, compliments a few talented musicians in the corner, and as was Fire Nation custom, letters were passed to the couple the night was honoring, and each was filled with praise and good wishes for their married life.

Zuko opened one and held it in front of him so Katara could read it as well as he sunk his fork into the delicate greens of his salad. Katara paused to sip on water with sugared orange slices as she leaned over, breaking in the middle of a sentence to kiss Zuko. He grinned at her.

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang caught their attention by loudly projecting his voice over the table. He beamed when they stopped paying attention to each other and turned to see him. "I just wanted to say that I think you guys are really great for each other, so I'm excited that you're going to get married!"

"Thank you, Aang," Zuko said, somewhat uncomfortable with the kind words. As the Fire Lord, he was adept at accepting compliments with grace, but as the somewhat awkward eighteen-year-old, he wasn't so used to it.

Katara, however, grinned at her friend. "Thanks, Aang. You're sweet."

A few others, mostly nobles, offered their same sentiments and compliments, but as Zuko was laughing at a joking censure from one of the more sympathetic noblemen, Kanna rested her hand on Katara's arm. Katara looked at her Gran-Gran.

"I love you, Katara," was all the elderly woman said.

Katara could only smile back and say in return, "I love you, too, Gran-Gran," before Sokka seemed to be trying to find out how many rolls he could shove into his mouth while still appearing as polite and high-society as possible. She choked back a laugh and shook her head. At least he was trying.

"Sokka, you're impossible," Toph stated.

"What?" Sokka asked after a struggle to swallow all of the food. He washed it down with a quick swig of chilled water.

Katara smiled and entwined her hand with Zuko's on top of the table as she unfolded another letter, this one written in neat, legible script. Before she read anything, she looked to the name at the bottom: Liarae. She met the other woman's eyes over the short distance between them and smiled brightly. She told herself that she would spend time with the other woman soon; she was far too good of a friend to neglect for too long.

"I would like to drink to the health of our Fire Lord and his Fire Lady," Ursa said to the entire group, holding her glass with practiced ease and elegance, "because it is not often we are blessed with such individuals, and it is even less often that we are blessed with such rulers."

Murmurs of agreement filled the air as everyone took solemn sips and inclined their heads to Zuko and Katara. All was quiet and calm and peaceful, here on the evening of celebration of an impending marriage. Though it was the Fire Lord's marriage was certainly a factor and everyone felt the difference in the ceremony, it was still a marriage, and two people were soon to be tied together for time unending, and there was still reason for simple, uninhibited happiness.

But instincts honed in war are not ignored so easily. Somewhere in the palace, somebody screamed, followed by screams and shouts from outside, and Zuko and Katara were out of their seats within the space of a heartbeat. The world seemed to explode with the sound of running feet and clanking armor and the sounds of firebending.

"What's happening?" Katara demanded of one of the Fire Lord's personal guard as the man ran into the room.

"A battle has begun outside; Captain Ji is with the soldiers. And there have been reports of commotion near the residential part of the palace."

"Kavik!" Zuko and Katara exclaimed at the same time.

There was no time to think or wonder. Zuko and Katara dashed out of the room, leaving frightened, terrified guests behind as they went to save their son.

…

Iroh led Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda outside to join the soldiers as the guards watched over and protected the dinner guests inside. The younger officers deferred to the Dragon of the West, and the disorderly resistance to the energetic attack was soon snapped into Fire Nation precision. Sokka and Hakoda were armed, and Toph began to level the rebels with large chunks of Earth alongside the blasts of fire.

Any worry that may have churned in the minds of the four was soon forgotten; there was a battle to fight.

Iroh ordered several of the more powerful Firebenders to the top of the walls surrounding the palace, hoping that fire blasts would keep the rebels away from the walls and away from any chance of actually breaking through further than they already had.

He had a fleeting thought for his precious grandnephew, but he turned his focus to stopping enemies from attacking the government he loved.

Iroh felt a brief brush of wind and looked up. He saw the Avatar flying with his staff through the air and watched as Aang landed and began to confuse the ranks of the insurgents by swirling around them on his air scooter. Iroh watched as he began to move to the left and urged his soldiers to attack once more.

**...**

Author's Notes: We're getting close! What do you think of this chapter and what's going to happen? ^_^


End file.
